Light in the Darkness
by rockythehufflepuff
Summary: When Harry and Ron stop talking to Hermione during third year, she turns to her studies to drown out the loneliness. Fred and George, finding her crying one day, decide to take her under their wing. A take on what it would be like if Hermione and Fred were together during Hogwarts. Also on Wattpad. (I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1: A Prankster in the Making

Hermione Granger was crying. She had done what she thought was right. Sirius Black could have jinxed the broom in some way. She _had_ to talk to McGonagall about it. For Harry's safety! But that wasn't even the worst of it. Now, Harry and Ron weren't talking to her because Crookshanks supposedly ate Ron's rat. She had known Ron for three years and in that time all Ron did was complain about that stupid rat! And of course, Harry took Ron's side, like always. They were supposed to be friends. Couldn't they just believe her? Forgive her?

At this point, Hermione can't even stand to be in the Common Room any more. Ron and Harry might be her best friends, but if she was being honest with herself, Ron and Harry were her only friends. It was like first year all over again. She was alone, completely alone.

The only bright side of her newfound feud with Harry and Ron presented more time for her studies. She was taking more classes than anyone else in her year. Or the school for that matter. Trying to keep up with all the classes she was taking was slowly chipping away at her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up with this.

Sighing, Hermione turned the faucet and splashed water over her face, hoping to wash away the tear stains on her face. Her eyes were still red, but she could probably make it to Gryffindor Tower without anyone questioning her. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Lavender and Parvati, knowing they would talk about her behind her back if they saw her like this. Although, they probably already _were_ talking about her behind her back.

Carefully, she opened the bathroom door and looked around. No one was there. Taking a deep breath, she started the walk to Gryffindor Tower. She was so wrapped up in her mind, that she didn't even hear the voices calling after her. From seemingly nowhere, Fred and George appeared at her side. She didn't want to talk to them. They would probably take Ron's side, too. They were his brothers after all.

"You alright there, Granger?" asked George.

"Your eyes are all red," interjected Fred, "and we've been calling your name for a while now." Hermione rubbed her face tiredly.

"I just have a lot on my mind," she informed them.

"You know Harry and Ron will come around eventually," George continued. Hermione groaned inwardly. Tactfulness seemed to be a quality the Weasley family was missing.

"Yeah, they're probably failing all their classes without you, Granger." Hermione frowned. She didn't want to just be their friend for the sake of helping them with their classes. She was more than that. She knew Fred probably meant it jokingly, but anger and annoyance still surged through her.

George seemed to have noticed her discomfort. "Would you like to come with us, Hermione?"

"What are you doing?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, this and that," Fred answered.

"Nothing against the rules, of course-"

"-Certainly, nothing that will land us detention-"

"-and if it did, it would be completely justified-"

"-because he's an utter git." She raised an eyebrow at them, giving them an expectant look.

"We've decided it's about time Malfoy learned a thing or two about treating people right," Fred explained.

"He's been on Harry all year about him passing out from that dementor," George continued.

"So, we thought we'd help Harry out a little bit."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked curiously. She shouldn't have asked that. They were going to tell her and it was going to break the rules and she would _have_ to tell McGonagall about it.

"We'll only tell you if you agree to help us," Fred told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We think a little mayhem might be just want you need, Granger. You always have to follow the rules. You need to let loose a little." She frowned. How could they think she was such an honorable student? Last year she broke about fifty school rules alone just by brewing the Polyjuice Potion. She was far from a perfect student. She could be a rebel. She could prank someone. She didn't have to run to McGonagall all the time.

"Alright," Hermione said. Fred looked at her in surprise.

"Didn't think you'd agree so fast, Granger," he told her. "Thought we'd have to drag you along with us."

"Just tell me what you're going to do."

George, in answer, held up a small piece of candy. Hermione frowned. What could a piece of candy do?

"Fred and I made it," George explained. "Not sure what it'll do yet, though." That scared Hermione for a moment. They made something and didn't know what it was going to do? They could accidentally poison Malfoy! Sure, the boy was an evil cockroach, but he didn't deserve to be poisoned. But, Fred and George _were_ fifth years. Surely, they knew better than to poison someone. Right?

"Come along, Granger," Fred beckoned. "Me and George will slip it into his robes. You distract him." George walked down the corridor to see if anyone was coming.

Hermione gulped. What was she getting herself into? She was going to get detention! If something went wrong, something did happen to Malfoy, she could be expelled for endangering another student's life. But Hermione had already determined she was going to be a rebel. She had a point to prove.

So, she straightened and nodded. "I can do that." George peered around the corner, before walking back to where Fred and Hermione were standing.

"Here he comes. His goons are with him, too," George stated.

"That's you Hermione," Fred told her. "Just distract him long enough for us to put the candy into the pocket of his robes." Hermione nodded. She could do that.

Fred and George hid in an alcove while she tapped her foot impatiently. What _was_ she going to do? He would know something was amiss if she were to immediately start talking to him.

She could see his luminescent blonde hair walking towards her. He was waving his arms about in an animated conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. She flattened against the wall. What was she going to do? Why had she even agreed to do this? She should just turn around and forget this whole thing.

But she didn't.

Instead, she found her feet carrying her forward, towards Malfoy. She kept her eyes trained on the ground, deliberately not looking at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Only a few steps more.

CRASH!

Hermione and Malfoy collided. She threw her body against his, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle stared, dumbfounded, completely confused on the turn of events. "Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" shouted Malfoy in anger. He tried to climb to his feet as Hermione did the same. But at the last minute, Hermione lost her balance again, knocking into Crabbe. With the confusion swirling around in Crabbe's brain, he did not have time to stop himself from falling into Goyle, knocking them both to the ground.

_How thick can they be?_ Hermione wondered to herself.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Hermione stated, innocence plastered onto her face. Malfoy glared once more at her.

"Merlin, Granger! Didn't your parents teach you how to stand properly? Oh, I forgot, they probably don't know themselves!"

Hermione ignored the obvious insult to her parents being Muggles as Fred and George seemed to materialize out of nowhere behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. With all the confusion going on, the three Slytherin didn't notice the pranksters slipping the candies into their robes. They disappeared just as quickly as they came, back into the alcove.

"I'll try to watch out better next time," Hermione told him, grabbing her bag. Quickly, she marched off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Fred and George burst into the Gryffindor Common Room minutes later, laughing. They spotted Hermione almost immediately. Striding over to her, they sandwiched her between themselves. "Never knew you had it in you, Granger!" exclaimed Fred.

"Malfoy will never what hit him. You did perfectly!" continued George. "And don't think too much about what Malfoy said. He's a git."

Hermione smiled a little. "It _was_ kind of fun. Terrifying, but fun."

"Hear that, Georgie," Fred said smiling to his brother. "We may make a prankster out of Granger yet!"

It was the next morning on the way to Transfiguration when Hermione saw the fruits of their labor. Malfoy had overslept that morning and had missed breakfast. Reaching into his pockets, he found a small piece of candy. Without even questioning it, Malfoy plopped the candy into his mouth in the middle of the corridor.

Fred and George had just turned the corner when it happened. Malfoy squawked in surprise. The candy had transfigured him into a large canary in the middle of the corridor. Immediately, all of those standing in the halls burst into laughter at the sight.

Malfoy was seeming to panic. He kept squawking at the students lining the halls. From where she stood, Hermione could see the look of annoyance in his eyes. In less than a minute, Malfoy was back to his obnoxious self. He glared at everyone looking at him. "Who did this!" he shouted. No one answered him. "Just you wait! My father will hear about this!" With a sweep of his robes, he disappeared.

Fred caught Hermione's eye and winked at her before he and his brother disappeared down the corridor to their class.

Malfoy was irritated for the rest of the day over the candy incident. He refused to eat anything for the rest of the week unless Crabbe and Goyle taste tested it first. He never did find out who had pranked him. He just knew that it was Potter, but nothing of concrete proof, so there was nothing the professors would do about it. But he didn't need the professors to get his revenge on Potter. The Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch Match was nearing. And Malfoy knew how much Potter hated dementors. It was only too easy.

As for Hermione, her spirits lifted considerably. It was the first time in weeks that she had laughed and smiled. She knew what she did was wrong and that she should turn herself into Professor McGonagall right away. But she couldn't find it herself to do so. It was awfully funny seeing Malfoy squawking around in panic like that.

Fred and George found Hermione sitting in the Common Room that night working on her mountainous pile of homework. In addition to the numerous classes she was taking, she had also agreed to help Hagrid build his defense for Buckbeak's trial. She knew that if she spent a little time reading, she would be able to find the right words to say at the trial. They might have a fighting chance. It wasn't fair. Buckbeak hadn't done anything wrong. He was completely innocent.

"Did you enjoy the show this morning, Granger?" Fred asked, striding towards her. He took the seat beside her, a smirk on his face. Hermione smiled at the twins.

"It was very funny," she answered. "But that was a one time instance for me."

"Oh come off it, Granger!" George exclaimed. "With a little bit of training, we might be able to make you prankster, like us."

"I think I'll pass on that one," she stated. "And while we're on the subject, I still think it was wrong of you to give Harry that map." They rolled their eyes. Ron had told them how she had felt about the Marauder's Map.

"Granger, the map is-"

"Dangerous," Hermione interrupted Fred. "You shouldn't be helping Harry sneak out of Hogwarts, especially with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Granger," George began, "Harry isn't allowed to do anything these days-"

"-and everyone tells him it's for his own good-"

"-but we reckon he needs a little bit of fun in his life."

"And he needs the map more than we do," Fred and George said together. Hermione wanted to protest but didn't. She didn't think it was safe for Harry to have that map. What if Sirius Black found it or something?

"Don't worry, Granger," Fred continued, "Black isn't going to invade the school."

"Yeah, it'll all be fine," George finished.

And that Saturday night, after the Quidditch Match, Sirius Black broke into the school.


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch and Revelations

Fred and George were glowing with pride. It was all over the Gryffindor Common room and the Weasley twins liked to think that they were the cause of such incredible events. Hermione Granger _punched_ Malfoy! It was magnificent. All day long people were looking for Malfoy just to catch a glimpse of the bruise Hermione had left there.

And then Hermione did the unthinkable. She _left_ class. She had talked back to a professor. She was like a new creature, a completely different person. A rebel in the making.

And Fred and George were taking all the credit.

The next morning, Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Fred took the seat beside Hermione while George sat across from them. "Wow Hermione," Fred began, "I didn't know we had such a good influence on you." She frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione returned.

"You punched Malfoy!" exclaimed George.

"And then you skived class!"

"We knew you had it in you-"

"And we're very glad we were able to help you reach your full potential." Hermione smiled a little at that.

"Everything I said and did was completely justified," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you all better beat them in the Quidditch Final. I couldn't bare it if Malfoy won."

"You and us both, Granger," George huffed.

"But we are going to win, right Harry?" Fred murmured. Harry simply nodded.

"But Harry remember-"

"Not to catch the snitch unless we're up by fifty points," finished Harry. "Oliver told me six times last night."

The Quidditch Match was the only thing anyone would talk about in the weeks following. There was so much noise in the Gryffindor Common Room that Hermione found it nearly impossible to do her work there. The team was certain that Oliver would have a heart attack if they didn't win this game.

The night before the game, Fred and George were in the Common Room, being louder, more exuberant, and telling more jokes that normal. They could feel the pressure hanging down on them. They had to win, they just had to.

"Team! Bed!" shouted Oliver. Hermione wished Harry and Ron a good night before approaching Fred and George.

"Good luck tomorrow," she said. They smirked down at her.

"Thanks, Granger," they answered before climbing up to their dormitory. Hermione did the same.

The tension was high the next morning. Hermione was sitting with Ron, Hagrid, and Neville. None of them spoke in anticipation. Hermione had admire the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff efforts to support Gryffindor. They were holding up banners and waving scarlet flags.

Finally, the teams emerged onto the field. "And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a few good years-"

The "boos" issued from the Slytherins drowned out Lee's commentary.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-"

Hermione couldn't hear what Lee was saying, as the Slytherins "booed" Lee out again. Although, Hermione did agree somewhat with what Lee had said. Aside from Malfoy, the entire team was enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch. Flint and Oliver approached one another. The handshake between them seemed to have been breaking a few bones.

"Mount your brooms!" said Hooch. "Three...two...one…" Hooch blew into her whistle, but no one could hear the sound as it was lost in the roaring crowd. Fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry began flying around, looking for the snitch.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession. Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no- Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field." WHAM. Hermione could hear the sound from where she was sitting. "Nice bludger work there by George Weasley. Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Johnson. Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina. Nice swerve around Montague-_duck Angelina, that's a Bludger_! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina threw her fist into the air as she soared around the end of the field. All around, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered.

"OUCH!"

Marcus Flint smashed into Angelina, nearly throwing her off her broom.

"Sorry," he sneered. "I didn't see her!"

Fred didn't hesitate, he chuckled his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom. His nose began to bleed, but Hermione had no sympathy for him.

"That will do!" shouted Madam Hooch. She flew between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred said in outrage. Flint attacked Angelina, Fred was only doing what was right. Madam Hooch ignored him and blew her whistle. Alicia flew forward to take the penalty. "Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee. Silence descended on the crowd below. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione watched as Flint, blood streaking down from his nose, flew forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Oliver was hovering in front of the Gryffindor posts. His jaw was clenched, determined to save the shot at any cost.

"Of course, Wood is a superb Keeper!" Lee told the crowd as they waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass-YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE SAVED IT!"

Hermione took a sigh of relief when she saw Oliver jump in front of the Quaffle, keeping it out of the goal. "Thirty more and then Harry can catch the snitch," Ron told her loudly.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession-no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell. She's streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Slytherin Chaser, Montague, swerved in front of Katie and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie did a cartwheel in the air, but managed to stay on her broom. Understandably, she dropped the Quaffle.

"Slytherins are playin' nasty today," Hagrid commented.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. She soared over to Montague and began shouting at him, though no one could hear what she was saying. Katie took the penalty shot.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-"

"I'm only telling it like it is, Professor!"

Suddenly, Harry sped off toward the Slytherin end of the field. Malfoy went after him. "Harry can't catch it yet!" screamed Ron. "We still need twenty more points!"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked in worry. The second bludger grazed Harry's elbow. Bole, a Slytherin Beater was closing in. Hermione watched in horror as Bole and Derrick zoomed towards him, clubs raised. At the last second, he turned his Firebolt upward and Bole and Derrick collided with one another.

"Ha haaa!" shouted Lee. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, Johnson takes the Quaffle-Flint alongside her-poke him in the eye Angelina!-it was a joke, Professor, only a joke-Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on, Wood-"

Oliver failed to save the Quaffle, making the score thirty-ten.

This was easily the dirtiest game Hermione had ever watched. The Slytherins were brutal. They resorted to any means necessary to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and said he thought she was Bludger. No one believed him, of course. George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Both teams received penalties, the score becoming forty-ten.

The thought hit Hermione like a Bludger to the face. She supposed she had seen it before, but had never paid much attention to it. Fred and George Weasley protected their own. They protected the people they cared about. Why else would they retaliate in such violent ways when the Slytherins attacked their teammates. If they didn't care, they wouldn't have risked the penalties. But they did. And that was when Hermione realized that Fred and George were more than just pranksters.

Fred and George were flying closer around their teammates, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Oliver. The Bludgers hit him in the stomach, one after another. He rolled over in the air, clutching his broom tightly.

Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" her words echoed across the field. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Angelina scored. Moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington. The Quaffle was knocked out of his hands, Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal. Seventy-ten.

"Harry can catch the snitch!" squealed Ron. "He can end this!"

Hermione glanced up at Harry. He had seen the snitch! He put on a huge burst of speed. "Malfoy's thrown himself on Harry's broom!" exclaimed Hermione in disbelief and anger. Malfoy was pulling the Firebolt back.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Hooched screeched. Malfoy slid back onto his broom.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Jordan yelled into the megaphone. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING-"

Even Professor McGonagall was glaring at Malfoy and shouting furiously. Alicia took the penalty, but she missed, her anger getting the better of her.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal- Montague scores-" Lee groaned along with the crowd. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on Angelina...COME ON!"

Every Slytherin single player, except Malfoy, was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina. Even the Keeper was with them. They were all going to block her. Harry shot the Firebolt down towards the Slytherins, making them fly out of Angelina's way. "SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads eight to twenty!"

Hermione saw Harry glance around, and then, upon noticing that Malfoy had seen the snitch, shot downwards towards the golden ball. He was gaining on Malfoy and dropped down just in time as Bole sent a Bludger his way.

Harry jumped off his broom, knocked Malfoy's hands out of the way and-

"YES! YES! YES!" screamed Lee Jordan. Harry threw his hand into the air, showing the stadium that he had caught the snitch.

The screaming and cheering from the crowd was deafening. They had beat Slytherin! Hermione ran down to the field along with Ron and Hagrid. "We've won the Cup!" shouted Oliver in excitement. The Gryffindor team pulled themselves into a seven person hug in their excitement. Hermione smiled widely at Harry as Dumbledore handed the Gryffindor team the enormous Quidditch Cup.

The celebration continued in the Common Room. The game was the only thing anyone would talk about. But Hermione found she didn't mind. Tomorrow she would return to the mountainous pile of homework that was always awaiting her. But for now, she was going to enjoy the glory of beating Malfoy and the Slytherins.

Fred and George entered the Common Room with a plethora of food following them. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Where did you get those?" she asked.

"Kitchens, of course," they replied. As everyone ate, Hermione found herself standing beside Fred.

"You played very well," Hermione commented.

"Thanks, Granger," Fred replied. "Told you we'd win, didn't we?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

Just then, Alicia Spinnet walked over to them.

"Fred, I know you what you did was wrong, but I thought it was really sweet how you elbowed Bole in the face when he hit me with that club." She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Fred didn't have the heart to tell her that George was the one who had actually elbowed Bole in the face. Especially when the girl kissed like that. George would understand. "Yeah, any time," he stated before kissing her again.

Hermione walked awkwardly away, going to find Harry and Ron.

George was only a little annoyed that his brother had stolen the kiss that was meant for him. Alicia seemed to be with them everywhere nowadays. Fred supposed they were together now, not that they had discussed it.

The excitement of the Quidditch Match disappeared about a week later. Soon, it was time for exams. The fifth years had O. . Fred and George found they couldn't procrastinate any longer and actually opened their books to start studying.

Fred and George had already discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives. They didn't need O.W.L.s for it either. But they knew their mum would be beside herself if they didn't get at least one O.W.L. So, they studied. But they didn't allow the pressure to get to them.

Patricia Stimpson seemed to have gone mad from the pressure and she kept fainting, too. Kenneth Towler broke out in boils. The exams loomed over them. So, they studied, they did the best they could.

But they didn't care for the tests the way everyone else did. They were just apart of life in Hogwarts. Once the left, they would open a joke shop. They could sell items that would help others skive off of class. It was their goal to improve the average lives of Hogwarts students. They had great ideas. This was what they wanted with their lives. They didn't want to work in the Ministry, like Percy did. They didn't want live in Romania and work with dragons like Charlie. They definitely didn't want to work at Gringotts like Bill. They wanted to spend their lives making jokes and playing pranks.

McGonagall sighed exasperatedly when they told her that was their life's ambition. She urged them to study and do the best they could in school. She claimed they would change their minds, but that seemed unlikely.

When they mentioned it to Lupin, he just smiled. "That would suit you," he told them genuinely.

One night, after studying late into the evening, Fred noticed Hermione was still on the sofa, probably studying as well. George went up to the bed without him. "Granger?" Fred said cautiously. He walked over to where she was studying and found her dead asleep, her books strewn all around her.

He smiled a little at her. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. He was certain if he did wake her, she would just go back to studying. She needed rest. Fred raced up the stairs to his room, grabbed an extra blanket before returning to where Hermione was on the sofa.

Gently, he placed the blanket over her. He picked up her discarded books and stacked them beside the sofa. "Night, Granger," he murmured.

And as he made his way up to his dormitory, he could have sworn he heard, "Night, Fred."


	3. Chapter 3: After the Dog, Wolf, and Rat

Hermione walked with deliberation towards the Hospital Wing. Ron had been admitted yesterday after everything that had happened in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was still reeling from the night before. All this time, Sirius Black had been innocent and after Ron's rat, who was actually Peter Pettigrew. She was glad they were able to save Buckbeak and Sirius, even if he was still believed to be a criminal.

She wished for Harry's sake that Sirius could have been proven innocent. He needed a connection to his family.

Ron was still asleep in the Hospital bed when she entered. Fred and George were sitting on their side of him yawning as if they had been there most of the night. "Morning," she said quietly, standing beside George. It took him a few moments, he seemed to be warring with himself a little, before he stood up like a gentleman to let Hermione have his seat. "How long have you been here?" she inquired.

"We just came down before you," Fred said.

"We were going to stop by last night, but we figured he'd be alright-" George continued.

"You three are always getting into trouble-"

"-and you always come out alright in the end-" said George

"-so we thought we'd wait until we had a little sleep," finished Fred. Hermione smiled a little before glancing at her friend in the bed. Perhaps she should come back later when he was awake. She didn't want to intrude on Fred and George's time with their brother.

"Hermione," George began, "what exactly happened last night?" Hermione took a deep breath before she explained about Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Fred and George had shocked looks on their faces.

"Moony has been teaching us _all_ year and we didn't even know!" Fred exclaimed. His voice was loud enough to wake Ron, who looked at them with a startled expression. But Fred and George didn't care.

"Fred, we have completely wasted the entire school year," George stated. "Think of all we could have learned from him!"

"Moony was Lupin the _whole _time!" Hermione frowned.

"He was also a werewolf, in case you missed that part of the story," she said, frowning slightly.

"Hermione," Fred said, sighing a little, "we owe everything we are to the Marauder's and one of them has been teaching us all year. We didn't even know it!"

"I bet he's got loads of stories," George added. Ron cleared his voice, annoyed that he had been forgotten through the whole conversation.

"I can't believe I let Pettigrew sleep in my bed," Ron uttered.

"You thought he was a rat, Ronald," Hermione told him exasperatedly. How was he supposed to know Scabbers was the traitor to his best friend's family? Ron frowned for a moment, thinking hard.

"How is it," Ron said, a glare pointed towards the twins, "that you had that map for five years and for the three that I was here, you never noticed Pettigrew sleeping in my bed?"

"Ron, we're not going to use an enchanted map to watch our _brother_," Fred replied as though it were obvious.

"Yeah, we see enough of you at home," George interjected. Hermione sighed. Was she the only one who understood anything?

"Honestly, isn't it obvious? The map only shows _humans_. It couldn't show Pettigrew in his animagus form." They stared at her for a moment before launching into a discussion of how Harry had managed to ward off about a hundred dementors.

Hermione huffed and leaned back in her chair. There was simply no winning with the Weasley boys.

* * *

The summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts was one of working. Fred and George had a plan. They wanted to own a joke shop and they were going to make that dream a reality. Their biggest problem was the money of it all. They had close to nothing and ingredients were not cheap.

On top of that, Mrs. Weasley was positively livid when she had learned of Fred and George's aspirations to open the joke shop. She thought it was an elaborate scheme until she saw just how many O.W.L.s they had gotten. It was unbelievable! They were throwing their lives away!

The arguments over it caused tension in the Weasley household almost from the beginning of the summer. The twins worked all day on their products. They started an owl service, or at least tried to, where they could sell their items over correspondence. It was bringing in some money, very slowly.

That was until Mrs. Weasley had found all their order forms while she was cleaning and burned them.

What they needed was something that would really bring in the money they needed. Something big.

In addition to their busy summer of creating pranks, Fred tried to do his best to write Alicia. It was just hard sometimes. He could never find the right words to put on the piece of parchment to send to her. He was more of a face-to-face type of guy. Thankfully, Alicia understood that about him.

Into the first month of the summer, Alicia came out to the Burrow for dinner one evening. His mother took this to mean their two month old relationship was quite serious. Really, he just wanted to distract her attention from him and George for one evening. At any rate, Mrs. Weasley simply adored Alicia, feeding her nearly everything on the table.

Fred liked Alicia well enough. She was sweet, pretty, and easy to talk to. After dinner, they walked around outside and watched the stars. He knew his mother was watching him the entire time and kept a reasonable distance between them. They talked a lot about Quidditch, their chances of winning another Quidditch Cup with Oliver no longer there, who would be the new team captain.

When she left a few hours later, Fred pressed a lasting kiss on her lips, claiming he would see her soon when she came with them to the Quidditch World Cup.

Hermione appeared in the fireplace a few weeks later. Or, more accurately, she appeared at their dinner table a few days before the Quidditch World Cup. In all honesty, the twins did not even noticed she had arrived until then. They had been too wrapped up in their own little worlds that they had failed to notice her arrival by floo earlier that afternoon.

She had grown a little since the last time Fred had seen her. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, too. Perhaps she had done something with her hair. Or perhaps it was because she was growing into a woman. Whatever it was, Fred determined that Hermione Granger was pretty.

But he had a girlfriend. So these thoughts, he had to keep to himself.

"Tomorrow evening," their father said as they began to eat, "we'll be flooing to Harry's aunt and uncle's house in order to retrieve him for the Quidditch Match. Ron, you'll be going, of course-"

"We want to go, too, Dad," interjected Fred, gesturing between himself and George. Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, alright. We'll be leaving at five o'clock."

"And you _will_ behave yourselves," stated Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George didn't. Really, they only wanted to go so that they could test out their new product, Ton-Tongue Toffees. And what better person to test them out than Harry's cousin, who was always mean to him? They also happened to know that Dudley was on a diet. It would be almost too easy to get him to eat the candy.

So, on their way out of the Dursley's house, Fred "accidentally" dropped a ton-tongue toffee out of his pocket.

When Harry emerged from the fireplace, Fred and George faced him excitedly. "Did he eat?

"Yeah. What _was _it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred replied brightly. "George and I invented them. We've been looking for someone to test them out on all summer!"

Before Fred could continue the conversation, Mr. Weasley returned from the Dursleys. He was angrier than he had ever been before. When we his sons going to grow up?

"_That wasn't funny_, Fred!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," an evil grin spread across his face. "I just dropped it. It was his fault he went and ate it. I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr. Weasley's voice was growing louder now. "You knew he would eat it!"

"How big did his tongue get?" George wanted to know. He looked eager for the answer.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

The twins, Ron, Harry, and Charlie and Bill, who had joined the conversation, burst out into laughter. Even the mental image of Dudley with a four foot long tongue was hysteria.

"_It isn't funny_! That sort of behavior undermines wizard-Muggle relations. I thought I raised you better than that! I have spent half my life campaigning against the mistreatment-"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" Fred was slightly outraged that his father would even suggest such a thing.

"We gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"He is," Harry interjected.

"That isn't the point! You wait till I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Mr. Weasley hesitated. He hadn't really intended to tell Molly. He knew she was nearing the end of her rope with these boys and he didn't want to make it worse. But Molly had heard. He glanced at his sons before looking back at his wife.

"It's nothing, Molly," he said quietly. But the damage was done. Mr. Weasley confessed what had taken place while Fred and George stood in the room, listening to the thousandth lecture they had received on their products. It didn't matter what she said, they were going to own a joke shop. It was all they wanted.

* * *

The evening before the Quidditch World Cup, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were laying in bed. Molly was positively fuming over what the twins had done. They knew the Dursleys were on a diet, that was why they sent chocolates to Harry in the middle of the summer. They knew that round boy would go for the candies. They knew what they were doing. They had completely endangered that boy's life.

"Honestly," said Mrs. Weasley, "I don't know where we went wrong with those two. Haven't we given them everything? They have had the same opportunities given to them as Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Why couldn't they be more like them? And don't think that it's escaped my notice that they aren't Prefects like their brothers."

Mr. Weasley hesitated for a moment. He worked in the Ministry. He knew that Fred and George would hate to sit in an office all day. They weren't Percy or Charlie or Bill. They were their own brand of unique.

"Molly, darling," he started, "you wouldn't believe how those Muggle treat Harry. It was almost as if they were glad to be rid of him. I thought the boys were exaggerating. What kind of people would put bars on a child's window? But this whole time...I don't think they were. Harry has no family, Molly. The people who are supposed to be there for him treat him as though he were nothing. They're ashamed of him. I'm not saying what Fred and George did was right. Merlin knows, I don't agree with their actions. But...I understand why they did it. No one stands up for Harry. And the twins see him as another brother. They were just standing up for their brother."

"They were testing their products is what they were doing," Mrs. Weasley told him stubbornly. Mr. Weasley grinned a little.

"Well, that too," he answered. "But Molly, dear, have you really thought about their products? Like really examined them? It's incredible magic they're doing. They may have only gotten six O.W.L.s altogether, but they're far from idiots. They're...they're really very smart. They just don't care for school."

"Well, they should. This is their future, Arthur!"

"I know, Darling. It's _their_ future." She didn't say anything for a long time. The silence grew thick between them. She was probably growing angry with him, too. "Mollywobbles?" he said affectionately, hoping to ease the tension.

"Did that boy's tongue really grow to be four feet long?" she asked. He grinned.

"It was more like four and a half," he answered.

And the laughter of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pierced through the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Quidditch World Cup

The light flashed on. "Wake up!" a voice shouted, disrupting Fred's pleasant dreams. His blankets were suddenly ripped off of him causing him to cringe against the cool air. "Fred, George! Wake up!"

Fred knew that voice instantly. "Go 'way Ermione," Fred replied tiredly.

"Fred, get up! We have to go!"

"Granger, we're trying to sleep," George told her.

"We have to go now if we're going to make it to the Quidditch World Cup," she stated exasperatedly.

The twins groaned and tried to make a grab for their blankets. "Honestly. Get up, we'll be leaving soon," Hermione muttered as she turned back to the door. "Oh, and Fred, Alicia is here already. She's waiting downstairs with your Mum."

That prompted Fred out of bed.

They dressed quietly, too tired to speak. They filled their pockets with their products, convinced that the numerous people at the Quidditch World Cup would love their products. They were desperate to raise the money needed for their shop.

On the way out of their room, they nearly collided with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Here," Fred said, "put these in your pockets." He handed them the Ton-Tongue Toffees. While Hermione lectured them on listening to their mother and how their products were dangerous, Harry and Ron filled their pockets as instructed by Fred and George.

"Oh, come off it, Granger," George said. "You don't have to carry them for us if you don't want to." Hermione closed her mouth and said nothing more, but Fred had a hunch that this was not the last they would hear of it.

"Hello, Love," Fred greeted Alicia. She was sitting on the sofa, a tired expression on her face. She had flooed over that morning. He had told her to come the night before, but her parents were pessimistic about her staying at her boyfriend's house for the evening.

As Mr. Weasley explained about how they would have to walk to the portkey, Mrs. Weasley scrutinized her children, specifically Fred and George. Her eyes caught on the slight edge of a wrapper sticking out of George's pockets.

"George!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"_Accio!_" Out few several small, brightly colored objects from George's pockets. He tried his best to grab them, but missed. They fell immediately into Mrs. Weasley's hand. "We told you to destroy them! We told you to get rid of the lot. Empty your pockets, go on, both of you."

It looked, for a moment, like Fred and George were going to refuse their mother. Before they had the chance, she shouted, her wand pointing at them both, "_Accio! Accio! Accio!_"

"We spent six months developing those!" cried Fred in outrage.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months! No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s.!"

She sent her family off soon after that, a hard stare at the twins as they went out the door. After they started walking to the portkey, they turned to Harry and Ron. "Thanks, mates," Fred said, their arms outstretched for the candies.

Their father pretended he hadn't heard them.

The Diggorys were already standing near the Portkey, waiting for them. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia giggled amongst themselves as the boys greeted Cedric. A flash of annoyance spread through Fred suddenly. "What is it with girls and Cedric Diggory?" Fred whispered to George.

"You're just jealous because Alicia can't take her eyes off of him," George told him. Fred thought about slipping George a Ton-Tongue Toffee when he wasn't looking.

"All these all yours, Arthur?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Oh no, only the redheads," Mr. Weasley laughed a little, gesturing to his children. "This is Alicia, friend of Fred's-"

"-Special friend more like," George interjected.

"This is Hermione, friend of Ron's," Mr. Weasley continued, ignoring his son's comment. "And this is Harry, another friend of-"

"Merlin's beard," said Mr. Diggory. "Harry? Harry _Potter?_"

"Er-yeah," said Harry.

"Ced's talked about you, of course. Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, Ced that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will..._You beat Harry Potter!_"

Fred, George, and Alicia scowled at the Diggorys, remembering the game from the previous year. It wasn't Harry's fault he fell off the broom. It was the dementors.

"...We'd better get ready…" Mr. Weasley suggested. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all. A finger will do-"

Fred couldn't say he cared much for traveling by Portkey. It felt like he was suddenly jerked forward, spinning through the air until they landed, unceremoniously on the ground. Annoyance surged through Fred when he realized that Cedric was still standing. Was there any part of him that wasn't perfect?

* * *

Hermione found herself sitting between Alicia and Ron at lunch later that day. Fred and George were sitting on the other side of Alicia. Bill and Charlie sat across from her, neither of them speaking.

Their lunch was interrupted by a man Hermione had never seen before. "Arthur, old man," said the man. He seemed like a rather excitable fellow. "What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming...and hardly a hiccough in arrangements...Not much for me to do!"

"Ah- yes," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at the man. "This is my son, Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred- no George- sorry, that's Fred. Alicia Spinnet, friend of Fred's. Hermione Granger, Ron's friend -Ron, Charlie, Bill- my daughter, Ginny- and Ron's other friend, Harry Potter." The man stared at Harry, his eyes immediately examining Harry's face in hopes of seeing the scar. "Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman. You know who he is, of course. It's thanks to him that we've got such good tickets."

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" Bagman said eagerly.

"Oh...alright. A Galleon on Ireland to win."

"A Galleon?" Bagman looked disappointed. "Very well. Any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling. Molly wouldn't like-"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts," said Fred, interrupting his father, "that Ireland will win, but Viktor Krum will catch the Snitch. Oh, and we'll even throw in a fake wand."

While Bagman glanced over the fake wand, marveling at how genuine it looked, Hermione turned to the twins. "I don't think you should take that bet," she told them.

"Granger," George answered, "it's our money."

"I'm telling you, it's a bad idea." Fred hesitated. Hermione was usually right about, well, everything. But they needed the money. They knew the Bulgarians didn't stand a chance against Ireland. Their best player was Krum. But Krum was fantastic, he was sure to catch the Snitch. It was a sure thing. And Fred really wanted to prove Hermione wrong.

In the end, they took the bet. Bagman quickly wrote their names down in his book, to remember the exact bet.

It was all going to be fine. What harm could one bet make?

* * *

Fred grabbed Alicia's hand as they ran. Death Eaters had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Alicia looked absolutely terrified as she clung to him. Of course she was scared. They all were.

George had captured Ginny's hand as they ran towards the forest. He knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not far behind them. They just had to race through the forest to where Charlie and Bill were waiting on the other side.

Fred's heart pounded against his chest. He had thought the Death Eaters were all but extinct. They were just scary stories at night. Nothing real. Nothing to really fear. But they were real. They were the monsters in his closet chasing after him.

Fred glanced behind him, making sure Ron and his friends were close behind. He came to a sudden stop. "Where are they?" he shouted. George and Ginny looked around.

"They were right behind us!" George said.

"Fred," Alicia pulled on his arm. "We've got to keep moving!"

"We _have_ to find Ron, Harry, and Hermione." His eyes widened a little at George. "You don't think-"

"Let's go back. We can try to find them."

"Are you mad!" Alicia exclaimed. "Didn't you listen to your father's instructions? We've got to keep moving! I'm sure they're fine."

But Fred didn't hear her. His gaze was fixed on something in the sky. One by one, George, Ginny, and Alicia looked up to where Fred was looking. The Dark Mark hung in the sky. Fred paled. His father. His brothers. Harry. Hermione. Could it be possible that one of them-

He didn't want to think of it. He had to find Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He dropped Alicia's hand and started moving back from where they came.

"We have to keep moving," Alicia said, grabbing Fred's wrist.

"She's right," Ginny interjected, a pained expression on her face. "We have to keep going, and meet up with Bill and Charlie. If we go after them...it'll just make everything worse."

Fred didn't like it. He wanted to turn back. If something happened to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, it would be all his fault. He was supposed to keep them safe.

Each step was its own form of torture. He kept imagining Ron dead. Or Harry dead. Or Hermione dead. He was certain he had failed them. Why hadn't he looked back sooner? He could have stopped, noticed when and why they had disappeared.

In the end, they made it back to where Charlie, Bill, and Percy had set up the tent. They sat inside, huddled together, clearly impacted by the events that had taken place. Charlie asked them where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were. No one spoke, all of them scared they had sent them to an early death.

It was nearly a half an hour later when Mr. Weasley returned and with him, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Relief shot through Fred quickly looking at the fourth years. He was glad they were okay. All of them.

* * *

The only positive outcome of the events after the Quidditch World Cup was Mrs. Weasley's reaction. The moment the Burrow came into view, Mrs. Weasley screeched, "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" She ran out to meet them. It was apparent she had been waiting anxiously for them. She was still wearing her bedroom shippers and a copy of the _Daily Prophet _ was rolled up in her hands. "I was so worried!"

She threw her arms around Mr. Weasley first, then rounded on the twins, pulling them into a tight hug. "_Ouch! _Mum, you're strangling us-"

"I shouted at you before you left!" The woman began to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred...George…"

Fred wasn't sure what to do. His mother had been annoyed with them all summer because they wanted to own a joke shop and they had been creating their own products. Now, she was sobbing into their shoulders, terrified they had died. He wondered for a moment if she had been watching the clock and if the hads had pointed to mortal peril.

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," Mr. Weasley said, trying to soothe his wife.

Alicia made her way the fireplace almost immediately upon entering the house. Fred walked her there. "I'm sorry for snapping at you after the match-"

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I know you were worried." He gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you later then." She nodded, pressed a kiss to his cheek before flooing home.

A week later, Fred and George were hunched over a piece of parchment, their quills out, talking in hushed tones.

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know.

"Homework," said Fred vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday."

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late."

"You're not by any chance to write out a new _order form_, are you? You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," Fred said, a pained expression on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

The entire room burst into laughter. Even Mrs. Weasley. Fred found that was the perfect ending to a rather tense summer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ferret Boy

"Oh c'mon Hermione," said Fred in exasperation. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," Hermione protested. She was breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. _Slave labor_." Fred and George rolled their eyes at her. Ever since the Quidditch World Cup, she had been on a crusade against house-elf slavery. For some reason the girl thought that the house-elves actually wanted to be set free. They had told her to let it go.

And yet, the stubborn woman refused to eat another bite.

Fred and George were sitting across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lee Jordan was perched beside George while Alicia occupied the seat beside her boyfriend. Currently, she was trying to capture Fred's attention as Fred, George, and Lee began speaking quietly between themselves.

Of course, Fred and George had told Lee about their betting at the Quidditch Match. Certainly, the money they had made from Bagman wasn't enough to pay for everything for their shop, but it was an immense help. Fred and George needed to make more money. Their plan included selling their inventions to the students of Hogwarts, but at this rate, they wouldn't be opening their shop for years.

Meanwhile, Lee was more than happy to help his friends achieve their deeps of owning a joke shop. He didn't hold the same aspirations. No, he wanted something greater. He wanted nothing more than to be a Quidditch commentator for national league. Aside from commentating at the Quidditch games, there wasn't much he could do while in Hogwarts. So, he was more than happy to help his friends with their endeavors.

"Fred," whined Alicia, pulling on his arm a little. Fred glanced over at her. She had just opened her mouth to voice her annoyance when Dumbledore called the attention of the Great Hall.

"Now, that we are all fed, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list is comprised of four hundred and thirty-seven and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Fred and George smirked at one another. Along with their joke shop, they desperately wanted the honor of one day having their products on Filch's ever growing list of banned items.

"As ever," continued Dumbledore, "I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Fred's mouth fell open. No Quidditch? What was the point of going to school if there wasn't going to be Quidditch? "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Thunder resounded in the background. Fred had almost forgotten that it had been raining nearly all day long. The doors to the Great Hall banged opened ominously. A man stood there, staring at them all, leaning heavily on his long staff. Fred, along with the rest of the student body, swiveled in his seat to look at the newcomer. He took a sharp intake of breath, recognizing who the man was. His blue eyes met George's for a moment in awe.

The man walked all the way up to the long table that homed the teachers. He stretched out a hand to Dumbledore when he reached him, muttering something no one could hear. The man proceeded to take a seat at the table and begin eating the food in front of him.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." Excitement flashed through Fred. Moody was going to be their DADA teacher? This year was going to be amazing. Finally, a teacher who had really lived and fought the Dark Arts. Fred thought for a moment of Lupin. He had enjoyed Professor Lupin, he was a great teacher. But this was Mad-Eye Moody! They were going to learn so much this year.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred couldn't help but exclaim. The entire room burst into laughter at his excitement. He had his father talking about the Tournament in the past. This must have been what his brothers and father were talking about all summer. Fred _had_ to enter his name.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "Although, now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent joke over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. Leave it to McGonagall to ruin a perfectly good joke. "Er-but maybe this is not the time. Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves. So let me explain." Dumbledore quickly explained the first competition between the wizarding schools, nearly a hundred years ago, and how it was disbanded when the death toll mounted too high.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

_A thousand Galleons. _That would be exactly what they'd need to open their shop, preferably somewhere in Diagon Alley. Fred was ecstatic. This was absolutely perfect. "I'm going for it," Fred told the Gryffindor table quietly.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are seventeen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration." Fred was furious. He and George would be seventeen in only seven months! Couldn't the rules be bent for them? They were practically of age. They needed that money desperately. Never before had Fred been so excited for something one minute only to have his hopes crushed the next.

"They can't do that!" George said after Dumbledore had dismissed them for the evening. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," Fred stated, Weasley stubbornness coursing through him. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!" His eyes met George's for a moment. They were thinking the same thing, again. They both wanted that money for the shop.

"Well, if you ask me, it's a good thing that you can't enter. Did you hear what Dumbledore said about the death toll? What if something happened to you?" Alicia said, Hermione nodded in the background, agreeing with Fred's girlfriend. There was a reason for the age restriction, and Hermione was certainly glad that it was set in place. But Fred shook off Alicia's statement stubbornly. He turned to George and the two began scheming ways to enter their names.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a good mood. It was only too easy to tease Weasley about his family. Merlin, it was like the kid was handing it to him on a silver platter. He spotted the Weasel standing with Boy Wonder and Granger in the entrance to the Great Hall. The twins had just joined them when Draco strutted over to where they were standing, holding the _Daily Prophet_ loosely in his hands.

Granger was talking excitedly about how little homework Professor Vector had given them. He had heard how much homework the Divination class had received from Trelawney. Draco was thankful, once again, that he'd had the foresight to take Arithmancy. Sure, his father had nearly ordered him to take the class, but as it was ultimately his own decision, he was grateful he had taken his father's advice. Arithmancy was much more practical.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" The three redheads snapped over to look who had called them. Draco stopped a few feet from where they were as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled to themselves in anticipation of what was to come. "What?" the Weasel said.

"Your dad's in the paper!" Draco told them. He shook out his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and clearing his voice, began to read the article rather loudly. He was certain half of the Great Hall could hear him.

The article was all about how mad Moody was. The man had thought a handshake was borderline murder. Arthur Weasley had to rush out to Moody's house, modify a bunch of memories, and try to calm Moody down. It was absolutely hysterical to Draco.

Especially when the three Weasleys' faces started turning as red as their hair.

Draco couldn't resist from commenting on how Skeeter had incorrectly named the Weasley father. Even he knew it was Arthur, not Arnold. But Draco had to tease the Weasleys even more. "Imagine them not even getting his name right. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it? And look! There's a picture!" Weasley and his brothers were shaking with anger now. "Potter, you were staying with them over the summer, right? Tell me, is Weasley's mother really that porky or is it just the picture?"

One of the twins strode forward, arms raised like he was about to hit Draco. But Granger grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Fred, calm down!" she told him. "You'll get in trouble!" Potter was trying to calm the other twin down, too.

"You know _your _mother, Malfoy?" said Harry. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco stopped, his pale face pinking a little. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." He knew he was being hypocritical with his statement, but he didn't care. There was no one on earth that he loved more than his mother.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Potter said to him. Potter tried to turn away from him. Malfoy raised his wand, thinking a good hex would do Potter some good.

BANG!

Suddenly, Draco was on the ground, looking around in fear. "OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" He heard a voice shout. He craned his neck to look up. When had Crabbe and Goyle grown so tall?

He shivered, glancing at himself. No. It couldn't be! He was...He was a ferret! Moody limped over to where Potter was standing, his wand still trained on Draco. Why did this keep happening to him? He wondered. First he was turned into a canary, now he was a ferret.

While Moody was temporarily distracted, Draco tried to make a run for it. Crabbe, the fool, bent down to pick him up. "LEAVE IT!" yelled Moody to Crabbe. Immediately, Ferret Draco ran down the hall. "I don't think so!" roared Moody. Again, Moody pointed his wand at Draco. Draco felt himself rise into the air. With the movement of Moody's wand, Draco was thrown up and down into the air, giving the impression of a bouncing ferret.

And Draco knew that he was going to be known as the Bouncing Ferret for the rest of the year.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned," Moody snarled at Draco. Draco squealed in pain. He hated this. He was certain he was going to be seeing his lunch again soon. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

Draco learned his lesson, he wanted to plead. He just wanted the bouncing to stop! His eyes glanced around. The entire Great Hall was watching him, laughing their heads off as if it were the funniest thing they'd ever seen. Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys were doubled over in their laughter. He hated them all.

Again, Ferret Draco flew into the air. His legs and tail flailed about helplessly. There was nothing he could do. "Never. Do. That. Again." Draco fell to the stone floor before bouncing up again. He would definitely be needing to see Madam Pomfrey later.

"Professor Moody!" shrieked a voice.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody replied calmly.

"What are you doing?" Draco gazed at McGonagall, silently praying that she would make it end.

"Teaching," Moody answered.

"Teach-_is that a student!"_

"Technically, it's a ferret."

"No!" cried McGonagall. She pulled out her wand. A minute later, the bouncing ended and Draco returned to his normal self. He tried to stand up, but immediately wince. He was certain that one of his legs had been broken.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely, Professor Dumbledore told you that!"

"He might've mentioned it…"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," Moody stated. He was staring at Malfoy with incredible disdain plastered on his face. Draco's eyes were filling with water in his pain and humiliation. He was never going to hear the end of this, as long as he lived.

Moody grabbed Draco's upper arm and marched him off to the dungeons. Draco winced in pain at every step, his happy day completely ruined.

* * *

Fred and George were on the ground laughing. Ferret Malfoy was easily the funniest thing they had seen in a long while. They stumbled into the Great Hall and sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Don't talk to me," Ron told them. Instantly, the laughter melted away.

"Don't think too hard on what Malfoy said, Ron," George told him.

"Yeah, he's just a git. He can insult people, but obviously can't take an insult back," Fred continued, thinking of how pink Malfoy had turned at the mention of his mother.

"It's not that," Ron said. "I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…" The entire Gryffindor table joined in on their laughter.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," Hermione told them after the laughter died down. She loaded her plate with food. "It was good that Professor McGonagall stopped it when she did. Did you see the way he was limping?"

"Hermione!" Ron said loudly. "You are ruining the best moment of my life!" She rolled her eyes and began eating quickly.

"Granger," Fred interjected, watching her in amazement. Usually, she was berating them for their way of eating. "Make sure you leave time to chew. Can't have you choking on us."

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" Harry said.

"Got to. Loads to do."

"But you said-"

"It's not schoolwork," she said in exasperation. It took her a full five minutes to finish her meal before she jumped up and departed the table. Fred frowned at the spot she had just vacated. What on earth was that girl doing if not schoolwork? He sighed a little. It must have something to do with her insane want to free all the house-elves.

As Alicia took Hermione's seat, Fred couldn't help but notice the distinct differences between the two girls. Alicia only ever had two subjects to talk about: shopping and Quidditch. With Hermione, he was never sure what information she would bring into the conversation. And even if he thought she was foolish to want to end slavery for house-elves, at least she was passionate about it. And honestly, who else cared for house elves like that? Hermione had a heart of gold, she cared for everything and everyone.

And for a second, a moment really, he wished he was in the library, too.


	6. Chapter 6: The Goblet of Fire

"There is a reason those curses are unforgivable," Hermione stated after exiting Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She did not think it was right for Moody to show those curses in class. And the way Neville was looking at the spider during the Cruciatus Curse. He was completely horrified. How could a _professor_ do such a thing?

"But Moody's right, isn't he?" Ron answered. "We have to be aware of the curses. Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really knows his stuff…"

Frustrated, Hermione huffed. There was something about Moody that just seemed off. "I'll see you later, I'm going to-"

"The library," finished Harry and Ron for her. She didn't answer. They were right. She was going to go to the library.

Currently, she was working to find whatever information she could on house elf slavery. She firmly believed that the house elves needed to be saved. Just because everyone around her told her it was nothing, not a problem, didn't mean it wasn't one. Even though a society claimed that something was alright didn't mean that it was.

Over the years, she must have read _Hogwarts, A History_ about a dozen times. Never once had it mentioned that house elves worked at the castle. She was completely horrified when she had learned of their state of slavery at the Quidditch World Cup. She was certain that the elves wanted to be freed and she was going to do all she could to ensure this. Dobby had wanted to be freed, wouldn't the others, too?

Then an idea formed in Hermione's mind. She just needed to raise awareness to the issue. She could make badges and sell them. Surely, her friends and the rest of the student body would be more than willing to support the cause. (Everyone except Malfoy, that was. She couldn't see Malfoy ever caring about anything of real value.)

Once the idea was in her head, it wouldn't leave. She had to do something to help those poor house elves. She would form a club and call it Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status. The S.O.A.O.F.M.C.C.C.T.L.E.S. No, that was too long, most people would probably forget what it was. Also, it probably wouldn't fit on the badges.

She thought for a moment. S.P.E.W., she decided. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It was perfect.

* * *

Fred Weasley was furious. How could he and George have been so stupid! George was certain it was an honest mistake, but Fred didn't agree. Bagman had done this on purpose. George was sure that if they just sent a letter to Bagman, that this whole thing would be cleared up immediately.

"He probably didn't mean to pay us in Leprechaun gold," George said for the third time in an hour. "It must have been a mistake."

"I hate it when Hermione's right," Fred murmured in reply. Oh yes, he was mad at her, too. She always had to be right. Why hadn't he just listened to her? Why did they place that stupid bet? That was their entire life savings, everything they had. They'd have to start over now.

They sat down in the Common Room, in the corner, hunched over a piece of parchment. While Fred didn't agree that it was an accident, a slip of the mind, that Bagman paid them in vanishing gold, he did agree that they needed to send a letter. They had won that bet fair and square. Bagman owed them _real_ money.

_Dear Mr. Bagman,_

_At the Quidditch World Cup, as we are sure you remember, we entered a bet against you for 37 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 3 Knuts, and a fake wand (which you said held the price of 5 Sickles). We bet that Ireland would win the Match, but that Krum would catch the Snitch. As we are sure you remember, Ireland did win and Krum was the one to catch the Snitch. However, instead of paying in real Galleons, you paid us in Leprechaun gold, which we are sure you remember disappears-_

"No," George said quietly. "That sounds like we're accusing him. Got to be careful…"

"He knew what he was doing, George," Fred returned, but he scratched out the line anyway. Instead, he wrote:

_We are certain it was a slip of the mind when you paid us in Leprechaun gold. We humbly ask for our money._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred and George Weasley._

"Why is your name first?" George said.

"Because it's always first," Fred told him, smirking.

"I think we should start going by George and Fred."

"Doesn't flow as well as Fred and George, does it?" Just then, the portrait hole opened, emitting Hermione Granger into the room. George glanced around the room and noticed that Harry was watching them carefully.

"I'll take this," George muttered, scooping up the letter. Fred glanced over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. The three fourth years were staring at them curiously.

"What you got in that box there, Granger?" Fred asked, trying to turn their attention to something. He only half listened to her explanation of her stupid society. His thoughts were still on that letter. They needed that money desperately. Their parents couldn't afford a place for their shop, nor would they.

Suddenly, Hermione was standing in front of him. "Would you like to join?" she asked. "Only two Sickles."

Fred was annoyed. He didn't have two Sickles because he hadn't listened to her in the first place. "No," he said simply.

"No? Fred, we to stop this injustice!"

"Open. Your. Ears. Granger," he said. "They _like_ being enslaved. It's what's always been done."

"Just because it is what has been done, doesn't mean it's what should be done. It's only two Sickles. You won all that money from the Quidditch World Cup." She shouldn't have said that. Anger surged though him.

"Granger, that money is meant for good plans. No one is going to buy into your stupid plan. I'm not paying for your plea for attention."

"It's not a plea for attention-"

"Yes, it is. It's not enough for you to be the smartest witch around, you have to be the most annoying!" Hermione looked startled at his words. Guilt and regret swirled around him almost immediately, but anger still won out. Her needed to get out of there before he insulted her even more. "Just-just forget it."

Fred turned and fled the Common Room. Hermione was still stunned. She'd never heard Fred talk that way, especially to her. Tears stung her eyes. She thought Fred was her friend. Friends don't talk to each other that way.

* * *

"Would you like to explain to me why Hermione Granger glared at me this morning?"

Fred looked down at his food. George had certainly heard what he'd said to Granger. He'd seen George talking to Ron before they went down to breakfast.

"Probably because you look like my handsome self." Fred sighed. "She asked me to buy one of those stupid badges right after we finished that letter. I was just mad."

"It's not her fault, you know," George told him.

"We should have listened to her. She told us not to place that bet."

"The letter is going to clear everything up," George said hopefully. Fred didn't agree. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, what are you going to do about Granger?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to apologize, Gred. This has nothing to do with her."

"Spew, George. Spew."

"I know. Her idea is going to fail. Elves don't want to be freed, but it's Granger. She's our friend, remember?" Fred thought for a moment. Granger wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge. But George was right. Hermione deserved an apology.

Before Fred could reply, Alicia joined the table. She hesitated for a moment, glancing between Fred and George, trying to figure out who was who. George took pity in her.

"Morning, Alicia," he said. "Are you going to sit with us? There's a seat open by Fred."

"Right." She sat down by Fred. She kissed his cheek quickly before piling her plate with food. "Are you lot still trying to enter the Tournament?"

"Yeah," George told her. "We're making an aging potion."

"Won't Dumbledore be upset if your name is called?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing he can do about it. And anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore has been partial to us."

"I still don't think you should enter. It could be dangerous."

"Quit your nagging, woman," George told her. "It's going to work." Alicia rolled her eyes at him, but she didn't say anything more on the matter.

* * *

The month past rather quickly. Fred and George had anxiously awaited the reply to their letter along with their money. However, Bagman never replied. In fact, Fred was certain that the man was avoiding them now. They had sent him another letter a few weeks later, but still had no reply.

With the frustration that followed their loss of money, Fred broke up with Alicia. She complained nearly every day that he wouldn't tell her what he and George were up to. She, too, had noticed the Weasley twins huddled in corners, talking quietly to themselves. Fred refused to tell her the truth about it. Her complaints on that was bad enough, but then she started complaining that he was putting his secret before her and their relationship. He really couldn't argue with that. She was correct.

So, he took mercy on the poor girl and broke up with her. She was furious for days at him. Katie Bell refused to talk to him, taking Alicia's side. In fact, half the girls of Gryffindor house refused to talk to him for the first half of October.

The only girl who was always willing to talk to him was Hermione Granger. It took him a few weeks to push aside his pride in order to ask for Granger's forgiveness, but he eventually did. Granger said the only way she'd forgive him was if he bought a badge. He laughed a little, ran up to his dormitory, stole a few Sickles from Lee's trunk, and bought the stupid badge. She checked most days to see if he was wearing it.

After their argument (if you could call it that), Fred and Hermione's friendship seemed to have grown stronger. Sometimes, Fred and George would do their homework with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Or rather, the three would do their homework and Fred and George would work on their Weasley Wizard Wheezes project. And every morning, Hermione ate breakfast with Fred and George. It had started suddenly. The day after Fred had apologized, he insisted that she sit with him and George at breakfast. She was a little hesitant, as she didn't really know the twins' friends. But she went anyway. Fred and George amused her the entire morning. Now, every morning, she started the day off with a laugh.

On October thirtieth, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall to see that it had been transformed. There were enormous banners which represented each of the Hogwarts Houses. Today was the day that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive. Hogwarts had to look perfect.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the seats beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, as they had for nearly a month now. Today, though, the twins were unusually quiet. They were sitting apart from everyone else, like they were trying to avoid attention. Immediately, Hermione knew they were up to something. Not a prank, they usually boasted about their ideas. No, this was something else, something they didn't want everyone knowing about. Naturally, she drew curious.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever." Fred frowned, thinking carefully.

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked the question on all of their minds.

"Wish you would," Fred returned, irritation creeping into his words.

"What's a bummer?" Ron inquired further.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George interjected. Ron glared at them before loading his plate with all the bacon it could hold.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament, yet?" Harry wanted to know. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen, but she wasn't telling," George stated bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron wondered aloud. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before…" Fred refrained from rolling his eyes. If he couldn't enter the Tournament, then his younger brother definitely couldn't.

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," Fred said. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked. That Fred didn't know.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," Hermione stated. Everyone looked over at her, each reflecting the same surprise in their faces."Because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage." At their faces, she sighed exasperatedly. "It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable, is it? _A Revised History of Hogwarts_ would be a more accurate title. Or _A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School._"

"What are you on about?" Ron said.

"_House-elves!_ Not once in over a thousand pages does _Hogwarts_, _A History_ mention that we are colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

Fred was struck again about how unique Hermione Granger was. He talked to many people throughout the day and usually the conversations took a predictable turn. But he could never guess what was going to come out of her mouth. He enjoyed talking to her. He never knew what topic they would end up on.

George leaned over the table at her. "Listen, have you ever been down to the kitchens, Hermione?"

"No, of course not. I hardly think students are supposed to-"

"Well we have," George continued, gesturing between him and Fred. Fred wished that George would keep him out of this. "Loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them and they're _happy._ They think they've got the best job in the world-"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Before Hermione had the chance to continue, the owl post arrived, drawing her attention away from the conversation. Fred and George left soon after that.

* * *

"An Age Line!" Fred exclaimed. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in the goblet, you're laughing-it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," Hermione stated, "we just haven't learned enough."

"Speak for yourself," George said.

"It's not going to work," Hermione told them in a sing-song voice. Fred rolled his eyes and looked at George.

"It'll work," they said together.

The next morning, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan bounded down the staircase to the Goblet of fire, each of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred whispered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just taken it."

"What?" Ron said, lost in the conversation.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," Fred muttered.

"One drop each," said George. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," Lee interjected, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," Hermione said, the ever voice of reason. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

But Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.

"Ready?" said Fred to the other two. "C'mon, then, I'll go first-"

Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of this pocket bearing the words _Fred Weasley-Hogwarts._ Fred walked up to the edge of the line and stood there. He rocked back and forth on his toes, then, drawing his courage, he stepped over the line with every eye in the entrance hall upon him. George went next, doing the same as his brother.

For a moment, they all thought it had worked. George let out a yell of triumph. However, his celebration was premature as there was a loud sizzling sound. Both twins were hurled out of the golden circle. They landed painfully about ten feet away on the cold stone floor. If that wasn't the worst of it, they both started sprouting identical long white beards.

Everyone in the entrance hall, including Fred and George, burst into laughter. "At least we know we're still going to be this handsome when we're old," Fred joked.

"I did warn you," said Dumbledore in an amused voice. Everyone turned to see the old man coming out of the Great Hall. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey."

Fred and George nodded. With Lee cackling behind them, they started marching off towards the Hospital Wing. "I hate it when Hermione's right," Fred found himself saying, causing Lee to double over in laughter again.

* * *

Tension was high that night. Fred and George had tried to talk to Ludo Bagman when they saw him enter the Great Hall, but the menace successfully avoided them. Huffing with annoyance, they took seats at the Gryffindor table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall after them. Hermione took the seat beside Fred, anxiously awaiting the results from the Goblet of Fire. "I hope it's Angelina," Fred told her.

"So do I!" Hermione replied. "Well, we'll soon know!"

The Halloween feast seemed to have dragged on forever. Each and every student was too anxious to eat, excited and impatient for the event after the feast. Finally, Dumbledore stood before them all, calling everyone to silence.

The flames inside the goblet turned red all of a sudden. Sparks were flying from it. A piece of parchment fluttered out of the flames. "The champion for Durmstrang," he said, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there," commented Ron as the Hall leapt into applause.

Again, the goblet shot out a piece of parchment, propelled by flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Now it was time for Hogwarts. Fred started tabbing anxiously on the table. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"Fred was a little disappointed that Angelina hadn't won and that Cedric had. Cedric was annoying in Fred's mind, but he clapped his congratulations along with the rest of the Great Hall.

"Excellent," Dumbledore called out happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering you champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking. The fire in goblet had just turned red again. There were sparks flying out of it, as it had before. A piece of parchment shot into the air. Automatically, Dumbledore reached out to grab it. Dumbledore seemed as baffled as the rest. The old man cleared his throat and read, "_Harry Potter_."

Everyone stared at him. How had he done it? Fred wondered. He and George knew first hand the effects of putting your name into the goblet when you weren't of age. So, how had he done it. Harry looked completely baffled, surprised beyond belief. It didn't make sense. "I didn't put my name in," he told the table. "You know I didn't." Fred, along with George, Ron, and Hermione said nothing. They were all too startled to say something.

"Harry Potter!" called Dumbledore. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered to him. Harry followed the rest of the champions out of the room.

After Harry had gone, Dumbledore sent everyone out of the Great Hall, claiming it was time for bed. Immediately, everyone started talking. How had he done it? Angry, Ron stomped out of the room before Hermione could say anything. "C'mon Granger," Fred said, nudging her. He knew she wanted to stay for Harry, but Dumbledore had sent them all to bed, even Hermione Granger.

"How'd you think he did it," George inquired as they walked.

"I don't think he did," Hermione replied.

"Granger-"

"No, listen," Hermione said, "didn't you see his face? He was more startled than anyone. And Harry doesn't like attention, why would he enter, knowing everyone would be staring at him all year? And even if he did enter, that doesn't explain why there are four champions instead of three."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Well, if he had entered, he would have said he was from Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah," the twins said together.

"Well, then, why wasn't his name called instead of Cedric's? The goblet was supposed to choose the best from all three schools so that there would only be three champions." The twins didn't say anything to that. Hermione's superior logic always won out against them. "I don't think he did enter his name."

"Then what do you think happened?" Fred asked.

"I think someone wants him in that Tournament for a reason. And if someone went to the trouble of entering his name, then someone may want Harry dead."


	7. Chapter 7: Injustice and Justice

"C'mon, Granger," said Fred as Hermione fiddled with the breakfast food on her plate with her fork. "It's Harry and Ron. They'll get over this."

"It's been a week," Hermione refuted. "They've barely said a word to each other. We've always had Harry's back, through everything. I just don't see why he's acting like this."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" George said, surprised that Hermione, of all people, hadn't figured this out yet.

"What?"

"Ron's jealous," Fred and George said together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bill was head boy and firstborn-" said Fred.

"Charlie was a prefect and Quidditch Captain-" continued George.

"Percy was head boy, top of his class, and now works in the Ministry-"

"And George and me are the best looking Weasleys and we pull a lot of focus-"

"And Ginny's the youngest and the only girl."

"So?" Hermione said, confused on why they felt the need to spell out their entire family for her.

"So," Fred answered, "what does that leave Ron? To be Harry Potter's best friend? Hermione, he was with you and Harry first year, even sacrificed himself on a chessboard to help you guys. Second year, he followed _spiders_ into the Forbidden Forest to clear Hagrid's name-"

"Which actually shows why he's in Gryffindor. Everyone knows how he really hates spiders-"

"-and get him out of Azkaban. He was with Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Third year his leg got injured by Sirius Black before finding out that the man was innocent all along."

"Thing is," George went on, "Ron's been with Harry through everything, but Harry always gets the recognition. And with the family he's got, he doesn't get a lot of attention in the first place. Think of what was offered to the winner of the Tournament. Eternal glory."

"Harry already has that, remember? Ron probably thought that it was his turn. That's why he was so hurt that Harry didn't tell him. He wanted that chance, too."

Hermione stared at Fred and George for a moment in awe. They certainly understood their brother far more than she realized. And, upon reflection, they were right. Ron just wanted the chance to be known and uplifted by others. He was jealous of his best friend.

In the past week, Hermione had continued to sit with Fred and George at the breakfast table. Sometimes, Harry would join them. Ron usually sat with Dean and Seamus, but if Harry wasn't there, he would sit with Hermione. Generally, the two staggered their time so that they wouldn't be at breakfast at the same time.

All the while, Hermione remained neutral. She was thankful that the two hadn't demanded her pick a side. Honestly, she didn't know if she could. They both were being moronic about the whole thing. Ron was jealous and mad at Harry because of the Tournament, Harry was just mad at Ron for being mad at him. It was idiotic how petty they both were being.

But if they had given her an ultimatum, she would have chosen Fred and George. They, unlike Harry and Ron, were not fighting. Sure, the pranksters aggravated her and made-fun-of her for believing in elf liberation, but they were still her friends. And if she were to lose Harry and Ron again, she knew she would not be completely alone.

"I just want this to end," she told them.

"Just give them time," George said. "Ron'll come around."

Hermione tried to remain optimistic, but it was hard. By lunch, Hermione was frustrated over the whole situation all over again. After lunch, Harry and Hermione were waiting outside of the Potions' room. The Slytherins were wearing obnoxiously in red: Support Cedric Diggory-the REAL Hogwarts Champion!

Anger surged through Hermione at the sight. She didn't need to ask to know that Malfoy had made them just to get a rise out of Harry. "Like them, Potter?" Malfoy said loudly.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said, sarcasm etched into her voice. "Really witty." She glanced around to find that Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. How could he just stand there and do nothing?

"Want one, Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." She felt embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't let that word get to her, but it did. Every time that Malfoy uttered it.

Before she knew what was happening, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said. He wasn't backing down either. Instead, he was drawing his own wand in defense. "Moody's not here to look after you. You don't have the guts-"

"_Furnunculus!"_ shouted Harry.

"_Densaugeo!"_ Malfoy screamed.

The spells hit one another in midair and ricocheted off at angles. Harry's jet of light hit Goyle in the face while Malfoy's hit Hermione's. Great boils started appearing on Goyle's face. Hermione, however, was whimpering in panic and clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. Finally removed from the wall, he sprinted over to her, firmly believing that this was all Harry's fault. Hermione wished he hadn't pulled her hand away from her face as the entire corridor beheld the horrendous sight of her ever growing front teeth. The beaver teeth elongated past her lip, towards her chin. She let out a panicked cry.

"What is all this noise about?" said a voice.

At the arrival of Professor Snape, the Slytherins stammered explanations. He looked directly at Malfoy. "Explain," he said.

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" shouted Harry.

"-and he hit Goyle-look-" Snape looked over at Goyle for a moment, who looked like a poisonous fungi at this point.

"Hospital Wing, Goyle," Snape told him.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" yelled Ron. "Look!" Hermione's teeth were past her collar now and showed no sign of stopping.

"I see no difference," Snape said. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Immediately, she turned on her heel and ran down the corridor and out of sight.

Her teeth hurt excruciatingly. Her hand was clamped over her mouth as she ran, but it did little to hide the ever growing teeth. She knew Madam Pomfrey would set her right in a moment, she just had to get to the Hospital Wing.

She nearly tripped twice in her haste and she didn't even notice the Weasley twins, who were meandering through the corridors. Finally, she reached the Hospital Wing, tears pouring out of her eyes as she stammered an explanation to Madam Pomfrey. The kind woman told her to sit down while she fixed everything.

By this time, Fred and George had followed her into the Hospital Wing, wondering why Hermione was crying like she was. Madam Pomfrey told them to wait outside until she was finished.

It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to set Hermione's teeth right. The woman even made them smaller, less beaver like, than they had been before the rogue spell. In fact, Hermione was little thankful for the whole thing because she finally had normal looking teeth. She ran her tongue over her teeth again. Malfoy was a git, but sometimes, he was very useful git.

"Hermione?" she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find Fred and George standing across the hallway.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"We're looking after a sick friend," George said mischievously.

"You were skiving class, weren't you?" Fred placed a hand over his heart.

"You wound us, Granger! Would we ever do such a thing?" She smiled a little at that.

"Granger, you look different," George interjected. "What were you in the Hospital Wing for?"

Hermione sighed and explained what had happened. As she told it, Fred and George grew angry. Malfoy didn't receive any punishment just because he was a Slytherin. They wanted justice and if Snape wasn't going to give it, then they would.

* * *

Fred and George were determined to play the greatest prank of all time on Malfoy. It was going to be legendary. Told throughout the ages. Seen in _Hogwarts, A History_. They just had to think of it first.

Every idea they had seemed too small, not big enough to repay Malfoy for what he had done. Finally, the plan formed itself in their minds. It was perfect.

Their plan started the next morning. Hermione was sitting with them at breakfast again. She was chattering on about how important education was and how Fred and George needed to apply themselves better to their studies. The twins rolled their eyes. They weren't going to waste their time with meaningless things like school. Fred glanced at the doors to the Great Hall. Any minute now.

"Fred?" Hermione said. "That's the fifth time in the past seven ten minutes you've glanced at the door. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, Granger," Fred returned. She posted her lips, knowing that whatever they were doing was probably going to land them detention.

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall. Fred asked Hermione how her Spew thing was going and she immediately launched into a lecture about it was S.P.E.W. not spew. Meanwhile, George pointed his wand at Malfoy. "_Wingardium leviosa_," he murmured.

The ferret boy rose into the air before he knew what hit him. Every eye in the Great Hall turned and looked over at Malfoy. George waved his wand so that Malfoy flew up and down in the air, reminding everyone of the bouncing ferret incident. As people started laughing, Lee Jordan, who was sitting beside Hermione whispered, "_Rictumsempra." _

In the air, Malfoy couldn't stop laughing. He cackled and twirled around to try and escape the invisible hands that were tickling him. At one point, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. The tickling didn't stop George from bouncing him up and down in the air.

When Professor McGonagall entered the room, George and Lee cancelled their spells. Malfoy fell from the air, landing on the floor in a heap. The Great Hall was roaring with laughter at the sight. He glared at everyone before turning and fleeing the Great Hall.

Hermione was laughing along with everyone else. Malfoy got what he deserved, certainly. "You need to be careful," she told them warningly. "You'll get detention-"

"Who says it was us, Granger?" Fred said. "Malfoy has a lot of enemies."

"Well, then," Hermione played along, "whoever _did_ do it, they made my day."

"Maybe they're not done yet," Fred said with a wink. With that, Fred, George, and Lee left the Great Hall.

Thus began the day of horror for Draco Malfoy. Two hours before lunch about a dozen ferrets started falling him around, sitting when he sat, walking when he walked. He heard one Hufflepuff ask a Ravenclaw if the ferrets were following him around because he was once one of them. Like he was their king or something. Everywhere he went the awful creatures followed him. And everyone thought it was hysterical.

After lunch, on his way to Transfiguration, he accidentally stepped into a bluish grey substance. Each time he tried to move from the substance's grasp, the more the bluish substance climbed up his legs. It took nearly an hour and a half before a professor came by to clear away the grotesque substance.

Nothing, though, could have prepared him for what was awaiting him when he had dinner later that evening. He wasn't sure how his attackers had done it. He was the one who filled his plate and his eyes were on the plate for almost the whole meal. But somehow, his food was jinxed. Suddenly, his tongue was growing at an alarming rate. The indignant gasps from the Slytherin table alerting the Great Hall that it was time to ridicule Malfoy once more. His tongue was about three feet long before he had the sense to try and run for the Hospital Wing, the army of ferrets chasing after him. And as he went down one of the corridors, he heard two voices shout, "_Densaugeo!" _He could feel his teeth growing against his will. It was utterly painful

Long before he reached the Hospital Wing, Draco Malfoy determined that he was never going to use that spell ever again.

Hermione was amused from her seat beside Harry at dinner. Fred and George entered the Great Hall and immediately took the seats across from Harry and Hermione, similar grins on both of their faces.

"All you've done is made Malfoy mad," Hermione stated.

"C'mon, Hermione," Harry interjected, "it was bloody hilarious."

"You're going to get into trouble," Hermione warned the twins.

"It would be worth it," Fred stated. "Malfoy deserved what he got."

In the end, Fred and George received two weeks of detention and a loss of fifty points each. But neither of them cared. It had been one spectacular day that the students talked about for months. And the army of ferrets never did quite go away.

* * *

Fred and George were laughing their heads off the next morning. Hermione frowned. This was not something to laugh about in the least. That Skeeter woman was vile. She was like a parasite, a horrible insect.

"'Harry has at last found _love_ at Hogwarts," read Fred, the third time that morning. "His _close_ friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the _top_ students in the school!'" Fred and George burst out into laughter again.

"I don't know what is funnier, Gred," said George. "That she thinks Granger and Harry are in love or that Harry is at the top of their class." Harry frowned beside Hermione.

"This isn't funny!" exclaimed Hermione. "This isn't journalism. This is gossip. We're not even together!"

"Happy about that, eh Harry?" Fred joked. Hermione glared at Fred for that one. He was certain she would have punched him like she had done with Malfoy the year before if the professors weren't in the room.

"There's not even a mention of Cedric," Hermione commented, reading over the article again. "And Fleur and Viktor's names are misspelled."

"Granger, Skeeter called you 'stunningly pretty' and you're stuck on the fact that she spelled Krum's name with a 'c' instead of a 'k'?" Fred couldn't help but say. This was probably the only realistic statement in the entire article. Fred quite agreed with Skeeter on that note, not that he would ever say so.

Hermione blushed a little. "I'm going to go to the library," she told them, standing up.

"Merlin, Woman," George said, "it's nine on Saturday morning!"

"At least I'm not behind on my homework." She gave them a pointed look before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione loved the library. Even if she didn't have homework, she was often found near the large stacks of books. These days, she was researching more for S.P.E.W. Knowledge is power, she reasoned. So, if she was going to put an end to it, she would just have to learn more about house-elf liberation trysts.

The only problem with the library these days was Viktor Krum. He had taken to hiding from his obnoxious fan club in the library. He was painfully unaware of how little his tactics failed. Hermione was beginning to find it increasingly more difficult to do any studying when Krum's hoards of fans trampled through the quiet library.

On that Saturday, Krum even had the audacity to smile at Hermione. She grimaced a smile back before gathering her things and quickly leaving the library. She would just have to find somewhere else to try and study.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it, the first task had arrived. She was sitting in the stands between Fred and Ron. Her worry for Harry increased with every moment. Cedric Diggory was the first to face his dragon, the Swedish Short-Snout. The Hufflepuff tried transforming a rock into a dog and distracting the dragon with it. It seemed to be working at least because Cedric was able to run for egg. But she couldn't even concentrate on what was happening. All she could imagine was Harry being roasted over and over again.

"Hermione," Fred said quietly to her, "calm down, will you? Harry's faced worse than this."

"Has he?" she murmured back. Fleur was next. Even from where she was standing, Hermione could clearly see the Beauxbatons was shaking from head to foot. She tried to lift her head in defiance to how she was feeling, but she failed. Hermione did agree with her, though. She probably would have done the same if she was facing a dragon. Honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking, letting _students_ face such lethal creatures.

Fleur did her best, Hermione supposed. She put the dragon in a sort of trance while she made a run for the egg. The snores of the dragon pierced through the crowd.

"Krum's up next," Ron said. Hermione took a sigh of breath. She did slightly wish that Harry had been next. The anticipation was killing her. She couldn't tell what was happening with the Chinese Fireball. She heard the roar of the crowd and Bagman's commentary, but she couldn't focus. Harry was going to be dead in an hour, she was certain of it. What if the Summoning Charm didn't work? What would he do then? He wasn't as thoroughly trained as his opponents, he wasn't prepared for this.

Then Harry stepped out into the arena. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Fred. "He'll be okay, Granger," he reassured her. She placed a hand on top of his, grasping for the sense of comfort that seemed to come with it.

"_Accio Firebolt!"_ shouted Harry.

"What did he say?" demanded Ron.

"He's summoning his broom," George said in surprise from his seat beside Fred. It took a minute, but the broom flew through the air, dropping before Harry. He quickly swung his leg over the broom and kicked off the ground.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was at home on his broom. He knew what he was doing when he flying. This was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay.

Harry flew upwards, peace flashing over his face. Suddenly, he dived. The Horntail's head followed him, distracted by the tiny flying man. A jet of fire came from the creature, Hermione squeezed Fred's hand hard. Harry swerved out of the way, just in time. "That's it, Harry!" shouted George. "It's just a Bludger! Go catch the Snitch!"

Harry soared higher in a circle, the Horntail was following his progress, its head revolving on its long neck. "Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth. This time, however, he was less than lucky. He missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead. Harry swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his ropes. "Harry!" squealed Hermione. She clung closer to Fred, nearly breaking his hand at this point.

"It's just a graze," Fred said loudly.

"He's hurt!" Hermione protested as Harry zoomed around the back of the Horntail. Then, he began to fly. Hermione wasn't sure what he was trying to do flying in random directions. Then, he flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him. Her neck was now stretched to its fullest extent. Harry went even higher. Hermione gasped audibly when the creature shot fire into the air again, she couldn't see if Harry was able to dodge it. The Horntail started flapping its wings, joining Harry in the air.

Harry dived down again. He took his hands off of the broom and seized the golden egg. With a huge burst of speed, he was off, soaring over the stands, the heavy egg still in his arms. Hermione felt as though she was going to cry with the relief she felt. She hugged Ron first, then Fred, and then George. Harry had done it. He had stolen the egg.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Hermione pushed her way through the stands, trying to reach Harry in the champions' tent. Madam Pomfrey was probably looking over him as he was hit by that dragon. _Dragons! _ Honestly, how did the judges think this was a fit test for children?

"Harry!" she squealed. "You were brilliant! You were amazing! You really were!" But Harry wasn't looking at her. His eyes were trained on their friend who had followed her from their seats.

"Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet-I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough," Harry said dryly. Hermione glanced between them nervously. She just wanted them all to be friends again. Ron opened his mouth to really apologize, but Harry interrupted him.

"It's okay. Forget it."

"No, I shouldn't've-"

"_Forget it!"_ Ron smiled nervously and Harry smiled back. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The constant worry she had felt all day combined with the relief that Harry and Ron were friends again finally caught up to her. She burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her. He looked completely bewildered. Whoever Harry ended up with, Hermione determined, would have to be a woman who could control her emotions and not cry randomly. He obviously didn't know what to do.

"You two are so _stupid!"_ she shouted before hugging them both.

"Barking mad," Ron said. "You should see what she's done to Fred's hand. Reckon she broke it while watching you. C'mon, Harry, they'll be putting up your scores…"

* * *

Fred and George stopped by the kitchens on their way back to Gryffindor Tower, nicking enough food for everyone at the surprise party they were having in Harry's honor. Tied for first! And he was the youngest out of all the champions.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to take forever getting to the Gryffindor Common Room. The moment the three friends entered, the entire room exploded with cheers and yells. Lee Jordan set off some Filibuster's Fireworks, making the air thick with stars and sparks. Banners hung around the room, depicting Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his firebolt.

"Suppose this means Harry and Ron are friends again," Fred said to Hermione as his brother and Harry went for the food.

"It was only a matter of time," Hermione returned.

"Blimey this is heavy," Lee exclaimed, picking up the golden egg. He handed it to Harry. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione interjected swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules…"

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered to Hermione quietly. But Fred heard them. He wasn't surprised Granger had helped him. Harry probably would have died first year without Granger. The woman was brilliant. Annoying, but brilliant.

"Go on Harry, open it!" cheered the crowd.

Harry dug his fingernails into the groove of the egg. The moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise Fred had ever heard echoed throughout the room. It was loud and a screechy wailing. Everyone quickly covered their ears.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed to Harry.

"What was that?" Seamus wanted to know as Harry slammed it close. "Sounded like a banshee...Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!" As everyone discussed what Harry would but up against next, Fred turned to Hermione.

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" She looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. She knew better than to just accept food from a Weasley twin, especially after what they had done to Malfoy. Fred grinned down at her.

"It's all right," he told her. "I haven't done anything to them, promise. It's the custard cream you've got watch-" Neville choked on the custard cream he had just bitten into and spat it out quickly. Fred laughed loudly. "Just my little joke, Neville…"

Hermione took a jam tart. "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," he said, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. "'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful...get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

"How do you get in there?"

"Easy," Fred said, "concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear and it giggles and-" He stopped. He should have known better than to tell this to Granger. He eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered quickly. Fred and George knew better than to take that response. They had given it enough before.

"Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you?" George said. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and sire them into rebellion?" She heard a couple people behind her snicker and Hermione looked away from them.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" Fred said warningly. "You'll put them off their cooking!" Hermione blushed as the Gryffindors around her laughed. Her cause was not a joke. It was so much more than this!

Thankfully, Neville turned into a large canary, drawing attention away from Hermione. "Oh-sorry, Neville! I forgot-it _was_ the custard creams we hexed-" A minute later Neville turned back into his normal self.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted. "George and I invented them! Seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

Hermione slipped away from Fred and George, up to the girls' dormitory. Annoyance followed her, they thought her cause was nothing, a joke. She thought they were her friends. But wouldn't her friends have stood by her with her cause? Not ridiculed her?

Tomorrow, she would make her way to the kitchens. She didn't want to start a rebellion, she just wanted to fix the injustice. After all, Fred and George had found justice in their own way. She was just going to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8: The Yule Ball

Talk of the Yule Ball spread rapidly throughout Hogwarts. Everyone was buzzing with the news. Who was going to be taking whom, what that would mean for each individual. For days Lee Jordan complained to Fred and George about finding the perfect woman to go with. It seemed ages before he found the courage to ask Alicia.

Fred knew just who he wanted to ask: Hermione Granger. He wouldn't have to worry about her wondering if he liked her, they'd go as good friends, nothing more. Conversation was never amiss whenever Hermione was around, so there would be no awkward silences between them. Besides, Harry and Ron probably wouldn't think of her until the last moment. It was perfect. He would ask Hermione Granger.

But before Fred could find the time to ask Hermione, he had to deal with his brother. Why George was a Gryffindor, Fred wanted to know. His twin brother cowered in the face of Angelina. Fred knew George wanted to go with the woman, but just couldn't seem to form his words when he was around her. Of course, George hadn't said anything on the subject, but Fred knew better. He was a pile of mud whenever Angelina was around, and Fred, as a good brother, knew that he would have to help him out.

One evening, Fred and George sat down next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" Fred was tired of this. They needed to confront Bagman to his face. That was the only way they were ever going to get their money.

"No, he's off delivering a letter. Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred muttered sarcastically. Although, at this rate, George _would_ have to take the bloody owl.

"Because _we_ want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," George said. They were both in a terrible mood. This tension with Bagman seemed to have been slowly killing them.

"Who d'you two keep writing to?" Ron wanted to know.

"Nose out, Ron," Fred warned him. "So...you lot got dates for the ball yet?" He glanced over at Hermione for a moment.

"Nope," Ron said for them all.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone."

"Who're you going with then?" said Ron. Fred hesitated for a moment. He could ask her right then. At that moment. He would take Hermione to the ball, they'd have a grand time, and a great memory they'd remember for years to come. But then he looked at George. The poor idiot was never going to ask Angelina himself. He needed help.

"Angelina," Fred stated without a hint of embarrassment. He could feel George staring at him in surprise.

"What?" Ron said, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," Fred murmured. He turned his head and called across the Common Room. "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, at the time, was conversing with Katie Bell near the fire. She glanced over at Fred, annoyance written across her face. She was not pleased with the interruption. "What?" she yelled back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Angelina looked at him in surprise.

"All right then," she returned. She was smiling when she turned back to her conversation.

"See, piece of cake," Fred told Harry and Ron. Fred stood up, yawning.

"We'd better use a school owl, then, George, come on…" As Fred and George walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred looked down at Hermione. She staring determinedly at the book in her lap. Just as well. If they _had_ gone together, people might have suspected they were together or something. It was better this way.

George barely said a word to Fred as they walked to the Owlry. Even as they sent the letter, George was abnormally quiet and Fred knew why. "Will you just say it, George? You're not happy about me asking Angelina."

"I haven't anything to say about it. You can ask whoever you want to, really. I just didn't know you liked Angelina s'all."

"Come off it. You know I don't care for her like that, Georgie. Honestly, did you think I didn't know about you liking her?" George looked startled for a moment before anger crossed his face.

"You knew and you still-"

"Well, you wouldn't!" Fred interrupted loudly. George immediately told him to be quiet. It was nearing curfew as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, they didn't need to be drawing too much attention to themselves.

"I was going to," George muttered stubbornly.

"No you weren't," Fred informed him. "You were going to wait until the last moment. In the meantime, another bloke might have snatched her up."

"That bloke was you," George said with venom.

"Ah, yes, but you see, dear brother, I have a plan," Fred told him. George couldn't find it in him to be angry at his brother upon looking at the mischievous look in his brother's eyes.

* * *

On the day of the Yule Ball, Fred couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. He couldn't stop going over it in his mind. Ginny had said that Hermione was going with someone, but wouldn't say who. He knew it wasn't Harry and Ron, as they were going with the Patil sisters. (He honestly didn't know that Parvati had a sister. Hopefully, her nose wasn't crooked. Fred knew how much Ron would hate that.)

There was a lovely white blanket of snow on the ground and an idea formed in Fred's mind. It _was_ Christmas Day, after all, and the whole point of the Triwizard Tournament was to bring unity among wizarding people. Smirking, Fred bent down and formed a small snowball in his hands, which he proceeded to throw at Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw.

Thus began the snow ball fight. Eventually, when the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons joined, it began Hogwarts against the other schools. It was a long fight, most of the students came out to watch or joined. Fred noticed when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to help them pelt snow at the opposing schools.

He also, absentmindedly, noticed when Hermione left early to get ready for the Yule Ball.

* * *

The Great Hall was completely transformed the event. With Angelina at his arm, Fred strode into the Great Hall with confidence. He had a plan and it was a great one at that. "You really look great, Angelina," he told her. She blushed at his words, even though he'd said it when he'd first seen her, she still blushed at his words.

George followed him in, Katie Bell clinging to his arm. She looked beautiful as well in her vibrant blue dress. She smiled excitedly as she looked around.

The crowd of students formed in the Great Hall. Fred kept glancing around, subconsciously looking for his bushy haired friend. Where was she? He had spotted Harry and Ron easily when he, George, Katie, and Angelina had entered. So where was the better third of their trio?

Finally, the doors to the Great Hall entered and the champions entered with their chosen partners. Fred's eyes skirted over Fleur and Davies, past Cho and Cedric, glancing at Harry and Parvati before his eyes fell on Hermione Granger, who was clutching Viktor Krum's arm.

She didn't look like the Granger he knew at all. Her bushy hair had all but vanished and was replaced with sleek and shiny brown locks twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Her dress was a periwinkle-blue, a color Fred was certain he had never seen her wear before. And she was standing differently, holding herself differently. Maybe that's what her books did to her. Without her twenty or so books slung over her back, she was able to stand tall. She was smiling broadly at everyone.

Fred wasn't sure she was beautiful. No, that was the word he had reserved for Angelina and Katie. _They_ looked beautiful. No, Hermione was completely iridescent. There was no one in the room that could compare to Granger that night, not even Fleur in her elegant silver and green. Hermione Granger was a goddess in the room, standing above all the others.

"Wow, Granger looks great," George murmured in his ear. Fred fell back to earth with those words. All he could do was nod in response.

When his blue eyes fell on Viktor Krum, anger surged through him. Hermione, with her periwinkle dress and her shiny brown hair, should have been clinging to his arm that evening, not Krum. She was with _Krum_. She had been complaining just the other day about how little studying she could do whenever Krum was in the library. How could she go with him?

Then his anger turned on himself. Why did he have to ask Angelina? He was going to ask Hermione. He was so ready. But he decided to help his brother instead. Stupid George. Stupid Yule Ball. Stupid Krum. Stupid Granger for looking so fantastic.

Fred took several deep breaths, trying to control the anger that was passing through him. Why was he acting like this? Granger was nothing but a friend to him. He should be glad that she was having a great time, that this was going to be a great night for her. Sighing inwardly, he looked down at Angelina. "Shall we find somewhere to sit?"

When the food appeared later that evening, Fred could not help but glance at Hermione. Certainly, she would have something to say about the way the food was suddenly appearing. All they had to do was stare at the plate state what they wanted. This must have been hard for the house-elves. She must have something to say about it.

But Hermione was in a deep conversation with Viktor Krum, barely noticing the strange arrival of the food. Frustrated, Fred returned to his own food and the lighthearted conversation he was having with Angelina.

When the food was gone, Dumbledore waved his hand and all the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear. He conjured a raised platform along the right wall, setting a set of drums, guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were laid upon it.

The champions stood up and walked to the center of the room as the Weird Sisters began to play a slow, mournful tune. Fred kept his eyes off of Hermione and Viktor throughout the dance, choosing instead to laugh with George over how idiotic Harry looked when he tried to dance. The boy could fight a dark lord, but when it came to girls, he knew nothing.

Finally, Fred turned to his date for the evening and asked her to join him in a dance. Angelina was a good dancer, he found. He had known for quite a long time, but he knew she would never be able to tell the difference between himself and George, especially in this light. Fred twirled her in his arms, stepping away at just the right time for George to suddenly appear in his place. With this done, he took George's place, dancing with Katie.

"They are sweet," Katie told him. "How long do you think it'll take her before she notices?"

"A half hour at most," Fred replied confidently.

* * *

Hermione Granger was having the time of her life. Never before had she felt so beautiful. More than once, she was complimented on her appearance throughout the evening. And Viktor was quite charming. Sure, he kept saying her name incorrectly, but it could be worse. He was very wise, and nicer than she had anticipated. And he seemed to be the only one who was genuinely interested in S.P.E.W.

She found Harry and Ron sitting down in the corner. Of course, they were acting like prats and ignoring their dates. Parvati and Padma seemed to have run away from them. Smiling, Hermione headed over to them.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, fanning herself. She had been dancing for nearly an hour at this point and was exhausted beyond belief. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

"_Viktor?_" Ron said, giving Hermione a withering look. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"What's up with you?" she said, looking at Ron in surprise.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. Harry seemed to be oblivious of everything.

"Ron, what-?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You-you're-" Ron was at a loss for words. "_Fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise. She would have thought that of everyone, Ron would have congratulated her the most. He adored Krum. Why was he being so rude?

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly! Who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him in their dormitory?"

Ron ignored this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him when you were both in the library?" Hermione blushed a little.

"Yes, he did. So what?"

"What happened-trying to get him to join spew, were you?" Anger surged through Hermione suddenly. Why did Ron have to ruin this perfect night for her? Why couldn't he just let it be? She glanced at Harry. Why wasn't he doing anything to stop this?

"No, I wasn't! If you _really_ want to know, he said he'd been coming up to the library everyday to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" Hermione blushed deeply at her own words. She hadn't believed him when he'd said it at first. But he'd been a perfect gentleman and it felt nice to be wanted for once.

"Yeah, well-that's his story," Ron murmured.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He's just trying to get closer to Harry- get information on him- or get close enough to jinx him-" Is this what Ron thought of her? That no one would want her unless they were trying to get closer to Harry?

"For your information, he hasn't asked me a single thing about Harry, not one-!"

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you have been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"

"I'd never help him work out that egg! _Never_! How could you say something like that- I want Harry to win, you know that don't you, Harry?"

Harry said nothing. "You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"No it isn't! It's about winning." People were staring at them now.

"Ron," Harry finally intercepted, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron stated.

"_Don't call him that!"_ Anger pulsing through her, Hermione jumped up and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Fred was having a terrible evening. After dancing nearly half the night with Katie Bell, him and George tried to confront Ludo Bagman. That went horribly. They had barely gotten a few words in with that crook before Percy accosted them for speaking with such a high Ministry worker. Percy was such a prat sometimes.

He dragged his feet up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. It was late. At this point, everyone had gone off to bed. George had disappeared later that evening with Angelina. Katie had left him later to spend some time with Alicia. Fred danced a little more with some of the girls in his year, but eventually started walking through the dark halls of Hogwarts.

The Fat Lady was asleep when he arrived before the portrait, and wasn't too fond of him waking her up. He had assumed everyone had gone off to bed and was surprised to hear the melancholy sound of a girl crying. He could see her sitting on the sofa before the fire, still in her periwinkle dress.

"Granger?" Fred said, taking the seat beside her. "What's wrong?" He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Her tears began to stain his shirt, but he didn't care.

It took him a while to piece it altogether. Ron had been an idiot. Again. Why couldn't he have just let Hermione have this one evening? This one night of blessed joy? Didn't he see how amazing Hermione had looked?

Carefully, he brushed the tears away from her face. "Don't listen to him," he told her. "Anyone would have been lucky to have gone with you." _I wanted to,_ he thought to himself. "You looked really great tonight, Granger."

She blushed a little. "Thanks," she murmured. She sniffed and looked up at Fred. "You don't think Viktor was really just trying to use me to get to Harry, do you?"

"Of course not," Fred answered. "If he was going to do that, he could have just signed anything of Ron's. The git would have told him everything." Hermione laughed a little.

"Well, perhaps next time he won't ask me as a last resort. He didn't even realize I'm a girl."

"I think it's safe to say he won't be making that mistake again." Fred certainly wouldn't be.


	9. Chapter 9: The Triwizard Cup

It was not so much that Fred didn't know that this was a bad idea. He knew it. But he still didn't seem to care. It was completely justified in his mind. Krum had this coming to him. Especially after what he'd done.

Fred hadn't thought much of Professor McGonagall asking him and George to find Hermione and Ron the night before the Second Task. He didn't even question it, just went about his day. But then, during the Second Task, he and George couldn't find Hermione and Ron. When Cedric emerged from the water with Cho Chang, he finally understood. Ron and Hermione were _in_ the lake. How could Dumbledore have approved this? Fred must have stopped breathing entirely until Hermione, Viktor, Ron, the Beauxbaton girl, and Harry made their way to the surface.

Hermione was Krum's _precious thing._ The thought made him feel sick. Krum liked Hermione and because of it, she sat in a _lake_ for an hour. Fred and George wanted justice for that.

And they knew just how to do it, too.

After all, pranking was in their blood.

"Ready, Freddie?" George said from behind him. Fred nodded. Krum deserved what he got, Fred rationalized. Hermione had no business being in that lake.

"Ready, George," Fred answered. The two of them hopped onto their brooms and soared into the air. It was amazing being up in the air again. It had been far too long since Fred had flown. For a moment, he mourned the loss of Quidditch again. If only he could fly like this all the time.

They made a few circles in the sky before they dived down towards the Durmstrang ship. Fred pulled a few dungbombs from his pocket. George did the same. "On three," he murmured.

"One," said George. Krum emerged on the deck of the ship and glanced around. This couldn't have been better if they had tried.

"Two," continued Fred. Krum squinted at the sky as though he saw something.

"Three," they said together. All of the dungbombs they had been holding showered down on the ship, drowning the ship in the horrific scent.

Karkaroff stormed to the deck, hatred and annoyance plastered on his face.

Laughing, Fred and George flew away, fully believing they had found justice for Hermione.

* * *

They weren't in _that_ much trouble, not really. Karkaroff was furious about the prank, thundering into Dumbledore's office later that night. But no one could _prove_ it was them, so they only got off with a warning. "I hope you understand," Dumbledore had told them pointedly, "that no one was placed in the lake if they objected. Even Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Neither Fred nor George said anything.

Thought of Krum and the Durmstrangs were quickly forced out of their minds, however. Bagman was still ignoring their letters and their attempts at cornering him in person.

Then one day, a thought came to Fred. At first, he tried to dismiss it, knowing how his mum would react if she knew what he was thinking. But the thought persisted, invading his mind. It could work, he realized. This could get him their money.

George did not approve of his plan.

"Fred, this isn't going to work! That's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that-" George said as they walked to the Owlery. Fred was giddy with the letter he was holding in his hand.

"We've tried being polite! It's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did-" Why couldn't George see it from his side? This was the best plan they had!

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?" Fred pushed the Owlery door open with a bang. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room, looking guilty. His anger and annoyance only mounted.

"What are you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," Harry and George said together.

"What, at this time?" Hermione and Fred said. He grinned at her, his anger immediately dissipated. The moonlight shone through the window blaring down on her. She reminded him, for a moment, of the lovely woman he had seen at the Yule Ball.

"Fine," Fred said, a mischievous look passing through his eyes. "We won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us." Fred noticed Harry trying to glance at the name written on the envelope he was holding. Immediately, he shifted his hand so that Bagman's name was covered. "Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred continued. He mockingly bowed and pointed at the door.

No one moved. "Who're you blackmailing?" Immediately, the smile on Fred's face vanished. Why couldn't they see it his way? George glanced at Fred before smiling at Ron.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," George told him easily.

"Didn't sound like that," Ron said.

Fred and George looked at each other. "I've told you before, Ron," Fred said, "keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but-"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone. George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was only joking," George said again. He took the letter from Fred's hands and attached it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."

"No, I won't," protested Ron angrily. George carried the barn owl over to the window and it took off. George grinned at Ron.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later." With that, Fred and George left the Owlery.

The moment they were out of earshot, George turned to Fred. "I can't believe we're blackmailing him." He would not meet Fred's eyes as they walked. Fred knew the only reason he let that owl take the letter was because of Ron. He wanted to ease the tension in the room as best as he could.

"It's not blackmail," Fred said again. "And just you wait. This is going to get us our money back." But even as he said it, he knew that he didn't believe it himself.

Thoughts of the letter he had sent to Bagman swirled around in his head that night. He couldn't stop thinking about it. If this ended badly, they would receive a lot more than detention for it. But they wanted their money. They had won fairly at the Quidditch World Cup, they deserved that money.

Finally, sleep fully escaping him, Fred walked down to the Common Room. He could research on his and George's next product. He wanted to make something portable that could stop someone from following him and George, something distracting and messy. Like a portable forest. Or jungle.

He was both surprised and unsurprised to find Hermione sitting in the Common Room reading. It was just after four in the morning, and here she was, reading, studying.

"Granger," he said gently, her shoulders tensed and he knew he had scared her.

"Fred, what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked, turning to look at him completely.

"Couldn't sleep. You're not studying this early, are you?"

"I'm doing research for S.P.E.W." He smiled. Only Hermione Granger would be awake at four in the morning thinking about house-elves. He sat down next to her, placing the books he had brought with him on the table. She glanced at them curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Just some research for a new product," he told her. Hermione rolled her eyes. If they really wanted, they could have done well in school. They were obviously very smart. But no, they spent their time and efforts on pranks.

"I heard about what happened to the Durmstrang students," Hermione stated.

"Oh, really, what happened?" Fred said a little too innocently.

"I know it was you and George. Why did you do it?"

"Honestly, Granger, if you want a confession you're going to have to try harder than that. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall couldn't get us to admit to it. You have no evidence it was us."

"I don't need evidence," she returned. "I know it was you." Then she did something that Fred was not expecting in the least. She leaned over and hugged him. After a moment of confusion, Fred embraced her back.

"You're not going to say we shouldn't have done that."

"Well, you really shouldn't have. And I can take care of myself, but thank you." Fred didn't understand her words, Hermione knew that. She probably didn't even realize why he and George had felt the need to prank Durmstrang, but Hermione understood. They saw her as one of them. She recalled noticing Fred and George's determination to protect their own. The same was true here. They were protecting her because they cared about her.

And that drove away any annoyance at their behavior.

She pulled away from him, gave him a smile, and returned to her research.

"You're not mad?" Feed sounded surprised.

"Well, you really shouldn't have done it. Viktor was pretty upset about it. The Triwizard Tournament is meant to bring wizarding people together. You've only antagonized them."

"The Tournament is really just one big competition between schools," Fred refuted. Hermione shrugged.

"Perhaps, but that is not the purpose." She glanced at home for a moment, contemplating. Hesitantly, she added, "Who are you blackmailing?" Fred don't look at her. His eyes trained on the cover of his book. "You two could get in serious trouble for that, Fred."

He needed her to stop asking questions. He needed to distract her. He couldn't tell her the truth, she had blatantly told them not take that stupid bet in the first place.

"You ever mess up, Hermione? Ever done something stupid and then tried to fix it?"

"Fred-"

"No, I don't think so. You're Hermione Granger. You don't mess up."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed. "I mess up all the time." He looked at her, amusement plastered on his face. "No, I do!" She sighed. "I- well-like last year, I put my own ideals before my friends. Harry and Ron didn't talk to me for ages. I put school before everything."

"Harry and Ron were just being gits last year," he shrugged off. "Besides, you would have never done that prank with us otherwise. And you had fun, right?"

She smiled a little. "I did. Best thing that happened to me during that time. Maybe the whole year."

"That wasn't the best thing that happened last year!" Fred nearly shouted. Hermione shushed him, hoping his loud voice wouldn't drift up to the sleeping ears. "You punching Malfoy was the best thing that happened last year!" Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Well, he deserved it after the way he has been acting." Fred quite agreed with that. His eyes fell on the book on her lap.

"Why do you keep up with this, Granger? I know everyone tells you it's stupid." She took a deep breath.

"Because it isn't fair. It's like the elves can see freedom, but can never actually touch it. We deny them the basic rights that belong to all creatures." She paused, knowing he probably didn't want to hear this. He was probably going to make some joke about it anyway.

"Go on," he prompted when she was silent for a while.

"Well...look, slavery was a large part of Muggle history. It's despicable to treat anyone in such a way. I don't know, I just thought that it would be better here, that the Wizarding World would be better or know better. But it's just the same."

"Mum used to say that there isn't anything new under the sun, just an endless cycle of stupidity." Hermione chuckled a little at that. In hindsight, Mrs. Weasley was not wrong.

Fred couldn't explain his next actions if he tried. He reached into his pocket and produced to two Sickles. "I'll take one of those badges, if you still have some." Hermione's face light up with excitement. She quickly reached into her bag, looking for the many badges she had available.

He took the badge from her hands and pinned it to the front of his shirt. He knew he would end up hiding it in the back of his trunk, but for now, he was happy to have brought that lovely smile to Hermione Granger's face.

"Are you worried for Harry?" Fred asked, thinking about the looming Third Task. Hermione nodded.

"It's all so strange, isn't it? Him being placed in the Tournament. Something's not right, someone wanted him in it for a reason. I'm scared something might happen to him."

"Harry's going to be alright," Fred tried to reassure her. "I'd be surprised if he didn't win."

"A student _died_ Fred. This Tournament was a bad idea."

"Well, it'll be over soon. Then, we can all go back to normal." _Whatever that is_, Fred thought.

* * *

Cedric Diggory had come to accept that he was not the lone Hogwarts champion of the Triwizard Tournament. At first, he was a little angry towards Harry. Did everything have to be about him? He wanted to win, but he didn't expect to with Harry Potter in the line up. He was still trying to figure out how Harry got his name in the Goblet of Fire in the first place.

His eyes glanced around. The maze seemed to go on forever. What had Dumbledore said? The maze changed people? From where he was standing, he quite agreed with that.

Before him, he could see a giant spider attacking Harry. The boy pointed his wand at the spider's pincers and shouted the Disarming Spell. Honestly, what was he doing? But it worked. Together, they both aimed their wands at the spider and yelled, "_Stupefy!"_ The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge.

"Harry!" Cedric shouted. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harry called back, panting heavily. His leg was bleeding freely. Harry tried to get up, but his legs were shaking badly and did not want to support his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath.

Cedric was feet from the Triwizard Cup. Eternal fame and glory. Everything he had been working so hard for. Gleaming right before him.

"Take it, then," he heard Harry tell him. "Go on, take it. You're there." But Cedric didn't move. He couldn't take it, not like this. Harry had saved his life at least twice at this point, and he'd told him what the First Task was when he didn't need to. Harry claimed he didn't want to be a part of the Tournament. He deserved the Cup, not Cedric. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Harry.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in there."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry stated. "The one who reaches the Cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg." Cedric stepped away from the Cup.

"No," he said stubbornly. He didn't deserve the Cup, Harry did.

"Stop being noble," irritation crept into Harry's words. "Just take it, then we can get out of here." Harry was holding tight to the hedge, steadying himself.

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the First Task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that, too," snapped Harry. "You helped me with the egg- we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place."

"We're still square." Harry tested his leg gingerly. He definitely had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped on him. Still, Cedric went on. He knew Harry deserved to win and he was willing to be patient with Harry.

"You should've got more points on the Second Task," Cedric continued. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously! Just take the cup!"

"No." Cedric stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry. There was no turning back now. He was walking away from the glory of winning, the glory that was rightfully deserved to the Hufflepuff house. "Go on." He could feel the effects of his decision descend on him. This was taking every ounce of resolution he possessed.

Harry glanced between Cedric and the Cup, deciding. "Both of us," he finally said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

"You-you sure?" Hope crashed down on him. He could see the look on all of his friends' faces when he returned with Harry Potter and the Triwizard Cup. He could imagine the pride and happiness on his father's face.

"Yeah, we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." A large grin split across his face.

"You're on. Come here." Cedric grabbed Harry's arm, just below the shoulder, and helped him limp towards the plinth where the Cup stood. When they reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the Cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right? One-two-three."

At the same time, Harry and Cedric grasped a handle. Cedric felt a familiar jerk. They slammed into the ground. It didn't make sense. Why was the Cup a portkey?

"_Kill the spare_." A flash of green light, and Cedric Diggory fell to the ground.

* * *

Hermione Granger was getting worried. She was sitting beside Fred, George, and Ron in the stands. The Weasleys were speaking with Mr. Diggory quietly. She hoped that Harry would be able to remember all that they had reviewed in preparation for the Final Task. A bad feeling crept over her. She hoped Harry would return soon, before something terrible happened.

Fred put a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay, Granger. You know Harry. He always turns out alright in the end."

"Yes, but he always gets into trouble first." Suddenly, with a flash of light, Harry and Cedric returned from the maze. Immediately the band began to play and cheering erupted from the crowd.

"See, Granger, they're back. No harm done," Fred stated happily. Harry had done. He had won the Triwizard Tournament.

But Harry wasn't moving from where he was laying next to Cedric. Seriousness grew across the crowd as Cho Chang screamed. All eyes turned to the unmoving body under Harry. Cedric Diggory was dead. Fred stood shocked beside Hermione and George. They'd known Cedric. They went to the Quidditch World Cup with him. They were friends.

And there he was lying on the ground dead.

Hermione started to run towards Harry, but Fred drew her back to his side. Now was not the time for that. Mr. Diggory cried out his pain. "Leave them, Granger," Fred told her quietly. "See, Moody's taking Harry back to the Hospital Wing. He's going to be alright. All we can do now is be there for Mr. Diggory and the Hufflepuff House."

Professor McGonagall was trying to ease the tension by having all the students return to their living quarters, but it didn't seem right. Cedric was a good kid, he was kind and loyal to a fault. He held himself with dignity. He stood apart from the Hufflepuff stereotypes. Leaving his body there on the ground like that was a poor way to repay someone's life.

So, slowly, Fred and George raised their wands. They shot yellow and grey streams of light into the sky for no one else but Cedric Diggory. Hermione and Ron followed them immediately, along with the entire Hufflepuff House. Soon, everyone, including the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs were shooting yellow and grey lights into the air in honor of Cedric Diggory.

"He deserved more than this," Fred told Hermione. "He deserved better."

Hermione heartily agreed.

* * *

The weeks following Cedric's death were hard. Tension filled nearly every corner of the school. Fred and George welcomed summer and all the responsibilities with it. Voldemort was back and the Weasley twins were going to do everything they could to help stop him.

They decided to start their summer off with a bang, quite literally. Seeing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle heading towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment on the train ride home, they decided to help the little fourth years out. They shot hexes at the Slytherins at the same time Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," Fred told them matter-of-factly. He stepped onto Goyle as he entered the compartment. George carefully stepped on Malfoy as he followed Fred.

"Interesting effect," George murmured as he examined Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," Harry confessed.

"Odd," George answered. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Fred, Ron, Harry, and George happily kicked, rolled and pushed the unconscious Slytherins out into the corridor. They returned to the compartment and rolled the door shut.

They played Exploding Snap for a while to pass the time on the train. Fred had the feeling Harry was gearing up to ask them a question. Finally, after their fifth round of Exploding Snap, Harry said, "Are you going to tell us, then? Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh, _that_," George said darkly. This had not ended well for them.

"It doesn't matter," Fred interjected, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," George finished, shrugging. But that didn't stop the three fourth years from asking over and over again what it had been about.

"All right, all right," Fred said, just to end the constant questions. "If you really want to know...it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" Harry said sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in-"

"Nah. Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well, what, then?" said Ron.

Fred hesitated, he really hated admitting that Hermione was right. "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?"

"So," Fred countered impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By the next morning, it had gone!"

"But-it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" Hermione said, hopefully. George laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough it up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So, we asked for our money back," George muttered, glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione. She suddenly thought of how Fred and George had constantly refused buying her badges. She had thought they'd won all this money, but in reality, they were completely broke. Her mind played over Fred handing her two Sickles the other night. She would have to return it to him, if she could.

"Right in one," said Fred.

"But that was all your savings!" exclaimed ron.

"Tell me about it," George said. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee's dad had a bit of trouble getting money off of Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off of them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?"

"He put a bet on you mate," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the Tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"Well, I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope," George muttered, shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the Third Task." Fred sighed deeply.

"We should've listened to you, Hermione," Fred said, looking at her directly. "You told us not take that bet, but we did anyway. You were right, as always." Before anything more could be said, George began dealing the cards again.

The rest of the ride to King's Cross was quiet and pleasant enough. Eventually, the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform nine and three quarters. Noise filled the corridors as students flooded out of the train. Ron and Hermione struggled past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying the trunks.

"Fred, George, wait a moment." The twins turned and looked at him curiously. Harry opened his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," he said. He pushed the sack into George's hands.

"What?" Fred murmured, looking completely flabbergasted.

"Take it. I don't want it."

"You're mental," George said, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not," refuted Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He _is_ mental," Fred said, awe creeping into his voice.

"Listen," Harry said firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," George said weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands. "There's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is." The twins stared at him. "Just don't tell your mum where you got it...although, she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it…"

"Harry-"

"Look, take it or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you." Fred and George smirked and thanked Harry, both already thinking of what they could do with the thousand Galleons.

Outside the train, Hermione was talking to Ron, her parents standing behind her, waiting patiently. Fred strode over to her. "See you later, Granger," he said. "Have a good summer."

"I think I'll be seeing you sooner than you might think," she explained quietly. "I'm not sure on the details, but it'll be soon." Fred nodded. Without really thinking, Hermione threw her arms around Fred's shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. "I'll see you later, Fred."

"Goodbye, Granger." As he watched her leave, Fred realized something. He was going to be missing Hermione Granger this summer.


	10. Chapter 10: 12 Grimmauld Place

When Dumbledore asked, Remus said "yes" without hesitation. He believed Harry completely and as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, it was his job to fight against the dark. It was strange seeing all the old friends he'd made from long ago, saddening to realize all those missing from their numbers.

He had joined originally because of James. James was full of bravery and courage. He had told his friends that if they had to take sides, they needed to take the right one. James had hope for his family, hope they would see

an end to You-Know-Who's rule. But at the end of the war, it was just him. All alone.

Remus Lupin didn't think much of the pink haired young woman that Mad-Eye introduced him to. If anything, he only depicted her to be the clumsiest woman he had ever encountered. One some level, he wondered how she could possibly be an Auror with her lack of grace. "This is Nymphadora Tonks," Mad-Eye said.

She gave him a kind smile and held her hand out to him. "I'm Tonks," she said. He wondered for a moment if she knew about him. If she knew what he was. Surely, Mad-Eye had told her? He took her hand.

"Remus," he answered. "Remus Lupin."

"Tonks?" Sirius inquired. He entered the dining room, almost ecstatic for the company he had been craving. "You're not related to Andromeda, are you?"

"She's my mum," explained the girl. Sirius eyed her for a moment before holding his hand out to her.

"I guess that makes us cousins." Tonks smiled at him.

"She always thought you were innocent. Said you were the most noble of anyone in the house of Black." Sirius said nothing to her. Remus knew Sirius didn't see it that way. He blamed himself for James and Lily's death, his fault for telling Wormtail where to find them.

"Shall we?" Mad-Eye said moodily, gesturing for everyone to sit down. "We don't have all day." Slowly, the members took their seats.

"Are Molly and Arthur coming?" Remus asked Moody. "Surely, they would have-"

"They will be joining us in a few weeks with their children. In the meantime, we have very important things to discuss. Voldemort is back. Now, Fudge, the fool, doesn't believe he has returned, he's going to do anything to keep Potter from spreading the truth. Therefore, I am going to be assigning each of you a shift to watch Potter at his aunt and uncles this summer. Hopefully, we can get the boy to Hogwarts in September without any incidents."

Sirius looked up anxiously at the last bit, hopeful to finally leave the house that had destroyed his childhood. But Remus already knew that his friend would only be disappointed. Sirius couldn't leave the house without fear of being sent back to Azkaban.

As the meeting progressed, Lupin looked at the people around him. His eyes falling on Tonks periodically as she spoke her mind. The woman seemed to be fearless. There was nothing initially drawing about Nymphadora Tonks, other than the fact that she seemed to be the most unique person to have ever lived. But Remus Lupin was only just beginning to learn this.

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped through to the Grimmauld fireplace in early July. Still covered in soot, she was hastily rushed off by Dumbledore to promise that she wouldn't breathe a word of the Order of the Phoenix to anyone outside of Grimmauld Place, especially Harry. She made the promise, like each of the Weasley children before her had.

"You'll be sleeping in Ginny's room," Mrs. Weasley informed her kindly. "Ginny, will you-"

"We can help with Granger's bags," Fred interjected.

"Yeah, it's no problem," finished Georged. Together, they grabbed Hermione's belongings before Apparating up the stairs to Ginny's room, much to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley.

"I see you passed your Apparition tests," Hermione commented once she and Ginny reached the room.

"First try," they said together.

"And that's all they've been doing," Ginny continued. "Now that they can use magic outside of school, they won't stop."

"No need to be jealous, Ginny," said George. "You'll be able to do the same soon enough."

"They're driving Mum mad." Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Well, thank you for bringing my stuff up here," Hermione told Fred and George.

Shortly afterwards, Hermione found her way to Ron's room. He was sitting, staring at a piece of paper, debating what to say to Harry. Hermione would find that she would have the same trouble in the coming weeks. They couldn't say a word to Harry about the Order, and she knew that this would be killing him. He was probably reliving Cedric's death in his mind everyday. She silently prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid this summer. He couldn't be drawing attention to himself. Not now.

A few days after Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, she found Fred and George sitting in their room, pouring over one of their new products. "What is that?" she asked. The object they were crouched over was a long, flesh colored item.

"Nothing," they murmured on cue. For a moment, Hermione wondered how many times they had used that line when Mrs. Weasley was around.

"It's one of your products for your shop, right?" she continued, entering the room without permission.

"One of them," muttered Fred, his eyes glued to the project at hand.

"What does this one do?" George sighed a little and looked at his brother. Should they tell her? She might tell their mother and then they would have to start over.

"We're trying to make a product that can help a person overhear a conversation from another room."

"You want to eavesdrop on the Order of the Phoenix meetings, don't you?" Hermione guessed correctly. The twins nodded. "Can I help?" They looked up at her in surprise. Hermione Granger was offering to help them? The prefect-to-be?

"_You _want to help?" said George in disbelief.

"I want to know what's happening in those meetings just the same as you do."

"You're not going to tell Mum?"

"Of course not! We _have _to find out what the Order is talking about while we can."

"Then, Hermione Granger," said Fred, "please help us."

When Hermione wasn't helping the twins with the eavesdropping ears, she was helping declutter Grimmauld Place. The house hadn't been inhabited in years and the house-elf, Kreacher, didn't do much to keep the place in great condition. Mrs. Weasley was utterly horrified when she had entered the house.

While she was cleaning, she made mental notes as to how to get the ears to work properly. The key was making sure none of the Order heard of what they were up to. The problem wasn Fred and George there. Living in the same building as their idols proved more difficult than Hermione had thought. Every product they made, they immediately wanted to tell Sirius and Lupin about it. It was as though the stamp of approval from them was all they wanted in the world.

They would beg to hear stories about the Marauders from the two gentleman. "We've never had such fans," Sirius commented one night. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were sitting in the dining room after dinner with Remus and Sirius. "I hear that you two have been carrying on our legacy."

"They could probably rival us, Sirius," Remus told him. "I pity their teachers."

"You were one of them," Fred interjected.

"That's how I know to pity them." Laughter echoed around the room at this.

"Tell is the greatest prank you ever pulled," George said eagerly.

"I'm not sure Molly would approve of that," Remus countered.

"Oh, we won't try to replicate it," Fred said.

"Yeah, we like to think of our own ideas," finished George. Sirius watched them with an amused expression on his face.

"There was the time we sent about a dozen hippogriffs into the school," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"There was no 'we' about it," refuted Remus. "That was just you and James."

"Why on earth did you send hippogriffs into Hogwarts?" demanded Hermione, a horrified look on her face.

"James didn't want to take his Potions exam," said Sirius. "We had forgotten to study-"

"I told you a thousand times to study," interjected Remus.

"Anyway, since we weren't prepared, we thought we'd cause a little mayhem."

"In the middle of the exam!" Hermione was outraged at the thought.

"Of course, during the exam," Sirius said. "The greatest time to cause a distraction is during an exam, when everyone is quiet and welcomes the distraction."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She couldn't refute this no matter how much she wanted to. Fred smirked at her. He loved it when she didn't know what to say. "So, what happened?" Hermione finally asked.

"Oh, the hippogriffs went wild!" exclaimed Sirius. "One went after Snape, another after Professor McGonagall. Oh, she was so angry with us. We can detention for weeks, but Dumbledore thought it was funny."

"Yes, I distinctly remember you getting me detention along with you and James, even though I had nothing to do with it," Remus murmured.

"What's the point of detention if you can't do it with your friends, Remus?" Lupin said nothing, but gave a small smile. He had missed his old friends. For the first time in a long time, he did not feel alone.

Before Sirius had the chance to continue with his reminiscing, Mrs. Weasley entered the room to tell everyone to go to bed. She told them there would be a long day of cleaning tomorrow, so they better rest while they can.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Fred wanted to know. Finally, they were finished with the eavesdropping ears. Just in time, too. Another Order meeting was beginning downstairs and they were all determined to hear it. Bill Weasley had begun working with the Order, along with Charlie, who was doing his part in Romania.

"Never mind that," Hermione replied, "let's just see if they work." They squeezed the Extendable Ear under the door. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George crowded around the ear, eager to learn what the meeting was about.

"Tonks, Remus," Moody was saying, "I want you both to be following known Death Eaters. Malfoy, Dawlish, and Avery. If you hear a hint of Voldemort, report it.

"Bill, Mundungus, start recruiting anyone you can for the Order. If this continues, a war is going to start. We need to do all we can to stop it.

"Arthur, Kingsley, and myself will guard the-"

"What _are _you doing?" demanded a knowing voice. Fred winced, knowing how this was going to go.

"Nothing, Mum," George said immediately.

"What is that?" she inquired pointing at the Extendable Ear.

"Just a little invention of ours, Mum, nothing to worry about," Fred interjected.

"What does it do, Fred?"

"Mum-"

"George?"

"Mum-"

"Ronald, what is that?"

"Mum, it just-it's nothing."

"Ginevra?" Ginny just shook her head. She knew better than to tell what it was.

"Hermione?" Hermione didn't say anything for a long time. She had promised Fred and George that she wouldn't tell Mrs. Weasley about the Extendable Ears. She had worked hard on those with them. And she really wanted to know what was happening in the meeting.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Weasley, just one of their pranks." Mrs. Weasley frowned, confiscated the Extendable Ear, and left without another word.

"Brilliant," murmured Fred, "now we have to start over."

"What do you suppose they're guarding?" Ron asked Hermione quietly. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but if Voldemort wants it, it can't be good."

* * *

"This is a bad idea," George commented.

"They'll love it, George," Fred reassured him. Or tried to reassure him, George still thought it was a bad idea.

"They're going to see it coming."

"No, they won't and anyway, it'll take them back to their good old days of pranking." George said nothing, only helped Fred levitate the bucket of old mop water they'd found while cleaning.

"Fred," George said suddenly, "I've only just realized. There's not much ventilation around here. When those dungbombs go off-"

BOOM! The house filled with the grotesque scent of dungbombs. Remus and Sirius came running out of the sitting room while Sirius's mum shouting from her painting. The moment they entered, the twins dumped the mop water on the poor gentleman.

Immediately, Sirius and Remus burst into laughter. Fred had been right, all they had done was remind Sirius and Remus of the old days. The days when everything was much easier. When there were four of them, and all was bliss.

"Hermione," Fred said her name quietly. She was laying on the couch, her head stuck in her book.

"What, Fred?" she asked, slightly annoyed that reading time was interrupted.

"I need your help with something."

"What?" She looked up to see him looked slightly panicked. She wondered where George was.

"Just come with me," he said.

"Okay." He lead her up to his room where George was sitting staring at the wall. "What's wrong?" She was confused as to why she was there.

"Freddie! That you?" George said, glancing over at them. Hermione turned around to realize that Fred had not entered the room with her. "Oh, hi, Hermione," George murmured gloomily.

"Erm, George, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," George sighed heavily, like the weight of the world was pressing down on him. "You haven't seen, Fred, have you?"

"Erm-"

"He said he'd be right back."

"Er-"

"Can you go find him for me?"

"Sure, George. I can do that."

"Thanks, Hermione." Fred was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and led her down to Ginny's room.

"Do you see the problem now?"

"What was wrong with him?" Fred sighed.

"Well, we thought a great prank would be love potions. We could sell them-"

"That's a terrible idea," Hermione interjected.

"Anyway, it was George's turn testing the potion-" Hermione couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up within her.

"You gave George a love potion!" She laughed.

"Hermione! This is serious! How do I fix this?"

Still chuckling, she answered, "I don't know, you might have to just wait it out."

"He was attacking me, Granger. It was uncomfortable." This just made Hermione laugh even more. "I don't know what to do, Granger."

"Just stay away from him."

"What if he _finds _me?" The utter horror on Fred's face made her laugh again. The whole situation was completely ridiculous.

"Then stay here until the potion wears off. How much did you give him, anyway?"

"Enough for three hours."

"Well, looks like you have three hours to kill." Fred fell back on Ginny's bed, exhausted.

"Well, now you know selling love potions is a bad idea."

"It's still a good idea for a prank, Hermione, and now we know that the potion works. We just need to work out a few things." Hermione purses her lips. She just knew that somehow them selling love potions was not going to end well. "Are Percy and your father still arguing?"

Fred sighed. "The git," he murmured. "Why is he siding with those idiots? Why would Harry lie about something like that?"

"He'll come around, won't he?" Fred shrugged.

"If You-Know-Who is back, then he's probably not going to stay in hiding very long. That's why George and I want to join. If there's going to be a war, we want to do what we can, fight for what's right."

"You will be careful," Hermione said worriedly, "won't you?"

"'Course. 'Careful' is my middle name." _More like reckless_, Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

It was a normal day when the news came. That would been at Grimmauld Place for two months when it happened. Fred was trying to think of a new product idea, George was writing a rather long letter to Angelina, Hermione was reading, and Ginny and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap. But then everything changed. Harry had done magic outside of school.

Why, though? What would possess Harry to do magic, knowing the consequences? He hated living with the Dursleys, so why would he subject himself to living with them all year? Hermione was extremely worried for him. With Voldemort returned, what was going to happen to Harry?

"He'll be fine, Granger," Fred told her quietly. "It's Harry, they're not going to expel him."

"I hope you're right." But she couldn't stop worrying. She hated that she couldn't tell Harry what was going on at Grimmauld Place. She hated that she didn't fully know herself. She was scared for him, really scared.


	11. Chapter 11: A Revelation

The day Harry went to trial was one of the longest Fred could remember. He spent the morning with George, trying to keep their minds off of Harry. Besides, they could use this valuable time to work on their products. They had ventured out of their room briefly to look for something to eat when they found Hermione Granger in the sitting room, book open on her lap, her eyes trained on the wall.

Fred didn't need to ask what she was doing, he knew. She was worrying for Harry, that much was obvious. They were all worried for Harry.

Fred sauntered over to where she was and sat down beside her. He did the only thing he could think to do at the time. He told her a story, a story to make her feel better, to distract her. He told her about the time he and George had tried out for the Quidditch team, how they had almost hit McGonagall in the face with a Bludger.

The story didn't exactly evaporate the worry, it just made it diminish for a while.

"What if Harry doesn't come back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"He's going to be fine, Granger," he told her. "It wouldn't be Hogwarts without Harry Potter." She didn't say anything more, just fell into quiet contemplation.

Just as Fred was opening his mouth to say something reassuring to her, the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place opened and Harry Potter entered the house. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred all rushed forward to speak with him. "Cleared!" he exclaimed. "Of all accounts!"

"I knew it" Ron yelled, throwing his fists into the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," Hermione stated. Fred glanced at her with an amused expression on his face. This woman had spent the entire morning worrying for her friend, but she didn't let him see that one bit. "There was no case against you, none at all…"

"Everyone seems quite relieved though, considering they all knew I'd get off," Harry observed, smiling.

While Mrs. Weasley wiped her face on her apron, Fred, George, and Ginny started dancing around chanting, "_He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"That's enough, settle down," Mr. Weasley shouted. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry. We saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

Fred raised an eyebrow. What would Lucius Malfoy want with Minister Fudge? Could it have anything to do with that secret weapon the Order refused to tell them about?

* * *

The Hogwarts letters arrived closely after Harry's trial. Fred and George had their predictions on the new Gryffindor prefects. It would be Harry and Hermione, of course. Hermione was the top of their class and more responsible than just about anyone. Harry was Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake! Surely, he would a Gryffindor prefect.

Fred and George Apparated beside Harry in his and Ron's room. Harry barely flinched, having been used to their Apparating everywhere now. "We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred stated conversationally.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George added.

"And about time, too."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred explained, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it," continued George, "when you look at what's happened to the last four?"

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," Harry said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

It was only then that Fred noticed Ron gaping at his letter. Was it possible he'd been expelled before the school year even started? "What's up with you, Ron?"

Ron said nothing. "Well, what's the matter," Fred said impatiently. He stepped forward to look at Ron's letter. Fred gaped, too. How could this have happened? Harry was the obvious candidate! "Prefect? _Prefect?_"

George leapt forward, snatching the envelope in Ron's hand. The scarlet and gold badge fell out onto George's palm."No way," George murmured quietly.

"There's been a mistake," Fred continued, grabbing the letter and holding it up to the light as though checking for its authenticity. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect…" Fred and George looked over at Harry in unison. "We thought you were a cert!"

"We thought Dumbledore was _bound_ to pick you!"

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!"

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," George said to Fred.

"Yeah," Fred agreed slowly. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right." Fred clapped Harry on the back in congratulations.

Ron was still ignoring them, too preoccupied staring at his badge with a large P in the middle. He held it out to Harry, astonishment etched on his face. Ron must have thought would have been picked instead of him. Probably never expected it when he had Harry Potter to compete with.

The door banged open. Hermione raced into the room, her cheeks flushed, her bushy hair flying around her. She was holding an envelope in her hand.

"Did you-did you get-?" Her eyes fell on the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it! Me too, Harry, me too!" She brandished her letter about in the air excitedly.

"No," Harry amended quickly. He thrusted the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."

"It-what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me." Fred tried to wipe the look of amusement off of his face. _Nice one, Hermione,_ he thought.

"_Ron?"_ Hermione's jaw fell open. "But..are you sure? I mean-" She blushed when she saw the defiant expression on Ron's face.

"It's my name on the letter," Ron stated.

"I…" Hermione turned slightly more red, a bewildered look on her face. "I...well...wow! Well done, Ron!" That's really-"

"Unexpected," prompted George.

"No," Hermione refuted, still trying to amend her earlier statements. "No, it's not...Ron's done loads of...he's really…"

Hermione was saved by Mrs. Weasley walking into the room, carrying a pile of fresh laundry. "Ginny said the Hogwarts letters have come at last. If you give them to me, I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing… what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George smirked.

"Match his what?" Mrs. Weasley said absently, her eyes trained on the laundry before her.

"His _badge_," Fred enunciated. "His lovely shiny new _prefect's badge_." Mrs. Weasley's eyes snapped up to Ron, the laundry all but forgotten.

"His...but…Ron, you're not…?" Ron held up his badge. Mrs. Weasley shrieked with excitement.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George interjected indignantly. Mrs. Weasley appeared not to have heard him as she pushed past him to embrace Ron.

"You know what, Georgie," said Fred as Mrs. Weasley screeched her excitement, "I don't think we're getting the appreciation we deserve."

"I was thinking the same thing, Fred."

They left Ron and Harry's room shortly thereafter, needing to finish packing. "I thought for sure it was going to be Harry," Fred murmured again, still baffled that Ron of all people, was going to be a prefect.

* * *

They hadn't even made it onto the train when Fred and George heard it for the first time. It reminded Fred briefly of his fourth year, when everyone thought Harry was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

"Can you believe him?" They heard a girl say. "Blaming Cedric's death on You-Know-Who?"

"He's crazy!" interjected another. They stared at Harry like he was the plague because they thought he was lying.

"How do you know he's crazy?" Fred interrupted them, annoyed by their conversation. "You-Know-Who is back, just like Harry says."

"Then you're just as crazy as him," murmured a third-year girl. Fred and George took a step forward. For prankster, they were usually respected around Hogwarts, probably because of all the mayhem that they caused.

"Say that again," George said, his face blank. "Just remember what we did to Durmstrang last year." The third years paled.

"Leave Harry alone," Fred told them before he and George head towards the back where Lee was waiting for them with a seat.

"...Hogwarts really is going to the dogs," they heard the familiar drawl come from one of the compartments. "I'll be surprised if they allow Dumbledore to return next year. The _Prophet_ is finally writing what I've been saying for years. Dumbledore is an old bat. I was hoping Wizengamot was going to band both Dumbledore and Potter from Hogwarts this year."

Fred and George stopped in front of the compartment, looking at Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. "He was cleared of all accounts, Malfoy," George ventured to say.

"How he managed that, I'll never know. _Dementors_ in Little Whinging?" refuted Malfoy heatedly. "Only a fool would believe that story."

"It happened like he said, Malfoy," Fred told him, glaring down at the little worm.

"Why would the Ministry send dementors to a Muggle village? Then again, Potter is always one for dramatics. If you ask me, he and that Mudblood friend of his deserve to have dementors after them." Fred didn't think before he sent his fist at Malfoy's jaw. George pulled him away from Ferret Boy and his cronies, down the train.

"You mad?" George said. "We're not even at Hogwarts yet."

"You heard what he said," Fred commented, anger bursting from him.

"Malfoy always says stuff like that and he's going to keep doing it because he knows he'll get a rise from us."

"Then, I think we need to teach him a lesson this year."

"Why? It hasn't worked in the past," reasoned George.

"Maybe this time, it'll stick."

* * *

The first change at Hogwarts Fred noticed was the supreme lack of Hagrid sitting at the staff table during dinner. Fred liked Hagrid well enough, he was a good friend, loyal to a fault. He and George were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Lee and Angelina. George was caught up in his conversation with Angelina that it took Fred a while to gage his attention to inquire where Hagrid was.

"...Maybe he's not back yet," they heard Harry tell Ron and Hermione. "You know-from his mission-the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Hagrid apart of the Order?" Fred wondered aloud to his brother.

"Seems fitting. He'd do anything for Dumbledore."

"Who's that woman?" Lee asked, looking at the staff table. And that was when Fred Weasley saw Dolores Umbridge for the first time. She wasn't a very attractive woman. In fact, she distinctly reminded Fred of a toad. She was dressed completely in pink and smiled at the numerous students staring at her. But her smile was off somehow, not pleasant in the least.

Fred instantly disliked her.

"She must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George stated. Fred nodded. Class with her was going to be interesting.

After dinner, Dumbledore took his place in front of everyone. All the students quieted to listen to what Dumbledore was going to say. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Fred and George glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were always going in and out of that forest.

"Mr. Filch," continued Dumbledore, "has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

Fred and George smirked at one another. Many of those items were placed on the door because of them.

"We have had two changes in staffing his year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone clapped unenthusiastically for the woman.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

Professor Umbridge stood up and moved to where Dumbledore was standing. No one had interrupted the Headmaster's speech before. This was completely unprecedented.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said in false niceness, "for those kind words of welcome." She gave another "_Hem, hem"_, the noise was like a cough, but also a deliberate form of attention-seeking. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

No one was smiling at her. In fact, Fred and George were glaring at her.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends!"

"Not likely," Fred and George said together aloud. Umbridge glanced at them before continuing. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education…" Fred stopped listening after that. Instead, he started thinking about all the items he would need to acquire for his latest product idea. He wanted to make something that would allow the user to drift away from reality for a while. But he wasn't sure how this would work. "Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." A few students started clapping, but the sound was bleak.

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Fred heard Hermione whisper as Dumbledore began speaking again.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said, disgusted at the thought. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy." Fred quite agreed with his little brother.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable. It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry murmured. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle. How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does it mean?" Ron said impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means. It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"That's enough!" Hermione nearly shouted at Fred and George. They were all in the Common Room the evening after their first day of classes. Fred had heard that Harry had already received detention and pride boiled inside of him. Hermione marched over to where Fred and George were standing closely observing the unconscious first years.

"Yeah, you're right," George said, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" Fred refuted indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," murmured Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" Lee stated reassuringly. He walked around to the first years, placing purple sweets into their own mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming around." George bent down to the stirring first years. "Feel alright?"

"I-I think so," said one shakily.

"Excellent," Fred said happily.

"It is NOT excellent!" refuted Hermione heatedly.

"'Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" Fred said angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"

"If you don't stop it, I'm going to-"

"Put us in detention?" guessed Fred. _I'd like to see you try_, he thought.

"Make us write lines?" smirked George.

"No," she said, her voice was quivering with anger. "But I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't!" George said, horrified.

"Oh, yes, I would. I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years."

It was like he'd taken on of the Fainting Fancies himself. Like someone had hit him on the head with a mallet, the way he suddenly understood. He liked Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure why it took him so long to fully see it or why it had happened at this particular moment. But there was no going back now.

He liked Hermione Granger.


	12. Chapter 12: Detention with Umbridge

Fred and George despised Umbridge's class. A week into classes had proven that this school year was going to be dark. After Harry had received detention every night the previous week, Fred and George decided to lie low. Angelina would have certainly killed them if they got detention. But Umbridge's classes were so dreadfully boring. All they did was sit there and read the dullest book ever written. Fred and George decided it was time to fix that. Besides, they needed some place to work on their inventions, Umbridge's class seemed the most fitting.

Fred and George were the last to arrive for class and happily took seats in the back of the room.

"Good morning, class!" Umbridge said in false cheer.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," chanted the class. "Wonderful. Wands away and books out, please." Fred was certain this was becoming her favorite thing to say.

Fred wondered for a moment if she gave the same general speech to every class.

"These problems have been rectified. We will be following a Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

Fred tuned out the rest of the lesson. He and George knew better than to challenge her, like Harry did. As the students read the textbook Fred and George decided it was time to entertain the class.

Fred tossed a box of fireworks into the middle of the room and sent a Stunning Spell at it. Immediately, it exploded, sending fireworks of greens and oranges dancing across the ceiling. The fireworks were loud and demanded attention that the bored class was all too willing to give. The class clapped and whistled until the last firework had disappeared.

Professor Umbridge, though, was not amused. "Which one of you threw it?" Fred glanced at Angelina Johnson, who was sitting in front of the classroom. She was glaring at them. No doubt they would be receiving detention for the fireworks. Harry had already received detention for crossing Umbridge, ruining Quidditch practice for Angelina. Fred sighed.

"I did," he told her.

"And why, Mr. Weasley, did you see fit to set off fireworks in my classroom?"

"Well, I figured anythin' would be better than sitting here reading about stuff instead of actually learning it."

"Perhaps you are not reading the text carefully, Mr. Weasley."

"Reading about something isn't going to make you put it into effect, Professor. Reading in Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't going to teach us anything. We have to actually practice it. In case-"

"In case of what, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge said in false sweetness. Fred glanced at Angelina again. Harry had given this same speech the week before and all it got him was detention for a week. He couldn't talk at this woman. He was smarter than that.

"Nothing, Professor," mumbled Fred. "But I stand with Harry. If he says You-Know-Who is back, then he is."

"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, and detention this evening. Five o'clock. My office." Angelina's head fell to the desk in exasperation.

* * *

Fred was glad George didn't have detention with him. Angelina nearly hexed him for what he had done in Umbridge's class. Thankfully, it was just one detention, whereas Harry had detention for every night that week and would be missing the Keeper tryouts.

"Sit down, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge called when he entered. He took a seat at one of the numerous desks in the classroom. Harry entered then, too, but was ushered into Umbridge's office away from Fred. Umbridge knew to keep them apart. "You will be writing lines."

"I didn't bring a quill," Fred told her.

"Oh, that's quite alright. You'll be using a special one of mine." She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point and some parchment. "I want you to write '_I must not cause trouble',_" she told him.

"You haven't given me any ink," he reminded her.

"Oh, you won't need any ink." There was laughter in her voice.

"How many times do you want me to write it?"

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in. Off you go."

_I must not cause trouble_. Fred wrote. He wasn't expecting the pain that appeared on the back of his right hand. The letters he had written appeared on the page in shining red ink. Strange. Fred started again, but at the pain looked down at his hand again. The words he had been writing appeared on the back of his hand. _I must not cause trouble. _

That evil woman, Fred thought. This form of punishment could not be legal. He stopped writing and stared at his hand, knowing he would go straight to McGonagall after this. "Yes?" Umbridge, her mouth wide with a smile. He hated her.

"This can't be legal," he told her. "You'll be fired for this."

"Mr. Weasley," she said sweetly, "you are mistaken. You see, I have the backing of the Ministry. One word from me and the state of your father's job could be easily changed."

"You're threatening to fire my father," Fred said through his teeth. He was trying very hard to keep his temper in check.

"His job is already unnecessary in the Ministry."

"My father would rather me stand up for what's right than him keep his job." Even as Fred said it, he knew it was true. But he knew, in the end, he would listen to Umbridge. His family couldn't afford for Mr. Weasley to lose his job.

"Would you like to find out?" challenged Umbridge.

He looked down at the parchment. He could do this. He could write these lines into his hand for his family. He would do anything for his family. So, he wrote. _I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble._

Hours later, his hand was stinging painfully. He glanced down at it. The cut had healed, thankfully, but the skin around it was raw.

"Hand," demanded Umbridge. He extended it to her. She grazed the wound with her thick, stubby fingers. "Do you understand, Mr. Weasley? Tell me what you have learned."

"I must not cause trouble, Professor Umbridge," he told her, giving her the answer that she wanted.

"Good. You may go."

Fred left her office without another word, racing to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione was awake in Gryffindor Tower. She was determined to help the enslaved house elves. Almost every night since the start of term, after finishing her homework, she would knit hats, scarves, and socks for the house elves. She would leave them miscellaneously throughout the Tower, hoping that the clothes she made would help the house elves.

She was knitting the night Fred had detention and was the only one in the Common Room when he entered, clutching his hand to himself. He looked tired and the usual smile she saw on his face was gone.

"Hello, Fred," she greeted. He glanced at her, as if just noticing she was sitting on the couch before the fire.

"Oh, hello, Hermione." _Hermione._ He called her Hermione, not Granger. She frowned.

"What's wrong with your hand." He sighed.

"It's nothing, go back to your work." He started walking towards the dormitories. She jumped off the couch, and pulled his hand out. "Granger-"

"What is this, Fred?" she wanted to know.

"I had detention with Umbridge," he said simply.

"'I must not cause trouble'," she read. "You need to talk to Dumbledore about this."

"I can't. And you can't either. She threatened my dad's job, Hermione. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Fred-"

"Promise me." She sighed and nodded.

"Wait here." She disappeared into her dormitory for a moment, only to return quickly with a small bowl of yellowish liquid. "Sit down," she ordered. Giving up, he took a seat on the couch. She placed the bowl on her lap, and taking Fred's hand, placed it in the solution. Fred breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said gratefully. "What is it?"

"It's a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles." He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she knew of this solution. "I've taken to reading other materials in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I figured I might as well use that time profitably." He smiled at her.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age or any age for that matter." She blushed slightly at the compliment. He liked making her blush. Gently, he withdrew his hand from the solution. It was still a nasty scar, but the pain was starting to subside. He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast, yes?" She nodded. Though many things were going to change that year, one thing wouldn't. Breakfasts with Fred and George. "You know. I don't know how he did it."

"Who?"

"Harry. How did he put up with this all week?" Upon seeing the look on her face, Fred realized that Harry hadn't told her what happened in detentions with Dolores Umbridge. "Good night, Granger."

"Good night, Fred."

* * *

Fred had an idea. One that he was quite ready to share with anyone just yet. He was thinking about what Hermione had said about using the time in Umbridge's class profitably. He couldn't imagine anything that woman teaching to be profitable of itself. He always wanted to escape during boring classes like that.

And that's what he was going to do. Provide some sort of way that the students could escape class for a few minutes before returning to the dullness that was school. A few weeks had passed since the detention he'd had with Umbridge. He and George were too busy focusing on Quidditch to cause anymore trouble with the woman. Ron was the new Keeper, he wasn't terribly dreadful, he just couldn't save anything if people were watching him.

"What are you working on?" Hermione asked Fred as she took the seat beside him at breakfast.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over," he told her. Hermione opened her mouth to refute, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

"Save your breath, Granger," said George. "He hasn't even told me yet." She frowned. Just then, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ fell before her.

"Ministry Seeks Educational Reform Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever 'High-Inquisitor'," Hermione read the headline.

"High Inquisitor?" Harry said. "What does _that_ mean?"

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve'."_

"Did they include that he's also the world's biggest prat and he wouldn't know what parents want if it hit him in the face," Fred said angrily.

"We could try hitting him in the face," suggested George.

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding School. As recently as August 30th Education Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person."_

"But they didn't," Ron murmured. "They gave us Umbridge. Not an appropriate person." Fred had to agree, thinking about the scar on his hand.

"'_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success-'"_

"What!" cried Fred, George, Ron, and Harry together.

"Wait, there's more," Hermione said grimly.

"'_-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.' It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of the Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'"_

"I can't believe this," Fred said, when Hermione finished reading the article.

"Well, now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! Now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers! I can't believe this! It's outrageous!"

"I don't understand," Ginny said, hearing the end of their conversation and joining in. "How could Dumbledore allow this? What does this mean?"

"It means," said Fred, "things are about to get very dark at Hogwarts. And there's nothing we can do to stop it."


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting at Hog's Head

"You like Granger," George said. It was a statement, not a question. George knew Fred liked Hermione Granger, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Why would you think that?" asked Fred, as they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. He kept glancing around, certain that someone was going to hear their conversation.

"I figured it out this morning at breakfast, when she was droning on about how to transform a desk into a dresser and you were on the edge of your seat the whole time."

"That could valuable information for a...product," Fred said. But whatever he said would not dissuade George's suspicions. George rolled his eyes at his brother's words.

"Right. Merlin, Fred, you were watching her like her words were pure gold. And unlike Ron and Harry, I notice things. You like Granger." Fred shrugged.

"So, what if I do?" George shook his head.

"What about Ron? How does he feel about her? You know Mum has always been secretly hoping they'd end up together."

"Ron's too much of a prat to notice what is right in front of him. Luckily, I happen to appreciate great things," said Fred. George just sighed.

"So, what are you going to do about this crush of yours?"

"Don't worry, Forge, I have a plan." With that, Fred turned and walked into an empty classroom.

"Dramatic git," George murmured before following him.

* * *

Hermione Granger had quite enough of that vile woman. Harry's hand was completely scarred, she had threatened Mr. Weasley's job, and she utterly missed the purpose of education. She was so tired of sitting in class and reading a textbook she had already read before the start of the term.

But of everything Umbridge did, Hermione couldn't stand the inspections. Umbridge would arrive during the valuable learning time, interrupt, and expect the professors to adhere to her every desire. The woman was evil. Sure, Trelawney was an old fraud, but that didn't give Umbridge the right to be horrendously rude to the woman.

Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Umbridge was worse than Voldemort ever could be.

"Wands away," Umbridge instructed them that day all smiling at the class. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

She sat down at her desk as the students, sighing, turned in their books to page nineteen. Immediately, Hermione raised her hand. Umbridge noticed, and seemed to be warring with herself over whether or not she should call on Hermione. Eventually, the rest of the class began to notice Hermione's hand stuck in the air. Finally, when it was clear the class wouldn't read the text until Hermione asked her question, Umbridge said, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two," Hermione informed her.

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that, too. I've read the whole book." Umbridge was taken aback. No other student in the entire school, including the Ravenclaws, had read so far ahead. Quickly, Umbridge regained her poise.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter jinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counter jinxes are improperly named," Hermione said promptly. "He says 'counter jinxes' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Umbridge raised her eyebrows, impressed against her will. "But I disagree."

"You disagree?"

"Yes, I do. Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But i think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-" Hermione began. Slinkhard obviously did not know what he was talking about. He hadn't been up against You-Know-Who his first year of Hogwarts. He didn't have a basilisk traipsing through the piles his second. And he definitely hadn't had a time-turner his third. And unlike Harry, he didn't spend his fourth year preparing for the Triwizard Tournament. Defense mattered in those situations and these were the things they were supposed to be learning at the present. But they weren't. Because of this evil woman standing before them.

"That is enough," said Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

"What for?" Harry said angrily. "Giving her opinion?"

"Don't you get involved!" Hermione said urgently to him. Harry did not need any more attention or detentions.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions. I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them- with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects- would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Are you saying Remus Lupin would have failed for the sole reason that he was different?" Hermione interjected before Harry could say anything more. McGonagall had warned him about getting on Umbridge's bad side. Umbridge glared at her. "Yes, you're right. Quirrell was a great teacher. Unfortunately, there was the minor problem with him having V-Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

No one said anything for a moment, taking in what she had just said. Taking in the fact that Hermione was talking back to a teacher. "Detention, Miss Granger. Five o'clock." Fear ran through Hermione, thinking about Umbridge's known punishments during detention. Despite this, she held her head high and nodded. It would be fine.

* * *

Hermione's heart pounded as she walked to Umbridge's office that evening. She didn't bother to eat dinner and said very little to Harry and Ron. Oh, Ron was ecstatic that _Hermione _of all people had stood up to Umbridge. "Did you see her face when you answered that question about Slinkhard correctly? The one from chapter fifteen? She didn't know what to do! She was so angry."

"What I did was wrong, Ronald," Hermione simply said. "And you," she looked directly at Harry, "need to learn how to control your tongue. If you'd kept talking, who knows what could have happened."

"Another week of detention probably," Harry said under his breath. He was glad that he didn't have detention again that week. Angelina would have killed him for sure.

Fred and George sat down beside them at dinner that evening. They had heard, along with the rest of the student body, about Hermione standing up to Umbridge. Fred was worried about her. What would Umbridge have her engrave on her hand? How could he save her from this?

"You alright, Granger?" Fred said to her, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine-"

"More than fine, I'd say," George continued for her. "You're finally turning into a normal human being. We're proud of you." She raised an eyebrow at George.

"He means about you getting detention," clarified Fred. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, we knew fifth year would get to you. If ever need to skive class, let us know." George winked at her before he filled his plate with food.

* * *

Hermione's heart pounded as she walked down the corridor from Umbridge's office. She didn't question why Umbridge had a specific quill for her to use or the fact that there wasn't any ink. She just wrote what she was told, through the pain that erupted on her hand. She just kept writing and writing and writing. "I must not be a know-it-all."

She didn't pause for a minute, just kept writing. She _had_ to tell McGonagall about this. How could she not? This couldn't be legal. Dumbledore would never stand for it. Umbridge couldn't stop her. She didn't have pride that held her from speaking to Dumbledore like Harry, and she didn't have a father working in the Ministry like Fred. There was nothing Umbridge could do to keep her silent.

As if reading her thoughts, Umbridge spoke up. "Your friends have a habit for getting into trouble," she said. "It would be a shame if they were to...be expelled."

"Just say it, Professor. If I were to tell someone of your punishments, you would find a way to expel Harry."

"Oh, not just Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, but the Weasleys as well." Hermione huffed.

Before Hermione could continue, the room suddenly shook. In alarm, Hermione looked around to see what was going on. A giant dragon stomped its way into the room. Immediately, Hermione dove under the desk to shield herself. Meanwhile, the dragon breathed fire on the room. Without caring for Hermione's safety, Umbridge fled the room, leaving Hermione to defend herself against the beast.

She tried to think back to what she had read about dragons. What kind was this one? Could she try and lull the creature to sleep and then escape? Surely, someone else would have heard the dragon as it roared. Perhaps help was on the way.

Just as quickly as the creature had entered the room, the dragon disappeared. Hermione glanced around but only saw Fred and George standing where the dragon was, identical smiles plastered to their faces. "You know, Georgie, maybe it's good to have Umbridge here. We finally have someone to practice our products on."

"You know, Freddie, I was thinking the same thing."

"What _was_ that?" Hermione asked, crawling out from under the desk.

"Not sure what to call it yet-"

"-But it's one of our new inventions."

"I can see that," Hermione said. "But what did it do?"

"It was an illusion," explained Fred. He held up a small canister. "We threw this into the room when you two were arguing."

"When it activated, it transfigured into a dragon to scare Umbridge off."

"Just saving you from a little detention. You're welcome," finished Fred. "We should go. Before Umbridge comes back." Hermione wondered for a moment if she should leave, she hadn't exactly finished her detention yet. She glanced down at her hand, the scars beginning to form. Wordlessly, she followed Fred and George to Gryffindor Tower.

Already, a bowl of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles solution was sitting out, ready for her. She carefully placed her hand in the solution while George headed off to bed. Fred sat down beside her. "I think it was really great what you did today, Hermione," Fred told her. "You're strong."

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione replied. He nodded and said nothing more.

* * *

"She's an awful, _awful_ woman," Hermione said the next evening. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room, near the fire. They were the only ones still awake. "We've got to do something about her."

"I suggest poison," Ron stated.

"Now, now Ronniekins," said George, "Mum would not approve of you saying that."

"Which is why we suggest abducting her and releasing her into the Forbidden Forest," Fred interjected. "Let the centaurs and spiders deal with her." Harry and Ron laughed a little while Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"No, I mean something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her."

"Well, what can we do about that?" Ron murmured, yawning. "'S'too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge will make sure of that."

"Well," Hermione began tentatively, Fred could tell she had thought quite a bit about this, but was unsure of saying it. "You know, I was thinking today…" She glanced at Harry nervously. "I was thinking that-maybe the time's come when we should just-just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Well, learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves." Hermione glanced around the room. Fred and George seemed to be considering her proposition, Harry was certain to get upset like he had been as of late, and Ron just sat in disbelief.

"Come off it," he groaned. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all gaped at her. Hermione had never said anything like that before. She was always telling everyone to do their homework, finish it early.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," Ron finally interjected.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting our there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"We can't do much for ourselves," Fred finished for her. "There's an idea." He seemed to have taken her suggestions seriously, unlike his brother.

"We can't do much by ourselves," Ron said in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose."

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn out of books. We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

Immediately, they all thought of Lupin, who was the only teacher who really had taught them any sort of defense. Who corrected them kindly. "If you're talking about Lupin..." Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," Hermione replied. "He's too busy with the Order and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" George inquired. Hermione heaved a deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about Harry." No one said anything for a moment, taking in what she had just said.

"About me what?" Harry finally said. Fred wanted to smack his head. No wonder he was doing so poorly in school, he couldn't pay attention to save his life.

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry glanced at Ron, probably looking for some support. But Ron was frowning, thinking hard.

"That's an idea."

"What's an idea?"

"You teaching us, Harry," Fred said.

"But…" Harry grinned like everyone was joking with him. "But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Me? No, I'm not, you've beaten me in every test-"

"Actually, I haven't. You beat me in our third year, the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Look what you've done!"

"How d'you mean?" Fred was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Harry apparently was too oblivious for something like this.

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," George stated, glancing at Fred.

"Right, let's think," continued Fred, "Uh-first year- who save the Stone from You-Know-Who?"

"Harry," George answered, raising his hand obnoxiously in the air.

"But that was luck, that wasn't skill-"

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "who killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle?"

Fred and George both raised their hands and waved them about in the air until Ron pointed to Fred. "Harry!"

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I-"

"Third year," George said, "who fought off about a hundred dementors at once?" Ron's hand shot into the air in the most Hermione-like manner.

"Harry!" Fred nearly shouted.

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't-"

"Last year," Hermione finally interjected, her voice softer than the others had been, "who fought off V-Voldemort again-?"

"Harry!" Ron, Fred, and George shouted together.

"Listen to me!" Harry shouted. He was growing angry now. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it. I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help." Everyone smirked at him, but this only fueled Harry's temper.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I? I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because- because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right. I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing. If you want someone to teach your class, Hermione, ask Fred and George. They're seventh years. They'd know better!"

Fred and George just laughed at him. "Us? Teaching?" Fred joked. "Are you mad, Harry?"

"That would go against all our principles of hating school," George informed them.

"Harry, if anyone could do it, it would be you-"

"-We've never fought You-Know-Who, not like you."

"You teach it, Harry," Fred said, "we'll be there." Harry just looked angry and annoyed.

"Harry," Hermione continued, "don't you see? This...is exactly why we need you...We need to know what it's really like...facing him...facing V-Voldemort. Well...think about it, please?" Harry nodded before they all headed up to bed.

* * *

Fred Weasley had a plan. The next Hogsmeade weekend was rapidly approaching. George had already decided that he was going to spend it with Angelina, Lee had asked a girl from Ravenclaw to go with him. And Fred was determined to go with Hermione.

Two days before the Hogsmeade weekend, Fred found Hermione wandering aimlessly through the rows of books in the library. She grabbed one of the books and flipped through it, probably debating whether or not she needed to read it.

Fred took a deep breath before he strode up to her. "Granger," he greeted.

"Oh, hi, Fred," she said, still distracted by the book in her hands. Perhaps he should have waited until she left the library. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"George and I were afraid that coming here would turn us into respectable students. Turns out it's not so scary in here." Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Granger, about Saturday-"

"Oh! Don't think I wasn't going to tell you, I just couldn't find you or George yesterday. We're meeting at noon at the Hog's Head." Fred frowned, confused on the change in conversation.

"What are you on about, Granger?" he asked.

"The class that Harry's going to teach. We're all meeting to discuss at the Hog's Head Saturday. You're coming, right?"

"Are you buying the drinks," smirked Fred. Hermione laughed a little.

"I'll buy them when we finally get Umbridge out of here."

"That's something I'd drink to," he laughed.

"I think I will take this one," Hermione murmured, looking at the book in her hands. "I'll see you later, Fred." Hermione made her way over to Madam Pince to check out the book. Sighing, Fred decided he was going to have to find some other time to ask her out.

* * *

Fred was surprised at the number of students that had come to the meeting at Hog's Head. Apparently, the entire student body despised Umbridge and a rather large number of the student body were willing to do all they could to rid the school of her. Fred knew quite a few of the students that had come to the meeting: Angelina, Katie Bell, Alicia (who was still only speaking to him if it was absolutely necessary. He'd thought after a year that she'd at least want to be his friend again), Ginny, Michael Corner, Neville, Colin Creevey and his brother. There were some that Fred didn't immediately recognize, like Luna Lovegood. He'd heard of her, but never spoken to her before.

Fred glanced around, counting the number of people that had appeared for the meeting. He turned to the barman. "Could we have...twenty-five butterbeers, please?" The barman glared at them for a moment before starting to pass out twenty-five butterbeers. Fred started passing them out. "Cheers. Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

Fred refused to give out the butterbeers before each person had paid. Maybe one day he would be able to pay for twenty-five butterbeers, he mused. Maybe one day, he and George would make enough money off of their joke shop for something like that.

Once everyone had their butterbeers, the group turned their attention to Hermione. "Er. Well-er-hi," she said. Her voice was slightly higher than normal. Fred smiled encouragingly at her, not wanting her to be nervous. "Well, erm, you all know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry had the idea- I mean-I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts-"

"Hear, hear," interjected one of the Ravenclaws.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She glanced over Harry before looking back at the group. "And I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet," said Michael Corner. Fred glared at him. He didn't care much for Michael, after he started dating Ginny. Ginny could do better. Secretly, Fred was hoping that Harry would come to his senses and realize how great Ginny was.

"Of course I do," Hermione replied. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because...because...because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reactions from Hermione's statement were immediate. Cho Chang's friend shrieked. One of the Ravenclaws dropped his drink on himself. Neville yelped and tried to play it off as a cough. But everyone looked at Harry eagerly. No one knew what had really happened to Cedric. They wanted the full story, even if Harry was unwilling to give it.

"Well...that's the plan anyway," Hermione said. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back, then?" said a Hufflepuff, his voice was rather aggressive.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," the boy said, nodding to Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron said rudely, asking the question on Fred's mind.

"Zacharias Smith," he replied. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look, that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said. Fred wished he could say he didn't need Harry to start talking about the night Cedric died. But he didn't. He had to hear Harry talk about standing in the graveyard, seeing at Voldemort. On some level, Fred wondered if Harry needed to talk about that night as much as everyone needed to hear it. He had kept that night bottled up for too long.

Harry didn't give all the details, just shouted about how awful it was to see Voldemort kill someone. Afterwards, it was silent. It seemed like no one was going to listen to Harry or Hermione anymore. But then, "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus? A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er-yes," Harry replied.

"Blimey, Harry," Lee said, incredibly impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Fred interjected, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled, but everyone still hear him and laughed. A few others gave examples of Harry's accomplishments. Finally, Cho Chang said, "And that's not to mention all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year- getting past the dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

Harry tried to wipe off the look of pride on his face at her words. Fred smirked. Harry had a crush. He had to tease him about this later.

All in all, the meeting went quite well. The company agreed to look for a place inside of the castle that they practice various spells in and not get caught by Umbridge. But this was it. They were going to practice and learn real Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally, things were starting to brighten at Hogwarts.

* * *

"You look cold, Remus," Tonks said, handing him a cup of tea. He smiled gratefully up at her, accepting the tea. They were crouched outside of Malfoy Manor, watching the dark house. They had set a tracking spell on Lucius Malfoy, a few months back. Remus Lupin was certain he was actively helping Voldemort. He was glad they had decided to track known Death Eaters, made it easier to keep them away from the prophecy. It was just a matter of time before Voldemort had the Death Eaters go after it.

Remus agreed with Molly about the prophecy. Harry was too young to know about it. He could just imagine what James would have said if he were here. He would be outraged that his son was supposed to live up to such an impossible standard. Harry was just a boy, he shouldn't have to be in this war.

"Thank you," he replied to Tonks. The woman's hair was blue that day. He had to admit, the pink looked better on her. The pink seemed to exhibit her personality. He was not surprised in the least to learn that Tonks had been in Hufflepuff while in school.

Tonks pulled out the paper from that morning. Yet another article about Hogwarts and the Ministry's influence there. "What has that woman decreed this time?"

" 'By Order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts,'" she read. " 'All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Group is defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.'"

"This has to be because of the meeting at the Hog's Head Mundungus saw on Saturday."

"You think they're going to stop?" Tonks asked. _Expelled_. Harry couldn't risk that again.

"If anything this will make them try harder to meet. She's only spurred them on."

"Molly will certainly tell her kids they can't participate," Tonks said thoughtfully. Remus laughed a little.

"As if that'll stop them," he muttered. "Her kids want to help the Order. They're just so young."

"The war will come regardless of their age, Remus."

"But isn't it a shame?" he said. "That we have these children fighting in a war? War is destructive. What will this do to them? For the rest of their lives they'll be dealing with this war, long after its finished."

Tonks wondered for a moment if Remus was still battling the last war. She knew about him being a werewolf, she honestly didn't care about that. But she wondered if the last war was still gripping him in some way. He had lost so much because of that war.

"You're too young too," Remus said. She turned to refute that, she wasn't a child, but saw a small smile on his face and realized he was joking with her. She softened a little.

"You are, too," she told him. He shook her head, not agreeing with her. He honestly wasn't _that_ much older than she.

"So, Nymphadora? That's an unusual name," Remus said.

"A punishment from my mother," Tonks told him. "I've always hated my name." _I think it's nice_, Remus almost said. It seemed to suit her, whether she knew it or not. It was unusual, unique. Just like Tonks.

"Have you always wanted to be an Auror?" She nodded.

"For a while, when the training was really hard, I wanted to work with dragons like Charlie. But he told me I was too clumsy. That I'd probably kill myself and a dragon simultaneously." Remus smiled. Tonks was the clumsiest person he had ever met.

"Well, Moody speaks very highly of you," he stated. Tonks smiled proudly, knowing Moody didn't speak too highly of many people. They talked long into the night about various things, particularly Auror training and the Order. They didn't talk about him being a werewolf or how the war was going to end. And, for a brief moment, Remus forgot that he was different and enjoyed himself completely.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Quidditch Match

Fred was frustrated. The longer he spent on the newest Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, the less it seemed to work. He knew it was a good idea, but getting it to work seemed to be the problem. The other day, he tested the product out on himself. George found him passed out and shaking on the floor.

After that, George demanded to know what the product was. So, Fred told him. He wanted to make a product that allowed the user to drift off during class, daydream a little. George, too, thought the idea was promising, he was just pessimistic of Fred making it. If something went wrong, what was going to happen to his brother?

So, George set a rule. Fred couldn't work on the product unless someone was with him. Fred was messing with people's mental facilities, it was very dangerous indeed. "You don't have to finish this, you know," George told him. Fred shook his head.

"I'm not giving up, George. I don't think I can." Somehow, George didn't think Fred was talking about the product.

* * *

The Room of Requirement was amazing. Seven years going to Hogwarts and Fred never knew that the room existed. "It's bizarre," Fred commented to George, frowning. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"I remember," George reminisced. "Right after we stole Mrs. Norris." Fred smirked at the memory. Filch was livid that had taken his cat. They just wanted to see if she was a real, authentic vampire cat. She wasn't.

"Well," Harry said, calling attention to himself. "I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-" Hermione Rose her hand. Fred frowned. She didn't think this was a real class, did she? Harry was definitely not going to be giving out homework. And if he tried, Fred wasn't going to do it. "What, Hermione."

"I think we ought to elect a leader," she said.

"Harry's leader," Cho Chang said at once, looking at Hermione as if she were going mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione continued, unfazed by Cho's comment. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So- everyone who thinks Harry ought to be leader?"

Everyone raised their hands immediately, except for Zacharias Smith. George elbowed the Ravenclaw until he raised his hand, too. Merlin, that guy was annoying.

"Er- right, thanks," Harry said, his face burning. "And-what Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she stated. She must have put a lot of thought into this, Fred realized. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina interjected half-seriously.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group," Fred suggested, thinking of Percy. The students around him laughed.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside of meetings."

"We can still stick with Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group, Hermione," Fred told her. "We'll just refer to it as the M.M.A.M.G." Hermione just shook her head at him like his mere presence was exhausting to her.

"The Defense Association?" Cho said. "We can stick with D.A. so nobody knows what we're talking about."

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny stated. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Fred nodded in agreement. Dumbledore's Army was perfect for their little group.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione said, glancing about to count the number of hands in the air. "That's a majority-motion passed!"

Finally, Harry was able to call attention to the Disarming Charm. "I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-" Harry was saying when he was interrupted.

"Oh, _please_," Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry answered quietly. "It saved my life last June." Smith opened his mouth stupidly and the rest of the room was very quiet. Fred considered for a moment testing his new Daydream Charm product on Smith. Sure, he would be unconscious indefinitely, but he might be doing the world a favor.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry told the room. No one moved. "Okay, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Before anyone could do anything, Fred jumped forward and asked Hermione to be his partner. "What about George?" she asked with an amused expression on her face.

"George partnered with Angelina," he replied. "I've lost my brother to his girlfriend." He looked down at the floor in mock sadness. Hermione chuckled.

"Sure, you can be my partner."

"What about me?" said Ron in outrage.

"You can partner with Neville," Fred suggested before turning to face Hermione, his wand raised.

Fred wasn't going to fool himself into believing that he needed to go easy on Granger. He had known her long enough to know she was strong. In fact, he was more worried about himself than he was for her.

He was right about Hermione. She held nothing back and wasn't afraid or intimidated. She was strong. She sent his wand flying a few times, making him go chase it down. "You don't have to go easy on me, Fred," Hermione told him, after retrieving his wand the second time. Her arms were folded across her torso like she was daring him to argue with her.

"I'm insulted, Granger," Fred answered, placing a hand over his heart like he'd been wounded. "That you consider my best so far beneath you." He shook his head a little, smirking. "Don't worry, I'm not going easy on you. I know you can handle yourself."

She smiled at that and stepped back, preparing for his attack. Fred was only able to succeed in forcing the wand out of Hermione's hand. Half-way through, George asked Hermione to practice with Angelina for a few minutes. When Hermione raised an eyebrow, silently wondering what he and Fred would be up to, George said logically, "It's important to switch partners. You know, to practice on more than one person. It makes you better." She didn't fully believe him, but turned to Angelina, ready to through the Disarming Charm at her.

Meanwhile, Fred and George took turns pointing their wands Zacharias Smith. Every time the Ravenclaw would open his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand. "This is good practice," Fred commented to George.

Harry caught them before long. "Sorry, Harry," George said hastily. "Couldn't resist." But the twins could tell Harry didn't mind that much, probably encouraged it somewhat. Once Harry turned to look at other groups, correcting where needed, Fred and George continued pointing their wands at Smith.

"Well, that was pretty good," Harry said loudly, a few minutes later, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas yelled eagerly. Fred had to agree with him. This was the most fun he'd had learning something in a long time.

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" Angelina said quickly.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry settled, "and we can decide on additional meetings then...Come on, we'd better get going…"

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Fred turned to Hermione. "This was a good idea, Granger." He smiled and winked at her before following George out of the room.

Hermione found herself smiling as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Ron.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was frustrated. He had been in the library for what seemed like hours, trying to find the correct answers for his Potions work. He wasn't sure he could take anymore humiliation from Snape.

Hermione helped him sometimes, when she had the time, but she was always busy lately with the D.A., homework, and Harry's problems. He wished for her help right then. He was so terribly bad at Potions and Snape was going to tell everyone how poorly he did on his essay.

He was getting ready to give up when Luna Lovegood plopped herself down beside him. She smiled kindly at him before setting to her own homework. Neville had never really spoken to Luna before. He always thought she was weird and he didn't know what to say to her.

Did she think they were friends now? He wondered. They were both in the D.A. Maybe she thought that meant they were friends now. But what was he supposed to say to her? All she did was come in and sit down beside him without so much as a "hello." He knew his gran would be upset if he didn't show kindness to this girl. After all, he never saw her with anyone. Did she have any friends? His gran would tell him to be friends with her.

He took a deep breath. "Er-hello, Luna," he finally said.

"Hello, Neville," she replied, not looking up from her work. "What are you working on? You've got wrackspurts following you."

"Oh," he simply said. "Sorry, what are wrackspurts?"

"They're invisible," Luna replied. "They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. I sensed quite a few around here." _They're always around me,_ Neville thought sadly. _Since I'm always confused. _

"Well, my brain has been feeling fuzzy," he told her. "But I don't know if that's wrackspurts or just Potions."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I can help you," she stated, dragging his book in front of her. "Oh, Neville you've got this all wrong."

Luna sat with him for an hour helping him with his Potions assignment. He was positive he was finally going to get a passing grade. And at the end of that hour, Neville could say with absolute certainty that he and Luna Lovegood were friends.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library when the idea came to her. The D.A. needed a better way to communicate with one another about meeting times. She was reading about the Protean Charm and it seemed absolutely perfect for what they needed to accomplish. Eagerly, she set to work, proud of her idea.

She took out a fake Galleon and held it for everyone to see. "You see the numerals around the edge of the coins? On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on _his_ coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

In the silence that followed, Fred nearly burst with pride at Hermione's work. The woman was positively brilliant. It was one of the many reasons he liked her. Here she was doing N.E.W.T. level work like it was nothing, just to make the meetings easier. The woman was amazing.

Hermione looked down in uncertainty. No one had said anything. Perhaps they all thought it was a terrible idea. "Well — I thought it was a good idea," she said, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But . . . well, if you don't want to use them . . ."

"You can do a Protean Charm," Terry Boot said in disbelief. Fred frowned, hearing the awe in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"But that's N.E.W.T. level work," he said.

"Oh," she said modestly, "yes, I suppose it is."

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at Hermione with something close to wonder. "With brains like yours?" Fred didn't like where this was heading.

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So does that mean we're using the Galleons?" There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forward to collect one from the basket.

Terry Boot kept trying to talk to Hermione throughout the meeting. Fred hated that. Hermione had always been brilliant, he had noticed it when he first met her. Who did this Ravenclaw think he was?

When Harry told everyone to pair off into groups. Terry immediately made his way over to Hermione. "Hermione, would you like to be my partner."

"Oh, sorry, Terry, I already told Fred I would partner with him."

Fred couldn't help the victorious smile he sent Terry's way. Hermione was his.

* * *

Fred had missed Quidditch and was more than excited to play Quidditch for Gryffindor House his final year at Hogwarts. He and George were surprised when Ron tried out as Keeper. He wasn't terrible, he just couldn't do anything when people were watching him.

Which meant it was mostly on offense during the matches.

The match was brutal, as it generally was when it came to playing against Slytherin. But what really destroyed them was when the Slytherins started singing "Weasley is our King." The song tore away what little confidence Ron had left.

The Quaffle headed towards the goal. Fred turned away, not wanting to watch. The scream that came from the Slytherin end of the pitch told him what he had already suspected. The Slytherins scored. Taking a deep breath, Fred flew over to Ron.

"Don't listen to them, Ron," he shouted to his little brother. "Ignore them." He wasn't sure Ron had heard him over the Slytherins' singing. Sighing, Fred hoped that Harry would find the Snitch soon, ending the game. He just wanted to save Ron the embarrassment.

The game continued for another half hour before Harry was able to successfully catch the Snitch. Gryffindor roared with cheers, having won the game when they were so far behind. Fred glanced over at Harry to congratulate him when he was hit squarely in the back with a Bludger. The unexpected impact caused him to fall off his broom. Thankfully, he was only five or six feet above the ground.

Fred and George immediately flew down to see if he was okay. Angelina got to him first, though. "Are you alright?"

" 'Course I am," Harry told her.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," she said angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch- but we won, Harry, we won!" Fred dismounted and walked over to where Harry was standing, glaring at Malfoy.

"I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then, he was _born in a bin_...Did you like my lyrics, Potter? We wanted to write another couple of verses. But we couldn't find any rhymes for fat or ugly- we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

Fred stopped, hearing what Malfoy had said. How dare Malfoy talk about his mother that way! His mother was the kindest, most loving woman Fred had ever known. In the back of Fred's mind, he knew that Malfoy was just saying that to gage a response from him, but he couldn't help but tense at Malfoy's words.

"We couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either- for his father, you know-"

"Leave it," Angelina said immediately, grabbing Fred's arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-"

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay-"

Harry grabbed a hold of George to keep him from attacking Malfoy. It took the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred from leaping on Malfoy. Oh, he wanted to. He wanted to pound Malfoy into the ground. That was his home, it wasn't much but he was proud of it.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"

Harry let go of George and together the two flew onto Malfoy in a flash. Fred immediately felt victorious, watching the two punch Malfoy over and over. "Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! _NO!_"

It was only then that Fred registered that Harry and George had attacked Malfoy in front of all the professors. That it was taking three people to restrain him. "Fred," Katie Bell said to him quietly, "you have to calm down." He nodded and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" screamed Madam Hooch. She was staring in outrage at Harry and George. "I've never seen behavior like it- back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now!"_

Fred watched George and Harry march off the pitch. Fred glanced at Malfoy. He had caused this trouble. For years, Ron talked about how evil Draco Malfoy was. He didn't fully believe his brother until that moment. He shook his head and started walking up to Gryffindor Tower to hear what was going to happen to Harry and George.

"Fred!" Angelina called after him. She looked worried. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" Fred shook his head.

"I'll be in Gryffindor Tower," he mumbled.

It wasn't until he reached Gryffindor Tower that he realized he was still carrying his broom and that he hadn't stopped to shower. What a mess he must have looked like. Shaking his head, he entered the Common Room.

Hermione jumped up and ran over to him, a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded tiredly.

"Harry and George back yet?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "It doesn't look good, Fred. Umbridge went in with McGonagall. See, there's this new decree-"

"Of course there is!" he shouted. "That woman is bent on destroying our lives! I hate her, Hermione. I honestly hate her." He couldn't meet Hermione's eyes as he said it.

"Fred, the decree-"

"I don't want to know," he told her, quieter now. "I just- I'm going to go wait for George." He turned and made his way up to his dormitory. Finally, he peeled himself out of his Quidditch uniform and showered.

When Fred returned to the dormitory, George was sitting on his bed looking grave. He was staring at Fred's broom sadly, like the world had just disappeared before his eyes. "What is it, Georgie?"

"Angelina may very well break up with me for this one," he tried to say jokingly, but his voice was hollow. "We've been banned from Quidditch for life, apparently."

"You and Harry?" Fred said in disbelief. How could McGonagall have allowed that?

"You, me, and Harry, Fred. Umbridge reckons that if Katie, Alicia, and Angelina weren't holding you back, you would've gone after Malfoy, too."

"I would have," Fred spat. "That _ferret _needs to be taught a lesson-"

"We can't even fly anymore, Fred," George told him, standing up. "Se confiscated our _brooms_. We can't play Quidditch anymore…"

"She sent you back for my broom, didn't she?" George nodded sadly. They both glanced down at the broom. Six years they had given to Gryffindor's Quidditch team. They'd tried out when they were just second years and Fred loved every moment of it. He wasn't ready to see it go.

Fred picked up the broom and walked down to the Common Room, where McGonagall was standing, waiting for the broom. "I am sorry about this," she said. "It is not the punishment I would have chosen." Fred believed her. McGonagall turned and left the room.

"What's happening?" Angelina demanded to know. "What was the punishment you received?"

"Harry, Fred, and I have been given a lifetime ban on Quidditch and she's taken away our brooms."

"Banned," Angelina repeated in disbelief. "_Banned_. No seeker and no Beaters...What on earth are we going to do?" It didn't feel like they had won the match at all. It felt more like they had suffered the biggest loss they'd ever had. Perhaps, in a sense, they had.

"It's just so unfair," Alicia said. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned _him_?"

"No," Ginny answered miserably. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" Alicia said furiously.

"It's not my fault I didn't," Fred said. His usual look of ease gone and replaced with a very ugly look on his face. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back." He stared miserably at the floor.

"I'm going to bed," Angelina said. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream...Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet…" Alicia and Katie followed her up to the girls' dormitories.

"Maybe it is all a dream," George grunted. "I'm off, too." Fred stood to follow George, when Hermione's hand fell on his arm.

"Fred...I know this is hard, but I mean, it is-"

"It's more than Quidditch, Hermione," he snapped. "I know you don't care for it, but couldn't you at least _try_ to be considerate?" He left immediately for bed, not even stopping to assess how badly he may have hurt Hermione's feelings in the process.

Because he did. And as Fred left, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why it hurt so much that he'd snapped at her.

* * *

Hermione Granger was livid. What was it about this year that caused _everything_ to go wrong? She agreed with Fred. She hated Dolores Umbridge. The woman was taking over Hogwarts and it seemed like there was nothing they could do to stop.

That _vile_ woman only gave Hagrid a bad inspection because he was a halfbreed, and Umbridge despised half breeds. She didn't care who she was hurting, as long as she was in control. And not only that, but Malfoy had spoken like Hagrid had only ever shown them dangerous creature. Certainly, he had, but it wasn't like the way he said. Malfoy was only attacked by Buckbeak because he was too stupid to follow Hagrid's directions. He _had_ to be the center of attention.

Learning about the thestrals was interesting. Sure, Hagrid's teaching was unorthodox, but he clearly knew what he was talking about. Umbridge didn't have to speak to him like he was some sort of imbecile. He knew English, she didn't need to talk to him like he was three years old.

And Hermione knew that Hagrid was going to be put on probation, like Trelawney. And she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Sighing, she sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room and began knitting more hats and scarves for the House-elves. The hats, mittens, and scarves she had made before had been disappearing like crazy. She needed to keep making more. Plus, knitting calmed her down a little.

Fred sat down beside her. He hadn't spoken to her much since he'd snapped at her after the Quidditch game a week prior. She had missed his carefree company. He probably felt awful immediately after he snapped at her. But she was going to make him work for his forgiveness. "Are you here to apologize?" she asked him, not looking up at him.

"You know, I'm sorry, Granger," he told her. Still, she didn't look up at him. "I'm really sorry, Hermione," he tried again. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. The world didn't end because I can't play Quidditch anymore. You were right."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that last part," she said, smiling at little.

"You were right," he said louder.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled a little before growing serious again.

"Hermione," he began, "with everything going on, you're still making hats for the house-elves?" She opened her mouth to, once again, explain how the treatment of house-elves was the same as that of slavery. But before she could, Fred continued. "I mean that in a good way. Even when things are difficult, you still stand by what you believe in. You're still looking out for the house-elves. I think that's amazing. I don't know anyone else who would do that."

Hermione glanced up at Fred, startled by what he had said. No one had ever admired her for her stance on house-elves. They all laughed at her, including Fred. "Thank you, Fred," she finally said. He looked like he was battling with himself for a moment, like he wanted to ask her something, but decided not to at the last moment.

"I'll see you later, Granger," he finally said.

As she watched him walk away, Hermione recognized the feelings inside of her. She liked Fred Weasley. He was the only one to care about what she had to say about the house-elves and he could always make her laugh. She liked Fred Weasley. What on earth was Ron going to say when he found out?


	15. Chapter 15: To Save Mr Weasley's Life

December arrived with a beautiful blanket of snow. Fred and George kept themselves busy by working on their products and skiving on classes and homework. Somehow, classes seemed to have grown more boring that year. Especially, Umbridge's. Each day, they sat and read. It was utterly dreadful.

Thankfully, they now had the D.A. to look forward to. Harry was a pretty good teacher, far better than Umbridge. Some spells, like the Stunning Spells, Fred and George already knew pretty well- the drawback of being seventh years in a class with fourth years.

But working with Hermione was amazing. Each class, without fail, they would partner together. She was a good partner, she pushed him to be better, to do better each time. "Fred," she said in an irritated voice, her arms were crossed over her chest. "We're supposed to be practicing casting and blocking the Stunning Spell."

"Yes," he simply said.

"Then, why did you glue my feet to the floor?"

"Hermione," he said, "if you had blocked it like you were supposed to, then you'd have never known I'd used the Sticking Charm." She shook her head at him, trying to look more irritated than she really felt.

"Release me, please."

Before Fred could reply, Harry called attention to himself. "Good job, everyone. This will be our last meeting before the winter holidays. So, just keep practicing as best you can and we'll meet again after the holidays. Really, great job everyone."

With that, the group began to disperse. Fred began to make his way over to where George was standing. He and George had some ideas they wanted to run by Harry. "Fred! Fred!" Hermione called after him. She was still struggling against the charm he had cast on her.

"You know," he said, laughing, "some would say you're _stuck_ on me." She didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"Fred," she said. Sighing, he cancelled the spell.

"Better?"

"Much," she answered. While Hermione went to gather her things, Fred and George went to talk to Harry. He seemed distracted for some reason.

"We've been thinking, Harry," said Fred. "We could slip some Puking Pastilles into Umbridge's tea."

"Or some fever fudge-" continued George.

"Sounds great, guys," Harry interrupted. "Would you excuse me?" Frowning, Fred and George watched Harry nervously walked over to where Cho Chang was standing, looking at a picture. No wonder the guy was distracted.

"He's been staring at her all night," Hermione said as she, Fred, George, and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Maybe he'll finally make a move," Fred remarked, only to see George smirk at the irony.

"What were you telling Harry about?" Ron asked, somewhat annoyed he hadn't been included in the conversation yet.

"We're going to put something in Umbridge's tea," George replied.

"That's a-" Hermione began.

"-Fantastic idea," Fred finished for her with a wink. "Thanks, Granger. We agree." Ron and George chuckled at that.

"You'll get into trouble," Hermione warned them pointedly.

"You know, Granger has a point," George said, each word dripping with sarcasm. "We'll get into trouble. We'll have to live our lives wondering what Umbridge drinking her tea with a Puking Pastille would be like." He shook his head for emphasis.

"But at least we'll be able to rest peacefully with the knowledge that we did not break any school rules," Fred added. Hermione glared at them.

"Fine. Mock me. Just don't come crying to me when you have detention," Hermione said. Fred quieted, thinking about what detention with Umbridge entailed. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his hand that had "I must not cause trouble" etched in.

They sat quietly together in the Common Room while they waited for Harry to return. Hermione, in the meantime, began composing a rather long letter to someone. Ron was trying to finish his Transfiguration homework while Fred and George spoke quietly about their plan to drop Puking Pastilles in Umbridge's tea. If they timed it right, they might be able to make her cancel classes the following day.

Finally, Harry sauntered into the room. He looked dazed, like he wasn't quite sure of his surroundings. The moment they saw him, Fred and George began clapping for the fifth year. "Well done, Harry," George said, patting him on the back. Harry smiled a little.

"Is it Cho?" Hermione said in a very business-like manner. "Did she corner you after the meeting?" Ron sniggered while Fred and George both cracked smiles. Hermione knew what had happened, they all did. They just wanted to hear Harry say it.

"She-" Harry's voice was too dry and had to clear it twice before continuing. "She-er-"

"Did you kiss?" Hermione inquired while the boys around her laughed. Harry turned a shade of red that could have rivaled the Weasleys.

"What to go, Harry!" Fred cheered. George sniffed a little and pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"They just grow up so fast," George said. "One day he's fighting You-Know-Who, the next he's off kissing girls."

"Well?" Ron said. "How was it?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Wet," he said finally. Ron made a noise that Fred guessed was supposed to be disgust. He had to agree with his little brother on that. "Because she was crying."

"Merlin, Harry," Fred said seriously. "You were really that bad?"

"Dunno," Harry answered. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," Hermione interjected at once.

"How would you know, Granger?" Fred wanted to know, jealousy surging through him.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," Hermione replied. Fred wasn't sure how this was related to how well Harry could kiss. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," Ron said, grinning.

"Ron," Hermione said, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"We agree," Fred and George said together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, probably wondering why she had to explain everything for them.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feelings at the moment?"

"No," Harry and Ron said together.

"Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when he died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

"Dump her," Fred and George said together.

"A girl with that much going on, needs to work on herself," Fred continued, looking Harry in the eye.

"It won't end well if she's got that much going on," George advised.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode," Ron said, as though he had not heard what Fred and George had said.

"Just because you've got the emotional rage of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione stated. Fred and George laughed at that and began to make plans on calling Ron a teaspoon for the foreseeable future.

"Come on, Georgie," Fred said, standing up, "we should head on up. And you three should, too." Harry, Ron, and Hermione just shrugged and continued with their conversation.

As Fred and George made their way up to their dormitories, George turned to Fred and said, "You realize that Harry is getting more action than you?"

"Shut up, Forge," Fred muttered, causing George to burst into laughter.

* * *

Arthur Weasley did not worry as much as his wife over things. Certainly, he did worry. He about the coming war and the Order of the Phoenix. He worried about his expenses and providing for his family. He worried for his family, his wife, his kids, and Harry. Those days, he worried most for Percy. His son was stubborn, and refused to see the truth. He had given his son everything he could, and the boy had turned his back on them. Arthur sighed and wiped his face with his hands. He loved his son, but Percy was making it hard at that moment.

He was feeling tired that night. He didn't expect anything to happen that night. In fact, he was hoping that nothing would happen so he could just go home and sleep for a little while. He wondered if Molly was up, worrying about him. He told her repeatedly not to wait up for him, but she never listened. Sometimes, she would just sit and stare at that clock until he was home. She was scared for his war and everything it would entail. He understood.

Oh, he was so tired. Perhaps, if he sat down for just a moment, just rest for a just a moment he would have the energy to go for the rest of the night. He had promised Mad-Eye and the others he would do this and he knew how important it was. Maybe next time, he would ask for a shift that wasn't right after work. He didn't have the energy for this. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. His chin started drooping onto his chest and he couldn't manage to pull it back out.

Just as he was starting to fall asleep, the most unimaginable pain shot through him. His eyes flew open to see a giant snake plunge its poisonous teeth three times before he could think to raise his wand. Arthur yelled in pain, hoping that someone might hear him. He watched the evil snake slither away.

He called out again, but he knew it was no use. There was no one in that area of the Ministry. He knew that. But still, he yelled. He pressed his hands against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but he knew it was no use. He fell against the floor, falling into the pile of his own blood.

His eyes closed. And before he passed out, Arthur worried about his life and if someone was going to find him.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!" Fred must have fallen asleep in the middle of Transfiguration again. Although, he couldn't remember that last time his desk had felt this comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm...listening...Professor...George'll demonstrate…"

"MR. WEASLEY!" Fred's eyes shot open. He was right. It was McGonagall. But this was his dormitory. What was McGonagall doing here? Fred rubbed his eyes. Professor McGonagall only came up to the rooms if something serious had happened. _What had Harry, Ron, and Hermione done now_? He wondered for a moment. He glanced at George. His brother seemed as groggy as he was.

"Get dressed and come with me," she said gravely before disappearing. Immediately, Fred and George jumped out of bed and got dressed before heading down to the Common Room where McGonagall was waiting with Ginny.

"What's going on?" Fred wanted to know. "What's Ron done?"

"Nothing, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "Your brother is fine. But your father has been attacked."

"What?" Ginny said. Any lingering tiredness immediately vanished from Fred. His dad had been attacked. He must have been working for the Order, that's why he was up at this time of the night.

"Your brother and Mr. Potter are waiting in Professor Dumbledore's office. Come, we must hurry." There was no argument from them.

"Is Mum with him?" Ginny asked.

"Is he in Saint Mungo's?" Fred wanted to know.

"He is still at the Ministry," explained McGonagall. "We are trying to find him help."

"How do you know he was attacked, then?" George inquired.

"Mr. Potter saw him."

"How-"

"Hush, we must keep quiet," McGonagall said, mostly because she wasn't sure how to answer but also because they couldn't let Umbridge know what was happening. It was of vital importance.

The door to the Headmaster's office swung open and they rushed in. Immediately, Ginny ran over to Harry. "Harry-what's going on?" she asked. Her voice betrayed her fright. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt-"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore answered for Harry. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

Suddenly, Fred felt like he couldn't breathe. Up to this point, he had been hoping this was all a nightmare. But it wasn't. His dad was dying as they spoke. He was going to the hospital, sure, but what if… He didn't want to think of the what if. He couldn't imagine his life without his father.

"How're we going?" Fred managed to ask. "Floo powder?"

"No," Dumbledore replied. "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He gestured to an old kettle lying on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back...I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you-" There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor. Dumbledore caught the feather as it fell. "It is Fawkes's warning. She must know you're out of your beds...Minerva, go and head her off-tell her any story-" McGonagall was gone immediately.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in houseguests. . . ."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us . . ." Together, they all grabbed the kettle. "On the count of three then...one...two…three…"


	16. Chapter 16: A Trip to Hogsmeade

Harry was avoiding everyone. Sure, at first they were all a little startled when they overheard Mad-Eye suggest that Harry was being possessed. No one really believed it though, not even Mad-Eye. Still, it _was_ the only explanation they had for why Harry saw Mr. Weasley attacked from the snake's point of view.

There was no reasoning with him. His sour mood was certainly destroying the Christmas cheer. After helping minimally with Christmas decorations, Harry disappeared again. Everyone suspected he was with Buckbeak. When Hermione arrived that night unexpectedly, she wasted no more than three minutes talking to everyone before she ran off to find Harry.

Fred was not sure what Hermione had said to Harry, but he seemed to have wanted to partake in the festivities after that. "Thought you were skiing with your parents, Granger," Fred commented that evening at dinner.

"To tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," she answered. "Dumbledore told me this morning what happened. I-Is he-"

"He's going to be fine. Found 'im just in time." Fred looked away for a moment, listening to the general chatter in the room as he decided what to say. "I was really worried about him. Can't imagine life without him."

"Well," Hermione returned, "at least you don't have to know."

The next morning was met with tears. Percy, the world's biggest prat, had sent back his present without so much as a note. Did he even know his father was in the hospital? Did he even care?

Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table with Lupin and Tonks, crying buckets of tears. "Mum, Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings," Fred said in an attempt to console her. She just cried harder.

"Perhaps, you two should see it everyone else is awake," Remus suggested. "Tonks and I'll stay here with your mother."

Fred and George nodded and with a _crack!_ Left the room.

Fred didn't understand it. How could his brother be so cruel to their very loving parents? What was he doing for Christmas this year? Would he be sitting in his flat alone? Or would he be working at the Ministry all day?

Fred and George entered Ron and Harry's room then. They were looking through their presents excitedly. "Hermione get you a planner, too?" George commented, looking through Ron's gifts. Both Harry and Ron groaned. "You don't reckon she actually expects us to use them, does she?"

"That's probably why she gave them to us. To just stare at them," Harry murmured sarcastically.

Fred said nothing. They had _all_ received a gift from Hermione? Granger had given him nothing for Christmas. Merlin, even George got a planner! Had she forgotten him? Or just didn't care enough to get him one?

Fred had thought long and hard about what to get Hermione for Christmas. It had to be something special, but also something practical. He wanted to give her something she'd use everyday and be forced to think of him because of it. And finally, the idea came to him.

On their way back down the stairs for breakfast, they ran into Hermione. "Merry Christmas!" Fred and George greeted her.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, cheerfully. "George, thank you for the Fainting Fancies...I'm sure I'll find a use for them."

"Reckoned you'd need them for you O.W.L.s," George told her. He glanced between Fred and Hermione before quickly thanking Hermione for the planner and leaving them alone.

"Thank you for the Sugar Quills, Fred," Hermione said. "They're perfect. I love them."

"I'm glad," Fred said. He scratched the back of his head. Should he just leave now?

"I wanted to give you your present in person, actually," she continued, not meeting his eyes. His interest peaked immediately. Maybe he was going to get something better than a planner. She took a small piece of parchment and handed it to Fred. Curiously, he unfolded it.

A large smile passed across his lips. This _was_ better than some planner. "I thought you were a prefect, Miss Granger," he said jokingly.

"I've been spending too much time with you, I guess."

"Seems to be doing you some good," Fred replied. He honestly couldn't think of a better Christmas present. Because there, in his hands, was a voucher. Hermione had agreed to help him with any product he needed. But he had to choose wisely. She had only given him one.

"Come on," Fred said, "let's go. Mum'll have breakfast ready."

* * *

George was watching his brother carefully. Fred was working on his secret product again. He was determined to finish the thing if it killed him.

Earlier that day, they Apparated to Diagon Alley to meet with a Mr. Donnelly. The man showed them a property available in Diagon Alley. Number Ninety-three. It was perfect. There was even a flat above the store where they could stay. They could move in anytime, the place was theirs. They didn't have to stay in school any longer.

"Just say it, Georgie," Fred stated, not looking up from his project.

"We don't have to go back," George said, sighing. "We don't have to listen to Umbridge anymore."

Fred took a deep breath, considering what to say. He wasn't ready to leave Hogwarts. He had unfinished business there. "We have to go back. Didn't we always say we'd have to go out with a bang?" George thought for a moment.

"Then when? How are we going to do it?"

"I don't know yet, but it'll be good. Something loud. Something that'll drive Umbridge mad."

"So, anything we do really," smirked George.

Fred nodded. "Just a little bit longer. Then we'll be done."

* * *

Christmas break ended. Before they knew it, they were back at Hogwarts. Back under Umbridge's tyrannical rule.

January passed quickly and without incident. And finally, February had arrived. Fred had been anxiously awaiting February since had seen the dates for Hogsmeade weekends. The next one would be on Valentine's Day. It was perfect. He was going to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade with him.

He had to find the right moment and way to ask her. It couldn't be immediately before or after classes, she'd be too preoccupied with her thoughts. (And during class was completely out of the question. Hermione would kill him for interrupting her learning.) She couldn't be doing her homework, she'd say "no" for him just interrupting her. Meals were a possibility, but he knew Harry and Ron would be there, listening to everything he'd say. He didn't want that. So, he chose the library.

He skipped dinner the Monday before the Hogsmeade trip. He knew Hermione would come in after dinner. So, he sat at the table he knew Hermione always sat at and he waited.

As predicted, Hermione went straight for the table, a mountainous pile of books in her hands. He stood up when he saw her and took some of the books out of her hands. "Merlin, Granger, are you reading the _entire_ library?"

"Just most of it," she said. "What are you doing in here? I thought you hated the library."

"I do," he answered. "I just wanted to ask you something." She placed her books, and the ones in Fred's hands, on the table. "Alright, what is it?"

"Hogsmeade next weekend," he stated confidently. Hermione raised an eyebrow in her surprise.

"Y-yes, it is," she answered.

"It's one Valentine's Day," Fred continued.

"Yes," she said slowly. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione Granger, will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Yes, Fred, I'd love to go with you," she told him.

He cracked a broad smile. "Brilliant, brilliant." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll meet you in the Common Room at eleven, alright?"

"Alright," she smiled. Fred glanced down at the books. Now that he had _finally_ asked her out, he noticed how hungry he was. If he hurried, he could catch the last few minutes of dinner.

"Well, I'll leave you to your homework." Before Fred could move, Hermione continued.

"I have to be at the Three Broomsticks at noon."

Fred frowned, then raised an eyebrow curiously. "What're you up to, Granger?"

"Nothing," she answered, "I just have to meet Luna, Harry, and Rita at noon."

"Rita? Rita Skeeter?" Fred said. Hermione nodded. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," she said quickly. "I-I'd like that."

"Brilliant."

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously for Saturday's arrival. The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione woke up early. She dressed in her nicest clothes and even managed to tame the wildness of her hair.

She was surprised Fred had asked to go to Hogsmeade with him. She hadn't expected him to. She hadn't forgotten that he had dated Alicia Spinnet. The woman was gorgeous and Hermione was just plain. She had hoped he would ask her, but she didn't really believe it was going to happen.

She was more than excited. Today, was going to be perfect.

She hadn't told Harry and Ron that she would be spending the day with Fred. She certainly hadn't told them about her crush. But perhaps, they already knew. Fred and Hermione had been closer over that last month. Fred and George now sat with them at every meal and walked with them in the halls. Even studied with them. Maybe, they already knew.

Hermione, now ready for the day, left her room and made her way down to the Common Room. Harry was there, looking nervous. He would be spending the day with Cho Chang. Hopefully, he wouldn't mess it up. "Now, remember, Three Broomsticks at noon."

"I remember," mumbled Harry in annoyance. She gave him an encouraging smile before he left the Common Room to spend the day with Cho.

"Hermione?" Fred said from behind her. His usual smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. He held his arm out to her. Smiling, she took it immediately. "You look great today, by the way."

"Thank you, Fred," she said, blushing a little. Their walk to Hogsmeade was silent for a little while before Hermione asked, "What is George doing today?"

"He's with Angelina," he replied. "Not sure what he had planned for her. He said something about a picnic, but it might be too cold for that."

"So, I can assume that we won't be sitting in the snow with a small basket of food?" Hermione guessed. Fred laughed a little and shook his head.

"No, that is not in the plan for today. But if you ever do want to do that, I can keep that in mind for next time." _Will there be a next time? _Hermione thought excitedly. Instead of asking about that, Hermione inquired what they would be doing that day. "Thought we might stop at the Tomes and Scrolls. I thought you might like that."

"I most certainly would," she replied. He knew her too well. The first place she wanted to visit was the bookstore.

"After that, I reckoned we'd be heading over to the Three Broomsticks for your meeting," Fred continued. "I wasn't sure how long that would take. So, I reckoned we could just go around to the shops after that."

"Sounds like a rather pleasant day," Hermione said.

"Hope so."

They didn't spend longer than an hour in Tomes and Scrolls. Fred had to remind her twice that she had a meeting and couldn't stay in the bookstore all day. She looked like she was going to argue with him both times. In the end, she only left the store with two books. (Both of which, Fred and insisted on paying.)

The walk to the Three Broomsticks was cold and Hermione was thankful when they reached their destination. She took a seat at a table in the corner of the room, where her conversation would be more private. She knew Fred was wondering about the meeting, but he didn't ask any more questions about it. Just as well, he'd understand soon enough.

Luna arrived first and took a seat beside Fred. She immediately launched into a story that was in the last _Quibbler_ issue. Fred listened and nodded like he understood half of what she was saying.

Rita Skeeter came in shortly after that. She looked slightly annoyed by the whole occasion. Hermione knew she didn't want to be there, but she needed to be. This was how they were going to get the word around Hogwarts, this was how they were going to make everyone understand the truth of what happened that night.

She had been careful not to tell Harry too much about the meeting. If she even mentioned the night that Cedric died, Harry got defensive. She knew that Harry blamed himself for what happened that night. He did that a lot. He blamed himself for things he couldn't control.

They waited five minutes before Hermione saw Harry talking to Hagrid. "Harry! Harry, over here!" she shouted. He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting with Fred, Luna, and Rita. She could see the surprise flicker across Harry's face at the sight of Luna and Rita.

"You're early!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were with Cho, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"

"Finally asked her out, Harry?" Fred said. "Good on you, mate. How'd it go?"

"Cho?" Rita said. She twisted around in her seat to look at Harry fully. "A _girl_?" She started looking through her crocodile-skin handbag.

"It's none of _your_ business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," Hermione said coolly. "So you can put that away right now." She had told Rita this wasn't going to be a gossip article, it wasn't about that.

"What are you up to?" Harry wanted to know, sitting down and staring from Rita to Luna to Fred to Hermione.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," Rita stated, taking a large slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to _talk_ to him, am I?" Hermione was regretting asking Rita Skeeter to come. Honestly, could be so hard to write an article? The woman was vial.

"Yes, I suppose you are," Hermione said coldly.

"Pretty girl, is she, Harry?" Rita asked.

"One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," Hermione stated irritably. She glanced at Fred. He was sitting contently beside her, enjoying the show. Maybe telling him he could come to the meeting was a bad idea after all. What was he going to think of her after this?

"What deal?" Rita asked. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days…" She took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," Hermione said indifferently. "Find someone who cares."

"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help," Rita muttered. She glanced at Harry then. "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"He feels angry, of course," Hermione said in a hard, clear voice. "Because he's told the Minister of Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him."

"So you actually stick it to, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" Rita asked. The venom in her voice disappeared for a moment. She wasn't a reporter for a moment, she genuinely wanted to know, along with the rest of the Wizarding World, what had happened the night Cedric Diggory died. And then, the moment passed. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness-"

"I wasn't the sole witness," spat Harry. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," Rita replied excitedly. She fumbled in her bag again, looking for her quill. She glanced over at Hermione for a moment. "But, of course, Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that, would she?"

"Stop calling her that," Fred said with a frown on his face. "Merlin, no wonder everyone hates you." Rita glared at him.

"As a matter of fact," Hermione continued, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect _does_ want." Fred, Harry, and Rita stared at Hermione as if she'd gone crazy. Meanwhile, Luna sang "Weasley Is Our King" dreamily, seemingly out of the conversation completely.

"You _want_ me to report what he says about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what V-Voldemort looks like now." At the name of Voldemort's name, Rita jumped so badly that she spilled half her glass of firewhiskey on herself.

"The _Prophet_ wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle-"

"We don't need another story about Harry's lost his marbles," said Hermione angrily. "We've had plenty of those already, thank you! I want him to be given the opportunity to tell the truth!"

"There's no market for a story like that!"

"You mean the _Prophet_ won't print it because Fudge won't let them," Hermione said irritably. She was so tired of how everyone was treating Harry because they thought he was lying. He needed a chance to explain what had happened that night.

"All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."

"So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" said Hermione scathingly. Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, and drained her glass of firewhiskey.

"The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly girl," she said coldly.

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly. Sucking on her cocktail onion, she gazed at Rita with her enormous, protuberant, slightly mad eyes. "He publishes important stories that he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money." Rita looked disparagingly at Luna.

"I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said. " 'Twenty-five Ways to Mingle with Muggles' and the dates of the next Bring-and-Fly Sale?"

"No," said Luna, dipping her onion back into her gillywater, "he's the editor of The Quibbler." Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked around in alarm.

" 'Important stories he thinks the public needs to know'?" she said witheringly. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" said Hermione pleasantly. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it." Rita burst into laughter.

"_The Quibbler_! Do you think people will take him seriously if he's published in the _Quibbler_?"

"Some won't," Hermione answered. "But I think people want to know the truth. The _Prophet_ is obviously not telling the people something. I think they might want to know the full story, regardless of where it comes from."

"All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," Rita said, eyeing Hermione. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people for the magazine. They do it because it's an honor, and of course, to see their names in print." Rita looked as though she had been slapped.

"I'm supposed to do this _for free_?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus."

"I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly. She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.

"Okay, Harry?" said Hermione, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

"I suppose," said Harry, watching Rita balancing the Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.

"Fire away, then, Rita."

* * *

Fred was quiet after the meeting. He had no idea what Harry had really seen that night. He knew You-Know-Who was back. He knew that Harry had fought him, but that was it. Harry had always been reluctant to give the details. He knew why now.

Hermione glanced at Fred nervously as they walked around Hogsmeade. They stopped at Zonko's Joke Shop for a few minutes so Fred could look around. Zonko started a conversation with Fred immediately. For the four years he and George could go to Hogsmeade, they always stopped at Zonko's. It was his store that gave them the desire to own a joke shop, too.

Afterwards, Fred asked Hermione if there was anywhere else she'd like to stop at. She shook her head. "Let's go back to school," Fred suggested. "We'll have a few minutes before dinner."

She nodded. He held his arm out to her, which she took immediately. They walked in silence back to Hogwarts. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. They had just reached the entrance hall when she asked cautiously, "What did you think of the meeting?"

"Rita's an unregistered animagus?" Fred returned smirking. "I didn't know you were into blackmail, Granger." She smiled and looked away. "You keep saying we need to follow the rules, but you seem to be breaking them more than anyone else." When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he tilted her chin upwards so that she would have to look at him. He was seriously now. "I think it was really amazing what you did today. You're really brilliant, Hermione…"

"Thank you, Fred," she said quietly. "You know that I fancy you, right?" She looked startled by the news, but she nodded anyway.

"You know that I fancy you, too, right?" she said. Fred smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I do." And before he had the chance to mess it up, Fred leaned down and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Yes, this day _had_ turned out perfectly.


	17. Chapter 17: They Must Not Cause Trouble

Remus and Tonks were tired. It had been a long day. Ever since Arthur had been attacked, Mad-Eye had been more motivated to watch the known Death Eaters and the Department of Mysteries. Now, Mad-Eye never scheduled anyone to watch the Department of Mysteries alone. As of late, it had been Tonks and Mad-Eye who had been on watch there, as only employees of the Ministry were set to watch down there. Consequently, it had been quite a long time since Tonks had been set to watch Death Eaters with Remus. He hadn't even seen her since Christmas.

Her hair had been dark brown for the duration of the evening. Remus knew she had only changed it so that she would not stick out as much while they were watching Dolohov. Now, as they returned to Grimmauld Place, the dark brown strands faded away into a bright pink color. Remus smirked a little. He liked it this way better, not that he would ever tell her. "Would you like some tea?" he suggested to her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"It was awfully cold tonight," she commented, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without a Warming Charm. How on earth do Muggles cope without magic?" Remus chuckled a little.

"You'll have to ask Arthur," he answered. "He would know better than any of us." He poured the tea into two mugs and handed one to her. He sat down across from her. It was strange to him that he felt so comfortable around her. He had only known her for a few short months, but he was glad they were friends. "What does Mad-Eye have you doing next week?"

"Department of Mysteries," she replied sighing. "I'd rather have watch with you. Death Eaters are more interesting than a hallway. What are you doing next week?" Remus hesitated for a moment, wondering how to say this. He had never talked to Tonks about his transformation.

"Well-er-next week is the full moon," he said, suddenly very interested with staring at the kitchen table. Tonks didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at Remus with all the compassion in the world. He was ashamed of what he was, that was as plain as day. But she didn't care if he was a werewolf or a centaur or even a vampire. Remus Lupin was strong, courageous, and kind man. That was what mattered to her.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" she asked him quietly. He raised an eyebrow at the question, like he was surprised she wanted to know anything about that side of him.

"Since I was very young," he told her simply. He didn't seem like he wanted to go about it, but Tonks wanted to hear more of his life.

"You were friends with Harry's dad in school, right? And Sirius?" A shadow of a memory passed across his face for a moment. He looked sad and lonely. He seemed to have aged twenty years in the span of one moment.

"I was," he stated. "Foolish children we were."

"You make it sound like you have lived for hundreds of years, Remus. I reckon you're only in your thirties, maybe nearly forty at the most. You're not as terribly old as you seem to think." Once again, Nymphadora Tonks surprised him. He supposed she was right, he did act older than he really was, but he felt older than he really was, too. "What do you want to be when you were young? Did you always want to be a professor?" He shook his head.

"No, I always wanted to be an Auror, actually. But then, they would never allow someone like me to do that."

"People can surprise you sometimes," Tonks stated. "Maybe one day you'll be able to." He gave her a small smile, not really believing what she was saying. He couldn't allow himself to. Because Nymphadora Tonks had a very real potential of making Remus hopeful.

"We have a war to live through first."

"Oh, I think we will." They could only hope. Remus didn't really expect to, if he was honest. It counted it sheer luck that he had lived through the last war. He didn't really expect to live through a second one.

"Yes, well, we can only do that by watching boring hallways," he teased. She rolled her eyes. They were quiet for a moment, both of them staring at the tea in their hands.

"I better go," Tonks finally said. "I have work in the morning. It was really nice talking with you, Remus." She stood up and carefully placed her mug in the sink. "Talk soon, yeah?" He nodded, his eyes following her as she left the kitchen. For a moment he considered going after her, telling her liked her company didn't want to go a few more months without getting to speak with her. But he didn't. He just let her go.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face that she knew had everything to do with Fred Weasley. Only hours before had they walked around Hogsmeade together. Oh, the day had been perfect! "_You know that I fancy you, right?"_ he had said. Yes, yesterday was an absolutely perfect day.

She let herself think of the day only a little bit more before she forced herself out of bed. She had much she needed to do today. She needed to make certain she had finished all of her homework, knit more hats and scarves for the house elves, and discuss with Harry when the next D.A. meeting would be.

She found Harry and Ron already sitting at breakfast with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Well, Seamus was sitting next to Dean listening to the conversation, but refusing to participate. He and Harry still had barely spoken since the beginning of the year. She sat down beside Harry to hear Neville whisper, "...It must have been...tough...talking about it...Was it?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, "but people have got to know what Voldemort is capable of, haven't they?"

"That's right," Neville replied, nodding, "and his Death Eaters too...People should know…" Neville looked away from Harry and Hermione to his food, not finishing his sentence.

"Harry," Hermione said, "while I think it's important for the truth to be told, perhaps you shouldn't tell anyone about the article until it's published." Hermione was watching Umbridge carefully at the teacher's table. Their professor was eyeing them suspiciously.

"I haven't told anyone but Ron, Hermione," Harry informed her. "I thought you'd told Neville." Hermione shook her head.

"Neville, who told you about the article?"

"Luna did," he answered. "She told me about it at dinner last night." Surprised, Hermione said nothing. After a while, Dean, Seamus, and Neville departed for the common room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone.

Hermione kept glancing at the door, waiting for a different redheaded Weasley to enter the Great Hall. Every person who entered gave her hope for only a minute before it dashed when she realized none of them were Fred. It was only after Cho Chang and her friend entered the Great Hall that Hermione remembered she had never asked Harry how his date with Cho had gone.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you," she said, "what happened on your date with Cho? How come you were back so early?"

"Er...well, it was…" Harry murmured. Ron, too, looked suddenly more interested in the conversation than the chicken on his plate. Harry sighed. "It was a complete fiasco, now that you mention it." He explained everything that had happened with Cho at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. How Cho seemed to have been acting completely mental and he wasn't sure why. "So then," he finished a few minutes later, "she jumps up, right, and says 'I'll see you around, Harry,' and runs out of the place! I mean, what was all that about? What was going on?"

Hermione sighed helplessly at her friend. Honestly, how could he be so tactless and clueless? "Oh, Harry," she said sadly. "Well, I'm sorry, but you were a bit tactless."

"He's tactless," Ron said indignantly. "_She's_ the one that brought up Cedric."

"Well, you see," Hermione said to Harry with patience, "you shouldn't have told her you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."

Harry looked at Ron in confusion and exasperation. The way they usually looked at one another when Hermione was talking about house elves. "But, but," Harry spluttered. "You _told_ me to meet you at twelve and to bring her along, how was I supposed to do that without telling her-"

"You should have told her differently," Hermione stated like it was obvious. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd _made_ you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you, and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly? And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too," Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Hermione's not ugly, Harry," said Fred as he sat down beside Hermione. George took the seat across from Fred, beside Ron. Immediately, the Weasley twins began shoveling food onto their plates.

"I don't think you're ugly, Hermione," Harry stated.

"Harry, look, you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked Harry whether he liked her better or not?" Ron wanted to know. Hermione, Fred, and George burst into laughter while Harry looked serious, like he was going to ask the same thing.

"Girls don't ask questions like that," Hermione said.

"Well, they should! Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!"

"Harry," Fred said seriously, "you got to tell her you fancy her regardless if she asks. Girls like to hear that you like them, right Granger?" She ignored him.

"I'm not saying what she did was sensible," Hermione continued as Ginny joined them. "I'm just trying to make you see how she was feeling at the time."

"You should write a book," Ron said, "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, thinking back to the Hogsmeade trip. He frowned and Hermione knew what he was going to ask before he said it. He glanced between Hermione and Fred. "Hold on, what were you two doing at the Three Broomsticks together?"

"Hermione and Fred are dating now," George said in disinterest. Hermione blushed as Harry and Ron stared at her and Fred in surprise. Fred just raised is eyebrow in slight surprise.

"Hermione didn't tell you?"

"No," Harry and Ron said together.

"I knew," Ginny interjected, "Hermione didn't tell me, but it was rather obvious." Hermione's blush deepened.

"They're not joking?" Ron said, after a moment. Hermione shook her head. She had been worried about how he was going to take this. She wasn't sure Ron would like the idea of her best friend dating his brother. "Well, it was about time. Honestly, you two have dancing around each other for ages."

Hermione said nothing more, she was just happy that her friends stood by her.

* * *

Monday, a week later, the article in _The Quibbler _came out. Six owls greeted Harry eagerly at breakfast with letters from Harry's fans. "Harry Potter Speaks Out at Last: The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Night I Saw Him Return." Harry read aloud to the breakfast table.

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna said, walking over to their table. She squeezed herself between Fred and Ron. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. It expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still holding letters out to Harry, "are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," Hermione said eagerly. "Harry d'you mind if we-?"

"Help yourself," Harry said amusedly. Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, and Hermione all reached for letters. Three more owls flew by to drop letters before Harry.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," Ron said, reading the letter quickly.

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," Hermione said. She crumpled the letter in her hand, annoyed that the woman who had written it.

"This one's in two minds," Fred interjected. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now...Blimey, what a waste of parchment…"

"Hey, this one says she believes you," George stated.

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice. Fred groaned inwardly. Couldn't she just leave them alone? Above them stood Professor Umbridge. She was staring at the letters, probably wondering how the letters managed to get passed her detection. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" Many students around them were looking over in Harry's direction now.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred said loudly, so everyone could hear. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," Umbridge answered. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated. Fred supposed it was just a matter of time before Umbridge found out about the article. He just wanted people to be able to read it first. "People have written me because I gave an interview about what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" shrieked Umbridge. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, a reporter asked me questions and I answered them." He handed Umbridge the copy of the _The_ _Quibbler_ that Luna's dad had sent Harry.

"When did you do this?" Umbridge asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry told her. She looked at him with rage dancing in her eyes.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "How you dare...how you could…I have tried again and again to teach you not tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions." She stalked away, clutching _The Quibbler _to her chest.

By mid-morning another educational decree was hung around Hogwarts. "Any student found in possession of the magazine _The Quibbler_ will be expelled," Hermione read happily, beaming with pleasure.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" Harry wanted to know, probably thinking of another week's detention with Umbridge.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see? If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it."

Sure enough, by the end of the week, every student in the school had read the interview.

It wasn't just the students that were reading the interview Harry had given in _The Quibbler_. In all honesty, Professor McGonagall had seen numerous students reading the article, but she turned a blind eye to it. She believed the students needed to know what had happened. She needed to read the article herself.

She sat in the teacher's lounge with Snape and Flitwick. She had just finished reading the article aloud to them. "Well, that certainly explains Mr. Potter's behavior this year," Filius Flitwick stated. "He's had detention nearly every night since the beginning of year."

"I am not sure if that is because of what happened in April, Filius," said Snape, "or just Potter's inability to listen to authority."

"Yes, Severus, we all know how you feel about the Potter boy-"

"No, Filius, I agree with Severus," said McGonagall. "Potter is only making this worse for himself. He and his friends have been sneaking off most nights. It's going to end terribly."

"We agreed not to intervene, Minerva," Snape stated disinterestedly.

"If _she's_ going to ban them from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts," Flitwick continued, "then it's only right for the students to do all they can to learn what they can."

"I agree," McGonagall said. She sighed. "That woman is vile. The students are not learning anything under her. They won't be prepared for their O.W.L.s or their N.E.W.T.s. They won't be prepared for this!" She held up _The Quibbler _article. "They won't be able to defend themselves against You-Know-Who."

"Minerva, you can't go against the Ministry," Flitwick stated. "There isn't anything we can do."

"Harry Potter couldn't do anything about it. Miss Granger, the Weasleys couldn't do anything, but they found a way, Filius. She didn't teach them, so they taught themselves. She wouldn't let Potter say what happened to him, so he wrote an article. They found a way. We're supposed to be setting examples and what have we done."

"The only thing we can do," Snape said. "We have turned a blind eye to what they have been doing for months." McGonagall paced around, thinking through her options. Just then, the door to the lounge flew open. McGonagall quickly hid _The Quibbler_ article behind her. Professor Sprout raced into the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Pomona," breathed McGonagall in relief. She placed the article back on the table.

"You need to come with me," Sprout said. "It's Sibyll." Immediately, McGonagall jumped to feet and followed Pomona out of the teacher's lounge to the entrance hall.

Professor Trelawney stood in the middle of the entrance hall, her wand in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. McGonagall walked quickly over to her colleague. Sibyll looked scared, like she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Students stood all around her, watching as the scene unfolded.

Why did Dolores have to make this scene so public? Why did she have to embarrass Sibyll so much?

"NO! This cannot be happening...It cannot...I refuse to accept it!" McGonagall held her friend in a tight embarrass as the woman cried.

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Umbridge sounded more calloused than normal. "Incapable though you are of predicting tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

"Stop this, Dolores," pleaded McGonagall.

"H-hogwarts is my home!" she said through the tears.

"It _was_ your home. Until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now, kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us." McGonagall wished she could have done something to Umbridge in that moment. She wished she could have pranked her like the Weasley twins or stood up to Umbridge like Harry Potter. But she couldn't. All she could do was plead that Umbridge see reason.

She handed Trelawney a handkerchief. "It's going to be alright, Sibyll." As the words flew from her mouth, Dumbledore appeared to explain that Umbridge did not have the authority to dismiss anyone from the premise of Hogwarts. That power fell on the headmaster alone.

McGonagall led Sibyll from the entrance hall. As they left, McGonagall wondered if Dumbledore had asked Firenze to teach only to spite Umbridge. Whatever the reason, McGonagall was interested in how this was going to end.

* * *

Fred and George knew that the younger kids looked up to them. The first years thought Fred and George were funny. Sometimes though, their admiration took them a little too far. For instance, one evening, Fred and George found three first years trying to prank Umbridge. They had left some a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes they had bought from Fred and George for her and Filch. It was poorly disguised, but the damage was done when Umbridge broke out in boils.

The three first years were running away, but Fred and George knew they would easily be found out. That was, unless they a scapegoat. It _was_ their products after all. So when Filch and Umbridge rounded the corner, looking for their culprits, Fred and George confessed to the prank. Filch was more suspicious than Umbridge. Filch knew the Weasley twins would never confess to a crime, would never be so sloppy with a prank. But Umbridge was satisfied with the criminals she had found.

"Detention," she told them. "Both of you. My office at five this evening."

So, at five o'clock that evening, Fred and George arrived for their detention. They didn't both bringing their own quills, they knew what Umbridge had in store for them. "Sit down," she commanded them. They did as she said. Umbridge looked down at Fred's hand, probably trying to remember which twin was which. Fred and George had been careful not to receive detention from Umbridge. Or, at least, not to do anything too bad to receive lines from her. George had yet to experience a true Umbridge detention as Fred had done all he could to protect him from it. She handed Fred the blood quill. "You will write 'I must not cause trouble.'"

"Until it _sinks_ in?" Fred said morbidly. He knew what detention with Umbridge entailed. That was why he couldn't let the first years be caught.

"Quite," Umbridge answered. She handed George a normal looking quill and parchment. "You will write the same a hundred times."

Fred and George frowned at one another, confused for a moment before they started. Maybe she only had one blood quill. Fred began. _I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble. _He braced himself for the pain he knew was coming. _I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble. _But the pain never came. Fred was almost joyful for a moment before he glanced at his brother. George's face was contorting in pain that he was trying desperately to repress. Fred glanced down at the scar forming on his brother's hand. _I must not cause trouble. _And it was written in Fred's handwriting.

Rage burned inside Fred. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep writing knowing what he was doing. He understood Umbridge's plan now. How long did she want Fred to do this to his brother?

"I have not told you to stop, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge to him, an evil look on her face. She was enjoying this.

Fred looked back at George. "Go on or we'll be here all night," George whispered. Fred placed the quill on the parchment.

_I must not cause trouble,_ he wrote, wishing desperately for the pain to be transferred to him. _I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble._ He heard George gasp, suddenly in pain. Fred knew that pain. It was terrible and he was inflicting it on his brother, his best mate.

_I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble._ He heard a hiss of pain fall out of George's mouth. George was staring determinedly at his paper. Fred's writing was red and bloody on his hand. Tears formed in his eyes. No. Not his brother. He couldn't do this Georgie.

_I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble. I must not cause trouble_. The tears began falling freely from his eyes down his face. He had never done anything more terrible than this right now. He hated Umbridge with everything inside of him. _I must not cause trouble_.

"Merlin, Freddie," George said to his brother. "If I'm going to have your handwriting on my hand forever, you could at least _try_ to make it look nice."

Fred gave a shaky laugh. "I'm trying to make it look like mine, George. It has to be identical."

"I don't think it will at this rate. You keep shaking the quill. I'm going to have random lines everywhere."

"Quiet," Umbridge told them. But the tension had been broken. Umbridge had thought she was so clever, forcing Fred to inflict pain on George. She had hoped to break their spirit. But she couldn't. No one could break Fred and George. And she learned her lesson. Fred and George never had detention together again.

* * *

Fred was really thankful that Harry was teaching them how the Patronus Charm. He had finally formed a hyena immediately started running around with George's coyote when Dobby, the house elf, appeared in the room. He told everyone that Umbridge was on her way.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Harry shouted. Everything happened pretty quickly after that. Fred and George raced out of the room, racing to the Gryffindor Common Room. He saw Hermione wait for Harry. Without hesitation, he grabbed Hermione's hand and forcing her follow him and George to Gryffindor Tower.

They sat down on the sofa, waiting for everyone to appear in the room. Ron walked in a few minutes after them, sitting beside George on the sofa. "Did you see Harry?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Malfoy got him," Ron told her. "He's in Dumbledore's office."

"Who do you think it was?" George wanted to know.

"Reckon it was Zacharias Smith, the git," Ron stated. No one answered. Hermione was worried about Harry. Was he going to be expelled? Umbridge certainly wanted him to be. They sat in the Common Room for two hours before Harry returned.

The Common Room was crowded as everyone wanted to know what happened to Harry, what was going to happen. He looked pale and startled, like he didn't know what to do. "It-it was Marietta, Cho's friend." He looked at Hermione. "Remind me never to make you mad, 'Mione." She smiled a little.

"So, it worked then?" Harry nodded. "Are-are you-what's going to happen, Harry?"

"No one is being expelled," a sigh of relief emitted from everyone in the room. "But-Dumbledore-he said that it was his army. He protected us. He's-he's gone."

_Dumbledore was gone?_ As the room erupted into questions and conversations, Fred looked at George and said, "Dumbledore is gone." George nodded.

"So, what are we staying for?" George asked him. Fred glanced over at Hermione, who was drilling Harry with details. Fred sighed.

"Alright, Georgie. Let's cause mayhem."


	18. Chapter 18: A Present from Sirius

Neville found Luna Lovegood in the library three days after the D.A. was discovered. She was staring out the window, dreamily looking at the sky. The last three days had been the worst Neville ever had in Hogwarts. He didn't believe Dumbledore would be gone for long. He'd be back and Umbridge would be gone. It had to be. Hogwarts couldn't stay this dark place.

Neville glanced down at Luna's hand. With the D.A. being found out, Umbridge had placed anyone associated with the D.A. in detention. Neville was nervous about it. He had heard a rumor of what detention with her entailed. She forced them all to sit in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and write 'I must not break rules' until it _sunk_ in.

The first night had been horrific. Neville was the first one to start bleeding, the scar looking grossly red. The second night, Fred and George had made a game out of it. The first one to have the scar _sink_ in would win. They judged it based on the amount of blood oozing from the wound. It was a pitiful attempt to raise everyone's spirits, but it did work. And detention did go faster.

"I think I'm going to miss the D.A.," Luna said, not looking away from the window. She didn't sound sad or mad, instead, she spoke with her usual thoughtful voice. "It was almost like having real friends."

"You do have real friends, Luna," he told her. "I'm your friend."

"That's lovely, Neville," she replied. She took a deep breath and sat down at a table. She pulled out her Transfiguration homework. He sat down beside her. "Have you noticed Professor McGonagall has been assigning less homework since we've all received detention?"

"No," Neville answered honestly. "She keeps giving us work to prepare us for the O.W.L.s."

"Are you nervous about them, Neville?" Luna wanted to know.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I don't think I'm going to get many."

"Well, you'll definitely get Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Harry did a good job preparing us." Neville could only nod. He was going to miss the D.A. meetings.

* * *

Fred and Hermione were sitting closely together in the Common Room after dinner. Harry was away at his lessons with Snape, Ron and Ginny were at Quidditch practice. George had gone with them, mostly to watch and flirt with Angelina.

Hermione was staring at her textbook, working as hard as she could. She was nervous about the O.W.L.s, Fred knew. He didn't understand her worry, she was the brightest witch he knew. She could pass the exams blindfolded. He twirled strands of her hair around his fingers affectionately. He loved her mane of hair. "You're distracting me," she informed him.

"Good," he told her, smirking. He had been avoiding telling Hermione that he and George would be leaving soon. That he was going to break as many school rules as possible before disappearing with his brother. He knew exactly how she'd react, too. She would tell him that he needed to stay for his N.E.W.T.s. But he couldn't. He wasn't like her. He didn't care for school the way she did.

She glanced over at him. "Fred, stop distracting me."

"Never," he promised. He took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something." Noticing his sudden seriousness, she put down her quill.

"What is it?"

"George and me are leaving," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" he looked away from her for a moment.

"We always said that we'd go out with a bang. Something loud and destructive. We'll be leaving soon."

"But-but your N.E.W.T.s-"

"When have we ever cared about school, Hermione?" He smirked as she thought about what he was saying. What this would mean.

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly. He shrugged.

"We're not sure yet. But sooner rather than later. We've decided to give Umbridge a proper goodbye."

"You're not going to do anything too awful, are you?" She looked at him worriedly.

"We're going to do what we have to." She looked a little upset.

"I don't want you to go," she protested quietly. "We just started…"

"We're going to fine, Granger," he told her resolutely. "I can't promise the same for Umbridge. But you and me, Hermione, are going to be fine." Fred didn't want to say "goodbye" to her anymore than she wanted to him. But he and George were leaving. And no one could stop them.

* * *

Hermione dreaded going to detention the following evening. She had been having a rotten day. First, Malfoy docked fifty points from Gryffindor because she was a Muggle-born, and then Umbridge interrogated her, wanting to know if she had anything to do with the fireworks that Fred and George had set off in the Great Hall. She didn't even know they were planning it, but Umbridge still docked thirty points because she was being "uncooperative." Fred was apologetic he had brought her into this, but Hermione didn't care. She just wanted to do her homework and go to bed. But she couldn't yet. She had to go to detention because had wanted to learn how to defend herself.

She couldn't wait until Umbridge was gone. Hermione never put a lot of weight in the theory that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was cursed, but she did now. It was her only hope that life at Hogwarts was going to get better.

Fred and George seemed oddly determined during detention. Hermione didn't think too much of it. She just assumed they wanted to be the first one done with their lines. They had considered writing whatever they wanted since Umbridge never checked their work. Like "I must always cause trouble." Hermione thought it was a terrible idea, but that never stopped Fred and George.

Half-way through detention, Cho Chang raised her hand and asked, "Professor, are you alright?" It was these words that caused everyone to glance up at Umbridge. Hermione's mouth dropped in happy surprise.

"I am fine, Miss Chang. Everyone back to your work," she ordered. But the chances of that flew out the window the minute fungus started to grow on Professor Umbridge's face. Seamus was the first to burst into laughter at the sight of it. The toad-like face was slowly being covered by a small blanket of fungus.

The former members of the D.A. were trying desperately not to laugh. Why on earth was fungus on Umbridge's face? Hermione instantly looked back at Fred and George, who were chuckling in the back of the room. When and how had they slipped Umbridge a Fungiface Potion? "Quiet," ordered Umbridge, causing everyone in the room to burst into laughter. "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" This did little to quell the cackles of laughter around the room. "Silence, all of you! Fifty point from each house!" Fred raised his hand.

"Er-Professor, you have something on your face," he said, barely being able to finish the sentence without laughing. Sighing, she reached into pink purse and pulled out a small mirror. Upt to this point, no one had heard Umbridge shriek before. She looked for a moment like she was going to faint at the sight of her own face before giving a loud cry and walking swiftly out of the room to the Hospital Wing. "Looks like detention's been cancelled," Fred declared. "Reckon we best get out of here before she comes back."

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs jumped to their feet and raced out of the room. Hermione walked over to where Fred and George were talking quietly to themselves. "When did you give Umbridge a Fungi Face Potion?"

"During dinner, slipped it into her drink," Fred told her proudly. "We thought about giving her a Hate Potion-"

"-but we figured that when the potion showed the taker's worst traits and habits-" added George

"-it would really just show Umbridge as her true self," they finished together. Hermione looked at them in exasperation.

"She's going to know it was you," Hermione informed them. They shrugged.

"I told you, Hermione," Fred said, "we're going to be leaving soon. She can keep giving us detention, but it doesn't matter."

"She could expel you."

"Not if we're not here," smirked George. Hermione sighed, she wished they would understand how important their education was. She knew Umbridge was going to punish them severely for what they had done. But they didn't seem to care.

* * *

Fred and George continued their Umbridge's Days of Terror the following morning. They spent hours meticulously writing Hollars to her. And, in front of the entire school, Umbridge received numerous letters from Filch confessing his undying love for her. Filch then tried to deny it to the Great Hall, but no one was listening. They were too busy laughing that Filch had told Umbridge he thought of her whenever he saw the color pink.

Hermione was too busy laughing to shoot Fred, George, and Lee a disapproving look.

When Hermione walked back the Common Room later that day, she was surprised to find a poster hanging on the wall. "Career Advice," it read, "all fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below."

Hermione was scared for a moment. Of course, she had thought about what she might do as a career one day. She thought about it too often. The problem was that she honestly had no idea what she wanted to do.

She didn't want to be an Auror like Harry and Ron. She wanted to do something that would truly impact a person's life. Something that would help others. She had considered Ministry work, but she wasn't sure she'd enjoy it. It wasn't something that particularly appealed to her. And while she admired her professors, teaching wasn't something she wanted to do. Perhaps one day, she would want to come back to Hogwarts to teach, but not just yet.

"Well, I don't fancy Healing," said Ron. "It says here you need at least an E at N.E.W.T. level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean...blimey...Don't want much, do they?"

"Well, it's a very responsible job, isn't it?" Hermione told him absently.

"'_Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad_…' They want Arithmancy, though...You could do it, Hermione!" Ron suggested. Hermione just shrugged.

"I don't much fancy the idea of working with goblins," she answered, thinking of the conversations she'd had with Bill over them.

She took a deep breath. There were so many options. What was she going to do with the rest of her life? What if she chose wrong?

"Ron," Fred said walking over to where they were sitting reading job pamphlets, "do you still have those potions books that Hermione got you for your birthday that you swore you would never read?" Ron glared at him. Hermione glanced over at Ron.

"Ronald," she said in exasperation, "I gave you those to improve your grade-"

"Hermione, I don't read books," he muttered defensively.

"But do you still have them?" George persisted. "We need them." Ron hesitated.

"You said that you lost them," Hermione said watching Ron curiously. "That's why I never saw you reading them."

"So you do have them," guessed Fred. "Where are they?" Ron hesitated once more, thinking of how Hermione was going to react when he said this.

"They're in Harry's trunk." Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance. She had hoped that getting those books for him would help him with Potions.

"Why did you put them in Harry's trunk?" Ginny wanted to know.

"So that when Hermione asks if I've checked my trunk, I can say that I have and that it's not there." Fred and George left for a few moments to check for the Potions books. Hermione didn't want to know what they were going to use it for. Probably another nightmare for Umbridge.

Fred and George returned a moment later, identical grins on their face. They sat on either side of Harry with an outright giddy look on their faces. Fred held out a small wrapped item and handed it to Harry. "Harry, when we were looking through your stuff, we found this," George said, "what is it?"

Harry frowned and turned it over in his hands. "Sirius gave this to me before we left...after Christmas."

"What's inside?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. He said it was a way we could communicate. I just put it in my trunk and I guess I just forgot about it."

"Ginny said that you were wanting to find a way to talk to Sirius. Maybe you could use whatever that is," Fred commented.

Harry slowly peeled the wrapping apart. He frowned and pulled out a mirror flowed by a note. "This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it, you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions."

"You reckon Sirius has been glancing through that thing for five months?" Fred asked them all. Hermione could see the guilt cross Harry's face. He was probably thinking that he could have spoken to Sirius all term, but was too worried about Sirius' safety that he didn't. Harry didn't say for a moment.

Sirius' face suddenly appeared in the mirror. "'Bout time, don't you think, Harry?" Sirius said. Harry grinned a little.

"You might want to take that conversation somewhere less conspicuous," Hermione whispered to Harry, glancing around the Gryffindor Common Room. She knew very few people in Gryffindor that would tell Umbridge about this conversation. But she didn't want to take the chance. Harry nodded, jumped up, and walked quickly to his dormitory.

* * *

Fred found Hermione at breakfast. He knew exactly what this day would entail for him. He hadn't told Hermione that this was going to be the day that he and George would leave Hogwarts. They were going to give Harry the opportunity to use their prank as a massive diversion to use Umbridge's floo network to talk to Sirius. But, by the look of it, that wasn't going to be necessary anymore. Now, they were just going to leave Hogwarts. And Fred didn't know how to tell Hermione. "Let's take a walk, Hermione," he said. She frowned at him, but, seeing his seriousness, stood up and walked with him.

As they walked down the corridors, Fred couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione was. They found a slightly hidden alcove and sat down. He quickly planted a kiss on the side of her face. "Fred," she scolded, "you're going to get into trouble."

"I like to break the rules, Granger," he stated. She shook her head and pursed her lips.

"I do know that about you. What have you in store for Umbridge today?"

"Something that's going to get us into a lot of trouble." He grabbed her hand and gently lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "It's today, Hermione. George and I are leaving today."

She was quiet for a moment, taking deep breaths. He knew she was probably trying to find a way out of this. She was probably thinking that if she pleaded enough, he would stay with her. He would stay for the education. But he couldn't stay at Hogwarts. The students needed to see someone really stand up to Umbridge. They were setting an example and leaving by their own terms, before she could even think of expelling them. Hermione didn't know it yet, but what they were doing was important.

"I'll miss you," she finally said quietly.

"It'll only be a few months, love," he answered. "But you're more than welcome to miss me. In fact, I encourage it." She looked like she was trying to keep the smile off her face. He pressed his lips to her hand currently encased by his hands. "Make sure you get good seats. I reckon it'll be a good show."

She smiled at him sadly, wishing for a moment that everything could be different. That they could have just one normal year at Hogwarts. A year where their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't hiding something, a year where the biggest thing they had to worry about was exams. She didn't want Fred to go.

Before she could think anymore about it, he leaned down and kissed her gently. "You think too much, Granger," he said softly.

"Someone has to," she returned.

"Not right now, love," he muttered before pressing his lips to hers again. Soon, he would have to meet George. But for now, he was content kissing Hermione Granger soundly.

* * *

Fred thought this day was like the day Trelawney was sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring, watching him and George. He could see Malfoy and the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad sneering at them from the crowd. Fred really hated Malfoy with everything inside of him.

Umbridge entered the scene, causing everyone to look at her. Fred wondered for a moment why Umbridge would ever have these dramatic scenes for everyone to watch. It only ever ended in humiliation for her. "So," she cried triumphantly. "You think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred answered without the slightest hint of fear. He could see Hermione standing beside Harry at the edge of the crowd. Filch ran out to Umbridge waving papers around in his hands.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting ...Oh, let me do it now…."

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He looked at George beside him. This was the moment they had talked about for years. Leaving Hogwarts with the biggest and loudest bang they could. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George replied.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely." Before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and summoned for their brooms together.

As their brooms came hurtling down the corridors, students instinctively ducked to avoid getting hit with the brooms. Malfoy, who was watching the scene unfold, was knocked out by the chains still tied around Fred and George's brooms. Fred considered it just payment for Malfoy getting them kicked off of the Quidditch team.

"We won't be seeing you," George informed Professor Umbridge as they swung onto their broomsticks.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," Fred stated. He looked around at the assembled students, the watchful crowd. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley- Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts student who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added pointing at Umbridge, who was standing in stunned silence. At George's words, she seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"STOP THEM!" she shrieked. She glanced over at McGonagall. "Do something, Minerva!"

"Sorry, Dolores, but according to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six, I can only give students information related to the subjects I am paid to teach."

Smirking, Fred and George turned and began to fly away, shooting red, green, and gold fireworks behind them. Peeves was bobbing above the crowd. "Give her hell from us, Peeves," he said. Peeves nodded and saluted to Fred and George.

And that was the end of Hogwarts for Fred and George Weasley.


	19. Chapter 19:Ridding the School of Dolores

"You'd have thought that it would have been quieter with the Weasleys twins gone," commented Professor Sprout to Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick.

"They did offer discounts to anyone who said they would rid Hogwarts of _her_. Seems the students have taken that seriously," Flitwick returned.

"I remember when those boys told me they wanted to run a joke shop. I thought they were mad. I _still _ think they're mad," McGonagall said thoughtfully. "Filius, are you going get rid of the portable swamp?" He shrugged.

"I thought Dolores would rather enjoy working with it," Flitwick answered. "Besides, it's not really a charm is it?" The company chuckled at that. Ever since Umbridge had issued that Educational Decree, they had made jokes about it. Why do anything unnecessary when Umbridge told them they could only work with their own subject?

"You're awfully quiet this evening, Severus," Sprout observed.

"I'm just solidifying the memory," he answered slowly. "It was a nice change having the Weasleys target someone else."

"Someone who actually deserved it," Flitwick added with a chuckle.

Just then, the door to the teacher's lounge boomed open. Dolores Umbridge entered in all her glory. She was wearing pink again. McGonagall wondered if she knew there were other colors in the world. "_Hem, hem_," she cleared her throat. They all hated it when she did that. "Filius," she continued in that high-pitched voice of hers, "I require your assistance upstairs. Argus was unable to rid the corridor of the swamp."

"I already tried everything I could, Dolores," Flitwick answered her. "I'm afraid I cannot help you." She looked a little put out by his words.

"Perhaps you could try once more," she all but demanded. He hesitated for a moment like he was thinking of defying her. But she had already made it quite clear where the professors stood if they defied her. To defy Dolores Umbridge was to defy the Ministry of Magic. That was not a price they could pay.

Flitwick nodded and left the room.

The tension in the room was palpable. No one trusted Umbridge or even liked her. They forced civility with her because they had to. "I suppose you all should say your 'goodbyes' to the half-giant, he won't be staying here much longer."

"What?" said Sprout in surprise.

"As headmistress it is my duty to escort any unsatisfactory teachers from the premises. It is my job to see that all students are given the education they require. They are failing to do so with the half-breed."

McGonagall stood up and faced her. "You are not headmistress here," she said. "You may be by law, Dolores. But there is a reason you cannot enter the headmaster's office. You don't deserve the title. Hagrid has worked for this school for years, this is his home. Just because you are afraid of him does not give you the right to sack him!"

"I have every right, Minerva," said Umbridge smugly. "And you _will_ hold your tongue. I do not have to remind you what defying me would mean for you."

"My words aren't against the Ministry, they are against you. If you even understood what it meant to be an educator, a _real_ professor, you wouldn't have it in you to give those vile quills to the students in detention."

"Minerva," Snape warned quietly.

"Say your goodbyes," Umbridge repeated. "Hagrid won't be at Hogwarts much longer." Umbridge turned and left the room then.

"Neither will you," muttered McGonagall once she had gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was enjoying Umbridge's reigning in Hogwarts too much. Certainly, he hated the woman. He couldn't imagine anyone actually caring for the toad. But in her time at Hogwarts, she had managed to rid the school of Dumbledore. And not only that, but she was probably going to get rid of the half-giant soon, too. But perhaps the thing he liked the most about her was the fact that he could do whatever he wanted. She had given the power to take away points from other students as well as detention. Draco Malfoy ruled the school and it was all thanks to Professor Umbridge.

He had to admit that Harry Potter was getting stupider. Honestly, if he wanted to talk about things he didn't want others hearing, he shouldn't talk about them while walking around the corridors. Malfoy had taken to lurking in the corridors to hear what Potter was going to say next.

It was during one of these times that he heard Potter mention a two-way mirror that he used to communicate with someone outside of Hogwarts. Who could that be? He wondered. In all honesty, he didn't care if it was Weasley or Sirius Black himself. If he told Umbridge that Potter was communicating with someone outside of Hogwarts, she'd certainly suspect he was talking to Dumbledore.

She'd probably expel him. For a moment Malfoy considered a Hogwarts without Potter. He could get used to something that amazing. He wondered if Umbridge would be willing to rid the school of Granger, too. The school would be one less Mudblood and Draco would finally be top of the class. It was perfect.

So, Draco Malfoy told Umbridge about the mirror that he'd heard Potter talking about, hoping that Harry Potter would be expelled.

* * *

The meeting lasted longer than Nymphadora Tonks had expected it to. Mad-Eye had told her earlier that day that he was calling an Order meeting that evening. Tonks wasn't terribly surprised by this, especially with Dumbledore having fled Hogwarts. She had assumed he'd stay in 12 Grimmauld Place, but he didn't. He continued working for the Order elsewhere, waiting for the right time to reappear.

Everyone seemed tired at the meeting, like everything that had happened over the course of the year was weighing down on them. Molly and Arthur looked frustrated with their sons sitting beside them. Fred and George were attending the Order meeting for the first time. No one could really stop them from joining now. They were of age and done with school. Molly was furious when Fred and George left Hogwarts like that.

Tonks had assumed the meeting would be important. She thought they would discuss how to get rid of Umbridge from Hogwarts or how they were going to show the Wizarding World that Harry Potter was telling the truth all this time. But no. The meeting consisted of Mad-Eye explaining that he was going to be changing the shifts ever so slightly. He spent hours talking about the importance of staying awake on watch and being alert.

The entire meeting made her want to fall asleep right there in the dining room. It had taken a while, but _finally_ the meeting ended. As everyone began to disperse, Remus walked over to her. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked. "Looked like you were dying during the meeting."

It didn't escape Tonks' notice that Remus had admitted to noticing her throughout the meeting. Something warm stirred in Tonks stomach at the thought. Perhaps, her crush wasn't completely one-sided.

"Tea sounds lovely," she answered, following Remus to the kitchen. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Molly and Sirius looking at them curiously. She wasn't afraid of people knowing how she felt about Remus. She could deal with people. She just didn't want Remus to know. Not yet, at least.

Remus was silent for a time while he made the tea. Tonks wondered what he was thinking about. He always seemed to be pensive, thinking about something. "It's been awhile since you've been here," Remus said quietly, handing her the tea and sitting opposite her.

"About a month," Tonks replied. Actually, it had been a month and five days. Not that Tonks was counting.

"How's work?" She shrugged. It was work. At this point, she was working nearly all the time. Between working under Mad-Eye and then spending her nights watching the Department of Mysteries, she rarely had any time to relax, to be around her friends. She wondered if she was ever going to have a day to just sleep again. "You look over worked," Remus added.

"I'm just tired," Tonks told him. "How have you been?"

"Alright," he answered. "I've been watching Lucius Malfoy mostly."

"Bellatrix is out of prison now. She's probably joined Lucius and Narcissa." Remus just nodded. Tonks sighed inwardly. She didn't want to talk about work right then. She just wanted to have a normal conversation, one free of worries of the coming months. Remus looked down at his tea like it was holding all the secrets of the world inside it.

"What's bothering you, Remus?" Tonks asked. Remus shook his head, shaking off her question. Gently, Tonks reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He instantly looked up at her. "What's bothering you?" she asked again. He took a deep breath. He definitely didn't want to talk about this.

"Harry asked Sirius and me about James the other day," he stated, not quite meeting her eyes. Tonks studied the thoughtful look on his face. It had been fourteen years since Harry's parents died. And Remus still missed his friends. Tonks supposed the pain never would really disappear.

"It must be nice to have Sirius back," Tonks said. Remus nodded.

"I thought I didn't know him. All those years I spent with him and James, I felt like it was all a lie because Sirius betrayed James and killed Peter. I should have known Sirius would have never…"

"It's all in the past Remus, Sirius forgives you. I know he does." Tonks took a deep breath and leaned forward a little bit more, her hand still laying on top of his. "It's okay to miss them, I think, and to miss the way things used to be. But I think you have to move on at some point." Remus was silent for a moment before answering her.

"You're quite wise, Nymphadora Tonks." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she whined. She leaned back in her chair, her hand falling away from his.

"Why do you hate your name so much?" Remus inquired. She shrugged.

"It doesn't really suit me, does it?"

"I disagree," Remus said. His eyes were trained on his tea again. "It's unique. And everything about you is unique." Tonks stared at him for a moment in surprise. "It's beautiful, really." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Are you saying that I'm beautiful, Remus?" she said with a smirk. He blushed a little, but didn't deny it. Instead, he changed the topic, inquiring about her job. But Tonks now understood. Remus liked her, too.

* * *

Fred missed Hermione. Despite all of George's teasing, he didn't mind admitting it. He liked Hermione and he missed her company. And from her letters, she seemed to be missing him, too. She had told him all about Hogwarts.

Apparently, in the month since their triumphant depart from the school, Umbridge still had yet to find a way to rid the corridor of the swamp. Not only that, but the students had taken their words seriously. He and George had received numerous orders over the past few weeks. The students were desperate to rid the school of Umbridge. That was something Fred and George supported whole heartedly.

They had also found a way around Umbridge's ridiculous need to go through the students' mail. They would stand outside of Hogsmeade during breakfast and send the owls. Umbridge didn't have time to confiscate the items before the students received them.

The students were fighting back. They wouldn't allow Umbridge to control them. She had taken away the D.A., but she couldn't take away what the D.A. stood for. Fred was certain that Umbridge wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. He had a small hope that she would forget who she was like Lockhart.

Since leaving Hogwarts, Fred and George had been using their time to work on their products and on their store. They had a lot of fixing up they needed to do for their future store. They wouldn't be opening the store until summer holiday started. Until then, they had orders to fill.

In addition to the work they were putting into their store, they had officially joined the Order of the Phoenix, something their mother was not happy about. But ultimately, it was their decision. They wanted to help in whatever way they could.

Having cleared away space in the back of their shop, Fred and George made space that they used as a place to work on their products. It was back there that Mr. Weasley found his sons. He glanced around the room. The shop certainly wasn't much at the moment, but if anyone could make it great, it was Fred and George.

"Hello, Dad," said George, glancing up at him. "What are you doing here?" Fred looked up from the product he was currently tampering with.

"Your mother has been in a right state over you two joining the Order," Mr. Weasley told them. He sighed. Fred reckoned that his father wasn't too happy about them joining, either.

"We were always going to join," Fred said.

"Mum just said we had to wait until we were out of school first," George finished.

"Yes, I know," Mr. Weasley said, laughing a little. "That's why I'm here. Mad-Eye had put you on watch next week." Excitement coursed through Fred. Finally, he and George were going to be doing something useful for the war. He had always been taught to stand up for what was right. Now, he had the chance to show that. "I thought you two would like to watch with me tonight. I want you to be prepared for when you have the chance."

Fred couldn't imagine it would be awfully complicated. Remus had made it sound like all they needed to do was sit and watch wherever they're placed. If anything out of the ordinary happens, like Death Eaters showing up, then stopping it. Or if it was too big to approach alone, then send for help from the other Order members.

But as he glanced up at his father's face, he understood. His father was worried. Not about himself, Mr. Weasley was never worrying about himself. He was worried for them. He wanted to make sure they knew what to do because he didn't want anything to happen to them. Fred couldn't understand why Percy turned his back on their father. Mr. Weasley, in his own way, was a hero.

"Alright, Dad," Fred said. "We can do that."

"Great," Mr. Weasley replied.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait for the O.W.L.s to be over. They were making irritable. She had snapped at just about everyone that tried to talk to her and the stress was slowly killing her. She was more than ready to be finished with the exams and see her results.

On Wednesday, the practical application of Astronomy was held. Hermione, as soon as they were allowed to start the exam, became feverishly writing down where each planet was on her chart. She was determined to pass the exam. But then something strange happened that she wasn't expecting in the least.

Professor Umbridge began walking out towards Hagrid's hut. What was the woman doing? Umbridge was accompanied by five others, who Hermione couldn't depict. She wasn't the only one who had noticed Umbridge's strange behavior. Half of the students around her, stepped away from their telescopes to look down at Umbridge march to Hagrid's home.

One of the examiners, Professor Tofty, coughed. "Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said. Hermione didn't move though. She had a bad feeling about this. Certainly, Umbridge wasn't going to sack Hagrid in the middle of the night? "Ahem-twenty minutes to go."

Instantly, Hermione returned to her telescope. She wasn't terribly far from finishing. She focused her mind back on Astronomy for only a few moments before there was a loud BANG from the grounds below them.

Hagrid's door burst open. With the light flooding out of his house, Hermione was now able to see clearly what was happening below her. By the looks of it, someone had tried to Stun Hagrid. "No!" Hermione cried aloud.

"My dear," chided Professor Tofty, "this is an examination!"

But no one was paying attention to their charts anymore. Jets of red light were still being shot at Hagrid's cabin. Somehow, though, the Stuns seemed to be bouncing off of him. And he didn't look like he was going to go down without a fight.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid," shouted a man.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid yelled back. Fang ran out to defend Hagrid. He jumped on one of the wizards sending a Stunning Spell at Hagrid. The dog was doing well, too, until he was hit with a Stunning Spell. Hagrid yelled out in anger at that. Hagrid threw the culprit nearly ten feet away in retaliation.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. What was going to happen to Hagrid? She had never really seen him with a temper before, never seen him this angry before. "Look!" squealed Parvati. She was pointing to the foot of the castle, where the front doors opened again. A figure marched across the field.

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty, again trying to call attention to the examination. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!" But no one was paying attention to him. All eyes were turned to the lawn below, anxiously watching as the person sprinted toward the battle outside of Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you!" Hermione now understood by Umbridge had waited to do this in the evening.

"It's McGonagall," Hermione said.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" McGonagall's voice was heard across the lawn. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

Hermione screamed. Four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin at Professor McGonagall. She was lifted into the air by the spells and then suddenly dropped on her back.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Tofty, who had forgotten the exam, too. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid. Everyone could hear him clearly now. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT-AN THAT-"

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers. Immediately, the collapsed, knocked out cold. Hagrid bent down and picked up Fang's body, which he then draped around his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" Screamed Umbridge. But there was only one attacker still standing and he was shaking in terror at Hagrid's fists. The attacker began backing up, tripped over one of his colleagues, and fell over.

With his attackers gone, Hagrid ran as fast as he could from the castle and faded out into darkness.

No one moved for a minute, taking in what they had just seen. "Five minutes to go, everybody…." Professor Tofty said feebly.

When they were finished with the exam, Hermione, Harry, and Ron raced quickly down the spiral staircase. "That evil woman!" Hermione said, having trouble controlling her rage. What was going to happen to Professor McGonagall? "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of the night!" She was so glad Hagrid had gotten away. If he had been caught, what crime would that evil woman accuse him of?

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," Ernie Macmillan interjected.

"Hagrid did well, didn't he?" Ron said in stunned alarm. "How come all the spells bounced off him?"

"That'll be his giant's blood," Hermione replied. "It's very hard to Stun a giant, they're like trolls, really tough….But poor Professor McGonagall. Four Stunners straight in the chest, and she's not exactly young, is she?" And later that night, Professor McGonagall was taken to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Sirius was smirking at Remus. Remus was trying desperately to ignore him, but it wasn't working. He had read the same line in _Daily Prophet_ six different times, and still wasn't entire sure what it said. Finally, relenting, Remus sighed. "What Sirius?"

"You fancy Tonks," Sirius said. It was a statement, not a question. He said it like there was no room for argument over it.

"What makes you say that?" Remus tried to feign disinterest. Sirius just smirked some more.

"I know you, Remus," Sirius told him. "Also, you won't stop talking about her." Remus rolled his eyes like a child at that. Sirius had a way of exaggerating the truth. Sure, he mentioned Tonks on occasion. But he couldn't help it. Sometimes in their conversations, something would be said to make him think about her. Sirius looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sirius wanted to know. Remus just shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. He had already thought this through. He couldn't say anything to Tonks. He didn't want to scare her off. It wasn't as if she would ever like him back.

"Honestly, Remus," Sirius sighed. "I thought you were past this."

"Past what?"

"Your self-pity," he stated. "You think she'll never fancy you back. You think you're too old and too dangerous. For a Gryffindor, you can be a real coward sometimes." Remus gaped at him.

Tonks had her entire life ahead of her. She was young, she'd just become an Auror. She wouldn't want to tie herself to a man who was unable to hold a steady job. And more than anything, who would want to love a monster? And what if something went wrong during his transformation and he accidentally hurt her?

"You think too much sometimes," Sirius informed him. "Take a chance Remus. You never know when a day is going to be your last."

Remus said nothing. He couldn't imagine Tonks ever fancying him back.

* * *

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

"_What?_" Hermione and Ron said together. Harry had pulled them into an empty classroom after he left the Hospital Wing. Hermione was worried through the second half of the exam, after seeing Harry pass out in the middle of the History of Magic exam.

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But-but where? How?" said Hermione. Her face had gone white at the thought of it.

"I dunno how," Harry said. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seen...He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from there...He's torturing him...Says he'll end by killing him…" Harry looked at Hermione and Ron expectantly. "How're we going to get there?"

"G-get there?" Ron repeated.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said, nearly yelling the last part.

"But-Harry-" Ron said weakly, like he wasn't sure what to say in this situation.

"What? _What?_"

"Harry," Hermione said gently, trying to control the fear that was creeping into her voice. "How...how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

"How do I know?" Harry bellowed. "The question is how _we're _ going to get in there!" Hermione took a deep breath. Harry had to be the hero, he was reckless. He never thought things through.

"Harry, think about this," Hermione said. "It's five o'clock in the afternoon...The Ministry of Magic must be full of workers...How would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry, they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world. You think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?" Something about all of this didn't make sense.

"I dunno, Voldemort used and Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry was shouting everything now. "The Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been-"

"You've never been there, Harry," Hermione reminded him. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry yelled again. "How d'you explain Ron's dad, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," Ron interjected. Hermione was getting frustrated now. This was so typical of them. Ron always took Harry's side and Harry always took Ron's side. Couldn't they just see logic? Just this once?

"But this is just so unlikely! How on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," Ron answered. He was sounding worried now. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages-"

"But why," Hermione persisted, "would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon or whatever the thing is?" Voldemort would more likely use someone who wouldn't be captured by half of the Ministry at first sight. He'd use someone less conspicuous. Like Mr. Weasley or Mad-Eye.

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry shouted at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt-"

"You know what," Ron said thoughtfully, his voice somewhat quiet, "I've just thought of something. Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!" Hermione frowned. That didn't seem right at all. Sirius wasn't close with any of his family.

"Yeah and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!"

"Look, I'm sorry," Hermione said loudly, finally losing her patience with them. "Neither of you are making any sense. We've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there-"

"Hermione, Harry's seen them!" Ron cried.

"Okay," she said, determined to say this. "I've just got to say this...and this isn't a criticism, Harry. But you do...I mean...don't you think you've got a bit of a...saving people thing?" He glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well...For instance...last year in the lake, during the Tournament. You shouldn't have, I mean, you didn't need to save that little girl…You got a little carried away." She could tell he was starting to get angry now. "I mean, it was really great of you and everything. Everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do-"

"That's funny," Harry said, his voice shaking with anger, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time _acting the hero_. Is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"No, no, no!" Hermione tried to amend. She knew bring this up would make Harry think she was attacking him. He really didn't know how to take criticism. "I'm trying to say that Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there. It's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Mysteries?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not. They've McGonagall to St. Mungo's and there isn't anyone left from the Order at Hogwarts who we can tell. If we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry, what if your dream was just that, a dream?" She could see the frustration curling inside of him. He was going to yell at her again. Quickly, she added, "Harry, just-just check the mirror to see if Voldemort has really taken Sirius. If he doesn't answer, then I'll believe you."

Harry took a few deep breaths, probably trying to control his anger. But he needed Hermione's help to get to the Ministry and this was the best way to do it. Hermione knew she was right. Voldemort and Sirius couldn't have just waltzed into the Ministry of Magic like that. None of this really made any sense.

Harry finally nodded and muttered, "C'mon," before racing off to Gryffindor Tower.

But when they reached the dormitory, all of Harry's things were in complete disarray. Immediately, the three friends began looking through the room, trying to find the mirror. But it was nowhere to be found. This was something else that didn't make any sense. Where would the mirror have gone? No one but the three of them knew about the mirror.

Hermione was still determined to find proof that Sirius was in the Ministry of Magic. "We'll have to use Umbridge's office," Harry said slowly. Hermione wasn't sure if breaking into Umbridge's office was any better than racing off to the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the day.

The three of them discussed how they were possibly going to get Umbridge out of her office. They would need a distraction. Hermione figured it would be best if she and Ron created a diversion while Harry went up to Umbridge's office to use the fireplace. The only problem Hermione could foresee would be any extra security measures Umbridge would have put in place. The woman kept getting attacked by the nifflers Lee Jordan was levitating in through the window.

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind them. Hermione groaned. They didn't have time for Malfoy right now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to find that Umbridge was standing with them, a smug look on her face. Behind her stood half of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Let's go into my office, shall we?" Umbridge said ominously.

They had no choice but to follow her. Once they were in her office, and the door closed, Umbridge smiled viciously at them. She opened a drawer in her desk and produced the two-way mirror. "This is a two-way mirror," Umbridge said. "Wherever did you get it, Mr. Potter?"

"You had no right to take that," Harry spat at her.

"Who have you been contacting?" she demanded.

"No one!" Harry shouted.

"Is it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? Can't be Minerva McGonagall, she is still too ill to talk to anyone." Malfoy and the others on Inquisitorial Squad a little at that.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled. Hermione saw anger flash across Umbridge's face for a moment.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter...I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco-fetch Professor Snape."

Perhaps, Snape would know what to do, Hermione realized. She still wasn't completely certain that Voldemort had Sirius, but she knew that she would be beside Harry when he charged into the Ministry of Magic.

Umbridge was twirling the mirror around in her arms. She tried muttering Dumbledore's name a few times, but nothing happened. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't say Sirius's name. If he wasn't in the Ministry and he appeared in the mirror, what would happen then? "It's attuned to Harry's voice only," Hermione said boldly. "You're wasting your time."

"No matter," Umbridge said, "we'll know who he was contacting soon enough."

When Malfoy returned, him, Crabbe, and Goyle had Ginny, Luna, and Neville under duress. "Found them trying to set off a dung bomb in the corridor, Professor," Malfoy said.

"Heard you talking about Snuffles in the corridor. Then, we saw you come in here with Umbridge," Ginny said quietly to Hermione. "Thought if we distracted her, you'd be able to get away."

"It's alright," Hermione replied.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape said in an almost bored voice.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge said, smiling widely. "Hes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please." Hermione looked at Snape in horror. Would he really give here that? Veritaserum was illegal to give to students.

"You took my last bottle for your interrogations, Headmistress," he said coolly. "Surely, you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient." Umbridge looked a little embarrassed by that.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said.

"Certainly," Snape answered. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in about a month."

"A month?" Umbridge squawked. "A _month_? But I need it this evening, Snape!"

"Unless you wish to poison Potter, I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling." Hermione frowned a little. One of Snape's hands were firmly secured inside his pocket. What was he hiding in there? It looked small almost, like a container of sorts. All of a sudden, Hermione completely understood. Snape had veritaserum in his pocket. And he was keeping it from Umbridge.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge. Snape still looked utterly disinterested in it all. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now, get out of my office!"

Snape turned to leave. But before he could leave the room, Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Snape glanced back Harry. Hermione couldn't read his expression.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cried. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

"I have no idea," Snape murmured coldly. He closed the door behind him with a snap. Hermione felt the hope leave the room. Snape could have helped them, but he wasn't going to. He was leaving them to Umbridge.

"Very well," she said. She pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative. This is more than a matter of school discipline. This is an issue of Ministry security. Yes…" She shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot. She looked like she was battling with herself over something. "You are forcing me, Potter, I don't want to. But sometimes circumstances justify the use ...I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Hermione gaped at Umbridge. "No!" Hermione shrieked. "It's illegal!" Umbridge didn't seem to have heard her. She raised her wand at Harry. "The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said. "He never knew I ordered dementors after potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same…" She took a deep breath. "_Cruic-"_

"NO!" Hermione cried, suddenly having an idea. "No Harry, we have to tell her." If they could take her Grawp, maybe he would stomp on her or maybe the centaurs would carry her away from them.

"No way!" Harry yelled.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's...what's the point?"

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"I'm — I'm sorry everyone," said Hermione. "But — I can't stand it —"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then . . . with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore. . . ." Ron's eyes went wide, freezing at her words, knowing Harry wasn't speaking with Dumbledore.

"What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We . . . we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" choked Hermione. "What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly.

"What's ready, girl?"

"The . . . the weapon," said Hermione.

"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Yes," Hermione muttered. "But he had to leave before it was finished and now we've finished it for him, and we can't find him to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

"We don't really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We just did what Professor Dumbledore told us to do . . ." Umbridge straightened up, looking victorious.

"Lead me to the weapon," she said.

* * *

"Hermione," Fred said gently. He held her hand in his own. When he'd heard what Harry and the rest of them had done, he was worried. Most of them had ended up in the Hospital Wing and it was a miracle that no one was sent to St. Mungo's. Did they really believe they could take on Death Eaters by themselves?

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. She glanced around, taking in her environment. She took a few deep breaths and Fred wondered for a moment if she was remembering what had happened in the Ministry. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I've brought you a butterbeer," he told her. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked at him curiously.

"Why have you brought me a butterbeer?"

"Well, remember a few months ago that you would buy the drinks when Umbridge was finally gone from Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded a little. "Well, I thought it might be a little hard for you to buy me a drink from the Hospital Wing, so I brought it to you."

"You remember me saying that?" she said, slightly startled that he had remembered that, much less that he had brought butterbeers with him.

"Of course, I do, Granger," he said affectionately. "That was the day I was going to ask you to Hogsmeade, but you ruined that by inviting everyone to the first ever D.A. meeting." She wasn't sure how to reply to that. She hadn't known he'd liked her back then. While she drank from the butterbeer, Fred explained what happened after she had been knocked out by Dolohov's spell. The Order had arrived to save the day. The Minister, and Percy, had seen with his own eyes that Voldemort was back. And Sirius was dead.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said quietly, thinking about how Harry must have been taking that. It was probably killing him. She knew how much he loved Sirius. They were silent for a moment.

"I was really worried about you, Hermione," Fred told her truthfully, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm okay," she reassured him. "I'm going to be okay. But I don't know if Harry will be."

"Well, at least the Wizarding World now knows that Harry was telling the truth this whole time. That's good, right?" Hermione nodded.

They didn't talk anymore about what had happened that night. Instead, Fred wanted to know everything that had happened in the forbidden forest. What Umbridge's face looked like when she saw Grawp, what she looked like when the centaurs went after her. Hermione chuckled a little.

"You seem happy about this," she observed.

"Granger, you chased Umbridge out of the castle with centaurs. I could bloody well kiss you right now." And, to prove his point, he did.


	20. Chapter 20: Summer Before Sixth Year

"Who d'you reckon'll be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" George asked, staring the _Daily Prophet._ Currently, Fred and George were sitting at the table in their flat above the shop, slowly eating their dinner. They had lost track over the amount of articles that had been released about You-Know-Who's return, how the Ministry was finally admitting Harry Potter was not lying all this time. Currently, George was reading about the former High Inquisitor, who had been found after a centaur attack. "Apparently, Umbridge has returned to the Ministry."

"Seems they're meant for each other," murmured Fred under his breath.

"A lot of people are going to be scared," George continued. "Says here that Muggles are dying because of this."

"I have an idea," Fred said. "Been thinking about it, Georgie. What if we...helped the Ministry out?"

"That doesn't seem like a kind hearted thing that we would do," George answered. "Ministry's just a load of prats."

"Yeah, but you heard what Dad was saying last night. Most of the Ministry can't even do a decent Shield Charm. We got those Headless Hats, right? What if-"

"Shield Hats?" George continued, thoughtfully. "Huh. There's an idea."

"We could sell them to the Ministry, help us out a little." George nodded, pulled a piece of parchment out, and began planning what the Shield Hats would look like. Since the night at the Ministry, the Weasleys had been waiting for Percy to return. Or to at least admit he was wrong. But, that didn't seem to be happening. Percy was too proud to admit that he was wrong, he hadn't even spoken to the Weasleys in the following weeks.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Fred asked George. He nodded. They had waited so long for this opportunity, for the time where they would finally open their shop. It seemed a little surreal to them. After everything, they were finally doing what they wanted to with their lives.

Lee Jordan was working for them for the time being. He was currently trying for a position as the Chudley Cannons' commentator. Yet, in the meantime, he was working for Fred and George and flirting quite terribly with Verity. Verity was a nice girl and Fred and George were glad that she was willing to work for them. Last week, she had been helping them organize and stock the shelves in anticipation for the grand opening. They tried numerous pranks out on her and she seemed completely unfazed by it all. She told them that she had twelve siblings, she was used to strange things happening around her.

They decided, then, that she was going to do just fine at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Granger coming, right?"

"She said she would," Fred told him. He pushed his food around with his fork. The Hogwarts Express was driving to King's Cross as they spoke. Tomorrow, Hogwarts students would flood the streets of Diagon Alley.

Fred would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous because he was. He was extremely nervous. Everything he wanted was going tomorrow. He briefly worried that no one would come to their grand opening, but stopped that train of thought quickly. No, he wasn't terribly worried that no one would come to their store. Actually, he was worried that his parents still wouldn't be proud of him and George after tomorrow. That they would still see this as a waste of their time and money.

Sleeping that night was hard for him. Sleeping that night was hard for him. He kept thinking through the next day and everything that it would entail. He woke up early and spent most of his time waiting for the grand opening at eleven.

Hermione was there, like she had promised. Her parents were standing behind her, looking slightly disgruntled. Fred made a note to ask her about that later. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the crowd, too, equal looks of worry plastered on their faces.

The ceremony went quickly. Fred and George simultaneously cut the red tape, officially opening Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

While their customers started looking around their products, Fred made his way over to where Hermione was standing with her parents. Her eyes were trained on the Daydream Charms. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Fred greeted them. "Thank you all for coming."

"This really is extraordinary magic," Hermione said in awe. Fred smiled.

"For that, Granger, you can have that for free." Mr. Weasley made his way over to the Grangers. When Mr. Weasley was in the company of Muggles, he had a habit of asking as many questions as possible. Fred hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't getting annoyed with his parents.

Seizing the opportunity, Fred turned to Hermione. "Is everything okay?" he asked her. She sighed, her eyes trained on the products, refusing to look him in the eye.

"My parents aren't exactly happy with everything that's been happening at Hogwarts," she told him quietly. "I made the mistake of telling them everything last night."

"Not too happy with You-Know-Who being back?" Hermione nodded.

"They don't want me going back to Hogwarts next year." Fred was startled. He knew that it was going to be hard for parents to send their children to Hogwarts, what with You-Know-Who out and all. But Fred honestly couldn't think of a safer place than Hogwarts. Besides, Ron and Harry wouldn't last a day without Hermione Granger. "I'm sure I'll be able to talk them around," she continued, "they didn't understand why I wanted to come today either."

"You didn't tell them your incredibly attractive boyfriend was opening his shop today?" he smirked.

"They were more wondering why I was going out with the boy who exploded a toilet for the sole purpose of sending the toilet seat to his little sister." Fred smiled, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and told her he would try to see her later. He had to see to the ever growing crowd in the store.

* * *

_Stupid Potter_, Malfoy seethed. It was all stupid Potter's fault. His father was sent to Azkaban and it was all Harry Potter's fault. Malfoy didn't know the specifics of what had happened in the Ministry that night, but he knew it was all Potter's fault.

Oh, the Dark Lord was so angry with the Malfoy family for Lucius' failure! If only they had succeeded in the Ministry that night, everything would be alright. But Lucius had failed, and it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord punished them. Draco had heard his mother tell Severus that Lucius was better placed in Azkaban then in Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was going to humiliate them and then dispose of them because he would no longer have need of them.

Every day, Draco lived in fear. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to himself or his mother. That was until the Dark Lord approached him one night at the beginning of July. He had a job for Draco, a job that only Draco could do. He was intrigued, to say the least. This was his opportunity to prove himself, to redeem his family in the sight of the Dark Lord. He just had to complete the task.

All he had to do was find a way to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He was sure it wouldn't be terribly hard to find a way to do this. He could do it.

But then the Dark Lord asked Draco to do something that startled the sixteen-year-old boy. He had to kill Professor Dumbledore. He had never particularly cared for the old man. He was always favoring the Gryffindors, especially Potter. He had wanted to rid the school of Dumbledore. But he had never once considered murdering another human being, much less a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore.

But these were things he would not voice aloud to the Dark Lord. Instead, he nodded and said he would do as he was asked. He made the choice, like his father, to follow the Dark Lord. He had no other choice, not really. He had fix Lucius' failures. And this was a great honor that the Dark Lord was bestowing on him. He could have had his pick of students at Hogwarts to help him, but the Dark Lord had chosen Draco Malfoy.

Yes, he could do this. He could find a way for Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. He could find a way to kill Albus Dumbledore. How hard could it be really?

Excitement flooded Draco the day that he received his Dark Mark. He hadn't anticipated the searing pain came from his left arm afterwards, so painful that he had passed out. But it was okay, really. He was a Death Eater officially.

"Be grateful, Draco," Bellatrix had said, beaming with pride. "This is an honor not many your age receive." That was how Draco chose to see it. His job was an honor. He ignored the fear that crept inside of him at seeing the Mark. He ignored the doubts he had because of his decision. He couldn't think of that now. He had a job to do.

* * *

Remus Lupin was sitting at a table in a small flat. He didn't want to be in Grimmauld Place anymore than he had to these days. He'd finally gotten his best friend back, only to have him disappear from his life again. _I should be used to the loneliness by now_, he thought to himself morbidly.

There wasn't a funeral for Sirius. There couldn't have been. At an Order meeting, the day following the attack at the Ministry, Mad-Eye said a few words for his friend. Remus wanted Bellatrix to play for what she had done to her own cousin. But going after her now wouldn't solve anything. Revenge never solved anything.

It was after the meeting that Nymphadora Tonks confessed her feelings for Remus. Her hair was vibrantly pink that day, a silly color that he seemed to love. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to figure out if he was still dreaming or not. She looked at him expectantly, like she knew of his favor towards her. Like she expected him to like her back. But he couldn't do as Sirius had told him. He couldn't be with such a young, lovely girl. He would only destroy her in the end.

So in response to her proclamation, he said, "I'm too...old, too poor...too dangerous for you, Tonks," he stated. He had turned to leave the room at that, but she grabbed his arm to hold him back for a moment.

"You're not what you think, you're really not that much older than me. Remus, I know-"

"There's nothing more to say, Tonks," he interrupted. He couldn't hear her tell him what he was feeling, he already knew it. And it was because he care for Nymphadora Tonks that he told her to forget about him. He was doing her a favor. She deserved a young, strong, rich man. That is not something he was. He couldn't give her anything.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was worried. She was always worrying, but that she decided was the job of a mother, to always be worrying over her son. She was in favor of the job the Dark Lord had given her son. It was such a dark order to give a teenage boy. It was going to change her son forever, she knew it.

Narcissa had always wanted to have more children. She and Lucius had tried for a while, but it seemed they were only going to blessed with Draco. As he was their only son, and he was going to inherit everything the Malfoys had, Lucius pressured him more than he should have. Narcissa wished she had stopped it when she could have. She blamed herself and Lucius for Draco consenting to do this dark work.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wished desperately that she could. She wished that the Dark Lord had given her the job instead. She would have done it gladly if she had known she would be sparing her son. But the Dark Lord wanted revenge on Lucius for his failure. So, he was setting Draco up for the same failure. He had already chosen to humiliate the Malfoys and he was laughing at their feeble attempts at redeeming themselves.

"What an honor, Cissy," Bellatrix kept saying. "We should all be grateful." But Narcissa was not grateful. She and her husband had doomed their son. And what if the Dark Lord did not win this coming war? The Potter boy had defeated him before, what if he did it again? What then? What kind of life had they just left for their son? He would forever be branded as a follower of the Dark Lord.

She thought for a moment what would happen if Draco ended up in Azkaban because of all of this. No, she was _not_ grateful for the humiliation that the Dark Lord had in store for the Malfoys.

Draco Malfoy was not a murderer. He was going to fail. And the Dark Lord would kill him for his insolence.

But how could she help him when he was at Hogwarts? She certainly couldn't write him about it when he was at school. His letters could be intercepted and he would be in even more trouble than before. But what could she do?

Severus. Severus would be in the castle and he _was_ Draco's godfather. Perhaps he could help Draco. He could guide him, help him when he inevitably failed. He could save her son. Yes. She would ask Severus Snape to help them. It was perfect.

* * *

"Harry doesn't seem as emotional as he did last summer," Fred commented to Hermione the night before everyone would return to Hogwarts. They were sitting alone, staring at the lake on the edge of the Weasley property.

It had taken a while to convince Hermione's parents to let her return to Hogwarts. Even Fred had arrived to tell them that Ron and Harry wouldn't be able to survive the year without her. He meant that mostly for academic purposes, but he supposed they wouldn't be able to live without her, either.

"He wasn't attacked by dementors this year," she returned. Suddenly, she chuckled a little. Fred looked at her questioningly. "You know when we disappeared the other day in Diagon Alley?" Fred nodded. "Well, we were following Draco Malfoy." Fred scrunched his in disgust.

"Why would you do that?" said Fred.

"Because he was acting suspiciously. Anyway, he went into this shop in Knockturn Alley. And he was rubbing his left arm. So, Harry now thinks that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"Can sixth years do that? Is there an age limit or something?" Fred said, chuckling a little.

"I'm not sure. But honestly, why would Voldemort choose _Malfoy_ to be a Death Eater? It doesn't make any sense. He couldn't very well be doing anything for him while going to class." Fred thought for a moment.

"Well, I mean, if he wanted someone to help him get inside the castle, a student would be the best option." Hermione shook her head.

"Fred, why would Voldemort _need_ to get into Hogwarts?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Fred returned, sitting up slightly. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having with her before she left for school. "Dumbledore's always going to be there to stop him, right? He'd probably want to get rid of Dumbledore to carry on with his plans and that's not to mention Harry."

"But _why _Malfoy? If anything, he would choose a professor, someone who's not a child."

"I don't think You-Know-Who cares for children more than he does anyone else, Hermione. He just hates everyone."

Hermione said nothing more on the topic. She didn't agree with Fred. She didn't think that Voldemort would choose Malfoy, of all people, to help Death Eaters into the school. Harry was just being paranoid. She sighed.

"Let's talk about something else," she told him. "Like how much you're going to right me this term." He smirked.

"Every day, Granger," he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple. "Every day." And he didn't say it explicitly. But he knew he was going to miss Hermione. He didn't want her to go to school, but he knew better than telling her not to go. But Fred Weasley was going to miss Hermione Granger. And he could only hope that nothing bad would happen to her this year.

But then again, she was friends with Harry Potter.


	21. Chapter 21: The Problem with Distance

Luna Lovegood was already sitting in the compartment when Neville arrived. The Hogwarts Express was crowded that day, the hallway covered by girls trying to see Harry Potter. Luna's eyes were trained on a copy of _The Quibbler_. He wondered for a moment if the girl knew the magazine was upside down.

"Hello, Luna," Neville greeted, taking the seat across from her.

"Hi, Neville. Have a good summer?" Her eyes were still trained on the magazine in her hands.

"It was alright," he told her honestly. "How was your summer?"

"Daddy and I spent it in Sweden looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Neville wasn't sure what that was and was saved from asking by Harry Potter entering their compartment.

Harry's numerous fans kept looking over at them and staring. Neville had never been given this much attention before. Him and Luna weren't famous like Harry. He was only used to people staring at him when they were laughing at him for messing up again. "They're even staring at _us_!" he exclaimed to Harry. "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry, too," Harry told him. "Our little adventure there was all over the _Daily Prophet_, you must've seen it."

"Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," Neville stated. "But she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!" He pulled out his new wand to show Harry. "Cherry and unicorn hair. We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished the next day."

Neville was sad to hear about Ollivander missing. He was a nice man. The train was moving now.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked, glancing up from her magazine.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry answered. Neville hadn't realized that they didn't need the D.A. anymore. He loved the D.A. Harry was a good teacher and Neville didn't feel so foolish in the lessons.

"I liked the D.A.!" Neville told Harry. "I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," Luna commented. "It was like having friends."

Neville opened his mouth to refute that. Didn't she know by now that they were friends? But before Neville had the chance to say anything, Harry's admirers appeared at their compartment. "Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda Vane," one said. Neville tried to think if he ha seen her around Hogwarts before. He couldn't remember. "Why don't you join us in our compartment?" she continued to Harry in a loud whisper. "You don't have to sit with _them_." She looked pointedly at Luna and Neville.

"They're friends of mine," Harry stated coldly.

"Oh," Romilda Vane said, "okay." She and her friends left after that.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna. Neville just nodded, agreeing with her.

"You are _cool_," Harry said simply. "None of them were at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," Luna beamed at Harry before glancing back down at her magazine.

Neville studied Luna for a moment. He didn't know anyone else in the whole world like her. She never shied away from stating the truth. She never let anyone embarrass her. She was completely her own person.

The sun was cascading down on her through the window, making her look like she was glowing. She was beautiful, he suddenly realized. She was strange, but she _was_ beautiful.

He shook those thoughts from his head immediately. Luna would never be interested in him that way. And she was his friend, nothing more. So, determinedly distracting himself, he asked Harry what he did that summer.

* * *

Fred didn't go with the Weasleys to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione off at the train station. He and George were too preoccupied with their store. He did want to see Hermione off before she left for the entire term. He knew he was going to miss her, but he knew she would rather die than not finish her education.

The day went by slowly. Their targeted demographic had just left for Hogwarts for the school year. They wouldn't have those students again until Christmas. Fred was glad they had decided to keep the owl business going.

Fred was also thankful that the entire Ministry of Magic seemed to be morons. The amount of workers in the Ministry that couldn't produce a proper Shield Charm was astounding. He had thought the education at Hogwarts wasn't lacking in anything, but apparently it was. Maybe Harry should go back and teach there after he defeated You-Know-Who. He was a decent teacher, after all.

That evening, Fred and George attended an Order meeting. Moody spent most of the time talking about how important it was for those on watch to stay awake and alert. "Constant vigilance," he kept murmuring. The majority of the meeting was boring and Fred was vaguely reminded of school. Near the end of the meeting, however, Moody turned to Fred and George.

"You two will be trailing Narcissa Malfoy. Arthur-"

"Sorry," George interrupted. "Why're we tailing Malfoy?"

"Lucius is in jail-" Fred continued.

"And Narcissa might know something. We don't know where Bellatrix Lestrange or the other eleven escapes from Azkaban have gone. Narcissa Malfoy is Lestrange's sister. She might know something. So, we have to tail her," Moody explicated for them in an annoyed voice.

"But Remus has always watched-"

"Dumbledore has me doing something else," Remus informed them. He looked tired and he had a faint scratch on his face. Fred had forgotten about the full moon. Before Fred and George could ask Remus about his top secret mission, Moody continued the meeting.

* * *

It had been a month since the start of school. Hermione was surprised, along with the rest of the student body, to learn that Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry seemed to complain about it everyday. But that might have been mostly because Snape had given Harry detention during the first class. Hermione didn't see what good complaining would do, there was nothing to be done about it.

Hermione was sitting in the library alone, working on her Potions essay. She couldn't stand Potions anymore. Honestly, Harry was cheating his way through school and Ron, was of course, taking Harry's side. When Hermione had told Fred about Harry's stupid book, he said that Hermione should just be grateful Harry and Ron were no longer copying off of her. She wasn't amused. That book was not good, Hermione knew. But Harry wouldn't listen to her.

Frustrated, she finished her essay and put her Potions work away. She owed Fred a letter, so she took out an extra piece of parchment. Dipping her quill in the ink, she wrote, "Dear Fred…" and that was it. She honestly couldn't think of anything in particular to write. She knew he wouldn't find her academics to be interesting. And, a part from the Quidditch tryouts and Harry's annoying use of the Half-Blood Prince book, nothing had happened. They went to class, Harry spouted his ideals that Malfoy was a Death Eater, and Lavender...

That's what she'd write about, she decided. She knew Fred would love to hear about Ron's obliviousness to Lavender Brown's advancements. Lavender was nearby most days, always starting at Ron. She had even asked Hermione how to get Ron to notice her. At this point, the only things Ron _did_ notice were food and Quidditch. Lavender didn't find that very helpful.

Truth was, the past month had been hard for them. The last few letters Fred had sent were rushed and barely had any essence to it. Hermione knew he wasn't telling her something. Perhaps, it was for the Order and he couldn't put it into a letter. Whatever it was, it seemed to be wedging itself between them.

That worried her. Parvati Patil had told her that long distance relationships never worked. She said that Katie Bell's older sister tried to carry on a relationship with someone at Hogwarts when she left. It didn't last more than a few months. Distance might make the heart grow fonder, but distance also made the heart forget.

She took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts from her mind. Hermione wasn't Katie Bell's sister and Parvati was just a gossip, so there was a possibility that the story wasn't true. But the lies she told herself did nothing to minimize the worries.

She put her letter to Fred away for a moment to compose a letter to her parents. Maybe if she started again tomorrow with Fred's letter, she'd know exactly what to say. For now, she would write her parents about the first month back at Hogwarts. She would take extra care to mention how safe she had been, knowing they were still worried about her attending Hogwarts.

When she had finished the letter, and was starting to put all of her books in her bag, she noticed movement by one of the shelves in the restricted section. Curious, she peered through the gate that separated the two sections of the library.

The figure she saw glanced over at her, as if sensing her watching him. The silhouette ducked behind the large shelves, blocking her view. But she had seen enough. She would recognize that blonde hair anywhere.

* * *

Fred tapped his fingers against the table at the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't sure if he had seen the place as crowded as it was right now. He wondered for a moment if Hogwarts was letting the first and second years out to Hogsmeade, too. He was certain he was not _that_ small when he was third year.

Fred glanced down at his watch again. Ginny had told him about the Hogsmeade weekend. He had wanted to surprise Hermione and spend the day with her, but he didn't take into account that Hermione, Harry, and Ron might not be coming to Hogsmeade. Where could they be? He wondered.

"Hey, Fred," a familiar voice greeted. Fred looked up to find Katie Bell smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would surprise Hermione. How're you, Katie? Here with anyone special?" She chuckled.

"Just my friend, Leanne. Did you hear 'bout Ginny and Ron? They've made the team this year, Harry's Quidditch captain."

"Reckon it's about time," he murmured. "How's the team this year then?"

They talked about Quidditch for a few minutes before they heard, "_He was nicking Sirius's stuff!"_ Fred knew it was Harry before he looked at the three people who had just entered the building Hermione whispered something to Harry quickly. Harry huffed while Hermione headed to the bar, no doubt to order drinks for the three of them.

"I'll see you later, Katie," Fred murmured before hopping to his feet and following Hermione to the bar. She was facing away from him when he stood beside her. Smirking he said, "Finally buying me that drink, then?"

She looked at him with the startled expression he had been after. Her surprise melted away into the smile that Fred had been missing for the past month and a half. And it wasn't until he stood there looking at her that he realized how much he had actually missed her.

"What are you doing here?" she finally said, rushing to embrace him. He kissed her forehead briefly, knowing that she hated public displays of affection.

"Reckoned I'd come see you," he answered.

"I'm glad you did," she told him. "I really missed you." Hermione was handed the three bottles of butterbeer that she had ordered for herself, Harry, and Ron.

"Spend the day with me, Harry and Ron can get on for themselves for a few hours, can't they?"

"I expect they can," she answered.

"Great." Fred and Hermione sat alone at a table talking. Harry and Ron had left after a while, deciding to go back to school early. They must have sat there talking for ages, discussing everything and nothing at the same time. Fred told her about his and George's plans to expand Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to Hogsmeade. Hermione talked about the work they were doing in school, specifically nonverbal spells. "Reckon you're already brilliant at it," Fred told her. "Just like everything else." She gave him a small smile at that.

"This year has been really strange without you, Fred," she said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Granger." She looked away from him, turning her eyes to the floor like she wasn't sure if she wanted to voice what she was thinking. "What's wrong?"

"Do you ever think we're fooling ourselves, believing that this will work?"

"Hermione-"

"This is the first time in a month and a half that we've had a normal conversation and we're not even talking about anything important."

"Hermione-"

"A war is coming, Fred. What are we going to do?" She looked frightened for a moment and Fred wondered how many nights she had spent thinking this through. He gently played with a strand of her hair.

"Why should we change for a war?" he eventually said. Her eyes met his for a moment and in her deep brown eyes, he saw profound determination.

"You can't tell me what you're doing for the Order, can you? It'll probably get you killed, but you can't tell me, can you?"

He wished he could refute her, but he couldn't. She was right. He couldn't say anything about it, least of all to Hermione, Harry, or Ron. He took a deep breath. "That has nothing to do with us, Hermione." She looked down sadly.

"I know," she replied. She sat with his only a minute more before standing up. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I better get back." He nodded, he wanted her to stay but he couldn't find it in him to stop her from going. Oh, he wanted to sit with her all day, but he let her go.

And neither of them spoke to the other for the rest of October.

* * *

A knock came on Molly Weasley's door. She knew it was going to be Tonks before she even opened the door. Tonks came by regularly these days for the sympathy Molly was only too willing to give the girl. Personally, Molly thought Remus was being an idiot. He was never going to find someone more willing to love him than Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora had a lot of her parents in her. She was brave and loyal. Yes, Molly thought they were perfect for one another. And Remus needed to be reminded that there were still people in the world willing to care about him.

But then, Remus was hurting, too. He had just lost his best friend all over again. He felt alone. That was why he was isolating himself from the Order, taking on this mission that Dumbledore had given him. Sure, his work with the werewolves was important, but it would sometimes be weeks before they'd hear from him. Something could happen to him and no one would know.

"Hello, Dora," Molly greeted, opening the door to the woman.

"Hello, Molly," Tonks replied, giving her a sad smile.

"Please come in," Molly said, "I'll just get us some tea."

It hadn't escaped Molly's notice that Tonks was no longer changing her hair into strange colors. Gone was the pinks and blues. Instead, her hair was forever a brown. Tonks had gone up a lot in the past few months and still Remus rejected her.

Molly sighed. She would just have to ask Arthur to speak to Remus about this. Tonks was shriveling up into a sad woman and Molly refused to let that happen to her friend. Remus was going to marry that girl if Molly had anything to say about it. She wanted them both to be happy and she knew that the only way they would truly be happy was if they were together.

Yes, Arthur would have to speak to Remus and soon. Molly's patience and tea was beginning to wear thin.

* * *

Hermione stared at the invitation. Slughorn's Christmas party. Who was she going to take? Initially, wanted to go with Fred, but then she thought of Ron. He hadn't been able to go to the Slug Club meetings. She didn't want him feeling bad that his own brother was going to go to the party, when Fred didn't even attend Hogwarts anymore, and he wasn't. She sighed. To make matters worse, Ron was now dating Lavender Brown. If she asked Ron now, her reasoning could be misconstrued.

She _had_ asked Professor Slughorn already if she could bring Fred even though he didn't go to Hogwarts. He was more than delighted to hear that she knew the creators of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, despite the fact that they were Ginny and Ron's siblings. He had asked her to ask if Fred and George were willing to add entertainment to the night.

And since Fred and George were technically going to be there anyway, perhaps she _should_ just ask Ron to come with her as a friend. They would all have a good time and Slughorn might finally remember Ron's name.

With this decided, Hermione began composing her letter to Fred. He would understand. After all, he knew that she would never care for Ron in any way other than a friend. Besides, he knew how jealous Ron could be.

It didn't take her long to finish the letter. Afterwards, she began working on her Transfiguration work. It was late and Hermione was one of the only people left in the library. The other was sitting at another table, hidden behind a book.

Hermione could see him from where she was sitting, as she was certain he could see her as well. Briefly, she wondered what it would be like for him to actually be a Death Eater. She certainly didn't think that Malfoy was a Death Eater, of course, she just wondered what that would do to a sixteen year old boy.

And the more Hermione thought about it, the more she realized that Malfoy _had_ been looking paler than normal. She wasn't sure she'd seen him eat in months. And he really had more or less left them alone this term.

And then she recalled something McGonagall had said. Harry had told her he thought it was Malfoy who had cursed Katie, but McGonagall said that Malfoy was in detention for not doing his school work. That wasn't Malfoy. He _always_ did his work. He was second in their year, only beaten by Hermione.

She agreed with Harry that Malfoy was hiding something, maybe not being a Death Eater, but he _was_ hiding something. And whatever secret he was hiding seemed to be consuming him. He looked like death walking and no one was doing anything to stop it.

Hermione wasn't sure what had compelled her to grant compassion to Malfoy, especially after all the mean things he had done to her and said about her. But she did. She wanted to help him somehow, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. Perhaps, she could speak with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall cared for her students and would be more than willing to help Malfoy, Hermione was certain of it.

* * *

Fred and George brought with them numerous fireworks to Slughorn's party. They had attempted to reenact their triumphant exodus of Hogwarts. They had asked Hermione to play Umbridge in the reenactment, but she had refused. She couldn't imagine _anyone_ wanting to play the woman, but in the end Ginny took pity on her brothers and shouted for the entire party to hear, "I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

Fred tried to find Hermione after their entertainment, but she seemed to have disappeared. When he asked Ron where she had gone he just shrugged. Fred couldn't understand why Hermione thought Fred would be okay with her asking Ron to be her date. George had reassured him that it meant nothing, but it felt like it meant something to him.

Fred wasn't accustomed to feel jealous of Ron and it took him a moment to come to realization of his emotions. Once he understood the emotion, he tried to suppress it. But that just made him irritable. He snapped at Ron and Ginny twice before George finally told him it was time for them to leave.

* * *

Hermione had considered not going to the Weasleys for Christmas that year. She knew she should spend her Christmas with her parents, but they were going to go skiing again that year, something she wasn't fond of. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she would be welcomed by certain members of the Weasley family.

She had stepped away for a moment to see where Harry had run off to and had stumbled upon a conversation between Snape and Malfoy. When she returned Ginny told her that Fred and George had already left. She wished Fred had stayed at least to talk to her.

Sighing, she took a long sip from her tea. It was an early Christmas Day and she hadn't seen anyone yet. Even Mrs. Weasley seemed to be sleeping today. But Hermione couldn't sleep. Her mind was playing over the conversation she had heard Snape and Malfoy having. What had Snape promised Malfoy from? And what was this job that Malfoy was assigned to do and by whom?

Hermione sighed again. None of it made sense.

"Hermione," said a voice from behind her. Startled, she nearly dropped her tea.

"Fred," she muttered, turning to face him, "don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Didn't know you scared easily, Granger." He handed her a nicely wrapped box. Curiously, she opened it.

"You got me a mirror for Christmas?" she stated. "Is this supposed to tell me something about my appearance?"

"Merlin no," he said quickly. "It's a two-way mirror. George had and I have started selling them. Got the idea from Sirius." He sat down beside her and took her hand in his own. "I know communication has been hard for the past couple of months. We really can't say anything in those letters. But I'm not giving up, Hermione Granger. I love you and that's something worth fighting for. 'Cause I plan on being with you for a long time."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. _I love you and that's something worth fighting for_. He loved her. Fred Weasley loved Hermione Granger. He had never told her that before. "I love you, too," she whispered before kissing him again.


	22. Chapter 22: To Tutor a Malfoy

Ron wished he could explain the chain of events that led to him dating Lavender. He honestly couldn't. One day he was completely single and the next he was snogging Lavender Brown. And that's all they seemed to have done since.

It wasn't that he disliked Lavender, it was more that he just didn't want to be around her. For Christmas, she had given him a necklace that said, "My Sweetheart." In what world would he want a necklace like that? Fred and George had found the necklace to be the funniest thing in the world and they tormented him relentlessly about it.

He just didn't know how to break up with her.

He had been with her for months and all they did was snog. He honestly didn't know anything about her.

He thought about asking Hermione to talk to Lavender for him, help him end it and all. But he knew what she would say. She would tell him that he got himself into this mess, he'd have to get himself out. His current plan included avoiding Lavender Brown until she'd forget they were dating.

It wasn't working.

He wasn't sure how to break up with her. He _did _like her company sometimes. But on the other hand, he despises being around her most of the time. Honestly, _how_ did Ginny break up with her boyfriends? What did she say?

He knew he needed to end it with her. But it just seemed easier to ignore the situation completely. But ignoring the situation was nearly impossible. Somehow she always knew where he was.

It was a Monday morning when he spotted Lavender in the Great Hall. She was waiting for him. He considered for a moment if sitting next to her would be worth it. He was a little hungry, but he could always ask Harry to bring him some food. Or tell Lavender he was in the Hospital Wing. She'd leave and he could sneak in for some food. It was perfect.

As he was turning to leave, he promptly collided with another human being. "Sorry," he said quickly, rapidly collecting the books that were scattered around the corridor.

"Watch where you're going Weasel!" shrieked the familiar, hateful voice. Glaring, he handed Pansy Parkinson her books. "You nearly hit me in the face!"

"Just trying to improve your looks," he said without thinking. Without hesitation, she slapped him across the face. Stuffing her books into her bag, she stomped away, leaving Ron to rub his cheek.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in front of McGonagall's office door. She didn't understand the conflicted feelings she had all of a sudden. Malfoy was a disgusting ferret boy. Why should she help him? He _had_ been looking paler recently and his conversation with Snape had her worried. Harry's Malfoy-Is-a-Death-Eater Theory wasn't sounding so crazy anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door softly. "Enter," came a voice. Professor McGonagall was sitting in a dignified manner behind her desk. At the sight of Hermione, McGonagall sighed. "What has Mr. Potter done this time?" Hermione shook her head.

"It's not that, Professor."

"Well, Miss Granger?"

"Professor," she said hesitantly, "I'm w-worried for Malfoy." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And why is that?"

"He's been paler the past few months and-and he was always second in our class and you said it yourself he hasn't been doing his school work. And before Christmas break, I overheard-"

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "I would have expected more from you than to agree with Mr. Potter."

"I don't think he's a Death Eater," Hermione said hastily. "But I do think there's something going on with him. And I do want to find out what that is."

Professor McGonagall studied Hermione for a moment. Malfoy's actions were troublesome. And the fact that Hermione Granger wanted to help Draco Malfoy did worry the woman. If Granger had seen it, perhaps there really was something there.

What could McGonagall do, though? He would never listen to her apart from academics. The only professor he ever really listened to was Snape. But Severus had informed her Malfoy wasn't listening to him much anymore either. He was determined to isolate himself, show that he didn't need anyone. Especially his professors.

But maybe he didn't need professors talking at him, McGonagall realized. Perhaps, he needed a peer, someone his own age that cared about his well-being. It couldn't be anyone he was used to spending time around, they would only bring him down further. But then, who could it be? McGonagall's eyes met Hermione's for a moment and an idea sprung in her mind. Malfoy just needed someone to talk to. And this was the best way to do that.

"I agree with you, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy is currently failing this course along with his other studies. Perhaps, he needs a tutor."

"A tutor?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, from someone qualified. Perhaps the top of the class?" Hermione shook her head quickly. She was _not _going to tutor Malfoy. He would _never_ listen to her and would spend the whole time mocking her and calling her a Mudblood. She couldn't tutor Malfoy. "Would you rather he failed?"

"He'll never listen to me," Hermione said. "He _hates_ me."

"He needs a tutor." Hermione thought for a moment. Malfoy would never listen to her, she knew that. And he would spend their entire tutoring sessions mocking her and her family. "I shall speak with Mr. Malfoy. Thank you, Miss Granger." With that, McGonagall returned to her work, ending the conversation. Hermione left, wondering when she had actually agreed to tutoring Malfoy.

* * *

"You're tutoring Malfoy?" Fred repeated for the third time. He was glad he had gotten Hermione the mirrors for Christmas. He felt like he could actually talk to her again. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, Fred, I'm tutoring Malfoy. Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

"Sorry. But do you reckon it's a good idea? You know how he is. It's his fault George, Harry, and me couldn't play Quidditch last year."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Hermione asked. Fred shrugged and looked down, away from Hermione for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her what was on his mind. They had agreed to be honest with each other, but he knew how she would react.

"Granger," Fred began, "another Muggle-born's family was attacked last night." She stilled and was quiet for a moment. She had told Fred before her worries she had for her family. They knew so much about Harry Potter and they were Muggles...Well, it was only natural for Death Eaters to after them.

"How many died?" she murmured quietly.

"All of them. Including the Muggle-born." Through the mirror, Fred could see her eyes glistening with tears. These people were dying for being who they were. Muggles couldn't help being Muggles any more than Fred could help being a wizard. "I'm sorry, Hermione," was all he could say.

"Will you watch over my parents?" she asked him. "Make sure they're okay?" He nodded.

"Of course. Everything's going to be okay." But even Fred didn't believe it.

* * *

Hermione was early to meeting Malfoy. The tutor sessions would be conducted in McGonagall's classroom every Monday and Thursday night at seven o'clock. Part of Hermione hoped that Malfoy wouldn't show up to the session. She would be able to say she tried, but Malfoy wasn't cooperating. Tutoring Malfoy would become all but a distant memory.

Ron and Harry were both astonished to learn that Hermione was going to be tutoring Malfoy. Ron was confused as to why Hermione was wasting her time with Malfoy when she could have been helping them with their homework. Harry just saw this as an opportunity for Hermione to find out if Malfoy was a Death Eater. Neither reaction was particularly helpful.

Malfoy slumped into the classroom thirty minutes after seven. At the sight of Hermione he groaned. "Thought you'd be gone by now."

"I was just leaving. You're late."

"I don't need help," he stated. Clearly he did, Hermione determined. His skin was paler than she had ever seen and there was a distinct reddened scar on his neck that surprised Hermione. What had happened to him over Christmas break. She probably would have asked him about it if he wasn't glaring at her like she the scum of the earth.

"I thought we would begin with Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall taught us this morning-"

"I know how to transform a desk into a chair. We've been doing that since second year."

"Yes, but not wordlessly. Now-" Without hesitation, Malfoy pointed his wand at a desk. Non-verbally, it transformed into a wooden chair.

"I don't need your help, Mudblood." Anger surged through Hermione immediately. It wasn't as if she even wanted to do this. She was being kind and helping someone who needed it. She didn't _have_ to be here.

"If you don't need my help, then why are failing your classes?"

"My life is none of your business! You're only doing this so you can report back to Potter!"

"This has nothing to do with Harry," Hermione refuted, wondering slightly how long Malfoy had known that Harry was suspicious of him. "We're here because Professor McGonagall asked me to help you!"

"I don't need your help," Malfoy shouted.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled back. She began shoving her books into her bag. "Fail!" Grabbing her bag, she raced out of the classroom. Malfoy didn't want her help, she didn't need to give it.

* * *

Remus Lupin was grateful to be back at the Order for a time being. He had really hated working alone for three and a half months. It was lonely and he didn't feel like he was making any progress with the other werewolves. He was the only one who could do this job, but the isolation was terrible. He missed the friends he had at the Order, even Mad-Eye.

He also really missed Tonks, more than he thought he would. The moment he saw her the Order meeting following Christmas, all of the feelings he had towards her came flooding back to him. And Molly wasn't making it any easier. She kept glancing between him and Tonks. He didn't need that.

After the meeting, Arthur spent an hour talking to him about Tonks, a conversation Lupin was certain Tonks had orchestrated. He was too old for the woman, too poor, and definitely too dangerous.

But his resolve nearly broke every time his eyes met hers. It was infuriating. Two nights before he would return to the werewolf colonies, he was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, drinking tea and thinking of Sirius. It wasn't long before Tonks entered the room. She looked tired and her hair, the silly, lovable pink he was accustomed to, was a dirt brown color similar to his own.

She didn't say anything to him. And he couldn't think of anything to say to her, either. He wasn't sure he had ever been so lost for words.

Quietly, she raised her wand and murmured the words, "Expecto Patronum." The image of a wolf appeared from the tip of her wand and danced around the room. He was confused for a moment. Why was she showing him this?

But then he realized. Her patronus was a jack rabbit. He had seen it a dozen times before. But it was different now. It was a wolf. Just like his.

"Tonks-" he started. But she just shrugged and left the room. And he was left dumbfounded, uncertain what to do.

* * *

Malfoy was late again on Thursday. He had spent the majority of his time these days in the Room of Hidden Things. Christmas had been brutal for him. The Dark Lord threatened his life and the life of his mother as well. He had to complete this task and these stupid sessions with granger were unhelpful. A giant waste of his time.

Earlier that day, he had overheard Snape talking to Granger about the sessions. He was uncharacteristically kind to the Mudblood. He told Granger to persevere with Draco. Persevere? He didn't need Granger or even Snape. He could do this one his own. He had to.

Granger was reading her Transfiguration book when he entered. She glanced up at him before returning to her book. She didn't say anything as he sat down and drew his Transfiguration book from his bag.

It was half an hour before Draco broke the silence. "Do you have an extra quill?" he asked. She handed him the extra quill that she always kept in her bag before promptly returning to her homework.

Draco didn't know much about tutoring, as he had never needed it before, but he assumed the tutor would be required to speak during the session. But Granger didn't speak. Instead, she did her homework in silence, as though Draco wasn't even there. He supposed the only way they could carry on a conversation, without irritating each other, would be through complete silence.

It was nearly curfew when Granger finally spoke. "I'm not here because Harry suspects you of being a Death Eater." Draco's heart hammered in his chest. How had _Potter_ figured it out before Granger? Was that Potter was always following him around? "I'm here because McGonagall said you needed help." Carefully, she placed her books in her bag, and without further discussion, left the room.

* * *

January slowly blended into February. Hermione and Draco found a rhythm to the tutoring sessions. Neither of them ever regarded those times as tutoring aloud. Draco completely rejected the idea of needing remedial classes. Neither of them mentioned their friends or Houses. And Draco had to control his use of "Mudblood" around her.

Generally, they spoke only of their homework. Sometimes, they would venture asking each other questions. For instance, Hermione learned that Malfoy favored green apples. Meanwhile, Malfoy learned that Hermione's favorite book was _Hogwarts, A History_.

On Mondays and Thursdays, the world seemed to fall away for a few hours for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to be friends.

Hermione knew she made the right choice by not speaking to Malfoy during the second session. And the sessions following proved Hermione's theory. Draco didn't need a tutor. He needed a friend.

Sometime during their time together, Hermione realized how thin and sickly Malfoy was becoming. "I think he's starving himself," she told Fred at the beginning of February.

"You said you heard him talking about a task he was given, right?" Fred recalled. "Maybe whatever this job is has him worried. Reckon he doesn't realize he's starving himself."

After this, Hermione started bringing food with her from the kitchens. At first, Malfoy would absentmindedly pick at the food. He didn't seem to understand his own need to eat.

February melted away to March. On March 1st, Hermione was walking around the library, looking for the right book. She was surprised to find Malfoy looking through the shelves for the same book. Neither of them spoke, just looked together for the book.

Suddenly, Ginny Weasley came running up to Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "Ron's been poisoned!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione said, not fully understanding what she had heard. Why would anyone poison Ron?

"He was with Harry in Slughorn's office and Slughorn gave them something to drink-and-and he's in the Hospital Wing-"

"Let's go," Hermione replied immediately, completely forgetting the task at hand. But perhaps, if she had remembered, she would have seen the guilty look on Malfoy's face.


	23. Chapter 23: Obliviate

Neville paced back and forth nervously in Gryffindor Tower. He _was_ a Gryffindor. He should be brave enough. Neville never considered himself very brave. He was nothing compared to the bravery that Harry exhibited. It wasn't until last year at the D.A. meetings that he felt proud of himself, that he felt like he belonged.

He took a deep breath. He _was_ going to do this, even if it did kill him. (And it might, for that matter). He was going to tell Luna Lovegood that he liked her.

It had slowly been building in him all year. She really was extraordinary, he determined. He had been working up the courage to tell her for months now, but, at the last moment, he never did. He always found a reason not to. He took another deep breath to steady his beating heart. Everything was going to be okay. He would tell her and she would tell him that she liked him, too. And everything was going to be perfect.

He found Luna in the library. She was completely engrossed in the current issue of _The Quibbler_. He took the seat beside her. Without even glancing up at him, she murmured, "Hello, Neville."

"Hi, Luna," he started. He took a deep breath. This shouldn't be so hard. He had talked to Luna a thousand times before. He could do this. "LunaIlikeyou," he said quickly and forcefully. She looked back at him curiously. She may have been the only person in the world who understood what he just said. She sighed.

"It was only a matter of time, I suppose." She put her copy of _The Quibbler_ down on the library table. Neville's fears began creeping up on him again. "I think we should just be good friends, Neville."

And there it was. His hopes crushed in a single sentence. "You don't like me back?" She shook her head.

"Not like that," she answered. "But we'll be good friends, I think." She picked up _The Quibbler_ again and continued to read. The world crashed down around Neville. Luna would continue to be his friend, but nothing more. He stared at the wall for a few minutes before standing up, and with slouched shoulders, trudged back up to Gryffindor tower, sadly.

* * *

Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently. Granger had never been late before. He knew she had been spending most of her time in the Hospital Wing with the Weasel. He wasn't trying to poison Weasley (though he might have been doing the world a favor, if he did), he didn't even care for the Weasel, but he felt guilty.

Draco rubbed his face tiredly. The Vanishing Cabinet was still not working and he was running out of time. The Dark Lord was going to kill him and his family. Perhaps, that would be better than this, though. This task was already nearly killing him. He hated this. He really despised the task he was given. He wished he had never taken the Mark.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom banged open and Hermione Granger came running in excitedly. Like usual, she was carrying a stack of books, which she threw down on the table beside Draco. "I am so sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged in response. "Weasel still in the Hospital Wing then?" He didn't dare look at her while he said this, slightly afraid she would be able to see the truth in his eyes.

"_Ron_," she emphasized, "is feeling better. Not completely well though. Fred and George came up to see him today. That's why I was late." Malfoy said nothing in response. He was staring at his Transfiguration book, determinedly looking away from her. "Madame Pomfrey says he'll be getting better now. Harry and I think someone was trying to poison Dumbledore through Slughorn and Ron just got in the way."

Malfoy again said nothing. Granger was clever. Sooner or later, she would realize the truth that Potter, of all people, had already guessed. At his silence, Granger sighed. "Shall we begin with yesterday's lesson?"

But Draco was still thinking about how she would look at him when she learned the truth. This tutoring thing was a bad idea. He was beginning to care what granger thought. _She is a Mudblood_, he reminded himself. _What she thinks of you doesn't matter._ But he couldn't bring himself to believe that.

What would his father say about this? Lucius had always told him to ignore Mudbloods, despise them. They were nothing, not real wizards. But Granger was the top of their class. He didn't think her ability to be a witch had anything to do with her blood.

Wordlessly, he returned to the essay he needed to write for Professor McGonagall. He didn't say anything to granger for the rest of their time, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Granger," Fred Weasley said, "I thought people in relationships were supposed to be honest with each other." Hermione chuckled.

"It's not my secret to tell," she said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Fred and Hermione were talking through the two way mirrors again. The moment she sat on her bed, she heard him calling her name. She quickly cast a silencing spell around her, so Lavender and Parvati couldn't hear them. "I've been wanting to talk to you all day!" was the first thing Fred said to her before promptly interrogating her for information on Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione," Fred continued, "it's obvious he likes her, I just want to know exactly how long it's been going on."

"Which you will then tell to George," she pointed out. "The point of secrets is to keep them that way." Fred rolled his eyes.

"George won't tell anyone," Fred promised. Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. "Okay, maybe Lee. But that'll be it." Hermione sighed. She supposed that since Fred and already guessed it, she could tell him.

"Alright," she relented. "Harry's like her since the beginning of the school year." Fred's face lit up in greedy triumph. "But she's still dating Dean Thomas?"

Hermione chuckled a little. "That's not going to last very much longer," she told him. "They've been arguing a lot lately. I think he knows she doesn't like him as much as he likes her."

"Then Harry'll ask her out?" Fred wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Hermione stated. Fred raised an eyebrow at that. Hermione knew everything in his look. She sighed. "I think he's worried about asking her out, her being Ron's sister."

"So? She's my sister, too," Fred replied, frowning, missing the point.

"Ron doesn't like her dating," Hermione explicated. "Harry doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron." Fred shrugged.

"Harry can have Ginny. She's liked him long enough."

"Ginny won't think about it until she and Dean break up."

"They better hurry up with it then," grunted Fred impatiently.

* * *

Ron was released from the Hospital Wing the following Monday morning. Together, Ron, Harry, and Hermione plodded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were walking, Hermione informed them that Dean and Ginny were arguing rather loudly in Gryffindor Tower.

"What were they arguing about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you, Harry." Ron was sad that he had missed the last Quidditch match. He did enjoy Luna Lovegood's commentary.

"It must've looked funny," Ron reasoned, wishing he had seen it.

"It didn't look funny at all!" said Hermione hotly. "It looked terrible and if Coole and Peakes hadn't caught Harry, he could have been very badly hurt!"

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," Harry said. "Or are they still together?"

Ron frowned. Why did Harry care so much about Ginny and Dean's relationship? Before Ron could voice his questions, Luna Lovegood appeared with a small roll of parchment, which she handed to Harry. "I've been told to give you this."

Harry glanced at the parchment before murmuring "Tonight," to Hermione and Ron. _Another lesson with Dumbledore_, Ron thought.

"Nice commentary last match!" Ron said to Luna. She smiled vaguely at him.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she answered. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" he immediately refuted. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more!" She brightened a little at his words. She muttered a "thank you" before scampering off to breakfast. "You know, she's grown on me, Luna," Ron commented as they set off again for the Great Hall. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good-" Ron stopped talking as his eyes landed on the Slytherin table.

Pansy Parkinson was glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth. Her glare only lasted a moment before she turned back to her food. For a moment, he thought back to when he had collided with her in the corridor weeks ago. Could _she_ have poisoned him? He wondered. He wouldn't put it past her. She _was_ a Slytherin, after all.

As they sat down to breakfast, Ron told Harry and Hermione about his concerns. Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Really, Ron," she said, "it's a lot to accuse Pansy of poisoning you based on bumping into her in the corridor. I agree she's vile. But it doesn't make sense. Whoever poisoned you was _trying_ to poison Dumbledore."

Ron grunted and focused his attention on his food. Hermione might not have thought that Pansy was responsible for his poisoning, but he was certainly going to be keeping an eye on her from now on.

* * *

Hermione was finding it hard to be patient with Harry these days. After every tutoring session she had with Malfoy, Harry demanded she tell him everything Malfoy had said. He was completely obsessed with proving that Malfoy was a Death Eater. A few days after Ron was released from the Hospital Wing, she decided she'd had enough of Malfoy talk.

A _crack_ distracted them from their school work. Kreacher appeared before them. The house-elf bowed low and addressed the ground as he spoke. "Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give-"

_Crack._ Dobby appeared beside Kreacher. "Dobby has been helping, too, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, giving Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this," Hermione wanted to know, still somewhat surprised by the house-elves' sudden appearance. "What's going on, Harry?" he hesitated before answering, telling her he knew she wasn't going to approve of this.

"Well...they've been following Malfoy for me," he said.

"Night and day," croaked Kreacher.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood. Hermione was indignant. After all the time she spent telling him about house-elf injustice!

"You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to-"

"No, of course, I didn't," said Harry quietly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?"

Hermione couldn't before this. He was using Kreacher and Dobby to feed his insane obsession that Malfoy was up to something. She certainly agreed that Malfoy was hiding something, but that was none of Harry's business.

Her anger fell away to curiousness when Dobby said that Malfoy was spending time in the Room of Requirements. _What _was _he doing in there? _She wondered.

She pushed those thoughts away, refusing to feed Harry's insane obsession.

* * *

Fred had promised that he would watch for Hermione's parents for her and he was doing just that. George was with him. It was a cool night with a hint of rain surrounding them. In all honesty, Fred didn't expect anything to happen. He was tired, it had been a long day and he wasn't as alert as he should have been.

Fred and George passed a woman and her daughter. Fred was certain he had seen the woman somewhere before. The woman smiled politely at them while they passed by. Her daughter, on the other hand, stared openly at Fred and George in confusion. "Mummy!" she exclaimed, pointing at Fred and George. "They look the same!"

The woman looked embarrassed by her own daughter. "Yes, dear, they're twins." She looked up at Fred and George. "I'm so sorry," she said hastily.

"That's alright," Fred told her kindly.

"Hold on," said George. "You're Christine Carthy, aren't you?" She hesitated for a moment.

"Do I know you?"

"We're Fred and George Weasley. You went to school with our brother, Charlie." Her face brightened a little.

"Oh, yes, Charlie! My, how many Weasleys are there?"

"Too many according to our Aunt Muriel." Christine chuckled a little.

"Well, we better get going," she said, glancing down at her daughter. She hesitated a moment more before rushing to say, "Listen, if you could keep it quiet that you saw us. With the Death Eaters after Muggle-borns, we're trying to…" She seemed lost for the word.

"Hide?" Fred guessed. She nodded. "Course, we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," said Christine before she and her daughter continued on their way. Fred and George had only made it a block before they heard a scream.

Immediately, Fred and George ran back, following the sounds of the screams. They found Christine and her daughter were surrounded by Death Eaters. Fred drew his wand, ready for the fight that would ensue.

Meanwhile, George took out a small container from his pocket. Opening it, a tornado appeared from the container growing bigger as it raced towards one of the Death Eaters. The tornado crashed into him, throwing him to the ground. Angry now the other two shouted non-verbal spells at Fred and George, momentarily forgetting Christine, who was standing between her daughter and the Death Eaters.

Fred shot the Jelly-legs Jinx at one of them and narrowing missed a curse from the other. George shouted, "_Stupefy_," at the taller one, who promptly fell over.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Fred yelled, pointing at the Death Eater, who was trying to un-jellify his legs. When this was finished, they looked over at the young mother.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes tearing up. Fred and George escorted the woman to her house. "Things are only going to get worse from here, aren't they?" Christine said. She sighed. "I need to get us out of here. Until You-Know-Who is completely gone. It's going to be hard, though, with them watching the Floo network and Portkeys."

"We could send a letter to Charlie," George suggested. "He's been helping other Muggle-borns, I'm sure he'd be glad to help you."

"Thank you," she said again.

Fred and George continued to patrol the neighborhood, in case more Death Eaters arrived. It was an hour before Fred spoke, saying, "That little girl had very red hair." Fred and George glanced at one another before dismissing the idea. No, it wasn't possible. Just a coincidence.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was tired. On some level, Draco was glad he was unable to take his Apparition test. It was one less thing to worry about. He could spend the time, instead, working on the Vanishing Cabinet. Since Ron Weasley accidentally was poisoned, Draco decided to suspend any attempt on the old professor's life until he had finished the cabinet. This way, no one would get in the way, this way no one would be unnecessarily hurt. He only wanted to be responsible for Dumbledore's death.

There were only three of them in Potions the afternoon everyone went off to take their Apparitions' test: Draco, Potter, and MacMillan. "All too young to Apparate just yet?" Slughorn said when they walked into the classroom. "Not turned seventeen yet?"

They shook their heads in response. "Ah well," continued Slughorn. Cheerily, as we're so few, we'll do something _fun_. "I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

Malfoy groaned inwardly. Why couldn't Slughorn just let them sit or let them spend the class in the library. _Anything_ other than this. "What do you mean 'something amusing'?" he said.

"Oh, surprise me," Slughorn continued brightly.

With a grunt, Malfoy opened his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ with a sulk expression. He thought this was a giant waste of time. Perhaps, the sooner he finished the sooner he could leave.

Draco missed the days that he loved Potions. It was his best course and he _was_ talented at it. But now, he couldn't find any joy in mixing items together. He had wanted, once, to be a Healer. But even that, wish had long since disappeared from his life. All he wanted now was to survive to finish his task, save his life, and that of his family.

As he worked, he could feel Potter's eyes on him. Potter was _always_ following him. Everywhere he was, Potter somehow knew where he was. Potter had always been a nuisance, but he was completely intolerable this year.

One thing he couldn't understand was how Potter was doing so well in Potions this year. Initially, Draco thought he was being tutored by Granger. But she seemed annoyed by his sudden ability to do Potions. Granger hated being outshined by Potter.

Granger. He felt guilty thinking about her. He would eventually show her the truth about him and she would hate him. They had been something like friends the past few weeks, but that was going to change the moment she learned the truth about him. He shouldn't care this much, but he did. His betrayal to her was going to be terrible.

Still, he could not help himself from attending the tutoring sessions. He supposed if these times were going to end, he might as well enjoy them while he could. They might have just sat and do their homework, but he cherished those moments. They were a ray of light in the darkness of his life.

The month of May came upon Draco suddenly. He was running out of time. One day, he raced to the restroom to throw up what little food he had been able to eat that day. The full reality of the situation fell on him. He was going to die. He would never see the future he had planned for himself. He would never be a Healer, never fall in love, never grow old. He was going to die by the Dark Lord's hand and go down in history as a statistic.

Draco stood with his back to the restroom door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his head bowed as he began to cry.

"Don't," said a familiar voice. Moaning Myrtle. She was trying to comfort him again. "Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you…"

"No one can help me," Draco said. "I can't do it...I can't...It won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me…" Tears were flowing down his face uncontrollably. And then he felt it. The all-too familiar feeling of Potter watching him. He glanced up and saw Potter's reflection in the mirror.

Determination set in Malfoy. He was so done with Harry Potter. He raised his wand.

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry, her mouth opened in surprise. How could _Harry_ do this? E was the good guy. He was kind, a good person. She knew that book was terrible. And she told harry just as much. "Will you stop harping on about that book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this!" said Hermione. "You're actually defending-"

"I'm not defending what I did!" Harry said quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't have used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good'- he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else…"

"Are you telling me," Hermione muttered in annoyance, "that you're going to go back-"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," Harry answered forcefully. "Listen, without the prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have-"

"-got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," Hermione spat.

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione!" interjected Ginny loudly. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve."

"Well, of course. I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" Hermione stated, hurt that Ginny would think otherwise. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this had done to your chances in the match-"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," Ginny snapped. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

Angry, Hermione folded her arms and stared Ginny down. The red didn't back down from the challenge. She was right, Hermione didn't understand Quidditch, but she did understand how important it could be to people. Fred was still upset he wasn't able to participate in his final year of Quidditch. She didn't want to have regrets, too.

Finally, Hermione stood, gathered her books and shoved them in her bag. "Where are you going?" Ron wanted to know.

"The Hospital Wing," Hermione replied. She looked at Ginny pointedly. "Because I actually care whether or not Malfoy is going to be okay." Ginny huffed and looked away.

Malfoy looked pitiful. His face was extremely pale. He opened his eyes when he heard Hermione's footsteps. "Come to finish me off?" he asked, bitterly.

"I came to see if you were okay," she replied gently. Tears formed in his eyes, surprising Hermione. She had never seen Malfoy so vulnerable.

"I haven't be okay in a long time, Granger," he told her honestly. He was broken. Utterly broken. Before Draco could help himself, he began telling her the truth about it all. He told her about the Dark Lord appearing in his _home_ over the summer. He told her about the mission he had to completely in order to stay alive, to protect himself, and his family. Hermione's face paled as he spoke. He drew the sleeve of his left arm back, showing her the Mark. She gasped. She moved back from him, repulsed. But he grabbed her hand to stop her and continued. He told her about how he was behind Katie Bell's curse and Weasley's poisoning. He mentioned the Room of Requirements and the Vanishing Cabinet. She looked panicked when he finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked scared.

"I just needed you to know, at least for right now, that I don't think you're a Mudblood. I think you're Hermione Granger. My Muggle-born friend." Compassion filled her face. "I'm sorry, Granger. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," she told him quickly. "We'll go to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. He can help."

"No one can help me, Granger." Draco drew his wand. A sad, remorseful look appeared on his face. "_Obliviate_!"

* * *

Dumbledore was dead. Hermione couldn't believe it. Professor Dumbledore was supposed to be around forever. The world seemed to have darkened over night. And how could Malfoy have done this? How could he have let those Death Eaters into the school! She thought...well, she knew he was hiding something. And Harry was right the whole time. Draco Malfoy was just a Death Eater.

Those tutoring sessions probably meant nothing to him, just a distraction from completely the wishes of his master. They weren't friends, he had made _that_ clear through their knowing each other for six years.

Snape had killed Dumbledore and Malfoy was a Death Eater. The world _was_ getting darker. But a part of her hoped that life would get better for Malfoy. Because even though she was nothing to him, she cared for him like he was a friend.


	24. Chapter 24: The Fall of the Ministry

"Dumbledore would be happy there was a little more love in the world," McGonagall's words echoed around Remus. The woman was right, of course, Dumbledore would be more intrigued by Remus' love life than his own death. It still surprised him that _Snape_ was the one who killed Dumbledore. Albus had trusted him thoroughly, even when the others wouldn't have.

Remus watched Tonks during Dumbledore's funeral. She deserved better than him. She deserved someone young, someone rich, someone who couldn't accidentally kill her. But then her Patronus kept dancing around in his mind. She was completely in love with him, so much so that her Patronus changed to his. He had only heard stories of this happening, he never really thought he would see it, much less about himself.

She glanced over at him and smiled softly before turning her eyes back to the sad scene. He took a deep breath. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore and she loved him. And, he really didn't expect to live through a second war. His resolve to stay away from her completely disappeared.

After the service, Remus made his way to where she was sitting. Without speaking, he held his hand out to her. Together they walked around the grounds of Hogwarts in silence. "Remus-" she started. He pulled her along a little bit faster.

When they reached the Whomping Willow, they stopped. Remus stunned the tree so that it wouldn't attack them while they talked. He turned to her. "Remus," she said, "what's going on?"

He looked at the tree while he spoke. "Dumbledore had that tree planted so I wouldn't accidentally attack someone on the full moon." He looked back at her. "You were right when you said that I _do_ have feelings for you. Have for quite sometime. I can't promise you a great life, Nymphadora Tonks. You'll be an outcast because of me. I can't give you the life you deserve. I-"

"I don't care," she insisted. "I don't care about any of that."

"I know," he said. "I know. And-and I give up. You win. I'm all yours." He knelt down to the ground. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Marry me, Nymphadora Tonks." A wide smile broke out on her face. She nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yes, of course, I will!" She pulled him up, level to her and kissed him.

Remus wished he could give Tonks everything she deserved. He knew he couldn't. Nut he could give her happiness for a little while before the war came.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear while they embraced.

And it was the easiest thing in the world to reply, "I love you, too."

* * *

Hermione was crying when she appeared at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes after closing. Fred strode quickly over to her and embraced her tightly. Her determination broke and tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. Fred wasn't sure what to say to his girlfriend. He had offered to go with her so that she wouldn't have to go through this alone, but she told him not to.

Fred took hand her and led her up to his and George's flat. She sat down on the sofa with while he made a cup of tea. "They looked happy," Hermione said quietly. Fred had to strain to hear her. "Like they hadn't worried in a long time." Fred heard what she wasn't saying. She felt as though her parents' lives were better without her because they wouldn't have to worry about her.

Fred handed her the cup of tea, which she slipped at absentmindedly. His arm wrapped around her gently. "We'll go after them when this is all over," he promised. "I've always wanted to see Australia." She nodded in reply. Fred pressed a kiss to her cheek, wanting desperately to take the pain away from her.

"I love you," he reminded her.

"I love you," she answered mechanically. Fred sighed, unsure how to help.

"Tell me how to take this pain away," Fred said.

"You can't Fred," she said. "It's just going to hurt for a while." He stroked her hair softly, wishing there was a way to make it better. Fred didn't tell her this, but he greatly admired Hermione's strength. Fred couldn't imagine leaving having his parents forget him in order to protect them. She was the strongest woman he knew. And it made him love her all the more.

"'Mione," he said, "what are you going to do about Hogwarts? I don't- I mean- maybe it's not the best idea to go back, with Dumbledore gone." She hesitated a moment.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts, Fred," she told him. Fred felt relieved. He couldn't imagine what Hogwarts would be like without Dumbledore. And without Dumbledore, what was to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from attacking the school? He thought about the Muggle-born he and George had encountered, Christine. Maybe Hermione should get away, too.

"Will you need somewhere to stay?" Fred questioned, knowing his mother would be more than willing to let Hermione stay with them she seemed to hesitate again.

"Fred, I need to tell you something," Hermione then proceeded to tell him about the mission Dumbledore had given him. She didn't know where they were going or when they would be coming back. But without the completion of this task, Voldemort would never be truly gone. Fred stared at her after she had finished, deciding carefully what to say. Finally, his face broke out into a smile.

"Hermione Granger, Savior of the Wizarding World." Hermione smiled a little.

"I think you're confusing me with Harry."

"Trust me, Granger, that's something I'll never do." Hermione rubbed her face, trying to rid the evidence of tears. She handed the cup of tea back to Fred.

"I better go," she stated. "I don't want your mom to be waiting too long for me." Fred nodded. As he stood to take the tea into the kitchen, the door to the flat banged open. George stood in the doorway holding a trunk, three other bags, and Hermione's monstrous cat, Crookshanks in a cage. "Oh, George! You didn't have to carry all of that!"

"She means that literally, Georgie," Fred interjected cheekily. "_You are a wizard!_" George glared at his brother before handing Hermione her things.

Fred took half of Hermione's things and Apparated to the Burrow. Hermione appeared a moment later. Mrs. Weasley raced out to meet them. She immediately embraced Hermione. "Hello, dear!" she said. "How are you? How are your parents?"

Fred watched a fake smile spread across Hermione's face. And he wished things could have been different for her.

* * *

Severus Snape kept an uncaring expression on his face. "So?" the Dark lord prompted.

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety next Saturday, at nightfall." Around him, the Death Eaters fidgeted. All of them gazed at Snape. The Dark Lord's face contorted into a slight resemblance of a smile.

"Good," Voldemort said. "Very good. And this information comes-"

"-from the source we discussed," finished Snape.

"My Lord," interjected Yaxley. All eyes at the table turned to Yaxley. "My Lord, I have heard differently." He paused, waiting for the Dark Lord outrightly at Yaxley's foolishness. "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible." Yaxley looked determined.

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," persisted Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," Snape said. "I assure _you, _Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry." The Dark Lord looked at the body of the Hogwarts teacher slowly revolve.

"My Lord," continued Yaxley annoyingly, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?" _The Weasley's, _Snape knew instantly. Potter was close with the family and the wedding of their son was fast approaching. There was no doubt in Snape's mind that Potter would be sent there.

"At the house of one of the Order members," Snape answered. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley," the Dark Lord, said. "_Will_ the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?" Snape loved watching Yaxley squirm a little before answering Voldemort.

"My Lord, I have good news. I have -with difficulty, and after great effort- succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse." Snape was one of the few that didn't look impressed by Yaxley's feat.

"It is a start," Voldemort murmured. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

Snape listened to Yaxley's report disinterestedly. Oh how much Snape wished that Yaxley would fail in his attempt to take the Ministry. Nothing would be more satisfying to than to watch that smug smile disappear from Yaxley's face.

"We are at an advantage, my Lord," Yaxley said, grasping for approval from Voldemort. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo network, we shall know immediately."

"He will not do either," Snape stated, feeling triumphant at shooting down Yaxley again. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry, they mistrust everything to do with the place."

"All the better," commented the Dark Lord. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take." He looked up again at the revolving figure, his red eyes piercing. "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs." Snape quite agreed. He was always baffled that Potter managed to accomplish anything on his own.

Then Voldemort turned on the Malfoys. Severus Snape had known Lucius and Narcissa since their time at Hogwarts together Lucius was his oldest friend. When Narcissa and Lucius asked him to be Draco's godfather, he didn't know what to say. Or, for that matter. He wasn't sure what was expected of him. But he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would give his life for Draco, if needed to do so. Draco was just a boy, who was forced to be on the wrong side of the war.

Draco looked terrified, paler now than his entire sixth year at Hogwarts. Snape watched the sad sight, making sure to keep his face emotionless. The Dark Lord could not suspect him in the least. Still, Snape wished there was something he could have some for Draco. He made a note to look out for him when they returned to Hogwarts. As headmaster, he could instruct the other professors to ease up on Draco. The year before had been awful for him. Perhaps, Snape could try to make this year better for his godson.

* * *

Ron considered telling Hermione the truth when she arrived at the Burrow. He had considered telling the truth to his best friend for months. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. Hermione would be outraged, Harry would feel betrayed.

It had started at the end of March. Like he had decided to, he carefully watched Pansy Parkinson, still suspecting her of poisoning him. It took her all of two days to realize he was there. She pulled him into an empty classroom and demanded he tell her why he was watching her. Unable to find a way out of the situation, he explained, rather angrily, that he thought she had poisoned him.

She cackled in laughter. "You really _are_ stupid, aren't you, Weasley?" Annoyance, anger, and slightly embarrassed surged through him.

"I wouldn't put it past you," he spat. She thought for a moment.

"You're right. That is something I would do, but I didn't. I'm not an idiot, Weasley." Ron glared at her. He wasn't sure if he believed her. Annoyed, he stomped out of the classroom. He could hear her laughter down the corridor.

After that, Ron seemed to find the Slughorn everywhere. And after having won the argument, she made it her personal mission to taunt him whenever she saw him. It was torture. His embarrassment mixed with his anger. He confronted her haughtily in an empty corridor a week later. But before he could say anything, she planted a kiss on his lips. "I've decided I'm good for you, Weasley," she told him. "You've welcome." She winked at him and left him standing there in stunned silence.

He wasn't sure what to do after that. She was the enemy. She was a vile girl that called Hermione a "Mudblood." He certainly didn't like her back and actively avoided her. But she only let that continue for so long. She always found a way to get him alone. It wasn't long before he had to give in. And thus began the rather tedious secret relationship between them.

Before they left Hogwarts, Ron explained that there was a chance her might not be returning to Hogwarts. Pansy pressed him for details, but Ron refused to give her any. He liked her, but he couldn't trust her with Harry's secret.

They hadn't spoken since the end of sixth year. He supposed he should forget about their small insignificant relationship. But he didn't want to. Nothing good could come from it, but he quite enjoyed flirting with the enemy.

* * *

Hermione waited patiently beside Kingsley. She wanted to be there when he finally arrived with Mr. Weasley. She was terrified something had happened to Fred. Her mind had already considered that someone had betrayed them. And if she _had_ to guess it would be Mundungus Fletcher. He was sleazy and a coward. He _really_ didn't want to go with them to move Harry. Yes, she guessed it was Mundungus.

"Do you think George will be okay?" Hermione asked Kingsley as they waited for the others to arrive. He shrugged.

"Looks like it was just his ear," Kingsley answered. Lupin looked pained. Hermione knew it wasn't Lupin's fault that George had been hit. His guilt for George was mixing with his worry for Tonks. Hermione glanced down at the Portkey that should have brought Ron and Tonks to the Burrow. Where were they? What had happened to them?

Her eyes caught the Portkey that should have been Fred and Mr. Weasley's. Where were they? Fred should have been waiting for her when she returned. Her worry was mounting. She tried to remind herself that Fred was going to be okay, that they were just delayed.

Suddenly, with a _crack_, Mr. Weasley and Fred appeared in the yard. "Hermione!" Fred exclaimed. Hermione ran over to Fred, throwing her arms around him. All her worries disappearing immediately. She didn't care that Kingsley and Lupin were trying to validate him and Mr. Weasley. "Where's George?"

At the sight of Hermione's stricken face, all the worries returned to Fred. "He was hit with a curse, Fred," she said sadly. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Immediately, Fred and Mr. Weasley raced to the house. "Arthur-" Kingsley tried to say, positioning himself between Arthur and the house.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" Mr. Weasley pushed Kingsley out of the way.

"That's Arthur," Lupin said quietly.

Fred barely registered his mother's hug. He knelt beside his brother laying on the sofa. There was so much blood. Hermione knelt beside him and took his hand, quietly telling Fred that she was there if he needed her.

George roused and looked at his brother. "How do you feel, George?" Mrs. Weasley asked. George raised his hand to the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured. A terrified look flew to Fred's face.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" A smirk appeared on George's face.

"Saintlike," George repeated. "You see. I'm holey. _Holey_, Fred! Geddit!" Fred chuckled.

"Pathetic," he stated fondly. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey!" George's eyes flicked around the room.

"You'll be able to tell us apart Mum!" George told her. She turned away for a moment to bury her sobs in Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "Freddie, you'll have to ask Snape to curse off your ear, too, so we can keep playing 'Which Weasley' with Angelina and Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "What?" She glanced at Fred. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, sometimes we trade places on you and Angelina to see if you two will notice," Fred explained like it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"You always figure it out before Angelina," George told Hermione.

"Before Hermione could reply the lecture brewing in her mind, there came a commotion from outside. Hermione jumped up with Harry to see who had just arrived and to leave the Weasleys to their family moment.

* * *

On the morning of Harry's seventh birthday, Remus woke up thinking about Lily and James. He remembered arriving at St. Mungo's with Sirius, excited to see Harry. He still couldn't believe that the man who sent a stampede of Hippogriffs into the school was going to be a father.

Remus sat up sadly. He missed his friends desperately. He half expected James and Sirius to appear on his doorstep saying it was all an elaborate hoax. He wouldn't even be mad about it, he knew. He would just be thankful to have them back.

He glanced over at the sleeping woman beside him. He had been so worried when she and Ron were late to return to the Burrow. He was so relieved when she finally appeared. He wasn't sure she would ever completely understand how much she meant to him.

He climbed out of bed and plodded down to the kitchen. They lived in a small house not far from Tonks' parents' home. She had bought the house on her first day as an Auror, saying it was a present to herself when she started doing what she loved. For the last few months, he had been working with Fred and George at their store. He worked mostly in the back, helping the twins with their ideas. He didn't want to the twins to lose customers an account of him, though, so he made his work there secret. The boys seemed to understand.

The smell of breakfast roused Dora out of her bed. She appeared only a few seconds after he had finished. Excitement flooded her face. Remus knew there wasn't anyone more beautiful than his wife, but he wished she would change her hair back to pink. He really liked it that way.

"Morning," he greeted, taking a seat at the table. She smiled happily.

"Morning," she answered. She sat down beside him and started filling her plate with food. She took only a few bites before she stood up and raced to the restroom. Remus could hear the unpleasant sound of her vomiting. Putting down his fork, he cautiously walked to the bathroom.

"Dora?" he said, confused. "Most people try my cooking before throwing it up." She rinsed her mouth and cleaned her mess. "Dora?" Remus repeated, wanting an explanation.

"I need to tell you something, Remus," she stated. He waited for her to continue. "I'm pregnant." She was too quiet in her answer that he needed her to repeat what she ad said. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," Remus repeated, like he didn't understand the meaning. He was stunned, completely surprised. She smiled slowing her utter joy at the prospect of being a mother to Remus' child.

"I'm going to be a father?" he said. Tonks nodded fondly. He granted his wife the smile he knew she wanted. Once he had done that, a joy he didn't understand coursed through him. He hugged her to himself. "I don't deserve you, Nymphadora Tonks," he said.

"Well, you're right about that," she chuckled. "And it's Nymphadora Lupin." He gently caressed her face.

It wasn't until they reached Harry's birthday party that the full weight of the situation fell on him. _He was going to be a father_. What had he done? He had completely destroyed his child's life. What if his son or daughter turned out like him? What if he or she was disgraced to have a _werewolf_ for a father?

He thought of Bill's wedding tomorrow. What if his child had a wedding that happened to be on a full moon night? How many events _would_ he miss because of a full moon? He shouldn't have done this to Dora and their child. They would be outcasts because of him.

And on top of this, he would be a terrible father, nothing like Arthur. Arthur knew what he was doing. Remus had never been more terrified in all his life.

Remus glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He had heard about the task Dumbledore had given them, though no one knew what it was. They were just kids. They would need someone to help them. An adult. He knew he wasn't Sirius, but maybe he could watch over James' son for him. Dora would be okay without him. Yes, he would go with Harry for a little while. It was the least he could do for his old friend.

* * *

Hermione ran her hand through Fred's hair as they danced. Bill and Fleur's wedding was nice and she was happy to be there for it. She didn't know that Fleur had invited Viktor Krum, though. If she had, she could have prepared herself for the state of jealous Fred entered at the sight of the Quidditch player.

"Will you stop this?" she finally said. "I'm here with you, not Viktor." Fred sighed.

"You're right." Fred's eyes were still fixed on Viktor across the room, who was staring at Hermione.

"Fred," said Hermione slightly annoyed. "I love _you_, remember." Fred's eyes returned to her, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

"I always thought women liked me better. Did I ever tell you I was going to ask you to that Yule Ball?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I distinctly remember you asking Angelina."

"George, the coward, wanted to ask her, but was too afraid to," Fred explained."So, I asked her and then switched half-way through the night." Hermione scrutinized him, like she was trying to decide if he was telling to tell the truth or not. Hermione glanced behind them, where and Angelina were dancing. Well, Fred's plan certainly worked.

"I wish you had," Hermione admitted, thinking back to that night. "It would have been more fun with you."

"I wish I had, too," Fred replied. He glanced at Harry and Ron across the room. "I'm going to miss you," Fred continued quietly. "I don't want you to go, but I know you have, to." Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Fred kept going, surprising her with his words. "When all of this is over. When we've miraculously survived this war, I'm going to marry you, Hermione Granger. We're going to get through this, I know it." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Fred, you don't know if we _are_ going to live through this."

"But we have to, Granger," he insisted. "We're not done with each other yet. We still have a whole life ahead of us." He kissed her softly. "Marry me, Hermione, after all of this?"

A few tears escaped her eyes as she nodded. "Of course," she promised. Their happiness was short lived as Kingsley's Patronus interrupted the reception.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_


	25. Chapter 25: Headmaster Severus Snape

"So, you're okay, then?" Fred said for the third time. Hermione frowned at him.

"Yes," she told him again. "We're fine. We're staying in Grimmauld Place for now."

"Yeah, Remus said that he saw you three." Hermione hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should ask about Remus and Tonks. She had never seen Remus so cowardly before. She did agree that he needed to be with his wife during her pregnancy, but she disagreed with how Harry went about telling him that. Their old professor looked seriously hurt by Harry's words.

"H-how _is_ Remus?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"It's okay, he told us what happened," Fred stated. "Though, I agree with Harry. He should be with Tonks."

"He isn't with her right now?" Fred shook his head. "He's staying with George and me in our flat. Dad's come over a few times to talk to him about it." Hermione nodded. "It'll be fine. I reckon he'll be back with her before the month ends. George reckons next week."

"You two bet on this?" Hermione said indignantly.

"Course. I like taking money from his _Holeyness._" Fred told her about the new ideas George and him had for the store and how they still wanted to expand to Hogsmeade. They, of course, would have to wait until the war was over for that. Hogsmeade was crawling with Death Eaters at the present.

"Well," Hermione finally said. "I better go. Harry's got this plan that we're going to work on tomorrow. I better get some sleep."

"Alright, good night, 'Mione."

"Good night, Fred."

As Fred was carefully putting the mirror in the top desk drawer beside his bed, a knock came on the door. "Yeah?" Fred called. George opened the door and closed it behind him when he entered.

"I've talked to Christine," George stated. They had promised Christine Carthy that they would help her and her daughter, Anne, safe passage out of the country. Time was beginning to run out too, now that the Ministry had fallen. Fred's dad had told them that the Ministry was starting to track down all the Muggle-borns.

"Charlie's going back to Romania in two days. She's going to go with him and his Portkey." Fred nodded absentmindedly. Portkeys were illegal unless they were commissioned by the Ministry. Charlie had to authorize his use of Portkey through the Ministry weeks ago. He was set to leave nine o'clock in the morning.

"Good, so we need to bring her to the Burrow before tomorrow without using the Floo Network and without Apparating."

"What do you mean?" George said, frowning. "Why can't we Apparate?"

"_We_ can. She'll be carrying a child with her. She'll certainly not want to Apparate."

"I've always said that kids ruin everything." George thought for a moment.

"We'll go at night. We can use brooms then," George stated.

"Good. Let's bring Lee or Remus. After the Death Eaters appearing a few weeks ago, we don't want to take any chances."

"Yes," George answered, "but we won't be transporting the Savior of the Wizarding World this time." Fred really couldn't argue with that. For the first time since George had entered the room, Fred really looked at his brother.

George looked more tired than Fred had ever seen him. He had told Fred that he was considering ending things with Angelina, felt it was safer for her. The twins had already decided they were going to cause as big a raucous as they could before Harry would end the war. They had started mass producing defensive products that they were sending along with Ginny when she would return to Hogwarts. They were even giving them free to every customer in their store. On top of that, they were spending most of their nights patrolling, looking for more ways they could help. They planned on being the Dark Lord's headache for as long as they could.

They weren't sure how long they were going to be able to keep the store going. Most of their products could be used as practical jokes against the Death Eaters, something they now advertised. Because of this, they knew one day the Death Eaters would come after them. They had a plan for when this would happen.

But when they _did_ happen, they would be travelling a lot, hiding as much as they could. George didn't want to put Angelina through that. Fred thought his brother was just being thick, but he had good intentions.

"You alright, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"I know we make-fun-of him a lot, but I'm actually worried about Ron." Fred nodded, knowing exactly what his brother meant. Ron could be a nuisance, but he was still their brother. He had to be okay, he just had to. Fred had an unrealistic hope that everyone in his family would live through the war. "And Harry, too. And Hermione. I'm worried about them."

"They'll be okay," Fred stated. "They've survived this far haven't they?" George didn't look convinced.

The following evening, they Apparated to Christine's house in Surrey with Lee Jordan. While George helped Christine finish packing her things, and getting her daughter ready, Lee said to Fred, "Are you related to Christine somehow?"

"No."

"How about her husband, you related to him?"

"Why are you asking?" Fred wanted to know.

"Because that kid's hair is really red."

"She said her husband was a Muggle, who killed by some Death Eaters. I come from a family of Purebloods, so we couldn't be related."

Christine's blonde hair bounced as she entered the room. "Thank you all for this," she said. The three simply nodded at the thanks.

"Have everything?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we're both ready."

"Good," George said. "You'll fly with Anne. Fred, me, and Lee will fly around you, carrying your things."

"That way you'll be able to focus on keeping your six-year-old daughter on the broom," Fred added. He could remember how hard it was to keep Ginny on his broom when she was that age.

"Thank you," Christine said again. They all mounted their brooms and took to the skies.

They flew in relative silence. Every now and then, Anne would feel the need to speak to her mother, mostly complaining that they weren't there yet. Each time, Christine tried to tell Anne not to speak, but still, the child persisted. Half-way through their journey, Anne fell asleep. Christine had to keep one hand on her daughter while the other steadied the broom.

Fred was impressed by her ability to do both. When he asked her about it, she said that she had played Quidditch while was at Hogwarts. She was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team. She _had_ wanted to play for the Quidditch League, but she never had the chance. Not long after she left Hogwarts, she met her husband and got married.

When they weren't far from the Burrow, two Death Eaters appeared in the sky beside them. They were able to protect Christine and her daughter and disarm the Death Eaters as quickly as possible. They _did_ lose one of Christine's bags, but Fred reckoned that was better than someone's ear.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were waiting for them when they finally landed. The boys carried Christine's bags, while she carried her daughter into the warm house. As if Anne could tell she was in a new place, she roused and begged her mother to put her down so she could explore.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked Christine immediately.

"No, thank you," Christine answered. "And thank you for letting us stay here." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at the woman.

"Of course. You make yourself right at home." Christine looked around the house. Fred had never been embarrassed by his home. He knew there were better houses in the world and he knew they weren't rich. But his home had always held a warmth to it. He was thankful for the life he had. And the house certainly looked better than when it did when the Death Eaters ruined the wedding.

Charlie came down the stairs, then, yawning as he did. "Hello, Christine," Charlie greeted, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at her. "Long time."

"That it has been." Christine fidgeted with her hair. She looked as though she was going to say something, but before she could, Anne started yanking on her shirt to grab her attention. "Mummy, I'm tired."

"I know," Christine replied fondly, smoothing out her daughter's hair as she spoke. Charlie knelt down to Anne's level to talk to her. He introduced himself with a smile. Anne backed up, close to her mother, suddenly too shy to speak.

"C'mon," Charlie said, "I'll show you to your room. It's Fred and George's old room, so I apologize for any punching telescopes you might find." Charlie glanced at all the bags Lee, Fred, and George had carried. He raised his wand and levitated them in front of them. Christine, Charlie, and Anne climbed the stairs to Fred and George's old room.

The minute they were out of earshot Ginny turned to her mother. "Did Charlie ever date that woman?" she wanted to know.

"Not that I remember. She certainly likes him though," Mrs. Weasley gossiped.

"How can you tell?" Lee asked. Ginny shook her head, like Lee had asked the most foolish question in the world.

"She was fidgeting the moment he walked into the room. I wondered what happened between them."

"Does it matter?" George asked.

"Honestly," Mrs. Weasley murmured disappointedly. She and Ginny went off into the next room to talk quietly.

The next morning, at breakfast, Christine thanked the entire family profusely for allowing her and her daughter to stay with them for the evening. Finally, at nine o'clock, Christine, Anne, and Charlie all grabbed ahold of the bucket standing out in the field. And the three of them disappeared together, officially leaving the country and all the worries behind.

* * *

Ginny was not happy about returning to Hogwarts. It was going to be strange being the only Weasley at the establishment and she couldn't even begin to imagine what a normal year at school would be like. Of course, she was glad that Harry wasn't going to be there. It would be too dangerous for him. Now that Voldemort controlled the Ministry, it was inevitable that he was going to officially take Hogwarts as well.

She sat with Neville and Luna on the train ride to Hogwarts. The ride was quiet for most of time. Half-way through, Luna started to read from this month's issue of _The Quibbler_. Luna's dad had made it clear where he stood in relation to the war. Ginny just hoped he would be careful about his writings. Voldemort had no qualms about killing him if he had to.

Before Ginny could say any of this, the compartment door slid open, revealing Draco Malfoy. He wasn't surrounded by his usual cronies. He looked like he had aged ten years since the last time Ginny had seen him. Anger surged through Ginny as she looked at him. It was _his_ fault that Greyback had attacked her brother. And it was _his_ fault that Snape had killed Dumbledore and the Death Eaters entered the school. _His_ fault that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would not be spending their seventh year at Hogwarts. She had hated Malfoy before, but now she completely despised the ferret.

"What do you want?" Neville asked, matching Ginny's anger.

"I was looking for Granger," Malfoy said clearly, his shoulder slumping down a little, like he was carrying an invisible weight.

"She's not here," spat Ginny. "You made sure that she couldn't come back."

"What do you mean? The Ministry passed a law saying that all young wizards and witches _have_ to attend Hogwarts."

"They also passed a law saying that all Muggle-borns have to appear before the Ministry," Neville stated bitterly.

"Listen," Malfoy said forcefully, "I'm just looking for her. I-I need to talk to her."

"Well, she's not here. Harry's not here either." Malfoy seemed to deflate completely. "Now get out of our compartment." Malfoy didn't argue. Carefully, he closed the compartment door and slid away.

"What do you suppose he wanted with Hermione?" Luna asked softly. Ginny shook her head. She could only imagine. He probably wanted to taunt her with his victory that he had made for his master. The ferret utterly disgusted her.

When they reached Hogwarts, the cheeriness of the beginning of the school term was gone. Instead, there was a large grey cloud that hovered both outside of the castle. The inside wasn't much better, really. The school seemed to have taken the dreariness of Dumbledore's death and clung to it. An ominous feeling crept inside of Ginny. What was this year going to entail?

If she was being honest, she didn't expect to see Snape sitting in the headmaster's chair. She didn't know how she didn't see it coming. Snape worked for Voldemort. It was only natural that he would place one of his Death Eaters in succession of Dumbledore. But seeing Snape in Dumbledore's chair only made her want to scream at the man. He had betrayed them. Dumbledore had trusted him and he was the reason Dumbledore wasn't sitting in the headmaster's chair anymore.

The sorting began like usual. The number of first years certainly decreased from the year before. While this continued, Ginny watched the staff table. There were figures that Ginny did not know. One of them had to be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When they had finished their meal, Professor Snape stood before them all, just like Dumbledore had done. All talking stopped immediately. When he spoke, it was like he was instructing class. He was disinterested in his own words.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students to keep out of the Forbidden Forest and that all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are banned." Ginny felt a pang of pride at her brothers' work. "We have two new members of our staff. Alecto and Amycus Carrow." The man and woman that Ginny had observed stood up. "Alecto will be teaching Muggle Studies, which is now compulsory for _all_ students. Amycus will be teaching Dark Arts." Ginny's mouth fell open. _Dark Arts?_ She supposed Voldemort wanted to train them all to be like him and not to learn how to defend themselves. "Also, I have placed Alecto in the position of Deputy Headmistress, relieving Professor McGonagall from her duties." Professor McGonagall must have hated that, Ginny knew.

Instead of Dumbledore's extra words of welcome and the lightness of his tone, the students were given an order to go to their beds, completely without warmth. Ginny certainly missed Dumbledore.

And things did not get easier for them after this. Amycus Carrow took his position as Dark Arts professor extremely serious. He started his first lesson with ordering the students to practice their Unforgivable Curses on various insects. Anyone who could not do so by the end of the class period had to write an essay on how important Unforgivable Curses were.

Alecto wasn't much better. Her lessons consisted of teaching the students how insignificant Muggles were and how the wizarding community needed to rule over them. They were nothing more than savage animals, too stupid to do anything on their own. Each lesson was its own form of torture. She was glad Hermione didn't have to sit through those lessons, she could only imagine what that would have done to her.

A week in, Neville received detention from Alecto because he dared tell her that she was wrong about the Muggles. Ginny knew detention with the witch was going to be awful, but it was so much worse than she had anticipated. When he returned, it was obvious that he had been crying. "What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Alecto decided to practice her Cruciatus Curse," Neville murmured.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Ginny stated. He shrugged.

"I still stand by what I said, Ginny," Neville said. "Muggles are people, too." Suddenly, Ginny stood up.

"Already a week in and this worse than when Umbridge was here!" she nearly shrieked. Everyone in the Gryffindor Tower glanced over at her, some of them nodding in agreement.

"Harry had it right, getting out of here," murmured Seamus. "Dean, too."

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny continued. "This is _our_ school! We're certainly not going to be learning anything from Carrows. _Dark Arts!_ We're not going to learn how to defend ourselves when we leave Hogwarts. And anyone who disagrees gets the Cruciatus Curse!"

The Gryffindors muttered their agreement. "But what can we do, Ginny?" Lavender interjected. "They control the school! You know Snape's never going to side with us."

"How do you know?" inquired a second year. "Maybe if we talk to him-"

"Snape has never been on our side," Colin Creevey stated.

"They might control the school, but they don't control the _us_," Neville stated. He stood beside Ginny, an idea planting itself in his mind.

"Ginny," he said loudly so they all could hear, "I think it's time to reinstate the D.A." Ginny nodded. She quite agreed. It was time they started fighting back on their own. Harry was gone, but that didn't mean they had to give up. It really only made her want to fight back even more.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat in the teacher's lounge alone. It didn't seem so long ago that Severus had joined her, Pomona, and Filius in this very room, thinking of ways they could help their students escape from Umbridge. She had thought she knew her friend, she trusted him.

To McGonagall, Severus had not just betrayed Dumbledore that day. She felt like he had taken the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to her world and hacked away. He had destroyed her belief in him, her belief that they were friends.

She had worked with him for nearly seventeen years. They used to make bets on the outcome of the Quidditch Matches. Would there even Quidditch this year? She wondered to herself. Was Quidditch a luxury that the Dark Lord allowed to his people?

McGonagall had never felt so helpless before. She wasn't sure what to do. Albus would have known the right words to say, she knew. He would spin his words around until she believed that everything would turn out alright in the end. But Albus was gone. And he was gone because of Severus.

The door to the lounge creaked open. Filius entered, quickly closing the door behind him. "Hello, Minerva," he said.

"Hello, Filius," she answered. Filius glanced around the room, like he was expecting someone to be listening to their conversation. Perhaps someone was. Severus knew what they discussed in that lounge, he had once been apart of it. He used to laugh at Gilderoy Lockhart with them. But those times were rapidly becoming bittersweet memories.

"Did you hear what Alecto had Longbottom do for his detention?" Minerva nodded.

"I heard," she answered. She took a long, deep breath, considering what to say. "I don't know how to make this better for the students, Filius," she said honestly. "There's nothing we can do against the Carrows."

"I know," Filius said. "It's like Dolores Umbridge is back." Minerva shook her head.

"It's so much worse, Filius. So much worse. And I'm not sure our problem will go away as easily as her." McGonagall stood up and made her way to the door.

"Are you giving up?" Flitwick said in outrage. McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just waiting for Potter to miraculously fix everything at the last minute."

"What if he isn't able to, this time?"

"He'll come, Filius. He's our only hope." McGonagall opened the door. She left the teacher's lounge and all the memories behind with it.


	26. Chapter 26: A Reputation to Uphold

Arthur Weasley was not having a good morning. Every morning he woke with a strong worry built up in his chest. He didn't like having his son and his friends running about like his. He understood they had an important job to do, but he worried. Anything could happen to them.

His worry only mounted when he learned that Fred and George had started working with Charlie and Christine to help Muggle-borns escape the country and go into hiding. _Why _did he have to teach his children to stand up for what was right? Why did they all have to be so brave.

He rubbed his face tiredly. With the recent Muggle hatred, he knew it was just a matter of time before he lost his job. It was inevitable. Arthur wasn't ignorant. He knew the Ministry was only keeping him around in case Harry tried to contact him. He was only valuable because he treated Harry as a son.

If he was honest, Harry was a part of his family.

He spent the morning trying to explain to Wakanda why he didn't agree with the Ministry's new legislation against Muggle-borns. She, like so many others, thought the Ministry was acting justly. "I quite understand what you're saying, Wakanda," he said as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm afraid I just can't be party-"

His eyes fell on Albert Runcorn, causing him to stop talking. There were few people that Arthur was unwilling to be civil with and Runcorn was one of them. At the sight of the pathetic excuse for a man, anger courses through him.

He was thinking of confronting him, but turned to Reginald Cattermole at the sound of something dripping. "Oh, hello, Reg," he greeted. "Isn't your wife in for questioning today? Eh-what's happened to you? Why are you so wet?"

"Yaxley's office is raining," Reg answered. Reg wasn't looking Arthur in the eye, which confused Arthur. Reg had been a good friend for years, never afraid to talk to him. Perhaps, he was just worried for his wife. Arthur had tried to convince Reg to take his family far away from England, but Reg insisted that the Ministry would be just and see that his wife is in fact a witch. "I couldn't get it to stop, so they've sent me to get Bernie Pillsworth-"

"Yes, a lot of offices have been raining recently," Arthur had a theorthwr Fred and George had started this. "Did you try Meteolojinx Recanto? It worked for Bletchley."

"Meteolojinx Recanto? No, I didn't. Thanks Da-I mean, thanks, Arthur."

The elevator doors opened, and Wakanda and Reginald exited the lift. Before the doors closed Percy entered, his eyes trained on the papers in his hands. Arthur had seen Percy around the Ministry numerous times. He had wanted to speak to his son, but Percy refused. He was stubborn and driven.

Percy glanced up at his father, before quickly returning to the papers in his hands. Arthur wanted desperately to show Percy what he had done to their family. He wanted Percy to know of all the nights Molly had stayed awake worrying or crying over their son. Or the numerous nights that Arthur just wanted to remind his son that he loved him no matter what. Arthur was determined to hold out hope that his son would see sense and come home. That he would sacrifice his pride to fight for what was right.

But as Percy stared at the papers in front of him, blatantly ignoring his father, Arthur's heart broke inside of him. His son was too proud. Perhaps, his son would never know how much he loved him.

The doors to the lift opened and Percy dashed out quickly, hoping to get away from the awkward situation. Runcorn moved towards the lift doors, exiting the lift. If Arthur was going to say what was playing on his conscious, he had to do so now, when it was just the two of them. "One moment, Runcorn." The doors of the lift close loudly and they started moving down another floor. "I hear you laid information about Dirk Cresswell."

"Sorry?" Runcorn answered stupidly. The man was a coward.

"Don't pretend, Runcorn," Arthur said fiercely, determined to say this. "You tracked down the wizard who faked his family tree, didn't you?"

"I-so what if I did?" Runcorn said. Runcorn looked nervous. That nervousness made Arthur feel bold and courageous.

"So, Dirk Cresswell is ten times the wizard you are," Arthur said. "And if he survives Azkaban, you'll have to answer to him, not to mention his wife, his sons, and his friends-"

"Arthur," interrupted Runcorn, "you know you're being tracked, don't you?"

"Is that a threat, Runcorn?" Arthur returned. Of course, he knew that. He didn't need the scum of the earth to tell him that.

"No," Runcorn hastily. "It's a fact! They're watching your every move-"

The doors to the lift opened. They reached the Atrium. Arthur sent his best glare at Runcorn and exited the lift, happily leaving the man alone.

The rest of the day, Arthur worked at his desk, tiredly. He had heard a murmur that someone had freed all of the Muggle-borns being held in the courtrooms. Arthur wasn't sure who that was, he had a lot of respect for whoever it was. They had done something amazing for the Muggle-born population.

Fred and George were lounging about in the kitchen when Arthur finally returned home. Molly was hastily getting dinner ready for them. He would certainly not tell his wife about seeing Percy in the lift. It would only make he worry and cause her to be sad. He rarely told her if he _did_ see his son. Periodically, she would ask if he had seen Percy. Arthur would lie every time. "Hello, Molly," he greeted.

"Oh, Arthur," she sighed. "I'm glad you're home!" He sighed. How many times did he tell her to verify if it was him or not. Seeing the look on his face. She looked embarrassed and glanced at their sons.

"Molly," he persisted.

"Oh fine, what do I like you to call me when we're alone."

"Mollywobbles." Fred and George made gagging noises. "Oh, hush."

"Hello, Fred. Hello, George."

"You're right, Freddie," George said. "You're name _does_ always come first. Why is that, d'you reckon?"

"It's like counting down. Two ears, one ear," Fred answered before turning to his dad excitedly. "Did you see them, Dad?"

"See who?" Arthur returned, taking the seat beside them at the table. George handed him the night edition of _The Daily Prophet_. It detailed how Harry Potter had been spotted inside the Ministry of Magic. The article held many different theories as to why he would have been there. Though, what caught Arthur's eye was the photo of Harry, Reginald Cattermole, and Mafalda Hopkirk leading the Muggle-borns from Ministry.

Before he could help himself, Arthur burst into laughter. "What did we do with all of that extra Polyjuice Potion, Alastor had?"

"Hermione took it," Fred answered. "Said they might need it." This caused Arthur to bark our another loud laugh.

"Honestly, Arthur! What is so funny?" Molly wanted to know.

"I wasted a perfectly good speech on Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. "And I was in the lift with Reginald Cattermole, I thought he was acting strange, he nearly called me dad! My own son was in the lift with me and I didn't know!" He showed the picture to Molly.

"Why would Reginald Cattermole be with Harry Potter? I bet you anything it Ron. Hermione must have been impersonating Mafalda, she's too timidly to try and help Harry. And look at what Harry's wearing! He must have been Albert Runcorn the whole time!"

"What do you mean you wasted a speech on Harry?" Molly asked pointedly.

"I gave Runcorn a piece of my mind, that's what," Arthur stated. "Must've been Harry the whole time!" Arthur started laughing again and this time Fred and George joined in. Molly allowed herself smile a little.

"Well, I'm glad you find this so funny. They could have been seriously injured!" Arthur shook his head, rereading the article. Harry must have been the one who sent the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products into Umbridge's office. The more Arthur read the article, the funnier he found it.

He was glad Harry, Ron, and Hermione had infiltrated the Ministry. He hadn't laughed this hard in quite some time.

* * *

Neville was glad the D.A. had started again. They were actually working on important things, and learning important things. They weren't taking the Carrows' torture sitting down. They were fighting back for what was right. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be so proud of them.

After one of the meetings, Hannah Abbott stayed back to talk to Neville. He had talked to her a few times, mostly during Herbology. Herbology was one subject he knew completely and could help others in. "I'm really glad we're doing this again," Hannah told him. "I missed the D.A. last year."

"Me, too," Neville replied. His eyes were trained on the room he was trying to organize. They really made a mess in the Room of Requirement during their meetings. Granted, this night was not was bad as it could have been. Seamus spent half of the night murmuring about his detention and how he managed to land himself detention. It was nearly curfew when they finally started talking about the important things.

Hannah seemed to hesitate a moment before she continued. "I-well, I- thought it was really brave what you said in Muggle Studies last week." Neville's cheeks reddened. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever told him he was brave before.

"Thanks, Hannah," Neville answered, his eyes till trained on the floor.

"Erm, wouldn't the room just clean itself?" she asked. He realized she was right and left the room. He gave her his full attention. "Do you think you could help me with something?" Neville raised his eyebrows curiously.

"What do you need?" he inquired.

"I want to prank Amycus Carrow." He stared at her. Hannah had always been a kind girl who followed the rules. Neville wasn't sure the girl had broken many rules in her time at Hogwarts. She was just a sweet Hufflepuff.

"You want to prank a professor?" She nodded. "What for?"

"My brother's a first year this year," she explained. She sat down "Amycus has been bullying him because he refuses to learn the dark curses. He told Professor Carrow that my mother wouldn't be too pleased if he did. Amycus gave him detention." Neville didn't need her to continue. He knew too well what happened in detention with the Carrows.

"You sure you don't want to talk to Ginny?" Neville clarified. "I don't know much about pranking people, and she's related Fred and George Weasley."

"I actually already asked her," Hannah stated. "She said she too busy and to ask you." That made more sense to Neville. He shrugged and said that he would help her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had lost his standing in the Slytherin social hierarchy. He knew it the minute he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Crabbe and Goyle had heard of the disgrace the Malfoys now held. They were just the Dark Lord's prolonged joke. All the work Draco had done the year before was worth next to nothing in Voldemort's eyes.

Draco constantly felt the loneliness he had first encountered during his sixth year. He wanted nothing more than to tell Hermione he was sorry for what he had done. He felt he owed her an explanation. He just wanted to talk to her. Or anyone for that matter. The only Slytherin willing to talk to him was Pansy Parkinson.

The two had known each other their entire lives. He didn't need her to tell him that she was in love with Ron Weasley, he already knew it. Knowing someone as long as he knew Pansy gave him an intuition about his friend. He had seen the hidden glances she sent the redhead's way. And her constant flirting with him disappeared at the end of the term, too. But what made him really suspect her feelings for the Weasel was seeing her kissing Weasley in an empty corridor. It was one of the most disgusting sights he had ever beheld.

Malfoy never did tell her what he had seen. He suspected she would deny it and he really didn't care. Sure, when they were younger, he might have been mortified to the point that he would never speak to her again. But it was different now. He decided that Pansy was keeping it a secret for a reason. Draco believed that no one could help who they had feelings for and if anyone could fix the Weasel, it was Pansy.

Pansy and Draco were walking down a corridor when they heard Longbottom clambering about. He was crouched down to the floor, his back to them, with Hannah Abbott of all people. "He's not quiet about it, is he?" Pansy stated as they watched them work.

For Longbottom, the plan was rather genius. Longbottom had set up one of the Weasley twins' portable swamps. But he had rigged it so that it would appear when someone stepped on it. It was a good plan, Draco decided.

Finally, Abbott turned around and saw Draco and Pansy watching them. She didn't say anything, just lightly tapped Longbottom's shoulder. Draco opened his mouth to tell Longbottom that his plan wasn't as terrible as most of them were, when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Immediately, Longbottom and Abbott raced into a classroom.

Draco hesitated a moment before realizing that he and Pansy should run too. But by the time he realized this, Amycus had already seen them. "Malfoy! Parkinson! What are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"We were snogging," Pansy said without hesitation. Amycus was getting closer to the swamp. Draco was actually kind of excited to see what was going to happen. "We heard a noise, but there was no one here."

"Like I said, you were hearing things," Draco stated, his eyes trained on Amycus' steps.

"I don't buy-AHHH!" The swamp exploded before them. And Amycus was stuck in the middle of it. Mossy greens had even begun growing around Amycus, too. Draco and Pansy burst into laughter. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY MALFOY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" bellowed the professor.

Unable to contain his laughter, Draco walked over and tried to pull him out of the swamp, but it was stuck into it. "Shall I get Professor McGonagall?" Pansy suggested.

"WELL, WHY ARE YOU STANDING ABOUT. GET THE OLD LADY!" Pansy scampered off to get Professor McGonagall while Draco tried to pull Amycus from the swamp again. "It's no use! We'll just have to wait for McGonagall."

"Whatever you say, _Professor_." Amycus glared at him.

"I know you know who did this," seethed Amycus You're not as good a liar as you think. Who are you protecting."

"You got me," Draco said. "I don't have to protect them. It was Crabbe and Goyle. They were trying to trap your sister. Hey, worked out for her, didn't it? Now, she knows where not to go." Amycus glared at Malfoy.

Behind the stranded professor, Malfoy saw Longbottom peak out of the classroom at him. He had a confused expression on his face, though Longbottom _always_ had a confused expression. Longbottom smiled kindly at Malfoy before retreating back inside of the classroom. Draco hoped he would keep this to himself. He couldn't have it getting around the school that he helped a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

* * *

"Can you believe that they're saying about Harry?" Lee said as he was reading the _Daily Prophet_ at breakfast one morning. Lee had started taking the liberty of inviting himself over to Fred and George's flat to eat their food. It was a habit he had started when Remus was staying with them. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had infiltrated the Ministry, Remus went crawling back to Nymphadora. She made him spend half the night banging on her door before she was willing to talk to him. But it all worked out in the end.

"They've always said things that aren't true about him," George pointed out. Fred thought back to the articles that were printed about him during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Yeah, anyone with sense knows not to read that garbage," Fred added.

"And what _can_ people read? The _Quibbler_? No one is going to be able to read that much longer. You-Know-Who is going to try and stop Mr. Lovegood from printing those articles." Fred watched his friend carefully. He had a feeling Lee already had an idea in mind, he was just trying to justify the craziness of the plan.

"Lee?" Fred said.

"I got an idea," Lee stated quickly. "It might be crazy, but I think it could work."

"We're in," said George.

"It could help a lot of people, but it might be dangerous," Lee continued.

"We've already agreed to do this," Fred replied. But Lee's eyes were trained on the wall as he thought through his crazy plan.

"We'd have to keep moving, so they couldn't find us."

"WE ARE IN," Fred and George said together. Lee looked over at them in surprise.

"Well, there's no need to yell it," he told them. Lee took a rather large bite out of the pancakes that George had made.

"What is your plan?" Fred inquired.

"Well, I found this old radio that my uncle used to use during the war against Grindelwald. He would talk about the things the government wasn't saying, how they could stay safe. That sort of thing."

"We'll help you, Lee. What are you going to call the show?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. I've already thought of a name: Potterwatch." Fred smiled happily that the name. It was perfect. Harry inspired hope in people and they needed to know the truth about Harry. It was time that the Wizarding World started hearing the truth.


	27. Chapter 27: DA Still Recruiting

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was no more. At least, for the time being. The store had been compromised. Fred knew it was going to happen the minute he and George returned to their flat on Wednesday night. It was late, and their patrolling was successful.

Dolohov, the Death Eater that sent Hermione into a coma the night Sirius died, was sauntering with two others around, looking for the perfect target. Fred and George didn't hesitate for a moment before they sent spells at the Death Eaters. Fred loved to use Charms while he dueled. No one was ever expecting to be tickled in the middle of a duel. Their surprise was a distraction Fred could take advantage of. It also made the Death Eaters look like idiots. And this was a success in Fred's mind.

Unfortunately, the duel took place in the middle of Diagon Alley. Fred and George had made three Death Eaters look like morons in front of a crowd. It was only a matter of time before they seeked retribution. So, Fred and George packed their belongings, took their products hoping that when this was all over, they would return. Until that time, they had to say "goodbye" to their beloved store.

They Apparated to their Burrow, where their mother was waiting for them.

* * *

The more Neville went over it in his mind, the less sense it made. _Why_ would Malfoy lie? Why didn't he tell Amycus the truth about him and Hannah? Neville wanted to ask Malfoy, but Malfoy still scared him slightly, so he debated not doing that.

But he wanted to know why _Malfoy_ had protected him. Besides, Neville's Gran had always told him that everyone deserves a second chance. Or, in Malfoy's case, a thousand changes. After Charms class one day, Neville was able to quietly ask him about it. Malfoy told him he didn't know what Neville was going to talk about and to stop talking to him.

So, Neville persisted. He asked Malfoy nearly everyday until Malfoy was so annoyed by Neville that he had to answer. It worked pretty well for him. "It just seemed like the right thing to do," Malfoy muttered. "And Amycus deserved it."

Neville played his words over in his mind. Malfoy had definitely changed since the year prior. And during this thought, an idea planted itself there and began to grow. He knew Ginny wouldn't like it and that it was probably a terrible idea. But it didn't seem to disappear with common sense.

He found Ginny working on her homework on the sofa in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower. Neville was still getting used to seeing the sofa empty. Harry, Ron, and Hermione usually took those seats. He missed them. They were good friends, and he really missed Hermione's help with his homework. Neville took the seat beside Ginny.

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny wondered aloud. She asked this question about once a week. Neville knew that she missed them, he felt the same way. She glanced over curiously. "I heard Amycus Carrow was stuck in a portable swamp."

"Yeah, Hannah and I did that." Ginny wait a beat for Neville to continue, but apparently he didn't understand her implication.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't caught," Ginny said. "Amycus was pretty livid in class today." Neville explained what Malfoy had done for them. Ginny was certain he was mistaken somehow. Draco Malfoy would never help a Gryffindor.

"It _was_ him," Neville insisted. "He said Amycus deserved it and that's why he did it." The way Neville said this caused Ginny to think he had more to say. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I think we should see if he wants to join the D.A."

Ginny burst out into laughter, automatically assuming Neville was joking. He _had_ to be. It was the only explanation. But the look on Neville's face told her otherwise. "Neville, _he's _the reason that Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't at Hogwarts this year! He cursed Katie Bell, accidentally poisoned Ron, helped Death Eaters get into the school, and nearly killed Dumbledore. And that was only last year! Not to mention the fact that he _is_ a Death Eater!"

Neville knew she was right. These were the very things that he had been telling himself, too. He just felt like they were missing something. So, Malfoy had done all of these terrible things. Perhaps, he just needed someone to be there for him. Neville had grown up with Malfoy, something neither of them ever mentioned. He, too, did come from a pure blooded family. He knew how terrible of a man Lucius Malfoy could be to his son, was it any wonder that this was who he had become?

But Ginny was right. One good act didn't atone for the seven years of torture he had inflicted upon them. So, Neville pushed the idea from his mind. Malfoy would just tell the Carrows about the D.A.

A few days later, in Muggle Studies, Alecto started talking about how the savage Muggles had to form what they called electricity to make up for their lack of magical abilities. She then proceeded to explain how these savage creatures were idiotic, thick headed and deserved to have the Wizarding World rule over them. "Squibs, too," Alecto stated. "Squibs are just Muggles trying to be wizards and witches."

Neville had always thought that he was the closest thing a wizard could get to a Squib. That thought had always made him feel more understanding and caring towards Squibs. He was seriously considering speaking his mind again in the class. He needed to stand up for what was right. But before he could say anything, a voice from behind him said, "You only feel that way because you are one." _What was Malfoy doing_? He wanted to know.

Immediately, Alecto looked over in Neville's direction. "Who said that!" she demanded to know. No one answered. But Alecto wasn't backing down. "Was it you, Longbottom?" she wanted to know. Neville shook his head.

"It was me," Malfoy said loudly. Alecto looked at passed Neville at Malfoy, curiously.

"Malfoy?" Alecto said disbelievingly. Neville glanced behind him at Malfoy. The blonde was lounging in his chair, completely disinterested in what was happening around him. "You said that I was Squib?"

"It was me," Neville said boldly. It was the least he could do for Malfoy not ratting him out. He definitely didn't want the detention that was sure to follow, but he probably would have gotten it anyway, if Malfoy hadn't gotten there first.

"Then _why_ did Malfoy say that he had done it." Neville shrugged.

"We're friends now." Alecto glared at him, not believing Neville one bit.

"Well, if you're such good friends, then you'll both enjoy detention with me tonight after dinner."

Both Malfoy and Neville were prompt to their detention. Alecto looked positively pleased when they walked through the door. "I've had an idea, Longbottom. I know I can cast a fairly nice Cruciatus Curse. But what about Draco? He needs to learn how to as well, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Where are you going with this, Alecto?" Malfoy asked uneasily.

"You're going to practice the Cruciatus Curse on Longbottom."

"And if I refuse?" Malfoy said quietly. He looked smaller than Neville had ever seen him before. Alecto barked out into laughter. She began walking around them as she spoke.

"Then, I'll chain you to the wall over there. And I'm sure your mother would love to hear of _another_ failure by you, Malfoy." She took a seat at her desk, an evil smirk on her face. "This is easier than killing. So, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

Malfoy looked terrified and unsure of what to do as he faced Neville. He should have just stayed silent in class, he thought. Then, Malfoy wouldn't be faced with this impossible decision. "Well, get on with it," demanded Alecto.

Neville nodded encouragingly to Malfoy. He wasn't afraid of the pain that would come. He had felt it before and he was certain to feel again. Shakily, Malfoy raised his wand. "_Crucio!" _he shouted.

Instinctively, Neville fell to the floor. But the pain this time was bearable, nothing like the extreme pain that Alecto had inflicted on him at his last detention. He remembered Professor Moody once saying that the caster needed to feel the Unforgivable Curses. He or she had to really feel the hate in the curse. _Malfoy doesn't have so much hate anymore_, Neville realized.

"Again, Malfoy. You have to mean it!" instructed Alecto. Malfoy took a deep breath and shouted the curse again. Like before, Neville was able to stand the pain, but he didn't want Malfoy to get into trouble. So, Neville cried out in pain. "Once more, Malfoy." Hesitantly, he shot the curse at Neville again.

Neville gave this last time his best performance. His screams pierced the silence. Alecto looked greed, like this was the greatest show in the world. "Good," Alecto said. "I hope this has taught you something, Longbottom." Neville nodded and stood up. Dismissed, they both walked from the room.

Malfoy looked at Neville curiously. "Why did you do that Longbottom?" Malfoy wanted to know.

"I think you're different this year, Malfoy," Neville said boldly.

"I know about your little Defense group," Malfoy stated. Neville glanced around them, making sure they were completely alone in the corridor. "Pansy and me figured you would start that Dumbledore's Military group again after meeting the Carrows."

"It's Dumbledore's Army," Neville corrected.

Malfoy was staring at the wall behind Neville. "I reckon they'd hate it if they knew you had started that again." Neville felt nervous. Was Malfoy going to tell the Carrows and Snape? He shouldn't have said anything. Now, he's completely ruined it. But Malfoy walked past Neville, and taking his wand out, wrote: _Dumbledore's Army. Recruiting Now! _

"Are you mad?" Neville wanted to know. Malfoy shrugged.

"I am just tired of my own cowardice," he said quietly. "This brings people hope, Longbottom. Everyone needs a little hope." Malfoy stared at the floor while he spoke, hating his own words.

"Harry's coming back," Neville stated. "It's not over yet." Malfoy never replied and Neville wasn't sure he agreed.

* * *

Hermione despised the locket with everything inside of her. It was slowly ripping them apart. She couldn't explain the nastiness she felt while wearing it. It was the worst for Ron, though. It seemed to bring out every jealous feeling he had locked up inside of him. She hated to watch it happen.

It all came crashing down one night when Hermione was talking Fred through the two-way mirrors. The minute, she put down the mirror, smiling slightly to herself, Ron started murmuring about how Hermione wasn't fully committed to the task as he and Harry were. "What's that supposed to mean?" she immediately shrieked. She was the one who had _actually_ packed for their trip. She had to obliviate her own parents. She was completely committed to the task that they had been given.

"Only that you spend more time talking to Fred than you do with helping us find another Horcrux or destroying the one we have."

"Ron-" Harry started.

"You're no better!" he said venomously. "You spend half your night staring at the Marauder's Map." Outside, it started to rain. Harry glared at Ron.

"If you have something to say, just say it.

"All right. I'll spit it out. It's not like I'm having the time of my life here," Ron spat. "You know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," Hermione said quietly, trying to calm down her friend.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for," Harry returned.

"Yeah, I thought I did, too."

"So, what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry asked angrily. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron shouted. "I gave up everything for you and all we've done is still in a tent! We thought you had a real plan!"

"Well, sorry to let you down," Harry answered. His voice was hollow now. Hermione could easily see that Harry was blaming himself again. "I've been straight with you from the start, I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found-"

"What do you mean you gave up everything?" Hermione questioned calmly. She raised her voice louder than normal so the boys would hear it over their arguing. Ron's ears turned pink in embarrassment. But he said nothing. "What do you mean you gave up everything, Ron?"

He sat down and sighed. His face filled with pain. "I-I was in a relationship when we left Hogwarts." Hermione sat down beside him, patiently waiting for him to continue. He seemed reluctant to do so.

"Lavender?" Hermione prompted. Ron shook his head.

"No...I was with Pansy Parkinson." Ron raised his eyes to Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked startled beyond belief, Harry just looked mad.

"Parkinson?" Harry spat at him. "Are you mad! She was probably just using you. Malfoy probably sent her to find out what I knew." Anger coursed through Ron, more anger than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, surprised Harry had even suggested such a thing.

"You know, _Potter_, not everything in this world revolves around you!"

"She's always been the enemy! She's always been with _Malfoy_!"

Ron was livid. He was suddenly remembering why he had kept his relationship with Pansy a secret. He tore the locket from his neck and threw it at Harry. He glanced at Hermione before he left the tent.

"Ron! No!" Hermione chased after him. "Please, please come back!" But it was no use. He had Disapparated.

* * *

"And he's just gone?" Fred said in disbelief. He knew his brother could be a prat, but he never thought he would run out on Hermione and Harry. Hermione nodded gravely. Fred could see the evidence of Hermione's tears on her face.

"Did you know he was seeing Pansy Parkinson?"

"I didn't even know he and Lavender broke up," Fred said honestly. "When did _that_ happen?"

"Some time in March, after he was poisoned." Hermione rubbed her face. He hated his brother for giving Hermione that heartbroken look on his face.

"He'll come back," Fred told her. "He will." She nodded, but didn't answer. She didn't believe him. "George and I'll take his place if you want. And we'll be much more entertaining that Ron." Hermione cracked a smile.

"You need to help Lee with his radio thing," she stated. "But I do miss you."

"I miss you, too," he said. "So, are you going to do anything for Christmas?" She blinked.

"When's Christmas?"

"Few weeks. I'd invite you to the Burrow, but the Ministry's watching Dad to see if Harry'll contact him."

"I think we'll go to Godric's Hollow actually," she replied honestly. Fred frowned.

"You sure You-Know-Who won't be waiting for you? Godric's Hollow isn't exactly subtle."

"I think we have to," she said. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"For the task you can't tell me about, right?" She nodded. Behind him, Fred heard George calling his name. Potterwatch was about to start. "I better go, then. You'll be listening?"

"Of course," she said.

"I love you, Granger."

"Love you, too, Fred."

Fred knew very little of what Hermione, Ron, and Harry were doing. He did know it had to do with some locket. He had seen Hermione wear it occasionally. When she did wear it, she was always close to tears and her temper was shorter. He wondered if that was what they had stolen from the Ministry.

"Ready, Fred?" Lee asked. Fred nodded to his friend. George started counting backwards from five.

"Good evening, Listeners!" Lee exclaimed. Fred could practically see his mother and father listening to the Burrow, probably worrying about them. "These broadcasts are for all of you who want to know the truth, not the lies of the _Prophet_ is writing. I'm your host, River. With me is Rapier, my co-host. To start off, I reckon we should address the rumors about Harry Potter. Don't you agree, Rapier?"

"Certainly," Fred answered. "Truth is Harry Potter isn't dead and he didn't abandon us. I reckon he's trying to find a way to rid us of You-Know-Who permanently."

"He may be scrawny," George continued. "But don't count him out just yet."

"Thank you, Rapier," Lee said before launching into a reminder for the listeners to refrain from saying Voldemort's name, as it was jinxed. Lee glanced at Fred and George while he spoke. He and George were going to say who had been killed. This was the segment that Fred hated the most, but was the most necessary. It reminded those listening why they needed to fight.

"Muggle-born, Samantha O'Connor, a fourth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts was found dead three days again," Fred said thickly. "Let us have a moment of silence for her."

"Also," George continued a few seconds later, "the families of Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks are searching for information on their whereabouts. If you have any information on them, please contact their families."

"Well," Lee finished, "that is all we have for you this evening. Tune in again with us next week. Potterwatch, where the information is real and better than the _Prophet_. The password for our next broadcast will be 'Alastor.' Good night, everyone!"

* * *

Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the rest of the D.A. were sitting in the Room of Requirement, listening intently to Potterwatch. When it had finished, no one spoke for quite some time, absorbing what they had heard. Finally, Neville stood up and said clearly, "I've been saying all along that Harry's been up to something. He's going to come back and help us rid the school of the Carrows and Snape." A big cheer sounded after this, surprising Neville.

Ginny stood up beside Neville. "We're not done yet," she continued. "We have hope, but that's not enough. We have to do something with it. Harry always stood up for what's right! Who's with me?" Another cheer resounded across the room.

A week had passed since. Malfoy had written: _Dumbledore's Army, Recruiting Now. _It had driven Snape mad. At dinner, he demanded the person who wrote it to step forward, but no one was telling. Snape decided to reinstate Umbridge's decree about no student organization existing outside of Snape's knowledge.

As Neville instructed the D.A., an idea formed in Ginny's mind. The D.A. wouldn't exist outside of Snape's knowledge because they were going to show the D.A. right in Snape's face. They were going to spread the word about the D.A. and there was nothing Snape could do to stop them.

After their meeting, the group sneaked around the corridors and wrote: _Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting _on every wall. Seamus even had the audacity to write _McGonagall for Headmaster_ beside the entrance to the Headmaster's office. They had to work as quietly as they could. And it was worth every minute.

The response was terrible, though. Since no one would openly state who had been involved in the graffiti, he placed anyone he suspected in detention. Amycus and Alecto elected to have the Slytherins, none of which were in the detention, practiced their Imperius Curse. Goyle nearly forced Neville to jump off of the Astronomy Tower.

Yet, the more Snape opposed their work, the more they did. A few nights later, Ginny and Luna created a distraction with Fred and George's Box 'O' Rockets. They sneaked into the detention and freed the first years, who were chained to the wall.

The students were fighting back for what they believed in, just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done.

* * *

Professor McGonagall entered the teacher's lounge to find Filius and Pomona talking quietly. Filius looked away tired. Recently, the Professor had been instructed to send any students that needed disciplinary action to Amycus and Alecto. Naturally, the professors tried to keep their students in line as much as they could, knowing what would happen to them in detention.

"Evening, Minerva," Filius greeted.

"Hello, Filius. Pomona." She sat down at the table with them. Filius returned to the Wireless, trying to find the right station. "Alastor," he kept repeating.

"-Ello, Listeners," Lee's voice sounded through the radio. McGonagall quite missed Lee's commentary during the Quidditch Matches. It was always a colorful commentary. "Welcome back to Potterwatch. I'm your host, River. Joining me tonight is my co-host, Rapier."

Lee launched into a rather long explanation of how a pureblood managed to protect a Muggle-born and her family from being killed by Death Eaters. McGonagall wondered if it was one of the Weasleys who had done this.

When they continued with the deaths, Minerva felt her heart was being crushed. She had taught many of those people. She had known them, had known their friends, what house they were in. She could even picture their faces in class.

"Have hope, Listeners," Lee said. "Harry Potter knows what he's doing. This isn't it. You-Know-Who is going to be destroyed. This isn't it for us. Thank you all for listening. We'll be back again next week. The password is 'Albus.' Good night!"

McGonagall was proud of her old students for what they were doing. They were strong and brave. And they made her hope again.


	28. Chapter 28: Forgiveness and Chaos

"Are-you-mental!" Ron shouted at Harry. His best friend staggered to his feet, panting. Ron was completely drenched, hiding the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Horcrux in the other. "Why the _hell_ didn't you take this thing off before you dove in?" He shook the Horcrux around while he spoke. He always knew Harry could be an idiot, he just didn't know he was this stupid.

Harry was shaking with cold. He dragged himself over to his clothes and pulled them on. He was looking at Ron like he was a ghost, completely stunned at the sight of him. "It was y-you?" Harry finally said, his teeth chattering in the cold.

"Well, yeah," Ron murmured confused. There was no one else around, he was drenched, holding the sword and Horcrux who else could have saved him?

"Y-you cast the doe?"

"What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!" Harry shook his head.

"My Patronus is a stag."

"Oh yeah," Ron recalled. "Thought it looked different. No antlers." Harry fidgeted a while longer with his things before turning to Ron.

"How come you're here?" Honestly, Ron had hoped that this conversation would never happen. Ron sighed.

"Well, I've come back. If, you know, you still want me." He cleared his throat and looked at the things in his hand. He handed Harry the sword. "That's why you jumped in, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I don't understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"Long story," Ron replied. "I've been looking for you for hours. It's a big forest, isn't it? And I was thinking I'd have to kip under a tree and wait for morning when I saw that deer coming and you following."

"You didn't see anyone else?" Ron glanced at two trees that were growing close together a few yards away. He explained how he had thought he had seen saw someone near there, but was too distracted by the fact that Harry was in a lake.

Harry ran over to where Ron was talking about. There was no sign of anyone, no footprints, nothing. "So, how did the sword get in the lake?"

"Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it there." They both stared at the sword.

"You reckon it's the real one?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"One way to find out, isn't there?" Harry returned.

They placed the locket down on a stone. Harry gave Ron the sword, telling him he should be the one to destroy the locket. Ron shook his head. That accursed thing brought the worst out in him. "Me? Why?"

"Because you got the sword out of the lake," Harry explained. "I think it's supposed to be you."

Ron paled a little. He hated the locket. Harry was braver, stronger than him. He would mess it up somehow. But Harry was determined for Ron to do this. "I'm going to open it. You stab it. Straightaway, okay? Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The bit of Riddle in the diary tried to kill me."

"How are you going to open it?" Ron asked, terrified.

"I'm going to ask it to open, using Parseltongue," Harry said. He didn't seem tired at all. Did he understand how terrified he was to do it? Harry took a step forward and opened his mouth.

"No!" Ron yelled. "No, don't open it! I'm serious!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, genuinely confused. "Let's get rid of the damn thing, it's been months-"

"I can't, Harry, I'm serious." He tried to give Harry the sword. "You do it!"

"But why?"

"That thing is not good for me!" Ron exclaimed, backing away from the locket. "I can't handle it! I'm not making excuses Harry, for what it was like, but it affects me worse than it affected you and Hermione, it made me think stuff. It made everything worse, I can't explain it. And then I'd take it off and I'd get my head on straight again. But then I'd have to put it on again-I can't do it, Harry."

He took another step back, dragging the sword by his side. "You can do it," Harry told him. "You've just got the sword. I know it's supposed to be you who uses it. Please, just get rid of it, Ron."

Ron took a deep breath and took a step forward to the cursed object. "Tell me when," he croaked, desperately scared.

"On three," Harry said. Ron stared at the locket as Harry counted down from three. Finally, Harry spoke in Parseltongue, opening the locket. "Stab!" Harry shouted.

Ron raised the sword in his hands, shaking. He could do this. He could destroy the Horcrux. Before he was able to stab the locket, a voice hissed from it. "_I have seen your heart and it is mine_."

"Don't listen!" Harry said. "Stab it!" But Ron was frozen.

"_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible._"

"Stab!" Harry yelled. But Ron couldn't move.

"_Least loved by your mother, who craved a daughter...Least loved by the girl who prefers your enemy...Second best, always, eternally overshadowed_."

Ron raised the sword higher. He knew the locket was wrong. Pansy didn't prefer Malfoy. She had told him so. But an imagine appeared from the locket. It was Pansy and Malfoy. They were laughing at him for actually believing Pansy cared for him. Malfoy quoted what Harry had said to him. "She was just using you. The whole time. They said he was nothing, utterly nothing."

"Do it, Ron!" bellowed Harry. Ron glanced over at Harry. Everything the locket was saying wasn't true, he had told remind himself.

Ron looked back at the locket. Down swing the sword, destroying the Horcrux. The sword fell to the ground. Ron, too, fell to the ground, stricken by what he had just seen.

Harry crammed the locket into his pocket. "I shouldn't have said that about Parkinson," Harry murmured apologetically. "I guess I didn't understand why you liked her...we used to say she was disgusting. I reckoned she'd cursed you somehow." Ron shrugged.

"I should have told you about it," Ron admitted. "I'm sorry I left. And I didn't mean what I said when I left."

"Me either," Harry said. Simultaneously, they insulted forward and hugged. "Now all we've got to do is find the tent again."

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't want to go home over Christmas break. The Dark Lord had taken up residence in his childhood home. Hogwarts, despite all of the horror this year held, felt so much safer than his home.

Narcissa was waiting for him on the platform when the train arrived. His mother looked like she had aged ten years in the past four months. Grey streaks had sprouted themselves in her hair. "Hello, dear," she said with a smile. He returned the smile easily and hugged his mother.

Together, they Apparated to Malfoy Manor. The mansion was drearier than Draco remembered. Certainly, the manor had never been a particularly cheerful place, but now, it was as if the house itself had succumbed to the darkness living within its walls. For as long as Draco could remember, his mother nurtured the manor's garden. And the yard he used to play in was healthy. But now the trees were dying and the flowers were a grey nothingness. The state of the house must have been killing his mother.

For the majority of his break, Draco stayed in or near his room. He could hear Greyback coming and hanging out with his friends, bringing potential Harry Potter to his father. His father was desperate to regain his standing with the Dark Lord. Draco hated it.

One night, Lucius called his son down from his room to determine whether or not someone was Hermione Granger. He had never felt as relieved as he did when he realized it wasn't her. He even made the mistake of showing his uplifted feelings on his face, which fueled Lucius' disappointment.

Lucius accused Draco of caring for the Mudblood. Draco wasn't dedicating himself to the Dark Lord's cause as he should have been Bellatrix took it upon herself to interject that Alecto had given him detention with Longbottom because they claimed to be friends.

Draco had only seen his father uncontrollably irate a very few times before. Yet, this seemed to be worse than ever before. "You took the Mark! You follow the Dark Lord!" spat Lucius.

"I took the Mark because of you!" Draco shouted back. "Because a fifteen year old boy got the better of you!" Lucius looked as though Draco had slapped him. Draco had never dared talk back to his father before. But the need to impress Lucius had long disappeared from Draco's life.

"Are you going to let your son to talk to you like that, Lucius?" Bellatrix wanted to know. "Are you going to let your son challenge you?"

Lucius hesitated, as though he didn't want to do as Bellatrix was suggesting, but he didn't feel as though he had a choice. "Don't do this, Lucius," Narcissa interjected, but the please for her son went unheard.

"Give me your wand, Narcissa," instructed Lucius, unable to look in his wife's eyes. Narcissa gave Lucius her wand reluctantly. Draco stared at his father uneasily. "Take out your wand, Draco."

They bowed to each other and took defensive poses. Draco was half-certain that the last formal duel he was a part of was during second year in Lockhart's stupid club. Nervously, he took a deep breath.

Lucius didn't spell when he sent the Stunning Curse at this son. It was the slight movement of Lucius' wand that alerted Draco. Quickly, Draco murmured, "Protego," to shield himself. Before his father had time to shoot another curse at him, Draco, nonverbally, sent he Confunded Curse at him. But he was too late. He barely had time to protect himself as a red streak came flying at him from the end of his mother's wand.

The duel lasted only a few minutes before Draco realized he wasn't going to be able to beat his father. He was throwing everything he had at his father and his father could easily protect himself. Finally, to put Draco out of his misery, Lucius shouted, "_Expelliarmus," _disarming his son. Draco's wand flew to Lucius' wand. Draco had lost.

"I've told you not to challenge me, Draco," his father said, seething. He threw Draco's wand to the floor before handing Narcissa her wand and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Is it _my_ turn Cissy?" Bellatrix taunted. "I think I could get the lesson to stick in Draco's mind." Narcissa glanced at Draco's who was retrieving his wand from the floor.

"I think he understands well enough, Bellatrix," Narcissa said sternly. But Bellatrix found time later on Draco's break to show him how wrong he was. He could understand why the Longbottom went insane after feeling her Cruciatus Curse.

* * *

Fred was tapping his foot anxiously. Currently, he and George stayed with Kingsley in his cottage. After Voldemort had taken the Ministry, Kingsley went into hiding in a small Muggle community. He agreed to let Fred, George, and Lee use it for the time being, knowing he, too, would leave once they moved on. In exchange for them using his cottage, Kingsley would talk about Muggles on the show. He finally believed that the Wizarding World had misconstrued theories on Muggles. While they didn't have magic, they certainly knew something horrendous was happening around them.

In addition to Kingsley spending time on Potterwatch, Lee had asked Charlie Weasley to join them. Charlie had been helping anyone running from Death Eaters get out of the country.

Before the broadcast started, while they were still setting up, Kingsley asked Charlie about all of it. "It was mostly Christine's idea," he admitted, glancing at Fred and George while he spoke. "She wanted to help others get out of the country like she had been able to."

"She's the one we helped deliver to the Burrow?" Lee recalled. "The one with the red headed kid?" Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, she's a Muggle-born. She'd grown up next to this guy, Robert. He was a Muggle. After Hogwarts, she moved back there. And they fell in love, apparently. Got married. She was taking her daughter out for ice cream one night. When she came back her husband was dead. She didn't want anyone else to go through something like that."

"She's very strong," Kingsley observed. "Well, I think it's amazing. What you're doing."

"Where do the people who escape go when they get out?" Fred wanted to know.

"They can't all be in Romania," George added.

"They go anywhere they can," Charlie told them. "They let us know once they're settled so that we can keep track of 'em. Tell 'em when it's safe to return. Christine's got a list somewhere."

"You'll want to keep that safe," Kingsley warned. "Wouldn't want falling into the wrong hands."

Fred was briefly reminded of the time. Neville Longbottom kept a list of the Gryffindor passwords. As the time it was a good plan. And then that list fell into the hands of Sirius Black. Granted, Sirius wasn't actually after Harry, but the principle stood. It was never a good idea to house important things like this written down.

"We'll start in thirty seconds," Lee said. Fred and George sat down at the table beside one another.

"You reckon all that's true about Christine?" George asked him. Fred glanced over at Charlie to make sure he didn't hear what they were saying.

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Fred returned.

"Why indeed?" Fred frowned. He wasn't sure he agreed with Ginny and George's theories about Christine. And before he could contemplate it any longer, Lee started the show, pushing the thoughts of Christine from his mind.

* * *

They were working on Patronuses when it happened. Neville had thought it would be a good idea, as they were living in such a dark time. The Patronuses forced them to look at the positives of their lives, instead of all the pain around them. That, and Neville really wanted to work on his Patronus. He was currently able to produce the silver, non-corporeal Patronus and he really wanted to see the Patronus take form.

Working on his Patronus reminded Neville of the last time the D.A. worked on it. He distinctly remembered and the Inquisitorial Squad destroying everything they had worked so hard on. It was different now. The room was filled with silvery animals dancing around the room.

Ginny's horse walked over to where Nevillel was standing, surveying the room. "_I think you should…_" The message stopped. Frowning, Neville glanced over to where Finny was standing, a determined expression on her face. "I'm trying to send messages through my Patronus," she explained. "Like the Order does." Neville nodded understandingly.

As he walked around the room, he noticed that Hannah Abbott was struggling with her work. "You don't mind helping me, do you?" she asked him quietly. He shook his head and closed the distance between them.

"I haven't got it fully either," he stated. "Ginny's actually takes shape."

"That's okay," Hannah said hastily. "Do you mind explaining it again." Neville told her exactly what Harry had said about the Patronuses. She needed the happiest memory she could think of. A moment she couldn't help but look back on without a smile coming to her face.

Determinedly, she tried again. This time, her wand produced a small, silver puff. Neville smiled at her, happy to have helped her. "Great job, really!" he told her excitedly.

Her face lit up with accomplishment. "Thank you, Neville," she said. He nodded. She tucked a hair behind her ear. "I'm going to try again." Like before, she was able to create a silvery, undefinable gleam. She still looked proud of herself, though. As she tried for a third time, Neville realized he had been standing, staring at her the whole time.

Neville started walking around the room again, helping when he could. He caught Ginny's knowing look from across the room. His cheeks reddened a little. He didn't need ginny to tell him he liked Hannah, he already knew that.

As suspected, Ginny cornered him after the meeting. "I _knew_ you two would be cute together," she stated excitedly as though this had all been a part of her master plan. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not," Neville mumbled.

"Neville! She likes you, too! You _have_ to tell her!" Still, Neville shook his head.

"The last time I did that, I looked like a fool. I reckon we'll both forget about it if I don't say anything."

"She's not Luna," Ginny said. "She _does_ like you!"

"Doesn't matter, Ginny. Besides, we have more important things to think about." She nodded. She didn't like it, but she let it be. Neville just needed a little confidence. That was all.

* * *

Pansy didn't say anything to Malfoy after he finished explaining how he had challenged his father over Christmas break. She had no sympathy for him. He was the one stupid enough to actually challenge his father. He deserved the humiliation he got. "So, it wasn't Potter and his friends, then?" she asked instead.

"No," he answered angrily. "That wasn't the point!"

"Draco, you challenged your father. You dueled him. You lost. Get over it." He glared at her. If he had wanted sympathy, he should have told a Hufflepuff.

Pansy and Draco were walking down the corridors to the library. The walls were still covered with the D.A.'s messages and Filch was doing a poor job covering it up. She had to admit that the Gryffindors did have guts, she wouldn't be so straightforward like this. She would choose a moment of public image to humiliate them.

She stopped walking.

"What?" Draco said when he realized she was no longer beside him.

"I have an idea," she declared. "These Gryffindors are getting too much attention. I think it's time we take that back." Draco glanced at the wall, then back at Pansy. She shrugged.

"Alright."

Her plan was simple. She waited until the middle of Dark Arts to start. Once Amycus began speaking about dark objects and their practical uses, she conjured a flock of birds. The birds soared around the classroom before ultimately attacking Amycus. They scratched his face pretty well. He tried everything he could to rid the birds, but nothing worked. Once the original birds vanished, ten more took their place. Amycus was forced to run from the classroom screaming.

Pansy didn't stop there. She managed to find the cornish pixies Lockhart had stupidly set loose in the middle of his class. She opened the cage before Alecto started her lecture on the stupidity of Muggles. The students ran from the room, destroying Alecto's control.

Amycus and Alecto never even suspected it was her. After this, Draco decided to help her in her endeavors. During Dark Arts, Draco nonverbally casted the Tongue-Tying Curse on Amycus. The man was unable to speak. It was immature, yet effective. And the entire class found it hysterical.

During the next Muggle Studies class, a charm was set on Alecto that caused to become uncontrollably clumsy. She fell numerous times and accidentally made a hole in the floor. Pansy and Draco would have liked to have taken credit for this incidence but it wasn't them. Draco was nearly certain it was Seamus Finnegan, who was laughing harder than anyone else over it.

Pansy was quite content in her work. Not only for making the Carrows look like the fools they were, but because she gave Hogwarts what it needed. Chaos.

Unfortunately, there was another side effect. The Carrows blamed those in the D.A. Anyone known to be in relation to the club was given detention. Instead of the Slytherins using the Cruciatus Curse on them. Alecto had them use it on one another. Anyone who didn't comply was chained to a dungeon wall for a day and a half. Unlike Pansy, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs chose to chained up instead of practicing the curses on one another.

Things didn't get easier after that, either Amycus began having his students practice the curses in class to those who would receive detention. Neville Longbottom was paired with a first year student, who looked scared out of his mind. Neville refused to use the Cruciatus Curse on him. But Amycus could not handle anymore insubordination. Without warning the professor tok out the knife he kept in his desk and slammed it hard against Longbottom's head.

Neville cried out in surprise, but stood his ground. "You can't treat us like this!" he shouted back. Pansy could see the idea forming in Amycus' mind. He smiled viciously.

"I can. And you _will_ listen to me. That is, if you want your grandmother to stay alive." Surprised, Neville said nothing. Feeling stronger, Amycus stared pacing around the room. "You'll all listen to me. After all, I'd hate for anyone's family to be visited by the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Then again, I don't happen to care."

The fear was palpable. The D.A. was more than willing to sacrifice their own lives, but certainly not the lives of their families. Only Neville stood his ground, "You underestimate my Gran," he stated. But Amycus just laughed, still believing he had won.

"Clean yourself up, Longbottom," he said. "I'll be seeing you in detention."

* * *

Draco had a strange feeling all day that something bad was going to happen. He was home for Easter break. He had wished his Aunt Bellatrix had lied about who was living in his basement. He had seen Luna Lovegood around school. Truthfully, he had never thought much of her. But now she was constantly on his thoughts. How could he be a part of her being held there?

It was after supper when it happened. Draco was sitting with his father in the drawing room. They were not saying much to each other, as they hadn't since Christmas. His father, like his mother, had aged since the Dark Lord had taken over.

All of a sudden, Narcissa entered the room, bringing with her a few Snatchers and their prisoners. Draco recognized Hermione Granger immediately. Fear flooded him. He had hoped that the Dark Lord would never find Potter, Granger, and the Weasel. But here they were in front of him, his parents would recognize them and summon the Dark Lord.

His eyes glazed over to where Potter was standing. Had they been a school, he would have laughed outright. What on earth happened to Potter's face? At least the past look better now Granger must have jinxed Potter so they wouldn't be able to see that it was him.

"What is this?" Lucius demanded. While Lucius and the Snatchers argued with Lucius and before Draco could fully assess what he was doing, he sent hexes at Granger and Weasley. Granger suddenly grew an inch, her hair quickly turning long and blonde. Her hose turned up a little. Weasley became a short, plump fellow, his hair becoming a dark brown color. All this happened quickly, before Lucius and Narcissa managed to notice them.

"Draco come here," Narcissa demanded coldly. He supposed she didn't care to have them here either. "Is it him?"

Summoning all his courage, Draco replied, "It's not him."

"But look carefully!" Lucius insisted excitedly. _His_ salvation had come. Lucius could claim he wanted the best for their family, but Draco knew the truth. "Look! Come closer!" Draco took a step towards Potter. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter to the Dark Lord-"

"It's not him, Father," Draco interrupted. "Potter's face was smaller. And he had a scar."

"Looks me like a Stinging Hex to me," Lucius stated, his eyes scanning Potter's forehead. "There's something there, it would be a scar, stretched tight…"

Draco's eyes met Potter's then. He wanted Potter to know he knew that it was him. He wanted Potter to remember forever that Draco had been the one to save his life.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa said emotionlessly. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing ...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" Greyback growled. Narcissa frowned.

"She doesn't look much like Granger, does she, Draco?" Narcissa murmured. Her eyes flickered to Weasley. "And that can't be Weasley. Arthur's son has red hair." Weasley stupidly touched his hair in confusion.

The same dumbfounded expression was plastered to Greyback's face. "His hair was ginger, wasn't it? And she looked like the Granger girl!"

"A trick of the light?" Draco muttered. "Wishful thinking?" Greyback glared at him.

"Know what I saw." Draco glanced over to his mother, who was studying her son. A conflicted look sat on her face for only a moment before she looked to her husband.

"I don't think it's them, Lucius," Narcissa stated. "She doesn't look like Granger and he certainly isn't a Weasley. And that boy doesn't look like much of anything, least of all Potter. I think we should take them to the cellar."

"Yes, alright, Narcissa," Lucius agreed. "And if it _is_ Potter, the Stinging Jinx won't be lasting much longer." Draco took a sin of relief as the Snatchers began escorting them from the room. For now, Granger and her friends were safe. He'd figure out what to do about them later.

But then the drawing room door opened, emitting Bellatrix Lestrange. They were so close. Bellatrix sauntered into the room. "What is this?" she demanded. "What's happened Cissy?" Her eyes shot to Granger, as though sensing the Muggle-born in the room.

"Greyback thinks he's found Potter," Narcissa answered Bellatrix squinted, studying the faces before her. But then her eyes fell on the sword one of the scavengers was holding. She shrieked, demanding that they tell her where it had come from. When this didn't work, she sent Potter and Weasley to the cellar while she tried to loosen Granger's tongue.

Draco hesitated, contemplating what he should do. Potter's Stinging Jinx would only last a few minutes longer. And Granger's and Weasley's disguises would only last so long. He had to find a way to help them out of Malfoy Manor, that much was obvious to him. But how? And how without the notice of his parents?

While Draco was contemplating these things, Bellatrix was already beginning her work on Granger. The screams that emitted from Granger gave him shivers and Draco knew he would be hearing those cries for the rest of his life. The noise made him panic a little. He knew what he should do, he should help Granger and her friends. But he couldn't find it in him to move. The Dark Lord would certainly punish Lucius and Narcissa if Potter was here and got away. Especially, if Draco helped them.

He was conflicted.

When his father sent him down to retrieve Griphook, he was only too happy to comply. Watching Granger twitch and scream on the floor was the worst experience he ever had. He found the goblin quickly and brought him to his father.

After this, he crept back down to the cellar, wanting to hear whatever plan Potter was currently concocting. He was talking to a house-elf that would be taking Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Mr. Ollivander from the mirror. Draco actually found this to be a relief. He hated living above a prison.

Potter and Weasley would be bursting up the stairs soon. With that knowledge, Draco returned to the drawing room where Bellatrix was interrogating Granger. He knew his spell had worn off the minute he saw her. The blonde streaks her fading now back into her brown bushy hair. Draco could only assume Weasley was back to the pathetic slug he had always been.

Draco only waited a few minutes before Potter and Weasley jumped out of their hiding to save Granger. With the Disarming Spell, Potter was able to steal Bellatrix's wand Weasley told to Stun Lucius, but Draco blocked the spell with the Shield Spell. Lucius grabbed the wand they had taken from Potter when he entered the Manor and held it defensively.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Only then did Draco notice Bellatrix holding a knife to Granger's throat. "Drop your wands," she ordered. "Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" Potter and Weasley did as they were told. So much for that plan. "Good! Draco, pick them up!"

Draco stepped forward and grabbed the wands. As he did so, he glanced at Granger. She was his friend. She was his friend and his aunt was holding a knife to her throat. As he walked back to where he was standing, he crossed behind Bellatrix. Slowly, he raised his wand and siad, "_Confundo_!" Surprised, Bellatrix dropped her knife.

Before anyone in the room could question what happened, the chandelier began to tremble. It was going to fall, Draco relaxed. Bellatrix threw herself out of the way. Being the closest to her, Draco raced forward and pulled Granger out of the way of the falling chandelier.

Draco quickly threw the wands he had taken from Potter back to him. Lucius, seeing that his changes of redemption were about to flee, stepped forward. Before them all, Potter and Lucius began to duel. Meanwhile, Weasley was holding his own against Greyback. Narcissa and Bellatrix were staring stunned at their old house-elf, Dobby, who had somehow known to appear.

During the chaos, Draco was trying to revive Granger. She had passed out and a little blood was trickling down her throat, where Bellatrix had pressed her knife. "C'mon, Granger," coaxed Draco. Finally, Granger's eyes opened.

Through all the chaos, he wasn't sure how he heard it, the sound of a wand following to the floor. Draco looked up to see that Potter had defeated his father in the duel.

After that, everything moved quickly. Dobby shouted, "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Potter grabbed Griphook while Weasley and Granger yanked him over to where Dobby was standing. The moment they were all touching the house-elf, they Disapparated.

Draco found himself standing on a shore with his old house-elf, his enemies, and a goblin. He thought about was the punishment his parents would receive because of him. Draco sighed. There was no going back now. He had joined Potter's side.

"So, Dobby," he said, trying to ease the tension inside of him, "I hear you're a free elf now."


	29. Chapter 29: The End of the War

Hermione did not want to wake up. For the first time in months, the bed she was laying on was comfortable and inviting. She couldn't imagine pulling herself out of bed now, not when she was enveloped in such warmth. She didn't want to face Harry and Ron today or the Horcruxes. She just wanted to lie in bed for as long as she could.

And then the events of the day before came rushing back to her. She quickly sat up and looked around. Suffice to say she was no longer in Malfoy Manor. The atmosphere around her was much too inviting to be that cursed place.

Beside her bed, Fred was sitting in a chair. His head was leaning hard on his hands, his arms propped up by his knees. He was sound asleep, and a peaceful expression cascaded across his face.

Hermione smiled a little. She had missed Fred more than she had thought. Their conversations through the two-way mirrors paled in comparison to seeing him in person. She wondered slightly how long he had been sitting beside her. And who had told him where they were?

As if sensing her eyes on him, Fred roused, his eyes immediately looking at her. A smile spread across his face. "Morning, Granger," he said. "'Bout time you woke up. I reckon you were going to sleep through the rest of the war." Hermione scolded him, but refrained from pointing out that he was also asleep.

"How is Harry?" Hermione wanted to know. Harry was probably feeling frantic about staying at the Shell Cottage, afraid he was putting Bill and Fleur's lives in danger.

"He seems annoyed. He tried to talk to Griphook and Ollivander this morning, but Malfoy said they should rest before Harry interrogates them and instead explain how in the world you three managed to find the Sword of Gryffindor. Don't think Harry much fancies having Malfoy here."

"He saved our lives at the manor," Hermione admitted.

"Yeah, the git was staring at the wall, mortified when George and me came. Reckon he doesn't like helping Harry."

"Or a muggle-born," Hermione added quickly.

Fred glanced to her arm. Currently, it was bandaged in order to cover the disgusting wound. Gently, Hermione reached out her hand to take his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "How is your super secret mission for Dumbledore going?"

She smiled. "Well, we've managed to stay alive."

"Not exactly the same thing," he murmured. "George and I'll go with you lot if you need us. If you're going to keep ending up in Malfoy Manor, it's the least we can do."

"Before me, that is the last time we'll be going there." Fred hesitated a little, as though carefully choosing his words. Finally, he shook his head and a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Harry wanted to talk to Griphook and Ollivander. You better get up if you want to be a part of his interrogations. Don't suppose you know what he wants with them?" Hermione shook his head.

"Probably to see why You-Know-Who was keeping them around in the first place." She sat up, preparing to leave the bed.

"I was worried about you, Granger," Fred admitted, not meeting her eyes. "And you lot will you be leaving soon again, won't you? And you can't tell us where you're going or what you're doing?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I like listening to Potterwatch," she told him instead. "You, Lee, and George are doing great work." He grinned.

"Come on, love," he answered. "Harry'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Neville Longbottom knew the time had come for him to disappear. He had lost his leverage over the Carrows. No longer was his blood worth anything. The Carrows had started using the members of Hogwarts students' families to force the students to listen and obey. But Neville was different from everyone else. His only family was his Gran. And everyone always underestimated his Gran.

She was a little old woman who lived alone, of course, they underestimated the woman. They had sent Dawlish, of all people, to retrieve the woman. She nearly killed the man as she escaped. She was on the run now and Dawlish was still in St. Mungo's. She had written Neville that she was fine and that she was proud of him.

After that, Neville knew he would need to go into hiding as well. The Carrows wouldn't care about much Pureblood they spilled, as long as they received the respect and obedience they desired.

But Neville didn't care. As he had told Seamus repeatedly, Harry would come back. He would return to Hogwarts and rid the school of the Carrows like he and Hermione had done with Umbridge. It was only a matter of time. While he waited for Harry's return, he would do all he could to help the D.A.

And that meant hiding. He wouldn't be helpful if the Carrows tortured him and maybe inevitability kill him. No, he had to be somewhere close by, but also somewhere that the Carrows would never find him.

He was thinking about this as he walked by the corridor of the Room of Requirements. He frowned as he stared at the wall. Perhaps, he could stay in the room, it _would_ give him a place nearby to help with the students. He wanted to find a way in and out of the school, though. He needed to, just in case something might happen.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room. The D.A. would be arriving soon, perhaps Seamus and Michael would know what to do.

Potterwatch was on that night. And with an interesting surprise. Lee Jordan started with his usual monologue which included a greeting to all those listening and a moment of silence for those who had died in the past week. On the bright side, Dean Thomas had been found, as he had said.

But in the stead of Kingsley Shacklebolt's discussion about the treatment of Muggles and Muggle-borns, Lee had a special guest on the show. It was Harry Potter himself! Harry didn't sound particularly thrilled to be on the wireless, like he was worried he would be putting everyone in danger.

"Now, Harry," Lee said, "what have you been doing since You-Know-Who took the Ministry of Magic?" Harry hesitated a moment before answering him.

"I have been in hiding. We've been looking for a way to defeat Vol-You-Know-Who as soon as possible. We're getting closer now."

"Months ago, it was reported that you and those traveling with you had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. What were you doing there?" Lee inquired.

"There was something there that we needed," Harry stated. "Reckon we created a bigger scene than we meant to, but we were able to help some Muggle-borns escape, so that we are good."

"Harry sounds nervous," Seamus commented laughing. "Never get used to the attention, will he?"

"Many Muggle-born families were saved because of you, an example we should all remember when encountering them," Lee continued.

"Most recently," said Fred, "we have heard report that you were held captive in Malfoy Manor." There was a collective groan at Malfoy's name. He hadn't returned from Easter break and no one knew why. Ginny hadn't returned either, but she had sent along a letter telling Neville she was alright.

"Yes," Harry admitted, "it was only by the help of Draco Malfoy that we were able to escape with a few others being held in the cellar."

Even Lee seemed to have grown speechless. No one said anything. Really, they were all too stunned to say anything. _Draco Malfoy_ had helped Harry Potter of all people? "W-well," Lee finally recovered, Neville was almost certain that he could hear Fred and George Weasley laughing in the background. "I think I can speak for many people when I say that we're glad you managed to escape. One final question, Harry, if there's anything you could tell everyone listening right now, what would it be?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I suppose...to keep hoping. We know how to defeat You-Know-Who, we're doing all we can. So, I reckon, don't give up yet. You-Know-Who will be defeated and this war will be over soon."

"Well, thank you for joining us this evening, Harry," Lee finished. "We're running out of time, so keep turning those dials we hope to have a full report for you next week. The next password is 'Chamber of Secrets.' Stay safe."

The room filled with silence. Neville glanced around. He was right. Harry was still out there fighting. You-Know-Who would be gone soon and Neville was glad he had been to help, at Hogwarts, even if it had been a small contribution.

* * *

Malfoy was not invited to join Hermione, Ron, and Harry on their exhibition that they weren't telling anyone about. Fred knew Harry was relieved when Tonks and Lupin said Malfoy could stay with them for the time being wasn't sure if any of them knew what to do about Malfoy. She was thankful he had helped them, it must have been extremely difficult to turn his back on his family.

Fred watched Hermione leave with Ron, Harry, and the goblin. He wished he had an assurance that she was going to be safe. She was with Harry and Ron, doing who knows what, there was a chance something a lot worse than the word "Mudblood" being engraved on her arm was going to happen.

Fred was glad Harry had agreed to be on Potterwatch the night before. Fred knew Harry's words had done a lot more than any of them knew. Harry didn't know how much hope he gave people. Fred, too, believed an end to the war was coming. And he thoroughly believed Harry Potter was going to save them in the end.

Currently, they were at their Aunt Muriel's with Lee Jordan. Their parents were in the next room talking quietly. George was silent and staring out the window. Angelina and her parents had taken to hiding people from the Death Eaters and Snatchers in their home. During their broadcast the evening before, their Secret Keeper betrayed them and Death Eaters raided the house. Only a few had been able to escape, Angelina among them. She fled, but no one knew where she was.

Fred could only hope. She was alright. From working on Potterwatch, he learned that sometimes it was better not to hear information. No news was good news in a war.

And sometimes, unfortunately, there was nothing they could do to help.

Lee asked Fred if Hermione had told him what they were doing and where they were going. Fred shook his head and smirked. "Reckon I asked her a thousand times, still she wouldn't say."

"Must be used to say 'no'," interjected George. "With Harry and Ron for friends."

As they all laughed, Remus Lupin burst into the room excitedly. "Have you heard?" he exclaimed, drawing the evening edition of the _Prophet_ from his pocket.

"Heard what?" Fred and George said together.

"They broke into Gringotts!"

"Who?" Fred, George, and Lee wanted to know. Remus showed them the article.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," he said.

"Have they been captured?" Lee asked eagerly looking through the article.

"No, seems they've done it successfully!" Remus seemed to be beaming with pride. Even though he'd never said so, Fred was certain Remus loved Harry like a son.

"What did they take?" George inquired, stealing the paper from Lee. "If they needed money they could've just asked."

"Must not have been money they were after," Fred said. He took the paper from George's hands. "'Gringotts security has refused to say from where and what has been stolen. If anyone has any information regarding their whereabouts, contact Ministry Officials at once.' It must've been really important. Say, I heard them whispering about Bellatrix Lestrange. D'you reckon they stole from her?"

"But what would they want? Her vaults probably full of items of Dark Magic," Lee reasoned.

"Reckoned it's about their secret mission from Dumbledore," Fred thought aloud.

Before anyone could reply, Ginny entered the room frowning. "What's going on?" she wanted to know. Lee handed her the article. She looked like her eyes were about to pop out.

"We better do a special broadcast of Potterwatch," Lee said hastily. Excitement was filling him. "Tell everyone about what they've done." Fred nodded in agreement.

As they began preparing for Potterwatch, Fred felt the Galleon in his pocket grow hot. Fred couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the little coin. Harry was in Hogwarts. He was in Hogwarts and the time had finally come.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny called, staring at her own coin. Arthur Weasley turned the coin over in his hand before drawing his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_," he murmured before sending a message to all those in the Order. It was time.

"What about everyone else?" George said quietly. Fred reckoned he was thinking about Angelina. "How're they going to hear?"

"We're going to tell 'em," stated Fred. "We'll tell them on the very special edition of Potterwatch. We're going to need all the help we can get." He glanced at his mother and father. "You go ahead. We'll meet you there." Mrs. Weasley had a worried expression on her face, but together, with her husband, Apparated away.

* * *

In retrospect, Percy wasn't sure he had ever hated his family. He certainly hated working in the Ministry these days. He had stuck by the Ministry through the past few years and was rewarded in his career. But a part of him always knew that the hearings for the Muggle-borns was wrong. These people had done absolutely nothing for the treatment they were given.

He stomached it through claiming that the Ministry was never wrong. Yet, it was slowly killing him. He had heard about Harry Potter, Ron, and Granger being wanted criminals. They were Undesirables. Criminals. It didn't make sense to him. He had known Harry. He was a good person and Granger had a head like his, built for Ministry work. And she _hated_ breaking rules. And Ron...well, Ron was his younger brother. And above all, Ron had his head on right. So, he couldn't find it in himself to agree with the Ministry any longer.

It especially got worse when his father disappeared from work. He had heard about Ginny causing mayhem at Hogwarts. (At the time, he had cursed Fred and George for being her role models.) He had also heard about the lack of management at the school. The Carrows had decided, instead, to use family members to force the students in line. That was about the time his father disappeared from the Ministry.

He had known about Potterwatch for a while, since nearly the beginning of the program. He had considered, on occasion, telling Umbridge or anyone at the Ministry really, about it. But he could never do it. The program was well done and he felt like he knew, for once, what was going on in his own family.

It was through Potterwatch that he learned about the battle that was to take place at Hogwarts soon. Once the program had ended, Percy just stared at the wall, thinking. He should go. He wasn't a coward and he knew the difference between right and wrong. And he needed to fight back. But at the same time, going would mean having to see his family. He would have to surrender his pride and beg for their forgiveness. And for this, he wasn't sure he had enough courage.

He rubbed his face tiredly.

Percy stopped for a moment. He had never noticed he rubbed his face when he was conflicted or thinking hard about something. He had seen his father do it a thousand times growing up. Percy had never realized he had picked it up, too. He sighed. He wasn't sure he was like his father at all. His dad always chose the right path, especially when it was the harder one.

Once he realized this like a bludger to the head, he realized the rest. He had mistakenly thought his father to be a coward. But Arthur Weasley was the furthest a person could be from a coward. He always worked hard to provide for his family. And even though he was a Pureblood, he cared about Muggles was fascinated by them. And when challenged by Lucius Malfoy, he never cowered, but stood his ground, unlike the rest of the Ministry workers. But above all else, Mr. Weasley never wavered in his beliefs, never cared what people thought of him. Percy had thought his father a fool because of his inferiority in the Ministry. His dad couldn't possibly know what was best against the Minister of Magic. But Arthur Weasley was wiser than the whole Ministry together. His father may have been the most courageous man to have ever lived and no one knew it.

Percy glanced down at his watch. He _had_ to go. He could face his family. He could ask for forgiveness. This was war. Any of them could be fatally injured or worse. He had to set things right while he could.

Because whether or not he said it aloud, he would gladly give his life for his family.

* * *

Snape had wondered when Harry Potter would finally show up to Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before he would realize that the Dark Lord had used Hogwarts a a hiding place for one of his Horcruxes. And now the boy had arrived and Snape could finally complete his promise to Dumbledore.

In truth, Snape had been scouring the castle, looking for an object the Dark Lord could have used as his Horcrux. But he had been unable to locate the item, much less figure out what it was. He could only hope that potter knew where and what the object was.

It had never been a secret that Snape did not like Harry Potter. The boy looked too much like his father and did not have enough of his mother's personality. Yes, Potter was insufferable, but Snape had made a promise to the man he had murdered. And it was time he fulfilled it. No matter the cost.

Snape began walking around the corridors. Potter was sure to have met with his D.A. friends. Snape even expected the boy to be walking through the corridors in his invisibility cloak. Yet, Snape _was_ surprised to find Potter with Professor McGonagall.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised. He had known Minerva McGonagall for many years. She cared deeply for her students, tried to do all she could to protect them. She stood up for what she believed in. Of course she would be protecting Potter. He knew how this was going to end long before McGonagall dew her wand. And Snape wished deeply that he had been honest with McGonagall.

"Where are the Carrows?" Snape asked her quietly. He had needed to the two idiots to bring Potter to him so that he could fully explain.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," McGonagall murmured. Snape glanced from her to the empty space beside her.

"I was under the impression," Snape continued, "that Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Really?" McGonagall said in false surprise. "And what gave you that impression?" Snape uncomfortably thought of his branded left arm. "Oh, but naturally, you Death Eaters have your own private means of communication. I forgot." A pang of guilt was sent through him. One day he would explain everything to Minerva. He could only hope they would return to the friends they once were.

But he pretended he didn't hear her at all. He took a step closer. "I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva."

"You have some objection?"

"I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed at this hour?"

"I heard a disturbance," claimed McGonagall. Snape knew the truth. McGonagall had been patrolling on her own most nights to save any students she found along the way. She never stopped their antics, only sent them back to bed with a loss of points.

"Really?" Snape muttered. "But all seems calm. Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist-"

Minerva dew her wand quickly. Snape was able to defend himself quickly. She unleashed on him the fury she had been holding since Albus' death. She despised him for what he had done. And she wasn't alone in this. Professor Flitwick and Sprout appeared, determined to help her defeat him.

He was reminded momentarily of the days of three of them had spent in the teacher's lounge or the millions of times they took bets on the end of Quidditch matches. He had always thought of them amicably. And this was the reward of their years together.

Snape fled quickly, knowing he would have to tell Potter the truth some other way.

* * *

Neville left the Room of Requirements with Hannah Abbott. He had been posted in the Astronomy Tower with Hannah, Professor Sprout, Angelina Johnson, and a half dozen others. As they walked, Neville was pensive. The Astronomy Tower was the perfect place to throw things down on the attacking Death Eaters. He wasn't sure what they could throw, but anything would work.

He mentioned this to Hannah. "What about mandrakes?" she suggested. "You told me a few weeks ago about how they're fully grown now. They should do something damage to them, right?" He stared at her. She remembered what he had said in Herbology about a month ago? Maybe Ginny had been right? "Is that a good idea?" she added with uncertainty.

With a sudden burst of courage, Neville pulled Hannah into a passionate kiss. As quickly as the kiss came, it was gone. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "And in case we die tonight, I think you should know, I'm mad about you."

Neville scampered quickly down the stairs towards the greenhouses, Hannah running after him. They took anyone they could with them to carry the mandrakes. As they thundered to the greenhouses, Professor Sprout reminded them of the importance of wearing earmuffs. Otherwise, their surprise for the Death Eaters would never make it to them.

Before they entered the greenhouse, Hannah grabbed Neville's arm. "In case we die tonight," she told him quietly and bashfully, "I fancy you, too." A victorious smile crept across Neville's face. He kissed her again. He suddenly felt like he could take on the world.

* * *

Fred was surprised to say the least. Percy was staring at their family, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Fred had never felt more proud of his brother than in this moment. Percy had done the right thing for once.

"I was a fool!" he wailed finally, breaking the silence between their family. "I was an idiot! I was pompous prat. I was a-a…"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," provided Fred generously. Percy swallowed, probably wondering if his family would forgive him.

"Yes, I was!" he admitted. Fred cracked a smile.

"Well, can't say fairer than that!" Fred held his hand out to Percy. Behind him, his mother burst into tears before shoving Fred out of the way to hug Percy. But while his mother nearly strangled him with a hug, Percy looked to his father.

"I'm sorry Dad," he said. Mr. Weasley didn't hesitate at all before enveloping Percy in a hug. And before Fred's eyes, he saw what true forgiveness was.

While the Weasleys were still embracing, another figure entered the room. It was Charlie. With him was Christine and every Muggle-born, Half-blood, and innocent they helped flee the country. "See we're on time," Charlie commented to Christine. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears once more and embraced her son.

Percy was stationed with Fred beside a statue that had once concealed a secret passageway. Fred wondered how many students would learn about Hogwarts hidden passageways and how long it was going to be before these passageways could be used for the proper use again. To help students escape their dreary classes.

"Glad you saw sense, Perce," Fred stated as they prepared for Voldemort's inevitable attack.

"Feels right, Fred," Percy admitted. "Ministry's been punishing innocent people. I couldn't be a part of it any longer." Silence arose between the brothers and it struck Fred that he had never really had a conversation with Percy. He and George were always making-fun-of Percy instead ever listening to him.

Fred wasn't sure what to say to Percy.

"So, what have I missed?" Percy asked, killing the silence. Fred figured his brother felt just as awkward as himself.

"Bill got married," Fred stated. Percy nodded, he had known about that. "George is dating Angelina Johnson. We're still trying to figure out if Charlie and Christine are together. Ron dated for a while before the girl saw sense. Harry and Ginny were together until he decided to save the Wizarding World. And Granger and I have been together for nearly two years now. Oh, and George and I've opened a joke shop."

"I heard all about that," said Percy. "Most of the workers in the Ministry had to buy your shield hats."

"Yeah, the Ministry really is full of morons," Fred observed.

"You and Granger then? I always thought she and Ron were going to be together."

"And here we thought you were smart." Fred shook his head. "She's never liked him that way. And either way, she chose the better brother."

Percy laughed a little, probably feeling relieved to be a member of the family again. Before he could reply, the Death Eaters broke through. Fred raised his wand easily to defend himself, but there were more Death Eaters than the two of them could handle.

Just as he was realizing this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared to help them. He had never been so thankful to see his little brother.

Streams of light shot in every direction. The hood of the man Percy was dueling slipped off revealing the Minister of Magic himself. Fred could have laughed at the irony.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy yelled. He sent a jinx straight. The Minister dropped his wand and fell to the ground. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

The man Fred was dueling fell to the ground too. He looked to his brother in amazement and glee. "You're joking Perce! You're _actually_ joking, Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

Fred's sentence was interrupted by Percy pushing him out of the way. The air around them exploded and he was thrown far away from Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred pushed his way through the wreckage to Percy. The moron had taken the brunt of it and he _had_ to be okay. He had to.

Percy was lying unmoving on the floor. The wall had collapsed on top of his body. It was supposed to Fred, he realized. Percy had saved Fred's life by giving his own. "Percy!" Fred shouted, shaking Percy's body a little as though this would rouse him. "Percy! No! No! Percy!"

* * *

Remus Lupin never expected to be a father. But in retrospect, the happiest day of his life had to be the day of his life was when Dora gave birth to his son. Teddy Lupin. He loved his son and wife more than anything in the world.

It was for them that he went to battle with the rest of the order. He wanted the world they lived in to be a safe one. He wanted the world for his family and he was determined to do all he could to protect his family. He thought of James, willing to protect Lily and Harry at the cost of his own life. Remus wondered if he had the courage needed to do the same.

He was fighting alongside his old friend, Arthur. Dolohov was a more determined opponent than Remus was prepared for. He threw everything he had at the man. But still Dolohov persisted. From behind him, a jinx hit Dolohov squaring in the chest. The man fell to the ground.

Remus turned to find his wife standing with her wand raised. He sighed. He should have known she would come regardless of what he wanted. "You stubborn woman!" he said affectionately. "What have you done with Teddy?"

"He and Malfoy are with my mother," she stated loudly, aiming her wand at the oncoming attack. Remus looked back at the hastily approaching Death Eaters.

"One of us has to go home to him," he bellowed.

"We'll go home to him together," she yelled back. But Remus knew that if either of them were going back to their son, it would be her. He loved Tonks with everything inside of him. He wanted her to live her life completely. He wanted her to experience everything life had to offer.

She had so much of life ahead of her. He was an old man. He had to protect her. He had to.

The attack was brutal and Remus wasn't entirely sure either of them would make it back to their son. Death Eaters surrounded them completely. Yes, this would be it for them. They couldn't hold back the Death Eaters much longer. "I love you," Tonks shouted to her husband.

"I love you, too, Dora." She tried to reach her hand out to him. But they were too far away from one another.

Just as their hope was lost, Charlie, Christine, and three others raced out to help them. The attackers slowly, one by one, fell to the ground. Remus felt triumphant. Thanks to their helpers, they had managed to fend off the Death Eaters for now. Remus looked over to his wife, a smile on her face.

But Tonks wasn't standing beside him like he'd thought. She was on the ground, her eyes wide open and unblinking, and her hand was still stretched out to meet his.

Remus fell to the ground. "Dora?" he said quietly. "Please, my love," he begged. But he knew it was futile. His wife was dead. He hadn't been able to protect her.

* * *

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet, you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now directly to Harry Potter. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. Yet, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, the battle recommences. This time, Harry Potter, I shall enter the fight myself and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal your from me. One hour."

Fred knew immediately that Harry would try to go to the Forbidden Forest. Harry hated to think anyone would die for him. But everyone there that night knew of the cost and still they fought.

Fred crouched beside his grieving family as they looked at Percy's dead body. Mrs. Weasley ran her fingers through Percy's hair gently, the way she had done when they were little and had bad dreams. The tears flowed freely from Fred's eyes as he stared at the body. They had finally gotten Percy back and now, he was gone forever.

When a hand fell sympathetically onto his shoulder, Fred knew it was Hermione. He placed his own hand on top of hers, but said nothing. A part of him had hoped that his entire family would live through the war. But that was just a dream.

Time stood still for a little while. At last, Fred looked up. Hermione was beside him, trying to comfort him. "He saved my life," he croaked. Hermione nodded.

"I know," she answered.

"I'm not sure I'm worth this," he stated truthfully. How could he ever make his life worth it? How could he ever earn this?

"He was," Hermione said. "He was certain of it."

Fred's eyes flickered across the room. The Great Hall was filled with the dead and injured. In the far corner, Remus was sitting beside Tonks' body, tears rolling uncontrollably down his face.

"I want this to end, Hermione."

"I know. Me, too." It was then that Fred realized Harry wasn't with them. Panic shot through him. He had already lost one brother tonight, he couldn't lose another.

"Where's Harry?" he asked. Hermione glanced around and seemed to have noticed for the first time Harry wasn't with them. "Where's Harry?" he asked again, this time alerting his family to Harry's disappearance. No one could answer him.

"He hasn't gone to You-Know-Who, has he?" George said finally. Mrs. Weasley put her hand over her mouth in terror at the thought.

"I'll find him," Hermione volunteered. "You stay with your family."

Fred didn't have to wait long before Harry was located. Voldemort's voice carried over the battlefield. "The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Fred, along with everyone else, flooded to the entrance hall, if only to see if Voldemort's words were true. That harry was actually dead. And there he was lying in Hagrid's arms.

He refused to believe that Harry was dead. It had to be a trick, he decided. A ruse. He never expected to be right, though. He just didn't want to believe Harry was dead. And yet, through the chaos, Harry disappeared beneath his invisibility cloak.

Revived, Fred fought back against the Death Eaters with everything inside of him. This war was going to end tonight. They would prevail. They had to.


	30. Epilogue

Charlie didn't want Christine to leave. He had quite enjoyed her company over the past few months and he couldn't imagine her leaving. But he couldn't ask her to stay in Romania just for him. They were only friends, after all, and she would do what was best for her daughter no matter what.

If Charlie was being honest, he had never stopped loving Christine. They had been close when they were at Hogwarts together. But, somehow, time never seemed right for them. He had met her husband briefly after Hogwarts and thought that nothing would ever come from his feelings for Christine.

But, he felt like he had been given a second chance with her and he was determined to use it. So, he asked her to stay. He told her that he had always cared for her and that he had always wanted the best for her. It seemed like a miracle had happened when she said she would stay.

They were married a year and a half later, much to the joy of Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Remus Lupin mourned the death of his wife for the rest of his life. He gave his son all the love in his heart and told him regaling stories of the bravery that was Nymphadora Tonks. It wasn't until after legislation in the Ministry for equal opportunities for werewolves went through that Remus was able to return to teaching at Hogwarts. He was known as one of the greatest Defense Against the Dark Arts professors to ever grace the school. And the curse of the ever changing Defense Against the Dark Arts professors having been broken, he was able to remain at the school for many years.

Remus had lost much because of the wars. He had lost his friends and his beloved wife. But he kept them all alive in his memories. As he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, he would recall running around the castle with Sirius and James. As he sat at home with his son, he would remember the love he had for Nymphadora and the truly remarkable person she was. His friends were never certain that Remus was completely happy after the wars, his loss chipping away at his joy.

Teddy Lupin grew up believing that his parents were war heroes. He was never once ashamed to have Remus, the werewolf, as his father. In fact, when he was young, he was sure that all people had werewolves for fathers. Teddy never thought his life was any different from anyone else. And that was all Remus Lupin could ask for.

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't fight in the war, which everyone was rather pleased about. No one was sure what he would have done. In the heat of the moment, which side would he choose? What would Voldemort do if he had been found?

During the battle, Malfoy spent his time with his Aunt Andromeda, a woman he had never met before. He had heard of her, of course. She had turned her back on her family by marrying a Muggle-born. He supposed he was going to be blasted off of the family tree like she was, having also turned his back on his family. And he'd done something worse. He had helped _Harry Potter_.

But his mother forgave him after the battle. She had been greatly worried for him after he had disappeared from the manor. Potter had told him how it was his mother who saved his life. When Potter was lying unconscious on the ground, she knew he was alive, but lied to the Dark Lord when Potter told her Draco was alright.

His father turned into a bitter old man. No one trusted Lucius after the war, he had lost everything. He was sent to Azkaban while Draco and his mother remained in Malfoy Manor. He hated it, though. He despised everything about his childhood home now. It would always reek of Voldemort to him.

Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass a few years after he started working in Gringotts. Together, they destroyed Malfoy Manor and rebuilt into something better. He invited Granger, Weasley, and Potter every year for the annual Christmas party. He always groaned when he saw them though. "_Potter_," he would drawl. He would not define their relationship as friendship, but mutual acknowledgement that the other existed.

Harry and Hermione just thought of Malfoy as their friend.

When Scorpius Malfoy was born, it was the happiest day of Draco's life. And he swore that he was going to do better than his father. He was going to give his son what he never had. The unconditional love of his father.

* * *

Five minutes after the Battle of Hogwarts, George Weasley proposed to Angelina Johnson. He had told Fred that he was worried about her. He wasn't sure he could endure that kind of agony again. So, he married her. It was necessary.

George and Fred rebuilt Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, this time opening the store in Hogsmeade. For three years after their wedding, George and Angelina lived in the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade. While George worked in the shop, Angelina worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She worked closely with Lee Jordan, who became a professional Quidditch Commentator.

George and Angelina had four children, one of whom they named after Fred. And when the children turned eleven and went off to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall seriously considered retiring. She wasn't sure she would be able to survive work with Fred, George, and Harry's children. Especially, when they started replicating both the Marauders and Fred and George's work.

* * *

Ron Weasley never returned to Hogwarts. He decided that he and Harry knew enough for Auror training. He wasn't sure he could go back to school after everything that had happened. Both Ron and Harry started their training the fall after the Battle of Hogwarts.

He didn't see Pansy Parkinson again for five years. She appeared at Malfoy's Christmas party, her arm slung around some prat. Ron decided to take action after that. He and Pansy dated for two years before she told him he had to ask her to marry him. Which he did.

Pansy worked for a while at the _Daily Prophet_. She thought she made the perfect reporter. She could intimidate anyone into telling her anything.

Harry and Hermione accepted Ron's relationship quickly, knowing how happy Ron was. Pansy had told Ron numerous times that she didn't want children. But, in the end, the happy couple had two children. Both of whom ended up in Gryffindor, much to Pansy's chagrin.

* * *

Harry Potter apologized profusely to Ginny for dumping her. She readily forgave him, knowing there was no one else in the world she wanted to be with. She worked with the Holyhead Harpies for some time before she was pregnant with their first child. She would never be able to explain why he got to choose the names for their children. But she knew those names held great meaning to her husband and that was enough for her.

Ginny never really changed. She had nightmares, along with the rest of her family, about the war. But she held true to her character. She even helped Fred and George steal Harry's things so that they could sell them at their shop.

Sometimes, Ginny would look back on her life and marvel at it. She had always liked Harry, and after a lot of waiting, he was hers. And he had given her the best life.

For one Valentine's Day, Harry sent her a dwarf that sang:

_His eyes as green as picked toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard. _

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Ginny turned extremely red, remembering the poem she had written for Harry her first year. When the dwarf had gone, Harry kissed Ginny affectionately. Yes, this was a better life than she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

Fred set off fireworks at Percy's funeral. He felt it was fitting for his brother. Percy would have berated Fred and George for even bringing fireworks to a funeral, and somehow it seemed right. On some level, Fred was hoping Percy would jump out of his grave to yell at Fred and George. But the casket was lowered into the ground, taking Percy away from his family forever.

He never forgot Percy. It was only because of his brother's selflessness that Fred was alive and he wasn't sure he could ever live up to that gift. He could only hope that he used his life to honor his brother.

Fred had wanted to marry Hermione after the war, like George and Angelina had done. But he refrained from asking her. A week after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was already writing McGonagall about returning to Hogwarts to make up what she had missed. He knew how much she wanted to finish her education. So, he waited until she finished Hogwarts to consider asking her again.

But following her year at Hogwarts, she wanted to complete her training as a Mediwitch before marrying Fred. That was another two years. He lived in what he felt was agony before finally asking her to marry him, six years after they had started dating. He wasn't sure anything could make him happier.

They lived together above the shop following the wedding. Hermione would help Fred and George sometimes with their product ideas. She rarely criticized their products anymore. Because she had seen what they had done. They were a light in the darkness, bringing joy to children when it felt like there wasn't any. She didn't agree with their products all the time, but she knew they were needed in their own way.

Fred had insisted on having a big family, like the one he had come from. Hermione, originally only wanted two children, knowing how lonely it could be as an only child. But Fred was persistent. Their first child, they named Percy, who turned out to be more like Fred than his namesake.

Their second child they named George, which was actually all Hermione's fault. She was so certain that George was going to be a girl that Fred had talked her into a wager. If the child was a girl, Hermione could pick the name. But if Fred was right, that the baby was going to be a boy, he could choose the name. And, of course, he chose the name George when he won.

Their third and fourth children were both boys as well and a year almost to the day apart from one another. The first they named after Fred's father, Arthur. The other boy they named after Hermione's father, John.

Their fifth and final child they named after Molly. Fred was certain there wasn't anyone in the world as brave and strong as his mother. He wanted that for his daughter. Molly burst into tears when she learned her granddaughter was named after her. After which, Fred considered changing his daughter's name.

And they were happy. Every once in a while, Hermione would find the two-way mirrors that Fred had made for her. And she held them close to her when the dark memories turned into nightmares. She knew the war would never completely leave them. But they had each other, and that was more than enough for them.


End file.
